Un encuentro por tu ayuda
by FuyumiKP
Summary: Pueden creerlo? Termine el fic! waaa! TwT chapter 20 up! nos veremos pronto gentee, gracias x sus valiosos reviews
1. Del futuro al pasado

Bueno, este es el primer fic que escribo y se me ocurre xD, así que...me presento...

Mi nombre...horrible xD...así que dejémoslo como Katara Phantom ok?

Danny: wow, Katara...que original...

KP: y digamos que el va a ser el que me haga la vida imposible...

Danny: gracias...gracias...

KP: Despistado...bueno, no importa...al fic!

Disclaimer: ni Danny Phantom ni sus personajes ni Dan Sexy, digo Phantom me pertenecen…X mas que lo pida a todos!!

Danny: patètico…total…al fic

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 1 Del futuro al pasado

Cariño!! Tienes que pedir ayuda!!-dijo una voz agonizante.

Papá!!! No te dejaré!! Ni a ti ni a mamá!!-dijo una pequeña de ojos verdes casi llorando.

Nena tienes que irte!! No puedes hacer nada aquí!!!-dijo una mujer de ojos violetas-tu padre y yo nos esconderemos aquí, tu tienes que irte a algún lugar a esconderte!!! Cuando derrotemos a...(una bola de plasma rompió la pared, pero la joven de ojos verdes logró esconderse)

Ah! Daniel Phantom!!..hace tiempo que no te veía, según recuerdo, me encerraste en un termo...mmm...creo que no tengo tan mala memoria después de todo ...y...qué acaso no tenías una hija?-preguntó Dan.

Ella murió-mintió Danny-tú la mataste!!!

En serio?-dijo con voz seca y sarcástica he hizo una sonrisa malévola -he matado a tanta gente que no lo recuerdo, entonces, si maté a tu hija...te daré mas tiempo para sufrir!!, solo para divertirme un poco, sabes que es estresante conquistar al mundo? jajaja, será divertido verte sufrir por la muerte de un ser querido, no crees? Aunque, podría matarte en este instante, X que podrías ser una amenaza en el futuro...nah!! mejor te dejo sufrir.-y se fue volando.(que méndigo es Dan..no creen?)

pensando estúpido Dan...Hablando Papá!!-dijo la pequeña-te van a matar en 5 días!! No puede ser!! No puedo dejarte! No podría soportarlo.

Estaré bien nena, auch!! Vete ahora!!-dijo su padre adolorido.

Cariño!!-dijo preocupada la mujer de ojos violetas-cuídate!-y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Ustedes también...X favor-dijo bajando una lágrima X su mejilla.

No llores...ya llegarán tiempos mejores-dijo el padre secando su lágrima-Según esto...tienes 5 días para buscar ayuda, se que es muy poco, pero es el único tiempo que tienes!!!

Nosotros nos quedaremos-dijo Sam.

Dónde podré encontrarla??-preguntó la jovencita.

Algo se te ocurrirá nena-respondió Sam.

Entonces me voy mamá-dijo ella y se fue volando, pero antes de irse, le hecho una mirada a su casa...se veía tan...destrozada, vió a sus padres que estaban preocupadas y dijo murmurando-volveré , se los juro-salió otra lágrima por su mejilla, pero, al instante, ella la secó, y recordó "ya llegarán tiempos mejores" y pensó...esos tiempos no están muy lejos papá.

La pobre niña iba volando invisiblemente, para que su enemigo no descubriera que ella seguía viva, y, la tomará como una amenaza o la matara a ella..o..a su padre.

Donde? Dónde podría ella encontrar ayuda?-pensaba ella- claro! En el pasado? Aunque eso sonaba un poco loco... pero...eso podría funcionar!!. Sería el único lugar donde ella encontrara ayuda? Puede que su padre del pasado la ayudara, puede que no...pero ...tenía que intentarlo!!. La pregunta ahora sería..cómo demonios llegaría ella al pasado? Una forma podría ser la casa donde vivía su padre, ahí había un portal a la zona fantasma, que daba a la zona fantasma, pero..según una historia de su padre... también daba al pasado!!

La joven de ojos verdes llegó a la casa ya casi destrozada de su papá cuando el era joven...

Espero que el portal todavía funcione.

La niña bajo al sótano, ahí, vio el portal, el empolvado portal.

Oprimió varios botones para activarlo..y...si! todavía funcionaba!! Solo que ella estaba muy cansada, había peleado contra algunos fantasmas que se le habían unido a Dan.

Solo espero que no me encuentre algún obstáculo en mi trayectoria-pensó la pequeña mientras entraba a la zona fantasma-solo espero eso.

La zona fantasma estaba desierta, todos los fantasmas habían escapado en las batallas.

Ella volaba en círculos, pues, ella no conocía la zona fantasma tan bien como sus padres.

Jovencita...te voy a dar un poco de ayuda para que llegues al pasado-dijo una voz que sonaba muy cansada.

Clo..Clo.. CLOCKWORK???-pregunto desconcertada la pobre.

El mismo, solo que para volver necesitarás la ayuda de mi yo del pasado-dijo agitando su báculo-lamento lo que Dan hizo..y..que se halla escapado, lo lamento mucho...

Ella llegó al pasado en un instante, solo que ahí si habían muchos fantasmas comparando con el futuro.

Me lleva!...¿dónde estará el portal fantasma de mi padre del pasado?-pensó en voz alta, cuando de pronto escucho una conversación...

No Jhonny!! No quiero regresar!!-decía una voz joven.

Kitty?-pensó la chica.-si! Es ella.

Oh! Vamos caramelito!! Acaso no quieres vengarte de Danny Phantom?

Danny Phantom???-pensó la chica de ojos verdes de 13 o 14 años.

Sabes que si Jhonny!!! Solo que no quiero regresar.

Te entiendo Kitty.

Creo que tendré que hablar con ese fantasma para saber donde se encuentra mi padre...-pensó la joven.

Se acercó al joven volando.

Hola!-dijo amigablemente la chica-yo tambn quiero vengarme de ese tal Phantom!

Pero Jhonny no le hizo caso, se quedó viendo a su minifalda (como son los hombres, Y ENFRENTE DE SU NOVIA!! Qué acaso ya no hay caballeros? Creo que se acaban de extinguir, snif...si conocen a alguno, favor de comunicármelo! Please!)

Jhonny!-exclamó Kitty dándole un codazo.

Eh?

Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a ese Phantom?-preguntó la chica.

Si!, el sabe...y te puede llevar hasta allá-respondió Kitty.

Ah si?-preguntó desconcertado Jhonny.

Si!!-dijo Kitty.

Si mi caramelito lo dice..

Ay..Jhonny! Te amo!!

Ejem...-exclamó la pequeña.

AH! Claro!-recordó Jhonny, y emprendieron camino X la zona fantasma al portal de Danny.

Mientras tanto, con Danny del pasado...

Bueno chicos...terminó la escuela-dijo felizmente Danny.

Y..NO HAY FANTASMAS????-preguntó Sam.

No!! Tarde libre Sam-respondió Danny-y..a dónde vamos?

NASTY BURGER!NASTY BURGER! NASTY BURGUER !! NASTY BURGUER!!-dijo Tuck

Ok Tuck!-dijo Sam-pero cálmate!

Es que..hay una nueva hamburguesa!!! Con séxtuple carne con queso!! Mmm, carne..deliciosa carne...mi preciosa-decía Tuck.

o.O

algún problema????-preguntó Tuck un poco estresado.

Jajaja, ok! Vamos!-dijo Danny.

En Nasty Burger... Después de ordenar...

Bueno..tenemos que estudiar Historia. Donde vamos a estudiar?-preguntó Sam.

Podemos estudiar en mi casa-respondió Danny.

Ok!!

Bueno chicos terminemos de comer para irnos a estudiar.

Con la hija de Danny...

Bueno...llegamos...y para tu buena suerte el idiota padre de Danny esta jugando con el portal, abriéndolo y cerrándolo, jeje me extraña que no haya fila para salir-dijo Jhonny.

Entonces voy a entrar, gracias por la ayuda!

De nada, pero patéale el trasero X mi-dijo Jhonny con una sonrisa- segura de que podrás volar en esas condiciones? Estás muy lastimada.

Estaré bn, una vez mas...gracias X la ayuda- y salió de la zona fantasma.

KP: Y qué les pareció?

Danny: un asco.

KP: X eso digo que el va a ser el que me haga la vida imposible...Oye Danny, no he hecho nada en tu contra, aún!!!

Danny: cierto, pero conociéndote...se que lo harás...

KP: mmm, tienes razón!

Danny: ou! Lo decía sarcásticamente!!

KP: pero aún así sabías que lo iba a hacer...

Danny: cierto...OYE!! Además...me vas a matar en 5 días!! Qué te pasa? No sabes que tengo fans?

KP: genial! otra turba furiosa a perseguirme...al menos no freí a Lauri...xD...verdad Jess si estás leyendo esto?

Danny: uh?

KP: chiste local...total...no te preocupes X Dan...recuerda que es algo idiota.

Desde algún lugar en no se donde...Dan bañándose...chicas, tápense los ojos!!!

Dan: OYE!! Escuché eso! Recuerda que tengo fans que podrían perseguirte X haberme dicho eso!!!

KP: Genial saco una libretita RECORDATORIO: Tener cuidado al decir las cosas...o terminaré muriendo a causa de **Turbas Furiosas!!!**

Danny: buen recordatorio Katara...

KP: bueno...nos vemos en el próximo capítulo...y X fa...dejen un resto de reviews...X lo que más quieran!! O si no...me deprimiré...snif...UN MOMENTO!!! Dan...te estás bañando???

Dan: si..X qué?

KP: Desde cuándo a los villanos les importa su apariencia?

Dan: es que soy único..

Danny: ssssiii, claro...lo que tu digas..

Dan: puedo matarlo?

KP: todo a su tiempo...ok? ou! Que dije? X qué no le hago caso a mis recordatorios???? Saben que, si aprecio mi existencia..será mejor que me vaya...aunque no la aprecio...pero ya me quiero ir, hasta la próxima!


	2. Encontrando a la familia

KP: alo a todos ? No creen que hoy es un bonito día? Hay aire fresco, los ríos son de agua pura...el cielo azul claro...(suspiro) !!.

Danny: lamento tener que arruinarte tu día, pero...Primero: no hay aire fresco, ESTAMOS EN LA CIUDAD! Segundo: los ríos no tienen agua pura...ESTÁ SUCIA! Tercero: ya ni siquiera hay ríos en esta ciudad!! A menos de que a río te refieras a ríos entubados...

KP: Eso es culpa de nuestro gobierno!!!

Danny: aún así...no hay ríos...

KP: snif...ay...tienes razón. Que triste...

Danny: Y X cuarta: el cielo azul? X favor!! Como ya he dicho...estamos en la ciudad!! Aquí solo hay contaminación en el cielo!! Todo X nuestro super sistema de fábricas...y exceso de coches...

KP: soportar..soportar...soportar...sopo...( mega llanto) no se vale!!! Me cortaste la inspiración!!

Danny: ok, ok, no lo vuelvo a hacer...

Dan: no le hagas caso Katara...ñ.ñ

KP: quién eres y qué hiciste con Dan??????? Saben que..mejor al fic

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 2 Encontrando a la familia

La niña ya muy cansada salió del portal... pero. oh..oh! Olvido hacerse invisible!...

Te destruiré molécula X molécula fantasma!!-gritó Jack apuntándole con un cañón.(jeje, como me gusta esta frase...)

AAAAA!!!-grito la pequeña "esquivando", pero luego recordó que el tenía muy mala puntería, y de que la que se tenía que preocupar era de su abuela.

Así que mejor la niña se fue.

Si niña fantasma...huye como cobarde!-gritaba Jack a la pared.

Cariño, te sientes bn?-preguntó Madie.

Si...X qué?-dijo hablando con una escoba.

Mmm, mejor ven a comer galletas.-sugirió Madie.

Mmm, galletas.-dijo Jack corriendo a la cocina.

La niña de ojos verdes no sabía donde ocultarse, estaba muy cansada, así que, afuera de la casa de su padre, cayó al suelo, volvió a su forma humana, dejando ver sus hermosos ojos violetas, y, ella cayó inconsciente, pero para su buena suerte..en ese momento no había nadie alrededor.

En ese momento llegó Jazz y la vio tirada. Entro a su casa y le pidió ayuda a su papá a cargar a la pequeña a su casa.

La pusieron en la cama de Danny, y la dejaron descansar.

Unos minutos mas tarde, Danny, Sam y Tuck llegaron a la casa de Danny.

Bueno, voy al sótano para... (aliento fantasma )..

Danny...qué sucede?-preguntó Sam

Un fanta...-Sam le tapó la boca a Tuck, pues los padres de Danny estaban ahí.

Un fanta..fanta..fantástico videojuego?-improvisó Sam

No...uh..tengo que ir al baño-dijo corriendo Danny.

El dijo que no había fantasmas-reprochó Sam-mph!

(Transformación )

Buscó y buscó por toda la casa..hasta llegar a su cuarto...ahí vio a la jovencita dormida en su cama.

Qué demo...?...

Danny!-dijo Jazz-no le vayas hacer daño a esa pobre niña!!

Pero..qué hace en mi cuarto?-preguntó Danny desconcertado-qué demonios hace una niña inconsciente en MI cama?-preguntó haciendo énfasis.

KP: iuu!!! Eso sonó muy feo...

Danny: si, lo se...pero tu Jazz, contesta!!

Venía a la casa, y de pronto la vi ahí tirada, inconsciente, no la podía dejar ahí...a media calle!

Esta bien..voy a baja r estudiar con mis amigos-atravesó la pared y fue al baño para salir en forma humana.

Sam vio la cara de Danny, estaba..con cara de..ahmmm...maldición!.

Qué paso Danny?-preguntó Sam

Bueno...además de que hay una chica dormida o inconsciente en mi habitación, perfecto!-dijo el muy sarcástico.

Tuck se quedó con una cara de ¿?

Lo extraño es que esa niña se me hizo familiar...-dijo Danny

Jaja, estudiar será una buena distracción de eso...-dijo Sam.

Claro que no!!!-exclamó Danny viéndola con cara de...estás loca?

Me atrapaste, tu premio...estudiar-dijo Sam

Tramposa...

Una hora después...

Ya me cansé-dijo Tuck.

Quién no?-preguntó Danny-es historia, recuerdas?

Deberíamos llamar a la inquisiscición para que acusaran a los maestros de brujería y los quemaran cuando dejen estudiar historia...-dijo Tuck todo...ahmmm fumado!

Oye..escuché eso!-dijo Tuck.

KP: Lo siento pero es que sí, ahora si me permiten..tengo una historia que contar, mph!( no recuerdo quien me dijo eso de autora toda poderosa...pero es genial aplicarlo!! XD)

La autora tiene razón...y yo creo que la historia te está afectando al cerebro...así que mejor, vamos a descansar-dijo Danny.

Claro Que no!!! y llamaré a George Washington para que lo demuestre!!!-dijo Tuck.

Ouuukayyyy!!!-exclamó Danny- definitivamente opto X el descanso... quieren algo de beber?

Un refresco-dijo Tuck-y Sam quiere un refresco de dieta, sabes como es...

¬¬, (dándole un codazo a Tuck) no Danny, muchas gracias-dijo Sam haciéndole ojos de " te odio" a Tuck.

La niña que estaba inconsciente bajo por las escaleras...

Ahhh...dónde estoy?-preguntó desconcertada la pequeña.

En la casa de la familia Fenton-le contestó Jazz- que bueno que despertaste...bueno te dejo un rato con mi hermano...voy a ayudarle a mi mamá a la cocina.

El...si! ese chico debe ser papá!!-pensó la niña.

Oye Danny-dijo Tuck-no crees que se parece a Sam?

Mmmm..si!! Tienes razón Tuck-contestó Danny-con razón se me hacia conocida.

Mmm, claro! Ellos se conocen de toda la vida...y esa chica es gótica...ella debe ser mamá!!!-pensó la jovencita muy entusiasmada.

No se parece a mí-dijo Sam-definitivamente no se parece a mí!

Que sí-decían Danny y Tuck.

No

Si

No!

Si!

No!

Si!

No!

No!

Si!...es decir...damn!! no importa, tienes nombre?-preguntó Sam dirigiéndose a la niña

Kaila, me lo puso mi padre.-dijo felizmente.

Feo nombre...eh lo siento-dijo Danny.

Si...jeje. Es complicado...-dijo riéndose Kaila.

Oye Kaila, y tienes novio-preguntó Tuck.

Uyyy!!! Y en mi tiempo es un trietón...trauma...que miedo...uuuu!!!!-murmuró Kai.

Tucker!-dijo Danny-qué te pasa?

Solo preguntaba!-se defendió Tuck

No importa...acaso eres Danny?-preguntó Kaila

Has oído de mi?

No...solo que eres el único chico con padres cazafantasmas-respondió Kaila ½ burlándose.

Si...un momento! Jamás mencioné que mis padres son cazafantasmas!!! Quién eres?-preguntó Danny confundido.

Kaila solo pensaba...cómo demonios le voy a decir a mi padre que necesito su ayuda y que soy su hija? Que aún no me conoce...X QUE VOY A NACER EN 10 AÑOS!!! Maldición!!! Cualquiera que la escuchaba creería que estaba safada...

No...solo lo decía porque he escuchado eso-improvisó Kaila

Bueno...yo...(aliento fantasma de Danny)

Mand..(aliento fantasma de Kai)

Danny, que pasa?-preguntó Sam.

Tengo que ir por ah...algo!-y corrió a su habitación.

Yo tengo que ir al baño..discúlpenme-dijo Kai.

Sam y Tuck se quedaron con cara de...oukaaaay..

Oye Sam, es mi imaginación...o a esa niña le salió un humito de la boca...crees que fume?

KP: OMG!! Tucker...eres un idiota y despistado, ahora tendré que hacer un concurso de "quién es más despistado Danny o Tuck? game" los lectores deciden...

Kai en el baño y Danny en su habitación

( Transformación )

Danny salió volando, y vio a Skulker.

Mi presa favorita-dijo Skulker

Hoy tenía el día libre...¿por qué tenías que venir?-preguntó Danny (aliento fantasma )-demonios!!! Otro X patearle el trasero????

Kaila atravesó la pared y salió volando, hasta llegar a donde estaban los otros 2,

Danny vio a Kai.

Acaso es tu nueva ayudante...es muy linda!-dijo burlón Danny, a lo que Kaila se quedó con cara de debo soportarlo... -...wow! Qué..-dijo esquivando una bola de ectoplasma.

Ella no es mi ayudante!-aclaró Skulker.-...

Entonces es tu novia...-dijo Danny-muy bonita para ser tu novia, debería ser la mía!

(( voy a patearle el trasero a mi padre cuando termine de pedirle ayuda X decir eso, aunque voy a quedar castigada de X vida...)¬¬

Skulker le lanzó con su cañón una bola ectoplásmica a Danny, pero Danny logró esquivarla con facilidad.

Vamos Skulker, o acaso estás fuera de forma?-se burló Danny.

Cállate chico fantasma-replico Skulker.

Demasiado sarcástico, demasiado burlón...sip, el es el chico fantasma y...mi padre...-pensó Kaila.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yacta!! Capìtulo 2 finished!!! Y asì concluye otro capitulo by me!!!

Danny: ouuuukaaay….pasaste de rara a lunàtica…..

KP: ¬¬ , dejame disfrutarlo….recuerda que es el primero que hago….

Kai: si Danny….mejor hazle caso…

Danny: què demonios haces aquì???

KP: mi queridìsima amiga que me ayudarà en este fic con los reviews….ok?

Danny: ok…..pero como que no se ha puesto las pilas…..no veo que respondan reviews…

Kaila: ok, vamos a ver...here is 2...

KP: realy!!!????(saltando X toda mi casa)

Danny: si alguien sabe un estado mayor que pase de lunàtica….favor de comunicármelo…pues creo que Katara lo ha sobrepasado…

Kaila: està emocionada….

KP: Es mi primer fic….no me lo esperaba!!!

Kaila: ok, el primero dice….

Ghost Steve

Hola, vaya, es una historia muy buena, me gustó mucho, por favor continúalo pronto….

KP: hola!! que bueno que te gustò!!! …ñ.ñ

Danny: pero yo soy el protagonista..y no me gusta….asì que cortale mi chava…

KP:…..

Kaila: creo que eso significa no…

Danny: **¬.¬**

KP: creo que lees mentes….o tienes mas lógica que Danny.

Danny: te odio….

KP: me love you to .ñ.ñ (review) y si…..no se cada cuando pueda poner los capis, pero ya hice hasta el 15 creo….

Danny: entons X que no pones todos en una puesta?

Kaila: no seas infantil Daniel...quita el chiste….

KP: Es que ya se quiere librar de mì….pero no va apasar

Kaila: siguiente review….

Kozumy Disgrace

oh que lindo, me encanto el fic y si, los hombres son tan pervertidos suspiro buen fic considerando que tienes 12 años, es divertido... y Dan muy malvado (aw lo adoro, es tan sexy babababapensamientos censurados de una mente enferma de 17 años) esto es culpa de Jess, si no estuviera leyendo los reviews que recibe no habría entrado aquí y podría estar haciendo mi ensayo para mí examen, doble suspiro... pero ya estoy aquí, continua pronto por fa

p.d. me gustan las canciones de Shakira y de The Rasmus (quiero que vengan a méxico!)  
p.d.1 no hagas sufrir a Danny es tan lindo... no quiero turbas furiosas complacidas con fanservice (trauma)  
p.d.2. sigue!!  
p.d.3. si te gustan los fics tristes donde el sacrificio es la única vía de escape, podrías leer uno que escribi de DP se llama 'Historia Sin Título' jejejeje  
bueno, me voy, en serio tengo un ensayo que hacer….

KP: **Recordatorio**: darle las gracias a Jess de dejarme hacer publicidad….xD, que bueno que tambien te gusto….

Danny: O.OU

Kaila: y a este què le paso?

KP: creo que recordò lo de su trauma….pensè que lo habìa superado….aunque yo no pude…

Danny: (volviendo en si) si fue en parte X eso…vas a hacer un fan service?????

KP: no lo tengo planeado aùn…((aunque serìa divertido besar a la hija de Danny con Danny…..o tal vez quede màs traumada))

Danny: y lo màs importante….**¿¿¿¿¿TIENES 12 AÑOS?????**

KP: Ahmmm, sip….algùn problema?

Danny: si! 2...uno: còmo "·&!!/ una niña de 12 logrò controlar **mi** vida????

Y dos: còmo demonios te puede gustar un yo de un futuro alterno malvado, psicópata y de 25 años???? Traumante…..

KP: que bueno que preguntaste!!! Tengo que decir que no soy lo que aparento…. Muchos creen que soy del tipo de niñas ricas, lindas, inteligentes que va en 2do lugar de todo su grupo, y bien portada. Cuando soy del tipo de niñas no tan lindas, inteligentes en 2do lugar de su grupo, pero….(X que siempre el pero hace la diferencia?)tambièn soy sàdica, traumada, loca o como dice danny lunàtica, y malpensada…imagìnate!!! Me pusieron en una lista como la mas malpensada de todo sexto…me traumo….pero…da , y lo de sadismo….CULPA A JESS!!! Ahora que lo de fan service…tal vez lo haga…pero no con yaoi….no soy de esas chicas locas….pero es mas traumante mi otra idea…eso fue todo….ah! en estos momentos voy a leer el fic que me dijite….a

Danny: de hecho no lo va a hacer…

KP: callate!!! Olvidaba algo…..que bueno que te guste Shakira y The Ramus (aunque apenas conozco a ellos) yo tambièn quiero que vengan….

Danny: pero canta como cabra…..no canta bn esa tipa…

KP: si no quieres acabar en un termo…mejor reserva tus estùpidos comentarios…ok?

Danny:….

Kaila: eso fue todo, hasta la pròxima…(tal vez mañana) y dejen reviews ok?

KP: Si!! Muchos…eso es lo que me impulsa a continuar!!!

Danny: patètico..


	3. ¿Quién demonios es esa fantasma?

Hi World!!! I´m fine and you???

Danny: bad..very bad…

Kaila: X que el pesimismo?

Danny: no lo se….y no me importa…

KP: dios mio….mejor al fic…

Danny: tengo una idea…mientras pasa el fic intentaré descubrirlo!...

--------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 3

Danny le dio un puñetazo a Skulker en el estómago, pero Skulker se recuperó rápidamente, y, le lanzó un cañonazo ectoplásmico, tirando a Danny, pero se hizo intangible y atravesó el piso.

Pa...Danny!!-grito Kai - pensando que genial llamar a mi padre por su nombre!!! hablando te lamentarás por eso!!!-le dijo a Skulker.

Yo??-dijo burlón Skulker-oye...y tú quién eres? Y qué no apenas lo conoces?

Eso tu no lo sabes!-dijo rabiando-y solo te diré que soy una amiga de Danny.

La niña le lanzó 10 bolas de ectoplasma, pero Skulker las esquivó todas.

Niña..con eso me quieres vencer?-preguntó Skulker-incluso los pajarracos fantasmas de 108 años son mejores que tu.

No...-dijo sonriendo-eso era solo un entremés-dijo lanzándole un puño de ectoplasma, dañándole el tórax.

Kaila sacó un termo le apuntó y le dijo-acaso quieres que llame a los pajarracos de 108 años para que te ayuden a combatirme?-y lo metió en el termo. (wow..padre e hija se parecen en sus malos chistes..xD)

Danny subió a donde estaba Kai.

Y Skulker???-preguntó Danny-y por qué nunca te había visto?

Akí está!!-dijo lanzándole el termo a Danny

Gracias...pero para tu mala suerte...tienes que regresar también a la zona fantasma.-dijo Danny...apuntándole con el termo.

Oye..me tengo que ir , bye!-se hizo invisible y se dirigió a la casa de Danny.

Se me escapó!...OU SHIT!- y se dirigió a su casa.

Con Tuck y Sam...

Como que ya se tardaron...qué estarán haciendo? Y salieron al mismo tiempo!-preguntó Tuck y se quedó pensando.

Pues..es cierto..si...un momento!!...Tucker...QUÉ ESTÁ PENSANDO TU PERVERTIDA MENTE???-preguntó Sam.

Uuuu...yo solo decía-dijo Tuck.

Llega Kaila.

Sorry, es que no veía el baño y el regresó...jeje-excusó Kai

Oh...siii claaaro.-respondió Tuck pensando... _"ni que la casa de Danny fuera taan grande!!!"_

Llega Danny.

Kaila, nos permites un momento?-preguntó Danny.

Seguro pa...pa..pásale..jeje-respondió-pensando debo recordar que faltan solo 10 años mas o menos para que nazca!

Gracias, vengan chicos!-dijo jalando a Sam y a Tuck al sótano.

En el sótano...

Chicos...les digo que esa niña ya la había visto antes!!-dijo Danny-no sé donde pero..ya la había visto...

Oye Danny...recordaría a una chica de apariencia de 13 a 14 años, con falda...que digo falda! Mini-falda blanca con negro, blusa de mangas cortas negra, botas y guantes negros largos... woow! Me la imagine! Que sexy!-le respondió Tuck embobado.

Ignorando a Tuck No lo sé Danny, tal vez tengas razón. Además de que Kaila llegó, y nunca antes la habíamos visto...-dijo Sam

Estas insinuando que ella podría ser ½ fantasma???-preguntó Danny pensando en Kaila.

...NEH!!!-dijeron al unísono y se echaron a reír-es imposible que esa linda chica fuera eso..eso tan repugnante...un fantasma!, sin ofender Danny-dijo Sam.

**¬¬U**

es la verdad!-dijo Sam

Oye!

Bueno no y ya!

Quietos chicos-replicó Tuck todavía embobado-oigan..ya me voy, tengo que irme a soñar con esa chica...pensando X qué dije eso??? hablando bueno...nos vemos mañana chicos.

Jueves...X fin!!... -dijo Danny.

Yo también me tengo que ir...adios Danny-se despedía Sam.

Si...pero antes...Sam!!-dijo Danny nervioso.

Si Danny?-dijo volteándolo a ver.

Bueno..yo...quería preguntarte que si...-dijo mas nervioso.

Siii???-preguntó ella

Que si tu...ibas a ir mañana a la escuela?-improvisó Danny.

Ah..si.-dijo con cara de...X q demonios preguntas?-bueno, nos vemos-y salió del sótano

Danny se sentó en la silla de la computadora.

Soy un tonto!!! Como ella se fijaría en mi.-pensó Danny en voz alta.

No, de hecho eres un cobarde-dijo Kai-es más...un patético cobarde! (pensando) wow!!! Es genial decirle eso a mi padre..!!!

Y tu que demonios haces aquí?-preguntó Danny a la joven de ojos violeta.

Nada-respondió ella.

Además de que Sam nunca se fijaría en mi-dijo Danny un poco triste.

Mi mamá tenía razón de que el era un despistado-murmuró Kaila.

¿eh?

No...nada-contestó ella.

Oye...y tus padres?-preguntó Danny.

Están...perdidos!! Los he estado buscando-respondió Kaila

Entonces quédate esta noche con nosotros ñ.ñ-dijo Jazz mientras bajaba por las escaleras,-ah!! Y suban a cenar!-dijo mientras subía.

Muchas gracias X su hospitalidad ti...ti...tienen una bonita casa sabe?-dijo Kaila- (pensando) que todavía no es mi tia con un demonio!!!

Ahmmm...gracias? bueno, a cenar!-dijo Jazz

Vamos!!-dijo Danny.

Sip!-dijo Kaila.

Después de comer...es decir...cenar...ustedes me entendieron..no?...

Danny: no!

KP: oye Danny, creo que tú y Tuck están en mi contra...o me equivoco?

Danny: crees bn!

KP: da así que déjame continuar !! ok?

Danny: y si no qué?

KP: usaré la misma amenaza que una querida amiga de X aquí! Te mato!

Danny: no me importa!! qué acaso no has notado lo orgulloso que soy?

KP: sabía que dirías eso...entonces mataré a Sam!

Danny: GULP! Ok, ok ya me callo.

KP: buen chico ñ.ñ (saco una libretita y una pluma) _**Recordatorio: decirle a Jess que su método de tortura funciona**_bueno Danny, si me permites, seguiré contando esta historia, para así seguir con mi patética vida...ok?

Danny: ...

KP: creo que si le llegó el mensaje..ñ.ñ ! siguiendo con la historia...después de **cenar**...

Voy a hacer tarea..necesitas algo?-preguntó Danny a Kaila.

No..muchas gracias Danny-respondió Kai-voy a seguir buscando a mis padres...regreso en una hora!

Ok..

Kaila salió de la casa de la familia Fenton (aunque ella tambn es de la familia Fenton...pero me entienden..no?

Danny: n...-le hago ojos a Danny de muerte, osea, si no te callas mato a Sam-si!

KP: genial!)

Buscó un callejón y cambió sus ojos violetas por un color verde, ella subió y se asomó por una ventana para ver a su padre.

Con Danny..

Tengo que concentrarme...-pensaba Danny .

Fantasma...te destruiré molécula por molécula!!!-escuchó Danny de la voz de su padre, el se asomó por la ventana y vio a la fantasma.

Tú otra vez?... transformación -y salió por la ventana.

Ja! 2 x 1-gritó Jack

Primero vámonos de aquí-dijo Danny mientras la jalaba del brazo- pues mi padre podría hacerse daño a si mismo. (que triste…su propio hijo lo dice….que apoyo.. uu)

Vuelvan fantasmas! O qué? Acaso me tienen miedo?-preguntó Jack al vidrio.

Jack...cariño, que acaso no te dije que fueras a comer galletas?-preguntó Madie.

Se acabaron-dijo Jack otra vez hablando con la escoba.

Mmm, ven, iré a hacer más.-dijo Madie

Yipi!! Mmm, galletas.-dijo Jack subiendo las escaleras.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

KP:sí termina otro gran capi by me!!!

Danny: gran?

KP: déjame ser si…

Danny: he descubierto algo….

KP: a si? Que?

Danny: odio a esa fantasma…..

Kaila: (llorando)

Danny: y a ella que le pico?

KP: despistado….¬.¬ (a Kai) ya, calma..en un tiempo ya no lo dirá….

Danny: y que me va a decir Kaila? O que le voy a decir yo?

KP: tendras que descubrirlo hasta la proxima!!!

Kai: snif…mientras tanto….a los reviews…

KP: y cuantos son?

Kaila: wow! 5!!

KP: (doy vueltas X mi casa..que digo casa…X el mundo….jaja me imaginé a los japoneses diciendome loca y a los suizos..diciendo me tonta!!

Lauri: q demonios hace essa niña corriendo?

Eero: ni idea…

Danny: serio trauma con the Rasmus!!!

KP: lo se!!! …XD) (llegando de nuevo a mi casa..) entones….a los reviews!!!

Danny: el primero dice….

Ghost Steve

waw, que buen capítulo, de verdad sirves para esto, la historia me está gustando mucho...que digo gustando...ME ENCANTA. por favor síguele. Por cierto, te recomiendo ese fic de "Historia sin título de Kozumy Disgrace", yo ya lo leí y es muy bueno. Me gustó mucho como respondiste mi review, no peles a Danny, te está quedando muy bien, te cuidas, nos leemos…

KP: que realmente sirvo para esto? Arigatooo!!!

Danny: demasiado anime sabes……

KP: si lo..se…u.u…(review) gracias X la recomendación de Historia sin titulo….aunque no lo he leido aun….

Danny: ja! Lo sabía, no lo ibas a leer…

Kai: deja que termine…

KP: gracias Kai….ñ.ñ (review) Kozumy no apareció X aquí…..culpemos a la escuela!!! Total…te voy a hacer caso…no pelare a Danny..

Danny: genial!!! Haremos un club que se llame…"ignorando a Danny Phantom!!!"

KP: calmate….que bueno que si te este gustando…ñ.ñ…me inspiras confianza…

Kaila: de hecho no le inspiras nada…pero bueno…

KP: ¬.¬

Kaila: que dije???

Danny: ja!!! Y yo soy el malo de aquí?

KP: a ver…haré de cuenta que no escuche nada..y que Kai lleva puntos todavía a su favor….

Danny: Kaila….tienes suerte de ser bonita….¬.¬U

Kaila: juju!! Si…mejor el review que sigue….dice así..

JessPhantomYlonen

jeje perdon x no dejar review antes escuela ¬.¬ pero buee... esta chido esto xD y ps... nunca pense que fuese tan influyente n.nU... a este paso dominare el mundo xD y ps... kien es mas despistado?... feh creo q Danny n.ñ tu solo sigue q esto esta chido…

KP: uju!!! Jess….me ahorraste la molestia de buscarte…

Danny: ahmmm..solo tenias que meterte en Jess Phantom Ylonen….y la encontrabas….

KP: es que la hueva me domina….ñ.ñ…gracias X el tip de las amenazas….realmente funcionan!!!

Kaila: y demasiado…

KP: ok Kai, que tienes en mi contra?

Kaila: (inocentisima…..ya no se puede mas!!) yooooooooo??????? No…nada…ñ.ñ

KP: Ohhh!! Kawaii so!!!

Danny: (tomandome de los hombros y haciéndome hacia delante y hacia atrás, osea agitandome…) anime…deja a Kata chan en paz!!!!

Kai: ya tuvo gueno pap…..Danny!! va a terminar vomitando….

KP: (cara color verde pálido) ok…no lo hagas de nuevo ok Danny….(review)cómo que a este paso dominarás el mundo????no!!! bueno, tal vez si…..estúpido Dan… Ok…te entiendo…todos tenemos prioridades…la mia..conquistar México con una amiga…xD….me dejas a México? Tu casi todo el mundo y yo México…estamos?

Danny: oigan….cómo que yo soy mas despistado??? No es justo!! Complo!!!

KP: no es cierto…(review) oye..y antes de dominar al mundo…me acompañarías a destruir junto con Dan, Danny, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Zuko….Trunks y mi amiga…las escuelas????

Kaila: segura que tienes 12 años???

KP: si X?

Kaila: eres algo…sádica…

KP: culpa a Jess y a mi otra amiga!!!

Danny: oukaaay…si tu lo dices…next …

KP: no que el MTV hacia daño Danny?...

sayuri-chan-aly

kata-chan!1  
hija mia no crei q fuera encerio lo de los 2 capis! nah, ntc, sabes q lo digo para molestarte sacando la lengua bueno ahora si ya el rewiew:  
wow, no crei q fueras a hacer el fic de esta forma, creo q deberias informarme mas de lo q haces ¬.¬ bueno x, me gustaron los 2 capis (aunq sigo diciendo q me gusta mas tu fic de Issu XD)...Kaila me cae bn! pero no se exactamente porq XD ojala y Danny si le ayude, aunq mi duda es como es q Kaila le va a decir q es su hija! corre en circulos con las manos en la cabeza (minutos despues, bueno, cuando ya me canse XD) cof cof, bueno, espero q actualices pronto! (desde cuando yo te digo eso o.o) y una cosa mas NO VUELVAS A DECIR Q KYO-CHAN ES GAY!  
bueno, nos vemos...luego!

Danny: que miedo!!! Una cuarentona se mete a esta pagina!!!

KP: uh? No!! Sayu Chan! Madre mia!!! Dejaste review genial!! Me ayudas con la auto estima…ñ.ñ

Danny: aquí hay un problema….Kaila no es mi hija….que miedo….

KP: (mintiendo) no Danny, Kai no es tu hija….(review) y no madre…no te informaré mas de lo que hago…….

Kaila: momento….ella es tu madre..no? cómo puede ser tu madre y no ser cuarentona?

KP: es que ella es amiga de la escuela….y cuando digo "culpen a Jess y a mi otra amiga" otra amiga a Sayu Chan!! Y se supone que es mi madre…

Danny: osea que tu madre te traumo?

KP: algo así…

Kaila: que mala madre tienes….

KP: que pasa contigo Kaila? Antes eras amable…

Kaila: si lo se….PERO MATARAN A MI PADRE SI NO ME DOY PRISA!!!!!

Danny: no que estaban perdidos?

Kaila: (murmuro) despistado…(normal) algo así…y quién demonios es Issu?

KP: Isaac, X favor….

Danny: oukaaay..

KP: Alguien más guapo que Danny…

Danny: ¬.¬

KP: ok, no y ya!!

Danny: y X que no debes de decir que….(le tapo la boca con una mano)

Kaila: ¿?

KP: es de un anime, pero si quieres vivir….no dirás que Kyouya es gay en Internet….oh!!! damn!! Lo he dicho!!!

Entra una turba furiosa a mi casa con antorchas….y rastrillos y chavas con pancartas que dicen "Kyo no es Gay!!!"

Sayuri Chan: ahí esta!!!

KP: madre!! No lo hagas, no quise decirlo…(apuntando con el dedo a Danny) el empezó…!!!

Sayu: ok….lo pasaré esta vez…

Sale la turba furiosa..

KP: fiu…**Recordatorio….HACER CASO A MIS RECORDATORIOS!!!!!**

Danny: y no decir que ya sabes quien es ya sabes que…

Kaila: cierto….

KP: (review) que como le va a decir Kai ya sabes que a ya sabes quien??? Ni te imaginas…pero bue…. Nos vemos luego!!! (osea el lunes si me salto una clase..xD y sabes bn cual…..o martes en Kateika!!)

Danny: next review!!!

Kaila: deberías hacerle caso a la autora…..el MTV hace daño…

Danny: no, no debo hacerle caso….el anime tambn hace daño…si le hago caso me traumaré como ella…

KP: ¬.¬U siguiente review ok?

maka-DP

me gusto mucho tu fic! y comentare unas cuantas cosas :

1.- la explotacion... se cachai q Danny esta trabajando en miles de fics? y donde estan sus vacaciones? seguro dental? y seguro medico? ah?? ahh??... y como es posible!! ni siquiera dejan bañarse tranquilo a Dan! (XD)... y ma ensima es un fic algo ficticio ... y en toda cosa ficticia... NO HAY TAREA DE HISTORIA!! Y MENOS ESTUDIARLA!! XD XD XD... ni tarea de ningun tipo XD... seria un mundo perfecto ¬... bueno volviendo a la realidad ... na mejor no vuelvo a la realidad porq soy capaz de golpearme la cabeza con un sarten con tal de tener unos dias de paz -.-U... deprimente vdd?...

2.- Danny... porq tan odioso? tubiste una mala semana o algo asi? u.u... porq se supone q tu eres simpatico, dulce a Danny eres lo maximo! pero bajale a tu ira ¬¬...

3.- hay Kaila... sabes? muchas veces e querido golpear a mi padre...y sabes q? ... lo e echo! (6)... recuerdo una vez en q le lanse una almohada cuando fui a visitarlo y ... bueno pues... la almohada llego por error a la ventana... no se callo pero... unos libros antiguos e invaluables se calleron por la ventana desde el 4 piso ... O.OU... mala idea -.-U... les doy un consejo : CUANDO SE DESQUITEN CON SU PADRE Y LE LANSEN UNA ALMOHADA... ANTES CIERREN LA VENTANA O SE ARRIESGARAN A TENER Q BAJAR CORRIENDO 4 PISOS (soy asmatica -.-U) Y TENER Q RECOJER LAS HOJAS DE LOS LIBROS ENTRE BARRO! PUAJ!! ... y ademas resivir un buen regaño ... y no meterme a internet en 1 dia!! undia!! en plenas vacaciones del verano 2007! tick nervioso ... bueno pues Bye! XD XD XD...

Danny: woow!! Arigato ne!!!

Kaila: mj, a ete ya le afecto tambn el anime….

Danny: ¬.¬, no es que X fin alguien se preocupa X mi…..

KP: si….se nota que quieren que te de vacaciones…..mmmm…neh!! no te librarás de mi tan fácilmente..

Danny: u.u

KP: pero le daremos más espacio a Dan….osea dejarlo bañar!!!! xD…..

Dan: gracias maka-DP!!!

Kaila: (ojos azules se tornan en rojo y se vuelve en forma fantasma) tu!!! Espectro idiota!!! Arrrghh!!!!

Danny: ella es mitad fantasma tambn?

KP: (movimiento jedi) no recordarás nada de lo que estas viendo….

Danny: no recordaré nada de lo que vi…

KP: ñ.ñ good boy!!

Dan: ("peleando" con Kai…pongo con comillas X que de hecho el le estaba poniendo a ella una mano en la cabeza no dejándola avanzar) me puedo ir Kata?

KP: mj! (review) no se si Danny tuvo una mala semana…..pero le voy a hacer la vida imposible los próximos días….

Danny: ¬.¬ no justo!!!

Kaila: y si…el es muy lindo y simpático siempre ñ.ñ

Danny : gracias ñ//ñ….

Kaila: hagas lo que hagas…...no te sonrojeS!!!!

KP: uuu…trauma….

Kaila: oh my!!!... como que golpear a tu pádre???

KP: si…es divertido…pero luego ellos se desquitan con algo peor como…..ejemplo: quitarte el Internet un día!!! En mi caso, una semana!!! …u.u

Kaila: OoO….ok! lo tomaré en cuenta….ñ.ñ…aunque bajar corriendo…que hueva!!! Mejor bajar volando….

Danny: que dijo???

KP: (movimiento jedi) que no vas a recordar nada con una fregada!!!

Danny: ok

KP: y lo de tarea de historia….lo se…es que ese dia probablemente iba a tener un peque exam de hist…..traumante….u.u

Danny: ( con muchas ganas ) y de ahora en adelante seré muy feliz!!!...(se le quitan las ganas) de hecho no….

Kaila: (moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro como diciendo "no puede ser") mejor al siguiente review….

KP: uno más???? Ujuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!

Danny: maldita loca….

KP: al que tu Danny…

Danny: ¬¬

KP: -….y dice así….

sin comentarios (oh! Que original…xD…broma..es broma….)

primer fic? bastante bueno,me gusto mucho. la verdad se me habia ocurrido algo asi (ya sabes, lo de la ija de danny) pero la idea que ami se me ocurrio es muy diferente a tu fic. en mi idea, la hija de danny regresa en el tiempo,no para buscar ayuda, sino para tratar de desaserse de alguien que en un futuro le estorbara a su familia (nunca se espera quien es jajaja). tal vez lo publique cuando termine con mis proyectos proximos (como un año). pero se que no tal vez no sea tan bueno, el tuyo es buenissimo...

CARY  
P.D mesaje para danny:  
oye no seas asi, deja a katara que sea como quiera es genial estar loca, preguntale a quien quieras, y que este loco, yo soy una, aun asi eres genial.  
despistado!

KP: uhhhh…arigato ne!!!

Danny:; que la deje ser así???... que la deje ser así???... **que la deje ser así??? **Como que la deje ser así???? No es posible….estar loco no es genial…

KP: ( aquí me imagino a un buen de amigas mías incluyendo a Sayu diciendo "claro que si…..es genial estar loca/o!!!!") no hubieras mencionado lo de el fic que vas a hacer…me vas a dejar super impasiente!!!

Danny: y más loca de lo que ya esta…..

KP: gracxie!! Es que….si es mi primer fic y es lindo que te digan que es bueno….

Danny: ya se nos puso de sentimental la autora….y X cierto….yo no tengo hijas!!!! Eso es más…suena feo…oh…Kaila es mi….

KP: lo siento Danny…pero es X tu seguridad….y si no lo hago se arruina mi historia….(movimiento jedi) no recordarás nada de este review ni de varios atrás donde dicen que Kai es tu hija…

Danny: no recordaré nada….

KP: creo que terminamos con los snif…reviews….(llorando)

Kaila: y qué le paso a esta???

KP: (todavía llorando) leí el de Kozumy….te dije que lo leería Danny…esta hermoso Kozumy…enserio!!!

Danny: la autora se puso de sentimental….

Todos: awww!!!

KP: snif….snif….nos vemos!!!

Kaila: y dejen muchos reviews…

Danny: y dejen de decir que tengo hijas…!!!!

KP: se supone que no deberías de recordar nada!!! MMM….que bueno que eres un dewspistado!!!!

KP y Kai: sayonara!!!

Danny: estúpido anime…


	4. Un poco de información

KP: gomenne!!! Super retrazo!!!

Danny: retrazo? Ja! Lo sabía..estás embaerazada!!

KP: O.OU…..qué miedo!!!!

Kaila: calma Kata…..

KP: un trauma más a la cuenta….la cuenta….ya se me perdió!!! ….mmmm…. y eso es otro trauma más a la cuenta!!! XD

Danny: -.-U y yo soy el que la traumo?

Kaila: (moviendo la cabeza diciendo no puede ser….o..dios dame paciencia)….mejor al fic ok?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 4

En las afueras de la ciudad...

Ahora si...quién eres?-preguntó Danny-y X qué jamás te había visto?

Espera! 1 y 1, Una amiga!, pero tú eres Danny Phantom...cierto?-dijo Kaila bajando al pasto.

Si, qué acaso no leíste el letrero cuando llegaste a Amity Park?-preguntó Danny señalando el letrero que dice_"Amity Park, un hermoso lugar para vivir. Hogar de __**Inviso-Bill**__"_.

Inviso-Bill?-preguntó Kaila.

Qué? Shit! Estúpida autora!-dijo Danny.

KP: OK..ok...ahorita lo cambio ah como querías...(sale un borrador o goma gigante y borran Inviso-Bill, luego sale un lápiz gigante y escribe Danny Phantom)

Danny: mucho mejor!

Kaila: pobre autora..que no crees que tenga sentimientos?

KP: snif...gracias X la defensa, solo X eso no mataré a tu padre en el futuro...murmurando X ahora, continuemos...

Kaila: GULP! Acaso vas a matar a mi padre en el futuro?

KP: oye! Murmuré! Eso quiere decir que tu no sabes nada de mis planes!

Kaila: no se nada de tus planes?

KP: tu no sabes nada!!!!

Kaila: ok! Yo no se nada.

KP: buena niña...ñ.ñ pensando esto de autora toda poderosa me gusta!

X qué jamás te había visto?-preguntó Danny

X que todavía no nazc...

Nazc?-preguntó Danny confundido

Nazc? Quise decir haz..X que no haz preguntado de dónde vengo?-improvisó Kaila.

Danny se quedó con cara de eh?

Pero te contestaré...X que...vengo de viaje!!!-dijo Kaila

Y de dónde eres entonces?-preguntó Danny

Ahhhh...ehh...TEXAS!!!! Si….jejeje-respondió Kaila

O...Ok-dijo con cara de "que miedo"-un momento...un fantasma que viene de viaje..y que vive en TEXAS?????? (que miedo!!!)

Oye...ya me voy..asi que..chayito..chico fantasma-y se fue volando...

Arrgh!!! Se me volvió a escapar!!!..y cómo de Texas????

Danny la buscó por un rato..1 hora después...

Me lleva!! Tenía que estudiar! Y ya llegó de seguro la niña esa...-pensó Danny dirigiéndose a su casa.

Entró atravesando la pared a su habitación y regresó a su estado normal.

Bajó las escaleras y vio a su hermana leyendo un libro de psicología, a su mamá en la cocina preparando muchas galletas y a su papá limpiando su cañón de plasma,..o ectoplasma? Alguien que me diga!

Jazz..y Kaila?-preguntó Danny

En el sótano-dijo ½ poniéndole atención- ella dijo que buscaba algo de información.

Danny bajó al sótano y vió a la niña de ojos violetas hablándole a la computadora.

Prende, enciende!!, inicia!! Start!!!-le gritaba la niña a la compu.-X dios pedazo de metal…prendete!!!!

Danny se echó a reír pero al mismo tiempo pensaba...que miedo! Pero era mas fuerte su risa.

Jajaja , quieres prenderla?-preguntó Danny aún riéndose.

Siii!! Algún problema???-preguntó enojada.

Cof..cof…cof… SIP...que para prenderla necesitas apretar este botón-dijo apretando el botón de "ON"(a ver...se supone que soy de México, ah caray..ya salí ½ gringuita)

Todavía usan ese método tan antiguo???-pensó Kaila-gracias, ahora...dónde se busca la información??-preguntó Kaila.

Ahh...en Internet...-respondió Danny.

Y cómo?-preguntó Kaila.

Ah? Nunca has usado el Internet?-preguntó asombrado Danny-pobre niña..cómo ha podido vivir, que digo vivir, sobrevivir sin el Internet???-pensó

Ahhh ... nop –respondió

Bueno abres aquí y luego escribes aquí...y luego escribes lo que buscas y taran!-explicó Danny

Oh! ESCRIBIR???? Eso es muy primitivo!!!( xD somos primitivos!!!..un momento..eso es malo! …u.uU)-pensó ella-ah..ok..1000 gracias ñ.ñ

Bueno..voy a subir..cualquier cosa que necesites, me llamas! Ok?

Ok! ñ.ñ

No creo que mi padre tenga información en el usuario de invitados,-pensó la niña de ojos violetas-la cuenta de mi papá...si!! contraseña???? Mmmmm...con qué molestaba mamá a papá??? Si!! Paulina!! Según lo que les entendí a Danny aquí tambn le gusta Paulina!! Entonces era...Paulina..mas el apellido de papá X que según quería casarse con era? Aja!! PAULINA FENTON!!! Si!!! Ahora...-se abre sesión y se mete a una carpeta y en la pantalla aparecen todos los fantasmas que Danny conoce-aki está!!Danny Fenton/Phantom? Para que puso esa sección mi papá? Es algo estúpido de su parte…cualquiera se podría meter a su sesión, bueno… Desiré? Nop! Skulker? Nop! Technus? Nop! La señora del comedor? Nop! El hombre de las cajas? Menos!!! Vlad Masters/Plasmius? Nop!...ajá!! Dan Phantom!! Es este!

Kaila empieza a leer:

Dan Phantom:

Mi yo(osea de Danny, quién +?) de 25 años de un futuro alterno, que logré evitar. En estos momentos vive en un termo, con Clockwork .

Ataque especial:

Lamento Fantasmal...hay que tener cuidado con ese ataque, pues destruye todo lo que este a su paso...

Ni me lo mencionen!-pensó Kai.

Qué haces?????-preguntó exaltada Jazz.

Uh? Ah!! Eh..yo...buscaba info? Jeje-excusó Kaila.

En la sesión de Danny???? Y EN LA SECCIÓN DE FANTASMAS????? Osea que ya sabes que Danny es...-preguntó Jazz

Creo que si...se que Danny es mitad fantasma...

QUE????????-preguntó Danny exaltado-SOLO LLEVAS AKI UN DIA Y YA SABES MI SECRETO???? Y la contraseña? Hay contraseña..o no?

Paulina Fenton-dijeron al unísono Jazz y Kai.

X que no la has cambiado?-preguntó Jazz.

¬¬

Pero no le voy a decir a nadie!!! En serio, te lo juro!!!-dijo Kai.

Te creo-dijo Danny y le sonrió- pero siento que de alguna manera te conozco...además de tu parecido con Sam...

No lo creo...-dijo Kai.-oye Danny, no crees que es algo idiota de tu parte haber puesto esa información tuya?

Creo que si….pero tu no deberías estar de metiche en cosas ajenas!!! Y menos si eres huésped!!! ¬.¬U

Juju! Creo que en eso tienes razón….

Chicos..mejor vayan a dormir...-dijo Jazz.

Qué no es algo temprano?-preguntó Danny.

Y qué?-preguntó Jazz.

Ok!

Subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala…

Puedes dormir aquí-dijo Jazz arreglándole el sillón a Kaila.

1000 gracias!!!-dijo-mi tía siempre fue muy linda conmigo!-pensó Kaila.

Bueno...ya es tarde, me voy a dormir, ya estoy cansada!-dijo Jazz.

OK!! Que descanses!!ñ.ñ –dijo Kaila.

Jazz se subió a su habitación, dejando a Danny con Kaila.

Eres muy buena persona conmigo Danny!-dijo Kaila.

Y no se X que si apenas te conozco...-dijo con tono dulce- además debo serlo con una persona que tambn es buena con uno, o no? Al menos eso creo yo…

(Oh My God!!! Si Danny se enamora de su hija lo mato!! xD)

mmm...si..jeje.-dijo Kai.

Bueno..ya te dejo dormir. Que descanses!-dijo Danny dándole un beso en la mejilla...X qué escribí eso?????? Ou!

Igualmente - dijo Kai con cara de no puede ser!!!!!

Oye...este es el primer día que te conozco y ya sabes mi secreto...jeje. muy gracioso.-dijo Danny.

Ah..si...-dijo- de hecho lo supe todo el tiempo-pensó y saco una pequeña sonrisa.

Mmm... bueno voy a dormir...-y subió las escaleras.

Kaila se recostó, y se quedó pensando un buen rato en sus padres…momentos después.. concilió el sueño...un momento, sus padres están en el futuro casi muriéndose y ella concilia el sueño así de fácil, óigame no!... bueno, no importa.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KP: (cantando) tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente…a mi corazón deja encantado..ven toma mi mano para…

Danny: ejem!! Trauma con Dragon Ball GT?

KP: Pos….si cuentas como trauma que una amiga esté cantando todo el méndigo día esa pinche cancioncita….que esta super linda XD ( recuerden que a veces me río de babosadas) pues si…si me traumaron…

Danny: (sonrisa burlona)al menos no fue tu madre esta vezy

KP: ¬.¬…a lo que voy…y así termina otro gran capi by me!!!!

Danny: gran??

Kaila: recuerda lo que te dijeron ….déjala ser….

KP: wow! A Kaila le dio X ser amable de nuevo….

Danny: es cierto!! Y eso X qué?

Kaila: mmm, ni idea….me dan mis arranques de amabilidad….

Danny: oukaay…

KP: bueno, no importa…esta bn…ñ.ñ ok…a los reviews no creen?

Kaila: bueno..esta vez hay 3…

Danny: al menos hay…

KP: la tierra se tragó a mis lectores…u.u….es eso o la escuela!!! Definitivamente tenemos que destruir las escuelas!!!!

Danny: estoy de acuerdo

Kaila: igual yo….pero mientras…a los reviews..ok?

Danny: el primero dice…

JessPhantomYlonen

moi moi kerida dicipula!! jaja enserio tienes 12 años?? bue...no importa, yo empece a esa edad...q viejos tiempos (ok, creo q me stoy poniendo nostalgica xD) pero bue... exelente capi!! y ps q bueno q te sirvieron los tips (jeje haz sufrir a Danny n.n) me levantaste el animo (es q ando de luto...mi compu se murio Y.Y asi q toy usando la lap d mi mama) pero bue...tardare un rato en actualizar lol... ah x cierto, claro q te dejo Mexico... de todos modos aun me keda Finlandia...y el resto del mundo n.n...y si, te ayudare a destruir las escuelas...son malvadas y no dejan q m adueñe del mundo asi q...toy d tu parte n.n...ah y dile a Sessho q es sexy (eso q??) y...y...y ya no se q mas decirte aparte d q sigas, joven pada-wan

KP: uju!!! Me llamaron padawan!!

Danny: y?

KP: trauma con star wars…

Kaila: otro más???

KP: son miles de trumas…ok?

Kaila: y porq con star w.?

KP: por el adorable de Hayden Christenses!!! (Anakin en otras palabras para los no fans) el es el tipo más sexy del mundo…..

Dan: and me?

KP: tu eres de las caricaturas…ok?

Kaila: arrgh!!! Tu otra vez?

KP: Dan vete de una vez..ok?

Danny: una cicatriz en el ojo definitivamente no es sexy!!!

KP: claro que si!! Si no pregúntale a las zutarianas de avatar…o a Sayu….

Danny: pobre niña….siempre mencionando a su madre…u.u

KP: ya vez Danny? Ya me salí del tema!!! uju…dictaduría…aquí vamos!!!

Danny: definitivamente no deben votar por ti!!

KP:¬.¬….(review) aaaaaaaaaa!!!! No ,,, no puedes hacer eso!!! Como que tu comp. Se descompuso??? Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kaila: wow! Que no mas largo….

KP: total…que triste realmente…u.u pero tendre que continuar…snif…(review) que bueno que realmente le este gustando a vos….

Kaila: eso sonó fuera de tono…

KP: mmm…lo se….(review) y lo de las escuelas…ya que se roban a los lectores…ya lo estoy planeando!!! xD, y si…le digo a Sessho que es sexy…

Kaila: oye, como que a tu maestra todos se les hace sexy?

Danny: ja! Y yo soy el que no deja ser a la gente?

KP: (murmurando) de tal palo tal astilla…

Danny: ok…review concluido….next!

KP: ja! Logré que Danny se traumara con el MTV !!...

Kaila: y dice…

Kozumy Disgrace

no puedo creer que me haya atrasado 2 epis... estoy muy mal, ahora estoy escribiendo fics de DP nada más porque puedo hacerlo... y tuve que acordarme del fan service, mejor me callo, Danny es muy lindo y Tuck esta fumado... y hablando de fumadas, a mí me encanta la historia, de hecho, sería feliz si tan solo fuera la mitad de buena para mate y química como lo soy para historia... en fin, esta divertido el fic...  
continua  
p.d. me tenías que recordar, mi Lauri se me va a casar, no quiero, pero si él es feliz... (llanto de 5 horas)...

KP: ok!! Don´t worry….la culpa la tiene la escuela cierto? Así debe ser, al menos eso creo yo…definitivamente mi prioridad mas grande que ser dictadora de México (otro trauma xD, son muchos…lo sé..u.u) será destruir las escuelas…..mmm, me imaginé el mega sermón que me estaría diciendo mi maestra de la educación..bla..bla…valores..blabla….respeto..bla..bla…y todo eso que te dicen los maestros en un sermón…y tu ni le pones atención…

Kaila: en resumen, lo que ella quizo decir es concreto "quiero destruir **TODAS **las escuelas"

KP: mmm, tu me servirías de vocera presidencial..XD…lo siento, trauma con Fox ( si ya se…estan pensando…otro mas????)

Danny: oigan….el emplumado se casa!!

KP: uy si cierto…pobres de sus fans…y aunque yo medio lo sea…tengo 12 años…lo recuerdan?

Danny: te gusta Dan…

KP:…. Me lleva, ese fue un buen argumento…pero aún así no es muy imporetante, ya que no soy super fan, total…oye! La hist sin titulo me encanto deverdad!! Super wow!!! Esta genial!!! Bueno, y espero acabar con las escuelas pronto….

Danny: siguiente review…n…aja! Creyeron que iba a decir next no?

Kaila: y dice…

maka-DP

Buen cap! solo algo corto, sin ofender, pero porfavor haz los caps mas largos!! see? porfavor! carita de ojos brillantes ... recobrando la compostura... (Maka: es posible q yo misma recobre la compostura q no tengo? m ... olvidenlo olvidenlo...) ...

para Dan: de nada! es el derecho suena musik de comercial barato de todo individuo gente: ya va a empezar con sus discursos -.-'... un momento... otro discurso?... corran a los refugios! ahh!) poder aunq sea bañarse tranquilamente! XD XD... na se para la musik la tortura psicologica puede tornarse divertida... solo a veces...

para Kaila: se yo practico defenza personal los veranos cuando voy a visitar a mi padre q vive a 10 KM mientras estoy viviendo con mi abuela y mi madre... salvense!! estamos en el siglo 21! el ataque de las formalidades! ah! X.X... bueno no me malinterpreten yo ... yo... las ... las quiero de acuerdo? ...solo q, me caen mal a veces ¬¬... una voz: a veces? Maka: callate ¬¬... bueno ellas me quieren (-.-) y yo ... lo admito las quiero a ellas y a mi hermana pero... me desesperan! me dan ganas de ahorcarlas! tick nervioso ... creo q me estoy desviando del tema -.-'' bueno el punto esq en las practicas aprobecho de golpear a mi papa XD... y hay algo q el no soporta... q es cuando lo ataco desde atras y le golpeo la espalda... el lo odia!..y fue justamente en son de una "venganza pacifica" q le lanse esa almohada... -.-'... como ya dije mala idea... bueno Kai aprobecha de golpear a tu padre! es muy divertido y ademas libera tenciones XD...

para KP: tu fic es super!! eres muy buena escribiendo ... pero... con borrarle la memoria a Danny le vas a terminar tostando el cerebro -.-'...  
y... Daniela no existe en este fic? la dejaron de lado? la humillaron y luego la hacen a un lado!? O.O... perdon ... me deje llevar O.OU...

Para Danny: enserio deja de ser tan criticon ... y de vdd el MTV daña a la mente XD... bueno cambiando de tema... TE ADORO! ... espero q Sam no me golpee por decir eso... crees q lo ara? di q no di q noo!! O.O!

review MUY largo... los traume?? ... m... creo q si lo hice... O.OU...

Kaila: jeje..me gustan las venganzas "pacíficas"

KP: u!!! arigato ne!!!

Danny: 2 cosas… me borras la memoria?

KP: ya no lo vuelvo a hacer..ok?

Danny: y 2? El anime daña al cerebro…demasiado anime igual a demasiado japonés…

KP: y que el MTV no daña?

Danny: ¬.¬ mas el anime…

Danny y KP: arrrrrrrrg!!!! ¬.¬U

Kaila: el publico opina..que daña mas, el anime o el MTV?

KP: ok..mientras tanto (review) mmm, intentaré hacerlo mas largo…lo prometo….solo que será un peke problem..pues…ya hice hasta el 15..lol…(y que demonios significa lol eh? Ni siquiera se por que lo digo) entonces tendría que recorrerlos y..un rollo pero bue…a! y Dan te agradece la ayuda, solo que el no esta aquí X que (mirando a Kai) alguien lo ataca…

Kaila: oye..no me culpes…el intenta matar a mi padre y lo hará si no lo detengo o hago algo…ok?

KP: neh!da igual..y creeme…ese review largo no es pa traumareme….y ya leyeron mis otros traumas! Total…que bueno que realmente les guste…mmm, creo que asi acabamos con los reviews….

Kaila: X fin!

KP: pero fueron pocos…

Danny: pero hubieron…

KP: eso si..ni como decir que no…

Kaila: y no olviden poner mas!!!

Danny: mj….

KP: bueno…mientras tanto..TNT!!!! wuuuu!!!!

Kaila: si calma…

Danny: TNT?

Kaila: convención de anime, manga y algo mas….

KP: eso sonó a comercial barato…

Danny: se va a ir a traumar mas esta niña?

KP: que el MTV truma mas!!

Kaila: a! y no olviden decir que es mas traumante, si el anime manga o MTV..ok?

KP: sayonara!!!

Danny: estúpido anime…


	5. Un día en la vida cotidiana de Danny

Danny: y la autora?

KP: lamento el retra….( recordando el trauma generado por Danny)….la tardanza..

Kai: pero no tardaste…

KP: que parte de…"Estoy loca" NO COMPRENDEN?

Kai: OK...calmada

Danny: mmm…ya que estas 2 están indispuestas ha decir esto….al fic damas y caballeros!!!...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 5

Llegó la mañana, pero Kaila había madrugado.

Despertaste muy temprano-dijo Danny bostezando y bajando por las escaleras-sigues en pijama?

No tengo ropa para cambiarme..-dijo Kaila.

¿¿¿¿QUÉ????, OK a ver...la de Jazz...no...¡¡¡SAM!!! Ella te prestará.

O...ok...

Danny llamó a Sam…

Danny: Sam?

Sam: hola Danny!!! Qué pasa?

Danny: este…es una historia muy graciosa…es que…Kaila se quedó con nosotros por que su casa lejos, de noche, la oscuridad, los lobos…(jeje, lo de los lobos es chiste local, ok?)

Después de media hora de rodeos…

Danny: le prestarías a Kaila un poco de ropa?

Sam: ahmmmm…(voz de ¿me queda otra?) X supuesto…

Danny: 1000 gracias…(sonidito de colgar) (tanto rodeo para que ella le diga solo si como si nada?)

Vamos a desayunar mientras Sam llega..ok?.-preguntó Danny

Ok! 

Después de desayunar...(chale, si ella ya se habia levantado, X que demonios no ya había desayunado???? Otra de las 1001 preguntas que haré, que no tienen respuesta…)

Danny...sigues aquí?-preguntó Jazz-X q?

Esperando a Sam, le va a traer ropa a Kaila.

Ah..ok...ya me voy hermanito-dijo plantándole un mega beso en el cachete (de dónde habrá salido la palabra cachete?)-bye Kaila!!

Bye-dijo Kaila

Asco!! Iiuuuu!!!-dijo Danny limpiándose donde le dieron el beso.

Llego Sam.

Hola Danny...hola.. Kaila..cierto?-preguntó Sam

Si..-contestó Kaila

Que le trajiste Sam?-preguntó Danny

Lo Único que tengo..pero -dijo Sam, la niña asintió y se fue a cambiar .

Minutos después...

OH my god! Eres idéntica a Sam!!-dijo Danny-te ves super linda!!

Jeje gracias!-Sam se quedó con cara de " X que nunca me has dicho eso Danny?".

(voz de no me haces gracia ni de chiste) si, te ves bien…. Oye Danny..nos vamos??-preguntó Sam

Ok, te veo al rato Kaila

Danny salió de la casa junto con Sam.

Camino a la escuela...

Danny y Sam iban a la escuela caminando...pero Kaila los iba siguiendo desde arriba.

En casperhigh (se escribe así..no?)...

Danny y Sam entraron a a la escuela, Kaila bajó y en el baño se transformó a humana de nuevo.

Salió del baño.

Oye Sam...ya van a iniciar las..-dijo Tuck-tu no eres Sam...Kaila? Te ves idéntica a ella!

Si...muchos dicen eso..-respondió ella.

Pero si apenas te conocen!

Ahmmm...hoy! hoy me lo dijeron!-dijo Kaila.

O..ok, si tu lo dices!-dijo Tuck con cara de….esta niña es rara- ya me voy, nos vemos.

Tuck se fue de ahí

En un rato, Kaila estaba siguiendo en modo fantasma a Danny por todos lados sin que el se diera cuenta.(acaso es una hija entrometida?

Kaila: ¬¬

KP: creo que mejor ya ni digo nada.)

En el receso...Saliendo de la cafetería...

Esa niña sabe tu secreto????-preguntaron al unísono Sam y Tuck

Si!!! Entró en mi... (tono de no voy a poner atención y ni me pidan que la pongo)Paulina!!! (suspiro)-dijo Danny

En tu Paulina???-preguntó Sam.

No!! Paulina!! Haya atrás!! Es tan..ah!! (suspiro)-dijo Danny

No se que le ven, es muy superficial-dijo Sam comiéndose una ensalada.

Mi mamá tenía razón en eso-pensó Kaila- hay que hacerle una bromita...

Kaila la tomó de la cintura, y la empezó a llevar volando, pero Kaila estaba invisible para que nadie la viera. (malvada la niñita! X eso me cae super! XD).

AUXILIO!!!!-decía Paulina.

Qué demonios? Chicos cúbranme! ( transformación )

Danny fue con Paulina a bajarla del cielo….eso sonó raro, pero me entendieron no?.

OH..chico fantasma estaba taan asustada!!-dijo Paulina abrazándolo.

( sonrojado ) oh...pero ya estas abajo!-dijo también abrazándola.

Kaila vio la escenita y le lanzó un rayo, por suerte no les dio (suerte para Paulina, porque a todos nos hubiera gustado que ella muriera..xD), pero Paulina entró corriendo a la escuela asustada.

QUE DEMONIOS???-dijo Danny buscando a la autora de ese ataque, osea yo...

Kaila y Danny: o.O????

KP: Bueno no y ya! Su supone que yo soy la autora no?

Danny: (fanfarria) mal chiste, ahora a lo que ibamos…

Hey fantasmita-gritó Kaila volando-.. X aquí DESPISTADO!!!-y se hizo invisible para perderse de la vista.

Definitivamente...tengo que regresar a esa fantasma a la zona fantasma, me está causando muchos problemas- pensó Danny regresando con sus amigos.

Ya que nadie estaba viendo... destransformación (xD, no me pregunten X que me reí, podría decirse que estoy loca...

Danny: que bn está hecho este fic..eh!.

KP: cállate Daniel! Sigamos!)

Wow!!-dijo Tuck-si es como me la imaginaba!!!

Sam y Danny: Pervertido!!

Tuck: ¬¬

KP: (solo sale una voz) es que tienen razón…

Tuck: autora..callate…

(ignorando la conversación mía y de Tuck) Danny.. quien es ella?-preguntó Sam.

No tengo idea-contestó Danny-dejémosla como..muchos problemas!

Y..qué piensas hacer con ella?-preguntó Sam.

No lo sé...bueno, mandarla de regreso a la zona fantasma, por lo mientras...terminar este día.-respondió Danny.

Saliendo de la escuela...(wow que rápido terminó el día!!)

Danny, qué vas a hacer?-preguntó Tuck.

Buscar a esa niña...se dónde puede estar, y tratar de regresarla a la zona fantasma.

SUERTE-dijo Sam-ah..y Danny..-dijo nerviosa.

Si!??

Eh..no nada-dijo Sam-adios, nos vemos

Ok, bye,-dijo Danny.

Sam se alejó.

Danny..X que no te atreves a decirle a Sam lo que sientes?-preguntó Tuck

Qué tal si ella no corresponde a mis sentimientos?-preguntó Danny

Despistado-dijo Tuck y se fue.

X que todos me dicen depistado????-pensó Danny y se fue volando.

Danny llegó a las afueras de la ciudad, y vio a una niña viendo el atardecer que no se había percatado la presencia del fantasma.

( aliento fantasma de Kaila )

Chico fantasma, que haces akí?-preguntó Kaila sentada en una roca lanzándole un rayo a su termo para que no la metiera ahí.

Vengo a preguntarte algo….

Y qué es lo que quieres preguntar?-preguntó ella

Quiero que me digas quien eres….

Ya te lo dije-dijo con un poco de tristeza- soy…soy…(pensadno) X ahora… (hablando) una amiga.

Apodo?-preguntó Danny.

Ummmm, dime Aila Phantom (jajajajaj, le quité una K, no se me ocurrió otra cosa

Kaila: se nota que este fic está bn planeado..

KP: Ya te pareces a Danny de molestona! Déjenme seguir! Ok?

Kaila: ok..ok calma.)

Aila? Jajaja...es lindo.-dijo Danny.( a ver, desde cuando Aila es lindo??? Bueno, si hay gente que llama a sus hijas Petronila…entonces Aila es un nombre hermoso!!)

Gra ...grac...gracias..

Xq te entrometiste de mi y Paulina, como si te importara...-dijo Danny.

X q ella no es para ti-contestó fríamente ella viendo al cielo.

Y tú cómo sabes?-preguntó Danny.

Solo lo sé-le respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa.-solo lo se…

------------------------------------------------------------------------

KP: (cantando) Girls can too... Never give up, never give up, never give up

That's what my mama told me   
Taking that chance, taking that chance, taking that chance  
Would be the right thing for me ….

Kaila: te ha dado por cantar?

Danny: porqué esa pregunta tan estúpida? Qué no se nota?

KP: si..es que me traume con las canciones que escucho todos los días…por eso si me recomendaran a algún cantante o grupo en especial o algunas canciones… se los agradecería muchísimo…ah! Y he oído rumores de que el capi de Phantom Planet será el ultimo capi de DP, podrían decirme 2 cosas..

1°.-¿es cierto?

2°.-algun lugar que uds conozcan donde pasen los capis de DP en internet, que no sea youtube…X que los quitaron… estúpidos tipos de youtube…¬.¬U

Danny: bueno, a lo que vinimos….

KP: ahora si…y así termina otro gran capi by me!!!

(Yo y Kaila nos quedamos viendo fijamente a Danny)

Danny: qué sucede?

Kaila: ¿y tus líneas?…tenías que decir algo como esto " gran capi?"

KP: o algo como.."patético que digas eso de ti misma..por que nadie mas lo dice"

Danny: (voz de super orgulloso) es que no soy tan predecible….

Kaila: ssssiii….claaaaaaaro…lo que tu digas….

KP: ahora…y cuántos reviews hay?

Kaila: let me see….3 again!

KP: ok… esta bn pues solo pasaron 3 dias después de que actualice…

Danny: (tipo Burns) excelente..

Kaila: y dicen..

Kozumy Disgrace

mi querida niña, tú tienes 12 y tienes planes de gran conquista, extraño mucho esa edad yo tengo 5 años más que tú y sé que en algún punto la ilusión muere (xq crees que sigo viendo DP? porque quiero creer que aún puedo ser niña) me gusto el epi pero me gustaría que fueran más largos... grax x tu comentario, andaba fumada y luego pensé que diablos porque no hacer un fic donde Danny muera en aras de salvar al mundo... destruir escuelas, bueno, mientras no destruyas mi prepa, algunos maestros mios son geniales (pero si quieres te dejo que destruyas a mi ex profe de inglés y al de química) o le pido a Danny su termo jejejejeje

hablando de Danny... dile muy cordialmente que si le vuelve a decir emplumado a mi adorado Lintu yo personalmente lo meto en uno de sus termos o le diré a Jess que escriba más 'fanservice' y eso que adoro a Danny, aunque tal vez debería dejar que Dan meta a Lauri en el termo... es que la vieja con la que se va a casar esta bien del asco... susto, susto

ah y yo no tengo trauma, pero Hayden, OMG la cicatriz en el ojo, oh, que sexy! baba hay otros actores muy bien hechos... sorry tengo que babosear un rato jejejejeje

Danny vos sos sexy (salió el sho argentino) no, miento, eres extremadamente sexy! (creo que no soy la única que lo piensa luego de haber visto PP) sigo babeando

Ahora me voy, me estoy cayendo de sueño y tal vez me quede dormida mientras escribo ¿será posible?

bueno, siento el megachoro de muchas palabras, saionara

Kaila: ya escuchaste Danny…

Danny: **Recordatorio: no volverle a decir al emplumado…emplumado!…**

KP: yipi! Traume a Danny con los recordatorios!!! (review) mi querida lectora..(no hayé otra forma de decirte..ok?) hay varios puntos de los que hablaste….iremos paso por paso!!!

Kaila: Punto numero 1…la conquista…

KP: bueno la conquista,….la conquista qué? Es México…y me lo voy a repartir entre yo y mi amiga…a mi me tocó el norte…

Kaila: Punto numero 2…La niñez…

Danny: realmente tenemos que hablar de traumas?

Kaila: buen punto…Punto numero 3…La destrucción masiva de escuelas…

KP: ese es el punto mas importante!!! Las voy a destruir los domingos X la mañana…asi no mato a ningún maestro…ok? Y después mando a Sessho para que haga misión especial…

Kaila: misión especial para nuestra querida autora significa... Destruir a los maestros que nos caen mal!!!

Danny: y a la novia del emp…Lauri…

KP: pero eso de Lauri es otro punto…

Kaila: así que punto número 4…Danny va a ser metido en un termo si le dice a Lintu emplumado.

KP: o tal vez fanservice…

Danny: eso no!!!

KP: si Bhajajajajjajaja (salen relámpagos rayos y gritos de horror detrás de mi)

Kaila: practicaste tu risa diabólica!!…

KP: que bueno que se note!! Realmente me esforcé! ..ñ.ñ…y si…ya lo he estado pensando y si va a haber fan service!!!

Danny: nooo!!!!!

Kaila: demasiado tarde…ahora ya nadie puede hacerla cambiar de parecer…u.u

KP: muy cierto!

Kai: punto numero 5….Hayden Christenses

Kaila y KP: vedd que es super wow????

Danny: que una pinche cicatriz no hace sexy a nadie!!!

KP: fanservice..

Danny: uuu..trauma…uuuu

KP: con eso lo mantendremos ocupado un buen rato…creo que quedo claro que Hayden es sexy no?

Kai: punto numero ya se me olvido…Danny es sexy…uuu trauma…uuu

KP: ok eso tambn queda claro…

Kai: eso fue todo AL SIGUIENTE REVIEW!!!

sin comentarios

ay cielos! a que hora actualizaste? tienes razon, las escuelas nos quitan tiempo para leer las obras maestras de los escritores de esta pagina...  
en fin, el fin el estupendo, danny es todo lindo con su hija (ay perdon danny). y tu fics esta cada vez mejor. espero tu sig capitulo. hasta pronto

CARY

y el sangron no vino al ficc pero mandaron al danny! jejeje.

Danny: (todo furioso) que no tengo una pinche hija, X que demonios no entienden??

KP: obra maestra!!!???(ojos todos brilloso japoneses si lo se…trauma existencial con los japoneses..) Gracias!!!

Kaila: bueno…ya que Danny esta furioso y KP super feliz…yo contesto el review…(review) si..mi padre es muy lindo…pero me trauma al mismo tiempo!!! Y ya que yo estoy traumada, mi padre furioso y KP encantada…mejor al siguiente review…

maka-DP

buen cap! porfavor ponganle una benda en los ojos y tapones en los oidos a Danny mientras grito lo siguiente (salindo del review unos momentos(Kaila sostiene a Danny y yo le tapo los ojos y pongo tapones en sus oídos…)) ... despues se las quitan... solo si quieren XD... ok aqui va : SI DANNY SE ENAMORA DE SU HIJA... LOS GOLPEARE A LOS 3! ustedes se preguntaran porq a los 3 ... vdd?... a Danny por enamorarse a KP por escribirlo y a Kai ... no lo se solo porq si les parece? XD... ahora si quieren quitenle la benda y tapones a Danny (Saliendo de review(le quitamos los tapones y la venda a Danny y el se queda con cara de ¿What the Hell?))... bueno en mi opinion... el MTV daña mas q el Anime o Manga... aunq el Anime o Manga no se queda atras XD... en resumen : VEAN LAS COSAS CON MODERACION SI NO VAN A QUEDAR CON EL CEREBRO ECHO POLVOO!! XD... otra cosa ... UN FANTASMA Q VIENE DE VACACIONES SOLO PARA MOLESTAR A OTRO FANTASMA?? O.O... inventate otra excusa pa la proxima ¬¬UU... y bueno pues... q mas iba yo a decir?? m ... a se la venganza "pacifica" es lo maximo! aunq despues mi padre se venga de vuelta -.-U... y otra cosa mas (como q escribo mucho vdd?XD) mi padre vive a diez mil kilometros esq salio 10 por error aunq no importa -.-U... olvidenlo olvidenlo -.-U... y lo ultimo q dire... Kp si se te hace mucho trabajo alargar los caps no importa no hay problem... bueno pss Bye! cuidense y ... EL MTV ES PEOR Q EL ANIME DANNY ACEPTALO!! Y LAS ESCUELAS DEBEN MORIR!! A y... DEJENME INGLATERRA CUANDO SE DIVIDAN EL MUNDO!! PORFIS! XD...

KP: review largo!!! Cerebro achicharrado!!! XD uuuuuuuuuu!! Pachi pachi!!! Te guta avatar!!!

Danny: uh?

KP: jeje…me dio por leer algunos profiles, y lo pasa es que no me imaginaba encontrar a alguien mas que le gustara ese anime / serie…ah! Y si a alguien le gusta el anime manga mucho..les recomiendo la TNT en el centro de convenciones tlatelolco….

Danny: oukaaay

Kaila: (corre en círculos con las manos en la cabeza) nos van a golpear!! nos van a golpear!! nos van a golpear!! nos van a golpear!! nos van a golpear!! nos van a golpear!! (toda histérica) ¡¡¡¡NOS VAN A GOLPEAR!!!!

Danny: ah si?

KP: lol!!! Es cierto!!..JA! Te gané! El MTV hace mas daño al cerebro…

Danny: ¬.¬

Kai: uhmmm…

KP: que pasa?

Kaila: como una niña de 12 logra traumar a alguien?

KP: esa es una de la habilidades que tengo…si no pregúntale a mis amigas y maestros…

Danny: niña loca…

KP: oye….y qué creen?

Danny: qué?

KP: maka…espero que lo notaras…pero este capi si lo alargue..

Danny: yo digo que quedo corto…

KP: le puse una pagina de mas…bueno…con esto terminamos los reviews..

Kaila: oh no!!

KP: creo que ya saben que significa eso….

Kaila: nooo!!

KP: si!! Danny…besa a Kaila!

Danny: X qué no ella que me bese a mi?

Kaila: o….ni siquiera nos besamos….

Danny: este es el momento en el que tu, como buena autora que eres, nos tienes compasión…

KP: es cierto…( se pone de fondo la bandera de México) (voz de niñita dulce) como los niños del futuro podemos decidir!! Entonces, Danny…me has abierto los ojos….no tienen porque hacerlo….

Kaila y Danny: en serio?

KP: (voz normal) no….ahora dense un beso o haré algo peor pa la próxima…y cuando digo peor significa…MUCHO PEOR…

Kaila: ok…

KP: pero que sea bueno o haré que lo repitan…

Danny y Kaila se van acercando lentamente….

KP: very..very good…

Danny abraza a Kaila no dejándola separarse

Kaila: O.OU

….se ve como se caen al piso…

KP: What da-? Seguridad!!!

Seguridad llega pero se quedan traumados al ver a Danny besándose con su hija y se ponen en posición fetal…

KP:** Recordatorio: hacer una plática de motivación emocional para seguridad…**

Se ve a una camisa blanca que sale volando…voy y los separo al instante….

Danny se queda con una cara de tipo pervertido..mas bn…algo así como Wow…¿Cómo decirlo en palabras?

Kaila: (en un rincón, posición fetal aura negra y tratando de hablar pero solo dice..) padre…trauma..padre..trauma…padre..trauma…padre..trauma…

Danny: oh..vamos…no beso tan mal…

KP: ese no es el punto…también tendré que poner a Kai en la plática de motivación…y con esto terminamos..pero antes…veamos como quedaron los lectores..

traumados

felices

con cara de "no me lo esperaba"

todas las anteriores

ninguna de las anteriores y con cara de "imagínate mi expresión!!!"

KP: la mia creo que fue A….los lectores haber díganme. Eso fue..todo…

Kaila: …

KP: ya que Kaila esta indispuesta….diré sus líneas por ella…Y dejen muchos reviews…

KP: Sayonara!!!

Danny: estúpido animé….


	6. Un nombre muuuy feo

KP: hi world!!!

Danny: y tu qué demonios haces aki tan rapido?

KP: Sabía que preguntarías eso….es que no tenía nada que hacer…bueno si tengo..pero hago como que no tengo nada que hacer….

Danny: oukaay..

KP: y Kaila?

Danny: ahmmm….ni idea..

KP: pobre niña…bueno, mientras al fic…oorale Danny, ve a buscarla!..

--------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 6 Un nombre muuuy feo

Oye, y no venías para meterme en ese estúpido termo como hace contigo tu hermana?-preguntó ella con sonrisa burlona

Jaja-rió sarcástico- un momento...cómo sabes lo de Jazz? Me has estado espiando?-preguntó enojado.

( pensando) X que me lo platicabas para dormirme, pero lógicamente no te lo voy a decir así.-sonrió.

Contesta!!!-dijo Danny conteniéndose.

Me lo imaginé, debe tener puntería de tu padre-dijo la niña.

Si...momento, cómo sabes tambn eso?-preguntó Danny confuso.

( pensando) Oh rayos!! Que estoy diciendo….me meto en mas problemas….y no le puedo decir que X que me lo contaba cuando...-se dio cuenta de que habló en pasado y pensó que qué tal si nunca volviera a ver a su padre en el futuro? Ella se moriría de tristeza y soltó una lágrima X la mejilla...tenía 4 días para pedirle ayuda a su padre, ella no podía creerlo.

No contestas...oye, eres un fantasma,...hasta donde yo se , los fantasmas no lloran-dijo Danny sin entender nada.

Averigua bn-dijo intentando secar sus lágrimas-si tan solo pudieras entender mi posición, llorarías de tristeza.

X estar muerta?-preguntó Danny.

X otra cosa, parecida...adiós chico fantasma-y se fue volando.

Danny sacó su cel y llamó a sus amigos.

Chicos...nos vemos en Nasty Burguer- y colgó.

Se quedo mirando unos minutos más el atardecer, era muy hermoso, y se quedó pensando...X que Aila (X qué Aila!!!??? XD) conocía sobre su familia? X que se le hacía conocida? Y... X qué dio importancia a el y Paulina? No entendía nada, así que mejor dejó de pensar (como siempre

Danny: oye! Escuché eso!

KP: Da igual...pero es que es cierto!

Danny: como que mejor sigues ,no?)y se fue directo a Nasty Burguer.

En Nasty burguer...

Cálmate Danny...tal vez es solo coincidencia de que sepa todo eso-dijo Sam.

Sam tiene razón, aunque tal vez no...-dijo Tuck-oye, y la chica extraña que busca a sus padres?

Kaila?...en la casa-respondió Danny.

Bueno chicos es viernes, pero yo ya me quiero ir a mi casa, le dices a Kai que no se preocupe X la ropa, y que le deje un poco más-dijo Sam. (desde cuando es buena esta chica?)

Gracias Sam-dijo Danny-es un muy buen gesto de tu parte!

No hay problema-y Sam salió de Nasty Burguer.

Danny, ve, es tu oportunidad-dijo Tuck casi empujándolo.

Ok ok ok, ya entendí- dijo Danny saliendo detrás de Sam.

Sam volteó y le vio.

Danny, pensé que tu y Tuck se iban a quedar un poco más-dijo Sam con su clásica voz apagada.

Bueno, yo...-volteó a ver a Tuck, y Tuck le hizo una seña de "VAS BN!!"-quería preguntarte, que si tu quisieras ser mi...

SI????-preguntó Sam mega ilusionada.

Que si tu querías ser mi...mi...

SIII??????-preguntó ultra ilusionada.

Mi...nov...(si se puede Danny!!! (porras) si se puede!! si se puede!! si se puede!! si se puede!!)

SIIIIIII???????????-usen su imaginación para describir su apariencia.

Mi...acompañante a mi casa-dijo Danny.

A Sam se le rompió su nube y de 100000000000000000000000000000 de ilusionada cayó a 0(pobre le tengo lástima...

Sam: te tengo más lástima yo a ti, X lo de tu..."amiga"….

KP: snif...ni me lo hubieras recordado...snif...si..si..(llorando) sigamos!!! Wuaaaaa!!)

Claro...-dijo un poco triste, X un momento ella creyó que el le iba a pedir ser algo mas..que solo muy buenos amigos.

Sabes que...olvídalo, puedo irme solo-dijo Danny.

Como quieras-y se fue desilusionada.

Tuck se quedó con cara de..."X que lo arruinaste?"..., Danny se despidió de Tuck y tambn se fue.

Eso fue patético Danny!!!

Cállate Kaila- dijo Danny con voz de "no me molestes"

Como quieras-dijo Kai-pero, X q no le preguntaste?

Que tal si no me quiere como yo a ella-dijo Danny un poco triste.

X que lo dices? X Paulina?-preguntó Kai.

Cómo sabes de eso?-preguntó confundido Danny.

Me platicaron que el chico fantasma y Paulina estaban en..ahmmm...un árbol, X así decirlo-respondió Kai.

Ok, entonces apresúrate...hoy quiero llegar temprano..

Kai se quedó con cara de ¿ahmmm, y X qué? Pero aún así no preguntó nada.

En casa de Danny...

Danny?-preguntó Jazz-eres tú?

Si...y papá y mamá?-preguntó Danny.

Salieron, dicen que llegaran el viernes de la próxima semana-contestó Jazz.

Pués a dónde fueron?-preguntó Danny.

Ni idea, pedí comida china...está bien?-preguntó Jazz

Si, no importa.-dijo Danny ido.

Qué te pasa Danny?-preguntó Jazz.

No...nada, es solo que, mmmm, he visto a una fantasma que sabe mucho acerca de nosotros, y me preocupa-dijo Danny viendo como caía la noche.

Tal vez ella no sea tan mala después de todo-dijo Kai mandándole una mirada de ñ.ñ-si no, tendrás que acabar con ella. (pensando) y espero no hagas eso…

No se, es que esto es un poco confuso, pues ella nunca había estado X akí…..mas bn..nunca la había visto….-dijo Danny sin despegar la vista de la ventana.

Como sea...vamos a comer!-dijo Jazz, Kai y Danny solo asintieron.

Y Danny, cómo se llama la fantasma?-preguntó Jazz.

No lo sé, solo me dijo que le dijera Aila-contestó Danny, Kai se quedó con cara de " ¿X qué demonios no le dije algo menos estúpido??? (mmmm…si alguien mas tiene algo en contra de mis nombres..(apuntando con un rifle) que me lo diga….no me enojo…en serio)

Terminando la cena...

Me voy a dormir-dijo Danny retirándose a su habitación .

Danny!!!-gritó Kaila –espera.

Danny volteo a verla-q pasa?

Tambn estás así X lo de Sam no?-preguntó Kai.

Tambn...descansa-y se fue a su cuarto

( pensando) tu tambn papá...

KP: awww!!! Amor familiar!

Kaila: cállate! (lanzando una almohada)

KP: ( me hago intangible, pasa la almohada, vuelvo a la normalidad) ja! Recuerden que yo tambn soy mitad fantasma….se vale soñar al menos…

Kaila: ¬¬, como que mejor seguimos no?

Kaila-dijo Jazz Jazz.

Uh?

Puedes usar mi habitación hoy, me quedaré en el cuarto de mis papás(clásico) ñ.ñ

Gracias. ( pensando ) mi tía siempre fue la que mas me quiere.

Descansa- dijo Jazz.

Igualmente-dijo Kaila.

Danny todavía estaba despierto, pues estaba pensando en Sam, y en la nueva fantasma.

Quién será ella? No podía entender el eso...pero estaba muy cansado, así que, no tardo en conciliar el sueño.

En cambio, Kaila no podía dormir, solo pensaba que si ella no conseguía la ayuda de su padre, no conseguiría ayuda en algún otro lugar, pero cómo decirle sin que suene mal...oye Danny, soy tu hija del futuro que necesita ayuda para enfrentar a Dan y que mi mundo regrese a la normalidad, peor, soy hija tuya y de Sam

KP: cierto...eso suena patético!

Kaila: Ja! Ni te imaginarías que en el futuro tu hija es mi mejor amiga!

KP: OoO... ¿tengo una hija? Eso si que no me o esperaba que me lo dijeras…...como que mejor le sigo ¿no?...

...eso sonaba para morirse de la risa, aún así se quedó dormida X tanto haber llorado X creer que tal vez no iba a volver a ver a su padre del futuro.

A la mañana siguiente...

Bon dia mundo!!!!, hoy haré el intento de decirle todo a mi padre-pensó Kai, tan madrugadora como siempre (de dónde salió lo madrugador a ella? No tengo ni la mas remota idea! Oigan...esto lo voy a decir X algunas personas...NO CREAN QUE SAM ES UNA INFIEL!!! Malpensados!

Kaila: como que te callas no?

KP: Creo que tienes razón...)

Bajo por las escaleras y vió a su tía desayunando.

X que despertaste tan temprano?-preguntó Jazz.

No es temprano, ya son las 9-aclaró Kaila.

Pero es sábado-dijo Jazz-da igual...quieres desayunar?

Claro, mil gracias!-dijo Kaila feliz.

X?-preguntó Jazz.

X el simple hecho de que me dejan quedarme en su casa.

No hay problema-dijo Jazz sonriéndole.-hice hot cakes...está bn?

Perfecto, son mis favoritos!!-dijo haciéndosele agua a la boca.( esto sí salió de la familia de Danny xD)

Jaja, a Danny tambn le gutan.. Te pareces a el un poco...-dijo Jazz sirviéndole.

Muchos dicen que me parezco a Sam-dijo Kaila cortando un hot cake.

Después de desayunar...

Bueno, voy a seguir buscando a mis padres!!, nos vemos Jazz-dijo mientras salía.

Se fue a un callejón, y, sin que nadie la viera...

(transformación)

y se fue volando.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

KP: (cantando) How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on

Danny: Kaila!!! O..Kaila!!!

KP: uhmmm qué no aparece?

Danny: nop..

KP: y…

Danny: y así termina otro gran capi by me?

KP: nop..y así termina otro capítulo..

Danny: o.O?

KP: ya te dije..estoy algo depre…

Danny: entonces X que estas..X aki?

Kaila: quería reír un poco con uno de sus capis…pero no son graciosos…

KP: calla….y que no estabas traumada?

Kai: sigo..trauma…pero ya…pero bueno…pero no importa….

KP: uhmmm…te decides?…bueno niños…buu..yo soy mas niña que uds. 2..total a los reviews…y hoy fue mi último día del niño celebrado en mi escuela….

Kaila: (ignorándome) y son 3 de nuevo

Danny: que bueno!

KP: y empecemos con Kozumy…

Kozumy Disgrace

divertido, peor ¿porque no mataste a la idiota de Paulina? a ella debíamos meterla en un termo en fin.. lo siento, estoy algo lenta para pensar, pero bueno, me gusto el fic,

ps. yo vi Phantom Planet (lágrimas) por en donde pone tags nada más escribes danny phantom y entre los videos, viene el de PP en 4 pedazos, ah es tan genial, la chik que lo subió se llama "luckywinter" o algo así, obvio que esta todo en inglés pero confió en que seas buen para ese idioma ojalá puedas verlo ese capitulo me mató! (especialmente las escenas DxS aw)

KP:…

Danny: Pobre Paulina….

Kaila: no es cierto!!!…se lo merece!!!

KP: ….

Danny: claro que no!!!

Kaila: que te "guste" es una cosa….pero se lo merece por superficial!!!

KP:…

Danny: ya puedes empezar a llorar Katara…

KP: (llorando) Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!

Kaila: y porqué demonios está llorando???

KP: (llorando) Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!

Danny: je…porque la muy tarada no sabe dónde o que es tags….y entonces la estan torturando…Porque ahora ya sabe donde puede ver los capitulos….(murmurando) porque no tiene cable…

Kaila: ou…

Danny: y en el canal 5..(TV normal)..los cambiaron a las 2:30 p.m. ...y ella sale de la escuela a las 2:45 p.m.

KP: (llorando) Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!

Kaila: que triste…

KP: (llorando) podrías darme el link Kozumy????

Danny: no se lo des!!! no se lo des!!! no se lo des!!! no se lo des!!! no se lo des!!! no se lo des!!! Hay que seguir torturando a la autora….Bwajajajaja!!!!!

KP: no, en serio Kozumy …me harías un gran favor…

Kaila: next review….

Danny, KP: O.OU

Kaila: qué he dicho???

Danny: bn! Otra traumada con el MTV!!!...

maka-DP

AH! POR LA ... ... SE LOS ADVERTI! (Maka va al "estudio" donde publican este fic ) Guardias: lo lamento señorita no puede pasar ... Maka: me estan diciendo q no puedo pasar?!! (con ojos asesinos) guardias: no para nada!! aqui tiene su propia llave para ingresar O.OU... Maka: gracias!! (entra de lo mas tranquila jugando con la llave) Maka: USTEDES! (dice apuntando a KP,Kaila y Danny) se los adverti!! XD XD XD... (saca una motosierra y se rie psicopatamente) ... KP,Kai y Danny : O.O! ... Maka: (apaga la sierra carraspea un poco y se rie de una manera.. normal? o.o?? ) bueno no es para exagerar tanto ... solo queria bromear un poko ... el punto esq ... la opcion q escogi es la "A" ... Q TRAUMA!! pobre Kai! ... deberia darles verguenza ¬¬ (se voltea y mira a Kai en un ricon con un aura negra) ven lo q le hicieron a la pobre!? (se dirige donde esta Kai y le dice) a la proxima recuerda q siempre hay otra opcion... correr XD... ahora (se dirige hacia Danny y KP) .. no los golpeare solo les pido como fan q ahora... hagan un fanservice pero q esta vez los traume a ustedes capicci? (6) XD... a por sierto!! (se dirige de nuevo hacia Kai y le entrega una tarjeta blanca) "Ayuda psicologica con Maka" es gratis... aprobechalo -.-... aa y KP gracias por tomarte la molestia de alargar el fic! ... pero aun asi te mereces un trauma mas a la lista (6) y Danny... pues aunq el no sepa porq demonios Kaila quedo tan mal -.-...

KP: no crees que son suficientes traumas?

Kai: Kata...puedo ir a esa plática?

KP: jeje…no se…ok..ve…pero después de los reviews… y te quiero de vuelta para el próximo capi..ok?

Danny: no sabía que esto se hacía en un estudio…

Kaila: realmente lo hago en mi habitación…

Kaila: tons X qué hay guardias?

KP: preferible que les llamen warros..ok?

Danny: que fresa sonó eso…

KP: a qué clase de escuela crees que voy??? Y sabes como me llamaron cuando fui a Oaxaca???

Danny: cómo?

KP: Niña fresa mimada de ciudad…

Kaila: que trauma…

Danny y Kaila: espera…uno mas a la cuenta?

KP:seep!!! .U…total… (review) oye….yo si quede traumada después de hacer el capi anterior….estuve diciendo todo el tiempo… ¡¡¡Danny aborazado!!! Y toodos se me quedaban viendo con cara de "pobre niña fresa mimada de ciudad traumada", pero yo creo que Danny va a quedar mas traumado cuando se entere de que (le tapo los oídos a Danny) Kaila es su hija…eso sí sería traumante…XD XD XD!!!

Kaila: adicta a los XD?

Danny: no tanto como Maka…

Kaila.: Pap…Danny, si no quieres acabar siendo asesinado por una A.P.T…..mejor ni digas eso….

KP: A.P.T.?

Kaila: asesina psicópata trastornado…en otras palabras…Maka…digo Dan…

KP: este…creo que ya no mandaré a Kai contigo Maka...

Kaila: X qué???

KP: _REVISANDO EL REVIEW..._

_Maka: USTEDES! __(dice apuntando a KP,Kaila y Danny) se los adverti!! XD XD XD... (saca una motosierra y se rie __**PSICÓPATAMENTE!!!**_ ahí! Ahí dice Psicópatamente...así que podrían dejarte peor...

Danny: eso se puede?

Kaila: ¬.¬U (se pone detrás de Danny y sin que el vea le lanza un rayo ectoplásmico)

Danny: what da? Quién?

Kaila: (murmurando) amamos la venganza pacífica X) …

KP: (review) yupi!! Notaste que lo alargue…lo malo es q por alargarlo tuve que recorrer los demás..tanto así que un capi era de solo 2 pags!!! Total..imagínate el trabajo…desapareció el capi 9..y tuve que recorrer tambn los títulos..juju…total..valió la pena..ñ.ñ siguiente review..

arkantosmalr es por nada, pero te dire que me han gustado mas tus otras historias, te preguntaras por que lo digo, cierto? mas que nada porque como que de repente la trama es un poquito incomprensible,(muy pocas veses uso este tipo de palabras jeje) la historia es muy buena no lo niego, pero que como que tratar de entrar en la historia de repente como que no queda, es solo mi opinion, ojala no pienses mal de mi, eres buena en esto, en serio, pero te dire algo que oi en alguna parte(no recuerdo donde) y es "nunca es bueno interferir en el in el flujo de lo natural, sigue como vas, te cuidas.

KP: jonto???

Danny: ah…so….eh…

KP: este…mmm…yo…ah…lo…este…

Kaila: lo que Kata quiere decir en sus palabras es…"podrías especificarte un poco más? Porque no te entendí muy bn…"

KP: eso mero!!!

Danny: mmm…..bueno, creo que se refiere a que…no es comprensible en algunas partes la historia, que hay cosas que no encajan…

KP: parece ser….pero no te entendí…no me mates…pero si me lo pudieras explicar con manzanitas….te lo agradecería muchísimo…bueno…creo que con esto terminamos la parte de los reviews…

Kaila: y a mi ya no me dejaron ir con Maka…

KP: jeje….bueno, nos vemos luego


	7. La verdad se acerca…

Danny: ahmmm…y Kata-chan?

Kaila: ni idea..

Danny: estamos…

Kaila: solos??...cómo se atrevió a dejarme con un psicópata???

KP: (desde algún lugar) hi world!!!

Danny: y dónde demonios estás Katara???

KP: en algún lugar..qué no lees??? De hecho..neh! mejor al fic..

Kaila: ok, pero será mejor que te vayamos a buscar…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 7

Kaila llegó a una casa, a su casa, la que sería su casa cuando ella naciera, vio que una familia todavía la habitaba, aún así, solo quería dar un vistazo...recordar como era su casa antes de que ½ la destruyeran.

Atravesó la pared y entró, primero fue a la cocina (sin que nadie la viera, lógico), después a la recámara de sus padres, a la sala, biblioteca, sótano...donde iba a estar el portal de sus padres, y X último a su habitación, esa habitación le recordaba mucho a sus padres, soltó un par de lágrimas, la joven de ojos violetas creía que nunca los iba a volver a ver, ya ni siquiera tenía la más mínima esperanza, pero ella recordó...le había faltado una habitación por visitar...la vió, ahí , ella recobró la esperanza y por su mente...solo paso una cosa...

( recuerdo de Kaila )

Kaila...definitivamente no me gusta cuando llueve así...-dijo la voz de un pequeño de unos 6 o 7 años.

Cálmate Leo...no hay X que temer...es una pequeña lluviecita, al rato se quitará…-dijo su hermana.

( RELÁMPAGO )

AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!-gritó el pequeño y empezó a llorar , pero su hermana lo abrazó.

Hermanito, te juro, que cada vez que tu estés en peligro, te protegeré , pase lo que pase-dijo su hermana con una sonrisa.

Me lo juras?-preguntó Leo.

Te lo juro, y sabes X que lo voy a hacer?-dijo viéndolo a los ojos.

No...X q?-preguntó el pekeño.

X que eres mi hermanito pekeño, y por que te quiero.

Pero tu no me quieres...

¬¬ me cortaste la inspiración...

o.O, okay, voy a hacer de cuenta que no escuché eso.

Además si te quero...

Enserio?

Sip!

Los 2 sonrieron y se abrazaron.

( Fin del recuerdo )

Ella secó sus lágrimas, sonrió y pensó- te lo juré hace unos años..., y ahora te lo voy a cumplir!!!.-y salió volando de ahí

En la casa Fenton...

( bostezo ) buenos días Jazz...-dijo Danny sirviéndose leche.

Kaila se levantó a las 9, y tu a las 11, no es mucha diferencia, espera..si lo es!!-dijo burlona.

Ja ja, osea que...ya salió? –preguntó Danny.

Sip, oye, ahorita me ayudas a limpiar la casa?-preguntó Jazz.

No.

De todos modos me vas a ayudar.-dijo Jazz.

¬¬

Ni modo, además es solo la pared, volando no te tardas nada!-dijo Jazz.

Ok...Ok

Sabía que entenderías..ñ.ñ

Siiii, claaaaaaarooo!-contestó sarcásticamente.

Después de que Danny hizo las labores laborales de la casa (que gracioso suena eso

Danny: (apuntándome con un rayo de ectoplasma) cállate y sigue, ok?

KP: GULP! Mensaje entendido…ok…)

Jazz, ya me voy!-dijo Danny.

Ok, y gracias por la ayuda

Si si...-y se fue.

(ringtone de Danny Phantom en cel)

Bueno?

Danny? Soy Sam...podríamos vernos en el parque en 10 mins?-preguntó Sam.

Algo malo pasa?-preguntó Danny angustiado.

No..solo quiero que hablemos.

De acuerdo-y colgó.

En el parque...

Hola Sam!-dijo Danny.

Hola Danny-dijo Sam

Y bueno...q querías decirme?-preguntó Danny.

Bueno Danny, tu y yo hemos sido amigos...-dijo Sam.

Los mejores-dijo Danny.

Yo quería preguntarte si tu querías...( vamos a ver si Sam no es tan cobarde...

Danny y Sam: cállate!

KP: OKA..OKA….YA ENTENDÍ...!)

Hola chicos!!!!-dijo Tuck-que onda?(JA JA! X haberme hecho enojar estos 2 se lo tienen merecido…...MPH!)

Bn, oye Danny, me tengo que ir,nos vemos.-dijo Sam yéndose de ahí.

Siento que interrumpí algo-dijo Tuck.

Sientes bn-dijo Danny viendo hacia el piso.

Ups!! En serio???-preguntó Tuck

Pués si-se ocultó detrás de un árbol, (transformación) y se fue volando.

KP: Bn hecho Tuck, X haberme hecho sentir mal se lo merecían!

Tucker: ¬¬

KP: como que todos me están empezando a odiar... (desaparezco de ahí)

Danny se fue volando a las afueras de Amity Park , se sentó en el césped y se quedó pensando en que le iba a decir Sam...tal vez el si le gustaba a ella, pero...no...tal vez solo fue un ...no se que...de Sam...quién sabe...Danny solo se quedó viendo el cielo.

Hola chico fantasma-dijo una voz de una chica.

Uh?...ah!!! Hola-dijo sin dejar de ver al cielo-q haces aquí niña fantasma?

La niña rió

Q?-preguntó Danny .

Que tu eres el chico fantasma...-dijo Kaila

Aja...

Y que yo soy la niña fantasma-dijo la niña.

Que tontería-dijo Danny-aún así, no respondiste...

Bueno-dijo la chica-vi que viniste hasta aquí, y te seguí...

X?-preguntó Danny.

Oye...acaso esto es un interrogatorio?-preguntó Kaila

Jeje...

Y ahora X q te ríes tú?-preguntó Kai sin entender

Que acaso es un interrogatorio?-preguntó burlón Danny.

Ja ja..que gracioso-dijo Kaila con tono de ahmmmm..."no es gracioso".

Kai se dio cuenta de que Danny no estaba poniendo atención y que solo estaba viendo al cielo.

Danny...estas bn?-preguntó Kai.

Si...es solo que...-dijo Danny

Es solo que q Danny?-preguntó Kai

No es relevante-dijo Danny-y X que habría de importarte a ti?

(pensando) Eres mi padre Danny, significa que me debe de importa. (hablando) seguro q´no me quieres decir?

Si…..y tú que tienes?-preguntó al notar que ella estaba un poco triste.

Bueno...no he visto a mi padre ni a mi madre ni a mi hermano en tre...(le cae un dardo en la pierna)aaaaaaaaa!!!!-gritó adolorida la niña.

Es un dardo sedante, es que queremos experimentar contigo, si no podemos con el chico fantasma-dijo uno de los hombres de blanco-en unos instantes estarás dormida como un gatito.

De hecho... va a tardar-dijo otro tipo.

Damn!! Más o menos como cuánto?

Uhmmm...calculando...yo creo que unos 20 mins.

Ou shit!!! Da igual...podemos esperar...

ESTAS BN?-preguntó Danny a la fantasma.

Aaaa!! Si..no te preocu...-se mareó un poco.

Creo que eso significa un no... Siéntate aquí-la sentó en una roca-me encargo de estos tipos y nos vamos de aquí...

Danny fue a bloquear a los hombres de blanco... X cierto...no tardo más de 2 min. X cierto (pues si, son unos tontos.

HB: oye! Escuchamos eeeeeeso...(vamos a hacerlo tipo animé, más exactos, tipo Pokemón...) los hombres de blanco han sido vencido otra veeeeez...( lucecita de desaparecieron X los cielos) ...xD..ok el anime si trauma un poco… )

Kai estaba perdiendo la conciencia...aún así seguía como modo fantasma y podía estar de "pie".

Danny, buen trabajo-dijo quitándose el dardo.

Vas a estar un poco mal...no te preocupa?-preguntó Danny.

No,..tal vez un poco...si…si me preocupa-dijo sobándose.

Estarás bn?-preguntó Danny.

Espero que si.-contestó Kaila.

Mmmm...tengo una idea...si quieres puedes venir a mi casa mientras te recuperas...-sugirió Danny.

X que lo haces?-preguntó Kaila.

Me caíste bn-dijo Danny.

Y qué me garantiza que no me vas a meter en un termo o mandarme a la zona fantasma?-preguntó Kaila.

Mmmmmm...una tregua?-preguntó Danny dándole la mano a Kai.

Creo que no me queda otra...cierto?-preguntó Kai.

Creo que crees bn, confía en mi-dijo Danny.

Trato hecho-y estrecho la mano de Danny.

Bueno..-la cargó con sumo cuidado-vámonos...- y se dirigieron a casa de Danny…

En casa de Danny...

(destransformación de Danny)

Mi hermana no está...-dijo Danny-yo creo que salió a comprar algo...

Ok..según esto...cuánto tiempo me queda de estar todavía conciente?-preguntó Kaila un poco preocupada.

Ni idea...de seguro te vas a sentir mal cuando vayas a quedar inconsciente, jeje-respondió Danny.

Jaja..que gracioso-dijo un poco preocupada...quién no?

Aún estás preocupada de que te pueda meter en un termo fenton?-preguntó Danny.

No es eso...

Entonces?

Como ya dijeron los tipos esos de verde...es decir blanco, estaré frágil...no podré defenderme de cualquier cosa que intente atacarme...o...peor...-contestó Kaila pensando en Dan (ojo...ella aún estaba en modo fantasma)

Calma, no te va a pasar nada- Kaila sonrió-oye, quieres algo de tomar? .

Si...muchas gracias. ay!- dijo ½ cayéndose.

Estás bn?-preguntó Danny-mejor siéntate en ese sillón.

Si, gracias. Oye..X qué te preocupas X mi?-preguntó Kaila.

Bueno...algo me dice que te tengo que ayudar-dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Danny?-preguntó Jazz abriendo la puerta-Do...aaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!

Jazz...qué pasa?-preguntó Danny...

( súper espantada) hay...hay...hay un...un...un fantasma en el sillón!!!!-exclamó Jazz-esplícame X q?????-preguntó toda espantada.

Puedo explicarlo!-dijo Danny-bueno, de hecho...no puedo..

Q acaso te gusta esa fantasma?-preguntó Jazz.

Q?????-exclamó Danny-no!! (mas le vale..¬.¬…si no..nos van a zapear!! ..u.u)

Entonces mándala de regreso a la zona fantasma-dijo Jazz aún sorprendida.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaila y Danny se encuentran adentro de un edificio:

KP: (en un cuarto de paredes blancas y barrotes)(cantando) I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here

Kaila: o.O…

Danny: si…o.O..

KP: puedo estar en un hospital de rehabilitación psiquiátrico…pero puedo ser feliz…(sonrisa?...así o mas fingida?)

Kaila: de hecho..estás en un H.P.D.R.P.A.P.T…..

Danny: en español…

KP y Kaila: Hospita Psiquiátrico De Rehabilitación Para Asesinos Psicópatas Trastornados….

Danny: qué hiciste Kata?...

KP: (memoria de Katara…

Osama Vin Laden: volemos las escuelas!!

KP: yei!!!

Osama oprime un botón que dice "explotar", y explota la casa Blanca en EU.

KP: O.OU….esa definitivamente no era una escuela….

Osama: (tipo nelson) ja-ja!

Llega un grupo de policías.)

KP: (viendo al cuarto de la derecha) estúpido Osama Vin Laden..

Barney: celda equivocada amiga….

KP: (viendo a la de la izquierda) estúpido Osama…

Osama: X fin destruí la casa Blanca!!!

KP: -.-U…eran las escuelas….(tick nervioso) SIGUEN EXISTIENDO LAS ESCUELAS!!!!

Danny: pobre chica…

Kaila: ahora..a los reviews!!

KP: y son?

Kaila: 2…

KP: (caigo en depresión) u.u…

Danny: eso quiere decir..X fa dejen mas reviews!!! Son realmente valiosos…

Kaila: bno, y el primero dice…

maka-DP

Vamos! KP!! me dejaras sin pacientes!! ¬¬ ...

Maka: (apaga la sierra carraspea un poco y se rie de una manera.. normal? o.o?? ) BUENO NO ES PARA EXAGERAR TANTO... SOLO QUERIA ... BROMEAR UN POKO...

y esa parte donde queda eh? XD...

bueno pues me gusto este cap y ... descubri el verdadero nombre de la autora por un descuido de ella ... XD... aa y Danny ... dijiste : q fresa sono eso ... y yo quede O.o ... osea ... desde cuando te molesta lo fresa?!! ... O.o... bueno pues lamento haberte dado trabajo con lo de alargar los caps ... n.nU... y grax!

KP: no es ningún trabajo!! ..ñ.ñ

Danny: cof…si lo es…cof...

KP: ¬.¬U

Danny: ahora que con lo de los fresas….X díos..tu tambn los odias!!!

KP: ahmm…

Kaila: cuando Danny tiene razón, tiene razón..

KP: ahora que con lo del nombre….sh!! sigo siendo un enigma..recuerdas??XD total

Kaila: y lo del trabajo..dice Kata que mandará a Danny cuando se entere de ya sabes que….

Danny: -.- uh?

KP: necesitará ayuda urgente…u.u

Kaila: next review!!!

KP: (murmurando) de tal palo, tal astilla..

Kaila: escuché eso…¬.¬

KP: pero Danny no…así que no importa…jaja..

Kozumy Disgrace

perdón no me fije que no salió el link, mira que tienes suerte, si no fuera x mi repentina obsesión por DP me habría leído el fic hasta el jueves (osea más tortura para vos) bueno el link es

w w w . live video . com (todo pegado pero lo separo para fines productivos) ahí sale una barra donde pones lo que quieres buscar así que pones danny phantom ¿okay?

respecto al fic, como Kaila se siga tardando, su familia va a valer gorro y dile a Danny que voy a unirme al ejército de Dan como siga defendiendo a la bitch superficial de Paulina..  
bueno me voy, tengo cosas que hacer (ejemplo, buscar a Dan, aunque sea un psicópata, es qeu esta tan bueno) y vi que estabas cantando Untitled... ah la canción me emociona mucho  
yo en realidad estaba oyendo "Sweet Sacrifice" de Evanescence, ya soy fan de esa banda...

KP: varias cosas mi querida amiga…

Kaila: ay!! Otra vez los puntos no….

KP: Kaila..empezemos…

Kai: punto numero uno..DP..

KP: te lo agradezco!!! (ojos brillosos) realmente!!! Medio les entiendo..pero es un avance tener los capis..no?

Kaila: punto numero dos…Mi…snif..Familia..

KP: si! Ya se….voy lo mas rápido que puedo ok?..si chocaron..este capi tambn fue mas largo…no mucho, pero algo…

Kaila: punto tres….Dan? O.o??

Dan: great!! ..ñ.ñ

KP: -.-U….

Danny: Paulina no es ninguna bitch, ok?

Kaila: ashusaknapsjdpjsafo!!!!

KP: traducción:..calla!!

Kaila: jajdjasdjsaosafs!!!!

KP: que pronto ya no dirás eso…

Kai: aaksjssfojfrpoereh!!!!

KP: y te arrepentirás!!

Kai: y sjkohdsah!!!

KP: y mucho….

Kai: haohsdhsoi

KP: por que en el futuro….

Kaila: hahasdhhosihd yu HIJA!!!

KP: yo seré…oye!!! No..aún no Kaila…

Danny: y creo que eso fue todo de reviews….

KP: SIPI..para la próxima dejen mas reviews..ok?

Kaila: bueno…nos vemos…luego..

KP: sayonara!!!

Danny: ….ja! creyeron que iba a decir estúpido anime..nno? pues no…XD…


	8. Revelaciones

KP: hi world!!!

Danny: te dejaron salir???

Kaila: wow!!!

KP: de hecho…neh! Alrato les explico…mientras tanto..al fic!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 8 Revelaciones

No!!!-exclamó Danny- no me gusta!! Tuvimos una tregua.

Y cómo sabes que ella no te va a traicionar?-preguntó Jazz con cara de...usen su imaginación.

X...X q...Xq...estoy muy débil...-respondió Kaila-me lastimaron, unos tipos de blanco según esto, me mandaron un dardo sedante.

Eso significa tener a un fantasma inconsciente en casa??( murmurando) se supone que YO estaba a cargo, no Danny

KP: jajaj Pobre Jazz.

Tranquila, te juro que no voy a dar problemas, además...q puede hacer un fantasma inconsciente?

Ella tiene razón-dijo Danny regresando de la cocina con unos refrescos.

De acuerdo, solo espero que no nos causes problemas en el futuro-dijo Jazz.

(pensando ) y yo solo espero que si mi papá se entera de que yo soy su hija...no se vaya a morir...

Oye Jazz, voy a salir, ahorita vengo-dijo Danny.

QUEEEEEEEEEE??????-preguntaron al unísono Kaila y Jazz (OJO! Kai todavía esta modo fantasma, pero la verdad se acerca!

Kaila: X fin! Un momento...¡¡¡no!!!

KP: (rayos y relámpagos detrás de mí)si...muajaja...cof..cof

Kaila: ya te había salido bn..qué fue lo que paso?

KP: no lo sé, pero sigamos...con mi "malvada" historia.xD)

Pero...me vas a dejar con esta fantasma?????-preguntó Jazz.

Mas bn..a dónde vas?-preguntó Kai.

A arreglar algo con Sam-contestó Danny.

Kaila sonrió-está bn Danny, ve-dijo Kai.

Pero...

(ojos de Danny brillando en verde, un poco arrojados..) dije que voy a ir!!!-dijo Danny.

O...ok, no hay problema...-dijo Jazz.

Genial-dijo tornando sus ojos de regreso a azul-vuelvo en un momento. ( transformación )

Danny salió volando.

Pues qué es más importante que su hermana esté cuidando a un fantasma que en cualquier momento va a quedar totalmente inconsciente?-preguntó Jazz.

Tal vez que esté enamorado de Sam-respondió Kaila.

Lo sabía!!!-dijo Jazz.

KP: Quién no?

J: ¬.¬U, déjame ser, ok?

KP: ok!

Déjalo...no..te pre…ocu...pe...s...Jazz...espero ...que no...te...va...yas...a...sor...pren..der..de...mí...-quedó dormida y (destransformación de Kaila ).

O.OU...así que la fantasma que a Danny le preocupaba era nuestra querida huésped Kaila...esto lo tiene que saber Danny...-dijo Jazz dirigiéndose al tel, marcó al cel de Danny y sonó el ringtone de DP-demonios!! No se llevo su celular, tendré que esperarlo.

Danny llegó a la casa de Sam, y detrás de un árbol ( destransformación ), toco a la puerta y salió su alegre madre.

En qué te puedo ayudar Danny?-preguntó la madre de Sam.

Está Sam?-preguntó Danny.

Mmmm creo que...

Hola Danny!

Hola Sam!

Bueno chicos..los dejo...(ja! Como si la madre de Sam fuera buena, ja!).

Y...a q se debe el honor de la visita de Danny Fenton hasta mi "humilde" morada?-preguntó Sam en un tono de "drama".

Eh?

Traducción: qué demonios haces aquí Danny?-preguntó Sam con un tono mas serio.

Ah! Solo venía de paso- Sam se le quedó viendo con cara de "¡mentira!"-ok, me atrapaste! Quieres venir conmigo?-preguntó Danny.

Si, seguro, qué sucede?

Fuera de la casa...

Ahora si Danny, q sucede?

Yo solo quería preguntarte que si tu querías ser mi...

Tu qué Danny?-preguntó una vez más ilusionadísima.(pobre Sam...la voy a seguir torturando un poco más..)

mi...mejor amiga!

Pero...no ya lo somos?-preguntó Sam desilusionándose una vez más.

Si, pero podríamos serlo más.

Más amigos? Danny...te sientes bn?-preguntó Sam quedándosele viendo con cara ¿?

Si, X q preguntas?

No, nada más...pero eres raro...-dijo Sam-oye, mejor me voy Danny.

Ok...bye Sam.

Adiós Danny.-y se fue de ahí.

( pensando ) eso fue patético!!!! X que no me atrevo a declarármele? ( transformación )

KP: simple, X que no te voy a dejar hasta que a mí, la autora y escritora toda poderosa de esta historia, se me de la gana de que te le declares….. (relámpagos y rayos detrás de mí BWAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!

Danny: definitivamente necesitas practicar esa risa...ya te lo habían dicho?

KP: me salió bn. No lo niegues…

Danny: jaja, autora loca...

KP: la amenaza sigue en pie,.. Sam…..recuerdas?

Danny: ...

KP: creo que si lo recuerda...jeje, continuemos...

Danny se fue volando a su casa...

En casa de Danny.

Hola Jazz, y la chica fantasma? Y X que demonios está Kaila dormida en el lugar donde deje a...OoOU(se dan cuenta de que es la misma cara que hizo Jazz de boquiabierto?)

Hola Danny! Creo q tendrás que hacerle unas preguntitas a Kaila cuando despierte...-dijo Jazz.

N...n...n...n..no..no...no puedo creerlo!!!!-dijo Danny aún super sorprendido-NO ES POSIBLE!!!

Pues creelo, lo estás viendo con tus propios ojos-dijo Jazz.

Danny tomó el teléfono y llamó a Tucker para que vinieran a su casa.( a ver Danny, X qué Tuck?

Danny: a mi ni me culpes! Tu eres la que escribe lo que YO hago!

KP: ¬.¬U es cierto... u.uU…da igual..)

Toc Toc

Yo abro-dijo Danny.

Danny... q pasa? Sonaste muy preocupa...jeje, te he dicho que esa chica es muy bonita dormida?-dijo Tuck.

Y no adivinas quién es...-dijo Danny.

Se llama Kaila, es lo único que nos dijo-dijo Tuck-, ah! Y que perdió a sus padres..acaso no lo recuerdas Danny?

Si, bueno, es eso y es ½ fantasma-dijo Jazz.

(muerto de la risa)jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaj...cof..cof...eso, eso es lo más tonto que he escuchado!!!Eso no es posible...oh si?-preguntó Tuck parando de reír, a lo que Danny asintió con la cabeza-Ou! Y cómo saben?-preguntó con cara de WTH?.

Es una historia muy larga, total...no importa, solo quería pedir tu ayuda para cuando despertara-dijo Danny.

No te preocupes, pero no crees que deberías transformarte en modo fantasma, y llevarla al laboratorio de tus padres X si las dudas?-sugirió Tuck.

Buena idea, (transformación ) vamos!-se hizo intangible, tomó a la chica y bajo al sótano.

Bueno Tucker, vamos-dijo Jazz.

En el sótano...

Ok..ok..cuánto tiempo falta para que se despierte?-preguntó Danny.

Yo creo que en cualquier instante Danny...pero no con exactitud-contestó Jazz.

Entonces solo queda esperar, o no Danny?-preguntó Tuck.

Creo que si-respondió Danny.

A esperar se ha dicho!!-respondió con una sonrisa fingida Jazz.

Unos 10 min. más tarde...

Ya me aburrí vám...

(bostezo de Kaila) mmmm...dónde estoy?

Hola Aila...-dijo Danny-eres una dormilona..sabes?

Hola Danny!!!-respondió Kai-definitivamente es bueno saber que aquí puedo confiar en alguien...ñ.ñ

O...debería decir Kaila?-preguntó Danny- ese sería un mejor nombre..no crees?

Kaila miró su mano, y la vio de color piel, YA NO TRAÍA SUS GUANTES NEGROS!!!, así que trató de transformarse, pero Danny le lanzó una cuerda ectoplásmica, tirándola al piso...

Así que tratas de esconder algo?-preguntó Jazz.

Tengo derecho a guardar silencio!!!-dijo Kaila en el piso.

Ja! Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?-preguntó Tuck.

Ok! Es solo que...

El portal fantasma se abrió, y un niño fantasma como de unos 10 años, con muchas quemaduras, moretones y otras heridas..entró.

Qué demonios?-exclamó Danny.

K...Ka...Ka...Kai...Kaila...ayúdame X favor!-y el niño calló de cansancio, quedando inconsciente.

Te conoce, acaso tú lo conoces?-preguntó Danny.

Leo?...Leo!!!!!!!-dijo rompiendo la cuerda ectoplásmica, sus ojos tornaron en color rojo y corrió hacia el.

Sip, lo conoce.-dijo Tuck.

Oh X dios!! Quién es el?-preguntó Jazz.

Mi hermano...-dijo llorando.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Kaila: qué??? Lastimaste a mi hermano????

Danny: que ella es…la fantasma?????

KP: (cantando) In my life I decide and it turns me on  
How I am, how I live, who I love  
In my way I feel strong   
And it turns me on  
In my life, I decide, I decide…..

Danny: The Rasmus? Mph! X qué no se me hace raro???

KP: y así termina otro capítulo by me….

Danny: lo vanidoso se le quito X fin!!!

Kaila: lastimaste a mi hermano!!!

KP: no está tan mal….

Kaila: ¬.¬U

Danny: y tu Kaila….de dónde eres???

KP: tendrás que esperar pa saber eso…

Danny: nooo!!!!

KP: siii!!! Viva la tortura!!!

Kaila: y qué demonios haces aquí tan rápido?

KP: X petición…de hecho amenaza de…

Maka: (tono nervioso) eso no es cierto!!! Yo? Mph! Yo no la amenaze!!?? Jaja, yo? Jaja..yo tan linda y dulce?? Yo Maka?? Mph! Ajajaj…

KP: jamás dije nombre…

Maka: o.oU..rayos! (Maka sale corriendo de ahí)

Kaila: oukayy...

KP: jeje…ahora a los reviews!!! Pero antes haré un anuncio…probablemente cuando vaya en el capi 13 voy a tener un gran bloqueo mental…así que no se desesperen..y aguantenme!!! Ahora si…cuantos son?

Kaila: 2!!

KP: -.-U….terminaré deprimiéndome…. Y mi madre esta en exámenes, no me puede dejar un review X eso…que triste….(me voy a un rincón a deprimirme)

Danny: y el primero dice…

Kozumy Disgrace

esta muy seriamente inclinada a no dejarte review... como nadie lee mis fics estaba comenzando a tomar las cosas personales y tal vez escribiera un fic muy sangriento sobre la muerte de Danny ¿eh? pero no, gasto mi tiempo escribiendo lo que nadie lee y leyendo fics de algo que prefiero no mencionar... besides tenía asuntos escolares, de hecho, hoy no tuve clases por los fregados finales, además algunas prepas cerraron por el pseudoparo... pero siguen existiendo las escuelas... sad sad sad

nótese qeu yo hablo de todo menos del fic, conque, bueno, ya quiero que Kaila se entere de todo o me voy a molestar mucho y tú no quieres verme enojada ¿verdad?

Danny, Danny, Danny... fue a Vlad a quien lo golpeó un desastreroide, no a ti, así que si vuelves a defender a la 'bitch superficial, estúpida engreída cerebro vacío' de Paulina, no responderé de mis actos y creéme que no te van a gustar

tienes suerte de que vi PP por enésima ocasión (no lo puedo evitar, ese mechón blanco en el cabello de Danny lo hace tan fucking sexy!)

creo que era todo... uhm, si, creo que si,  
saionara.

KP: sangriento? (tono todo dulce) yo quiero leer un fic sádico y sangriento…

Danny: cómo una niña así de dulce puede ser tan sádica?

Kaila: qué me entere de qué?

KP: no se…y..snif…aunque sea bna en ingles, no entendí muy bn..así que eso se merece un gran "OU!!" y eso significa tortura!!! Pues no hay DP para mi…snif…

Danny: por enésima vez…Paulina no es ninguna…

Kaila: sjdkshfdsohfweh!!!!! Hwhaisds!!!

KP: traducción: con un demonio!!! Deja de decir tus inteligentísimos comentarios!!!

Danny: …

Kaila: bno

KP: y no Kozumy…no quiero que te enojes!!! Siguiente review!!

maka-DP

O.o ... O.o... Q ONDA!!? TE DEJASTE ENGAÑAR POR OSAMA! o.O... me decepcionaste T-T... neh en realidad no,era de esperarse q hicieras algo tonto -.-' ... XD... y Danny... o te gusta Paulina o te gusta Sam ... decidete! si elijes a Sam... te reto a q le eches un balde de hielo en la espalda a Paulina y q em ... q mas? ... y q ... YA SE!! (6).. LE ECHES A PAULINA ADEMAS DEL HIELO ... PINTURA !! see de esa q no se quita!! (6)... de el color q tu elijas ... menos colores claros XD... para q sufra! (6)... si elijes a Paulina... bueno pues ... te golpeamos entre Kai y yo!! vdd Kai (apoyame -.-'') ... y es mas no es un reto... es una peticion de fan!! asiq si no cumples... bueno pues ... ya me encargo de "la venganza pacifica" correspondiente (6)... y otra cosa... EN Q ESPECIE DE DIALECTO FICTICIO ESTABA HABLANDO KAI!!?? o.O... y mas raro aun... COMO KP LE ENTENDIO!! ... y otra cosa... KP... te vas a fugar ... vdd? (6)... yo te ayudoo! ... y lo ultimo q dire... estas encerrada alli y la loka soy yo -.-'... (notese el sarcasmo)

Danny: eh..este….no…Sam? X favor!! X DÍOS!!! Es solo una buena amiga…jeje…

Kaila: si te gusta!!!

Danny;: ok! Tal vez un poco…

Kaila: Paulina o ma…Sam?

Danny: creo que….Paulina….

Kaila: o.OU…pidjvninnsbebnq!!!!!!

KP: idiota!!!

Danny: uh?

Kaila: ifefjewhfruwefheof!!ñqwowdw!!!

KP: ahora tendremos que…(a Kaila) dijiste masacrar o torturar?

Kaila: fkdlnfos!

KP: ambos!!

Danny: o.o

KP: Maka….puedes venir el día que quieras….

Kaila: (tono mas calmado) ahora Kata…recuerdame como fue que te dieron de alta…

KP: (memoria de KP…

KP: flojera…flojera…

Barney: y qué no tu eres mitad fantasma?

KP: si..X?

Barney: X qué no te fugaz atravesando las paredes?

KP: lo que hace la hueva Barney…lo que hace la hueva…(una explosión interrumpe el lugar)

Maka: let´s go!!

KP: no que Dan iba a venir??

Maka: ¬.¬U deberías agradecerme….y tu (apuntando a Barney) me debes dinero…

Barney: te pagaré te lo juro…

Maka: mas vale…

KP: (transformación)

Maka: angel…(si era así no Maka?) (le salen unas alas )

(Salimos del HRPAPT)

KP: (sacando una granada de plasma) espera!! (lanzo la granada al edificio) bwajajajaj!!! Eso le pasa a la gente que me traiciona Osama!!! ¬.¬U) solo me dieron de alta…qué no es creible que me hayan dado de alta solo por ser normal??

Danny y Kaila: no

KP: ps para que se les quite…no les voy a decir!! (review) ahora que lo del dialecto….pos la imaginación querida…y mucha televisión….

Kaila: kshdoihwqhwqohdiowqdw!!!

KP: cierto Kaila!!! Eso tambn!!

Kaila: khsaihdhfdqE!!

Danny: woow!! Esas palabras me llegaron al corazón..

KP: snif…a mi tambn..

Kaila: ñ.ñU bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capi…

KP: y X lo que mas quieran….dejen reviews!!!

Danny: muchos!! Y desde cuando yo digo eso?

KP: sayonara!!!

Danny: ya le cambié….ahora es carajo anime….XD

Los tres: hasta la próxima!!


	9. Que tu y tu hermano son mis qué?

KP: ….

Danny: déjame adivinar..¿Hi world?

KP: seee!!! (tic nervioso en el ojo) trampa…trampa….trampa…

Kaila: qué onda con tu vida….

KP: es que….mi madre me llevo a un viaje dentro del país….

Kaila: y eso es malo???

KP: no…si no que …¡¡¡ERA UNA TRAMPA!!!

Danny: (dándole el avión a KP) claaro, lo que digas…

Kaila: y qué mas paso?

KP: bueno, mi mamá me invitó a irme de viaje..y si, nos fuimos..pero cuando llegamos, escuché una plática psicológica de 1 hra….seee..eso es mas traumante que otras cosas….lo bueno es que cuando todos empezaron a llorar….yo me quedé con cara de "rayos..voy a terminar llorando" …-.-U así que mejor me salí…y al final de este día mi mamá como era… amiga de la psicóloga..entonces tuve una plática privada….fui a un psicólogo en pocas palabras….y no se si fue mi madre o la psic. Que empezaron a decir cosas y entre las cosas que me dijeron oí un…"es que es una superficial"….y me quedé con cara de …."soy una qué???" y luego una parte de mi mente me dijo.."ja! te dijeron eres una Paulina" y yo como que….¬.¬…"voy a asesinar a la psicóloga!!" no X nada meten a uno en el HRPAPT saben?…pero mi mamá no me dejo..¬.¬U….y lo único que conseguí fue..una enemiga más….y termine odiándola….(suspiro) ya que me desahogué….al fic….estúpido viaje…FUE UNA TRAMPA!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 9 Que tu y tu hermanito son mis qué???

Ti...tienes un hermano?-preguntó Danny.

Si!.

Jazz vio las heridas del pequeño, sacó un botiquín de primeros auxilios, y empezó a poner alcohol en sus heridas….X suerte no eran graves.

Creo que eso fue todo, solo queda esperar que mejore-dijo Jazz sonriéndo, Kai solo asintió.

Jazz? Q estas haciendo?-preguntó Danny.

Danny, el es un ser humano...,o..algo así, y necesita ayuda, y, yo se la brindé, después se hacen las preguntas.-contestó Jazz.

Y q tal si es nuestro enemigo?!-pregunto Danny.

X dios!! Tiene 10 años! Qué te puede hacer un niño de 10 años? Incluso tu podrías matarlo en estos momentos!!!-dijo Kaila abrazando a su hermano, con ganas de llorar, X que ella pensaba solo que en ese momento no pudo cumplir su promesa con el.

Creo que tiene razón Danny…-comentó Tuck, a lo que Danny le hizo ojos de " no te metas".

Estás bn?-preguntó Jazz a Kaila.

Mmmm...déjame ver, mis padres no están, mi hermano está sumamente herido, de ahí en fuera estoy perfecta-contestó Kaila.

No tenías que contestarme así-dijo Jazz ofendida.

Es q...

Ella tiene razón Kai...-dijo una voz muy clarita...pero adolorida.

Leo!!! Estás mejor?-preguntó Kai.

Creo q un poco, dónde estoy hermana?-preguntó el pequeño.

En casa de unos amigos chiquito-dijo abrazándolo más fuerte.

Kai...me...asfixias!

Ups! Jeje...-dijo la niña muy apenada soltándolo.

Kaila!!!-dijo con tono muy preocupado- dónde...dónde...dónde está Dan????

Danny, Jazz y Tuck se quedaron con cara de o.O... o más bn ¿¿¿¿Qué demonios dijo ese niño????.

C...có..cómo sabes de el?-preguntó Danny atónito X las palabras del niño.

Nos está atacando!!-contestó Leo, Kaila se quedó con cara de "no les vayas a decir de donde somos..X LO QUE MAS QUIERAS NO LES DIGAS ESO!!!".

Leo...te llamas Leonardo no?-preguntó Jazz.

Si.-contestó el.

Te pareces a mi hermano...-contestó Jazz viendo su cabello negro y ojos a zules-pero bue, a ver, cómo terminaste en la zona fantasma y siendo atacado por fantasmas y en la zona fantasma?

No lo sé...solo recuerdo que entré a la zona fantasma porque mis padres me dijeron que buscara a Kaila para alertarla de Dan, va a matara a papá en 1 día!!!, Dan está haciendo destrozos, es alguien malvado..así acabe en la zona fantasma-contestó el- luego recuerdo que entre en varias puertas de la zona fantasma llegando a un lugar...ahí le pregunté a unos fantasmas como salir de la zona fantasma, ellos me preguntaron quién era?, y...yo les dije que hijo de Danny Phantom y Samantha Manson...y me empezaron a atacar todos en bola sin piedad...

**Tuck, Danny y Jazz: o.O ¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿WHAT THE HELL???????!!!!!!**

Un…un….un momento!!!-dijo Jazz super ultra requete contra archi sorprendida-el dijo que era tu hijo Danny...CON SAM?????????? Lo sabía!

No puede ser!!!-dijo Tuck-bueno, si pueden tener un hijo...**PERO EN EL FUTURO!!!**

El es Danny Phantom?-preguntó Leo- eso...eso significa que si mi padre es un niño...Y eso significa que...**estoy en el pasado!!!!!**

Todos: Kaila...tu sabes algo que nosotros no!!!!!

KP: UPS Kaila, mejor les hubieras dicho desde el principio...

Este...si...jeje...-contestó ella.

Explícate!-dijo Danny aún super asombrado.

Bueno, yo soy del futuro...-dijo ella.

Eso explica X que le estabas hablando a la computadora el otro día-dijo Danny.

Y soy tu hija...jeje...-dijo Kaila.

O.OU Pero...pero...pero..no!!!-dijo Danny.

Ja!, eso explica tu parecido con Sam-dijo Tuck-y..yo no estoy casado o tengo de novia una modelo???? O super modelo????

No-contestó ella fríamente.

Qué triste, Danny..me acabo de deprimir…así que mejor me...snif...voy-dijo Tuck saliendo del sótano refunfuñando.."voy a ser un cuarentón sin novia..rayos!!".

Pobre Tuck, pero...Sam es tu madre??????-preguntó Danny.

Que no oíste?-preguntó Jazz.

Pero ni siquiera es mi novia!!!-dijo Danny-y X qué demonios te puse ese feo nombre????

Oye!-exclamó Kaila.

Y qué tiene que no sea tu novia?-preguntó Leo.

Que es imposible que nosotros 2 quedemos juntos!-dijo Danny.

KP: despistado…

Bueno...mi hermana y yo seguimos aquí, eso significa que si vamos a nacer, eso significa que si se van a juntar-contestó Leonardo.

Lo sabía!-dijo Jazz.

Todos: YA ENTENDIMOS QUE SABÍAS DESDE UN PRINCIPIO QUE IBAN A QUEDAR JUNTOS JAZZ!!!!

Danny los tomó a los 2, se hizo intangible, y salió volando al parque de Amity Park.

Genial, y se supone que yo era la encargada de Danny-dijo refunfuñando Jazz-ja! Pero vamos a esperar a que regrese...

KP: bn dicho!!! A torturar a Danny!!! Seee!!!...

En el parque...

A ver...tenemos que hablar.-dijo Danny.

Genial, una plática padre he hijos-dijo burlón Leonardo.

Bueno, ustedes 2 qué...

Hola chico fantasma, hace tiempo que no te veía!!-dijo Valerie con su traje apuntándole con un cañon-veo que traes unos nuevos amigos fantasmas, lástima que los vaya a destruir.

Val les lanzó un rayo de ectoplasma, que le iba a caer a Leonardo, pero Danny hizo un compo de energía, y bloqueo el ataque.

Vamos Val...no podemos dejar esta pelea para al rato?-preguntó Danny.

Ja! Que acaso tienes miedo a perder chico fantasma?-preguntó Valerie.

Ella es Valerie?-preguntó Leo-no se ve tan aterradora.

Q????? Lamentarás haber dicho eso!!-dijo Val apuntándole a Leo, pero Danny le llegó X la espalda a Val, la amarró con una cuerda ectoplásmica.

A ver Valerie...que parte de hoy no tengo tiempo...no entendiste?-preguntó Danny..lo que hizo reír a Leonardo y a Kaila-y ustedes 2 cállense!!!- pero ellos siguieron muriéndose de la risa.

Suéltame!!!-exclamó furiosa Valerie.

Solo si prometes irte de aquí- le propuso Danny a Val.

Esta...esta bn. Pero me voy a vengar, eh chico fantasma

Danny la soltó y Valerie se fue de ahí.

Jajajajjajajajajajjajajajjajjajajjajajajjajajajajajaajajajaaajajajaajajajaajajajaaja

X dios niños..están haciendo un escándalo-exclamó Danny.

Es que...jajaja...deberías verla en el futuro..jajaja..es aterradora...jajaja..y..y aquí es patética!-exclamó Kaila.

(Destransformación de Leo, Kaila y Danny)

¬¬ de acuerdo, voy a hacer de cuenta que no dijiste eso Kaila-dijo Danny-bueno, antes de que llegara Valerie, les iba a preguntar que X que vinieron al...ahmm...pasado?. (pensando) eso si que suena fumado….(nuevo juego!!! ¿¿¿Quién está mas mota….Danny o Tuck???

Jajajajaja...cof...cof..cof..cof.. Vinimos para pedir tu ayuda Danny-dijo Leo-wow...es genial llamar a papá X su nombre.

Jajajaja...Cof..cof..cof...cof. Si, lo sé.-contestó Kaila.

Ejem...concéntrense, y X que yo?- preguntó Danny.

Mmm...tienes razón papi (papi…chale! Si mi hija viniera del futuro y me dijera mami le doy un puñetazo…que amor le voy a tener a mis hijos vdd?) , X que no mejor buscar a otro chico 1/2 fantasma?, eso si hay otro chico así, y si mi padre del futuro sobrevive al ataque de Dan.-dijo sarcástica Kaila.

Genial Kaila-dijo Leo.

No tenías que ser tan sarcástica-dijo Danny.

Mientras tanto, en casa de Sam...

Ring riiing...

Samantha cariño (como odiaría que me X mi nombre y luego me digan cariño)...teléfono..-le grito su mamá.

(pensando) como odio que me digan Samantha... (hablando) ya voy..

Al tel...

S: hola, quien habla?

T: hola Sam...soy Tuck, ya te enteraste de lo que le paso a Danny?

S: (tono preocupado) Q? Algo malo le paso????

T: no malo...gracioso tal vez...será mejor que le llames a su casa, jeje.

S: de acuerdo, adiós Tuck.

T: adiós Sam.(sonidito de colgar)

Jeje...esto va a ser divertido.-pensó Tuck.

Sam marcó a casa de Danny...

J: Bueno? Quién es?

S: hola Jazz...soy Sam, se encuentra Danny?

J: hola Sam, no...no se encuentra, según yo debió haber ido al parque, a...ahmmm...resolver algo.

S: ah! Ok...nos vemos Jazz!

J: bye Sam! ( sonido de colgar )

Qué demonios va a resolver Danny en el parque?-pensó Sam- será mejor que vaya.

Sam salió corriendo de su casa y se fue directo al parque.

En el parque...

Lo que estoy medio entendiendo, es que Dan está atacando a...ahmmm..mi? pero en el futuro, y vinieron X mi ayuda, X que si no los ayudo mañana me van a matar.-dijo Danny.

Así es...-dijo Kaila.

Uhmmmm...está bn, los ayudaré-dijo Danny.

En serio??? 1000 gracias!!-dijo Kaila abrazándolo, pero...Sam estaba llegando a ahí..y que creen? Si! Sam lo malentendió, y se fue corriendo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny: ñ.ñ….ñ.ñ

KP: I know theres something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
Youve built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark …ya puedes dejar de fingir Danny…

Danny: o.o…O.O…O.OU…o.O…..(cae desmayado)

Kaila: Uh?

KP: No te preocupes Kaila….(musiquita de comercial barato) con mi nueva pastilla…"contra el desmayo"(producto marca patito..es decir..Katara Phantom productions, derechos reservados) (le da a beber el suero a Danny)

Danny: puaj!!! Eso sabe peor que la comida cocinada X mi papá….

KP: seee….es que su fórmula es a base de extractos de nopal, harina, huevo crudo, chocolate..y menta para darle un sabor a frescura…

Danny: iuuu!!! Pero bue….a lo que que…como que….¿¿¿cómo que Kaila y Leo son mis hijos??? Oh X dios…no es posible…

Voz: y te besaste con Kaila….

Danny: cierto..o.o

Voz: además de que casi ese beso se convierte en un….

Danny: (arrinconado con aura negra….adoro las auras negras..XD) trauma…hija…beso…aborazado..trauma…hija…beso…aborazado…trauma…hija…beso…aborazado….

Kaila: la venganza es dulce…

KP: la es pera valió la pena…

Kaila: seee….amamos la venganza pacífica!!!

Danny: trauma…hija…beso…aborazado

KP: mmm…creo que Danny necesita un psicólogo/a….y no lo voy a mandar con la que visité hoy…asi que…si alguien se ofrece…y que no abuse de el!!! X q no me pertenece….y saben…podría hacerse una demanda gigantísima….y no me voy a ir a meter en una demanda…se entendió?

Kaila: X ahora.. a los reviews!!!

KP: (salto X todo México) yei!!! Son 4!!!

Danny: (viendo para al lado contrario de donde está Kaila) creo que ya estoy mejor….

Kaila: (parándose enfrente de el) seguro?

Danny: noo!! trauma…hija…beso…aborazado..yo!!

KP: mmm..mejor no te le pongas enfrente y así va a recuperarse…

Kaila: bno…y el primero dice…

sin comentarios

hola katara y el resto... nada mas me distraigo un poco y subes como tres capitulos, wow que velozidad, pero esta bien, y perdona que te mande el reviw en el capitulo 7, pero mi compu tiene un pequeño problema (el cual desconosco) y no puedo leer el sig. capitulo, pero tengo que decir que me encanta tu trabaja. esta todo genial, te voy a recomendar...

CARY  
P.D saludos para danny y kaila (la cual tiene un hermanito, genial!)

Danny: (todavía en el rincón) si…Kaila tiene un hermano..el cual es mi hijo…¿puedes creerlo?..eso explicaría X que todos decían que ella era mi hija….u.u

KP: (ignorando a Danny) que triste…otra cosa..no se X que contesto tu review si no puedes leer ete..XD…espero que se recupere tu compu… que tristeza que no puedas leer el siguiente..Pasan varias cosas!!!..Pero bue…y si...los pongo algo rápido, pero es X que no tengo nada que hacer…

Mamá de KP: claro que tiene que hacer cosas..pero es una floja!!!

KP: seee….(review) recomendaciones??? (ojos brillosos) gracias!!! ..ñ.ñU

Danny: continuando con los traumas….es decir…reviews…

maka-DP

el hermanito de Kaila!! O.O ... KP ¬¬ como q lastimas a un indefenzo chico de 10 años cuando sus padres fueron secuestrados!!? ... tubiste q haberlo amenazado antes ¬¬ ... XD ... ya quiero q Danny sepa la vdd! ... si esq Danny pregunta q vdd... si esq aun no la sabe .. dile q se espere!! ...y oye... por tu culpa me quede dormida para ir hoy a clases! se tube q viajar a Mexico y ademas ... tube q violar la seguridad del HRPAPT ... eso no fue lo dificil ... lo dificil fue... arrastrar los cuerpos inconcientes de los obesos guardias! see deberian dejar de comer donas -.-' ... justamente estos dias mis poderes telepaticos no andan muy bien... culpemos a ... m LAS MATEMATICAS!! see!! sabia q ellas estaban detras de todo esto!! ... ademas le callo mermelada de fresa a mis alas ¬¬ ... por sierto... si quieres ver la continuacion de la batalla puedes llevar invitados y por culpa de D Maka ahora deberan pagar entradas je je je ... a menos q alguien aga un agujero en la pared XD... y esto va para Danny ... HDHEIHDIEHIGINEDJOENDONODNOENOENODNEPAKSHNDNINDEIKNSIIENEIN! ... m debo dejar de comer chicle mientras amenaso je je escupe el chicle en un papel ahora si ... IDIOTA!! COMO Q ELIJES A PAULINA EH? Q SABES DE ELLA?? NADA!! SOLO Q ES UNA BRUTA SUPERFICIAL Y SAM Q AH?? SIEMPRE TE ANDA CUIDANDOO! ELEJISTE UN MAL DIA PARA HACERME ENOJAR!! PORQ MIS PODERES SE REACTIVARON ASIQ MALA SUERTE ESTUPIDO DANIEL!! ¬¬ ... ahora debo irme... Barney se me escapo cuando volavamos sobre Peru y aun no me devuelve mi dinero!! ¬¬ ... sierto ser sufrira mi ira!! mas bien siertos seres no es asi Danny? ¬¬ ... KP, Kai esperenme q apenas le rompa la narizota a Barney estoy alli y le rompere la nariz a otro ser ¬¬ ...

KP: los padres de Kaila y Leo no fueron secuestrados Maka… pon atención…XD

Kaila: cierto…solo estan en el futuro a punto de morir….

Danny: genial!! Estoy traumado y además una chica loca con superpoderes me va a venir a…¿masacrar? Nooo!!! Eso nooo!

KP: seee!! A recibir la ira de Maka….pero total…te terminarás quedando con Sam..y lo sabes Danny…

Danny: ¬//¬ falso!!! 

KP: entonces X qué corriste detrás de ella?

Danny: ¬//¬U, sabías que te odio?

KP: seee…(review) y Maka..deberías agradecerme!!! No haber ido a la escuela!!! Eso es genial…yo tampoco fui..X el viaje..(tic nervioso) trampa…TRAMPA!!!

Kaila: calma..calma…respira hondo y cuenta hasta 10…

KP: 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10….no fue suficiente!!!

Kaila: hasta 100

KP: 10..11..12…

Danny: ya que ya ocupamos a la autora en algo….

KP: 100..NO FUE SUFICIENTE!!!

Kaila: entonces ni como ayudarte….

KP: (review) ah! Y Maka-chan, Barney tambn me debe dinero!!! ¬.¬U **Recordatorio: aparecer en Peru e irlo a buscar con mis guardaespaldas…**

Kaila: seee….claro…

Danny: next review..

KP: (murmurando a los que leen este fic) en este capi no le diremos nada de.."el MTV hace daño" o algo así…el beso que tuvo es suficiente trauma X hoy..XD

Kozumy Disgrace

tú y tus manías de hacer larga la historia, comienzo a impacientarme ¿sabes?... es aburrido quedarme a medias en la historia y luego con eso de que la compu de Jess se murió peor tantito, tengo muy poco que leer y tanto tiempo libre... espero que la verdad se sepa pronto, comienzo a hartarme (creo que ya lo había mencionado)

ah hoy me acordé de ti, como tengo en costumbre desde hace algunos días ver DP por el canal 5 vi con asombro, que lo movieron a las 14:00 ¿no son geniales los del 5? sep, si lo son

me alegra ver que Maka te ayudó a escapar de ese lugar... ya prefiero no comentar sobre Paulina, si a Danny le gusta pues ni modo, demostrara (una vez más) que los hombres no piensan con el cerebro sino con 'otra' cosa... y claro podría yo hacer un fic donde Sam tenga un novio mil veces mejor que Gregor... ¿puede ser Danny??

bueh, creo que ahora me voy, estoy buscando el modo de inspirarme para ser cruel con Danny en algún fic, me cuesta pero luego de leer un fic dond el sufrimiento de Danny es lo más común en todos los capitulos, creo que algo puede salir... 

jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja (risa 'malvada' de media hora y no Danny, yo no necesito practicar)

Kozumy observa el monitor y avienta la navaja sobre una mesa de madera cantando

"I died in my dreams  
What's that supposed to mean?  
Got lost in the fire  
I died in my dreams  
Reaching out for your hand  
My fatal desire..."

KP: sniff…ni me lo recuerdes…los del 5 son algo idiotas….que digo algo…muy idiotas….pues a que hora sales de la escuela? O cómo te da tiempo de verlo? O cómo lo ves? A la manera clandestina?? Yo lo intente..pero…un día muy triste para la escuela…XD

Danny: ven? X que no pueden tener la actitud de Kozumy con lo de Paulina??

Kaila: qué??? Sakhasfjsakf!!!!???

KP: y dale con eso? Traducción: papá….X qué demonios no aceptas que te gusta Sam y ya??!!

Danny: (tapándose los oídos) lalaralala..lalararala

Kaila: -.-U

KP: (review) y si..es divertido hacer la historia larga….todos se quedan con cara de…y qué demonios sigue?..y es funny para mi..y si..los hombres no piensan…

Kaila: ahí dice que con otra cosa…( KP se le queda viendo a Kaila con cara de "eres acaso tu tambn despistada? O tarada?") oh! Eso…X supuesto…

KP: yo..yo quero leer un fic donde torturen a Danny!! Yeeep!!!

Danny: ¬.¬ X qué todos son tan malvados conmigo?

KP: no lo soy…si lo fuera haría algo peor…

Danny: como qué?

KP: matarte…

Danny: ya lo hiciste..ya lo hiciste en tu otro fic…

KP: (pensando otra excusa) ah!..no….este….no…

Danny: si, son malvados conmigo…u.u

Kaila: (enfrente de Danny) no es vdd…es solo que..

Danny: trauma…beso..hija..aborazado…

KP: qué parte de no te le pongas enfrente no entiende esta niña?? (review) oye…y qué canción estabas cantando eh Kozumy?

Kaila: next review!!

JessPhantomYlonen

capi nuevo! (me perdi d algo?) see...no estaba muerta...solo andaba d parranda xD (cantando) somos panda!! we're back mutherfuckers gonna kick your ass, gonna pinch your eye, gonna blow your mind wo-woh...hey ho!!...(deja d cantar) malditos panda ¬.¬... buee... el fic, lo q importa asi q voy...(cae en shock) Oh por Lauri!! (frase 100 original...derechos reservados)...te encerraron en el Hospital Psiquiatrico De Rehabilitacion Para Asesinos Psicoparas Transtornados?? bueno, eso a cualkiera le pasa u.u... pero eso see...me cae q nomas a ti se te ocurre dejarte engañar x Bin Laden u.u pero bue...almenos volaron la Casa Blanca n.n (jeje me ahorraron el trabajo) pero bue... mensaje para Danny: deja de ser tan despistado...y dile a Sam lo q sientes!! enserio!! para Kaila: ya dile a Danny kien eres en realidad...y deja d meterte con Dan...o sufriras mi ira ¬.¬ (y creeme q sufrir la ira d una chica fantasma-vampira no es nada bonito u.u); para Dan: q no te intimide esa morra, tu eres mas fuerte n.n asi q defiendete ¬.¬... y por ultimo para KP: sigue asi joven padawan, vas por el buen camino (lease el lado oscuro xD) ah y mi mail:

crazygrl (guion bajo) jessy (arroba) (hotmail) (punto com)...todo junto!! asi q agregame oks??

Danny: me cae que a todos le dio X cantar

KP: seee..momento…Jess!! no tas muerta!!! Que bn!! ..ñ.ñ…y ya salí del HRPAPT..estúpido Bin Laden….pero bue..la Casa Blanca….see…muere!!!

Kaila: pero..pero..pero Dan es malvado!!! Estas loca??

KP: es Jess..recuerdas?

Danny: muy cierto…te lo digo X experiencia…ñ.ñ…y yo….sentir algo X sam? Yo..jeje…yo…por favor!! Aún sigo hablando?? Que tonto soy..juju….o//o

KP: y si..ya te agregue…y espero que te conectes…

Dan: seee…a matar a Kaila se ha dicho….(mirada toda malévola)

KP: (pensando embobada) esa mirada que puso Dan era muy sexy…que digo..(hablando) todo a su tiempo Dan….

Kaila: a qué te refieres con…

Dan: (interrumpiendo a Kaila) ok ñ.ñ

KP: bueno..y espero que tu maquina tambn se recupere.….y con eso terminamos la parte de reviews…nos vemos!!

Kaila: sayonara matta ne!!

KP: sayonara

Danny: (pensando) estoy en un rincón, demasiado traumado como para poderles decir algo…u.u….


	10. Un encuentro…¿familiar?

KP: matalos Dan!!! Matalos!!!

Kaila: -.-U?

KP: uh…lo siento…un juego nuevo…ahora si.. hi world!!!

Kaila: X qué siempre con ese gran entusiasmo tuyo??

KP: qué no era Danny el que siempre decía eso?

Danny: (en el mismo rincón de mi casa) trauma…beso…hija…aborazado…

Kaila: lo estoy supliendo el día de hoy..y sabes muy bn X que...u.u

KP: si…pobre…bno al fic!!!...

------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 10 Un encuentro…¿familiar? .

Sam? Sam!! Espera!!! Deja te explico!!-dijo Danny corriendo hacia ella.

Que? Qué tienes que explicarme Danny? Que estás empezando a enamorarte de esa niña? Que apenas conoces!.-dijo Sam.

Qué???..no!-exclamó Danny.

En el otro lado del parque...

Ups Kaila... ya la regaste!!!-exclamó Leo.

Cállate! Tal vez no ...al menos eso espero-dijo ella.

Con Danny de nuevo...

Entonces..que me tienes que explicar...eh?-preguntó Sam sentida.

Que..que te quiero!-dijo Danny casi gritando-de hecho..te he querido desde siempre, pero no me atrevía a decírtelo porque soy un cobarde y porque creía que a ti nunca te hubiera gustado… .(yeii!!!)

A si? Y X qué no somos novios?-preguntó Sam.

X q..X q no me atrevía a pedírtelo!!!!-contestó Danny.

Y X que no me lo pides ahora????-preguntó Sam.

Bn! Sam...quieres ser mi novia?-preguntó Danny.

Si!!!!-contestó ella.

Ok!!!...(unos segundos después) Sam...te das cuenta de que ya somos...-Sam calló a Danny con un beso, después Sam se separó.

Y Danny, X que ella te estaba abrazando?-preguntó Sam.

Mmmmm...creo que esto te va a ser interesante-contestó Danny.

Oye, eso fue lo mismo que dijo Tucker-dijo Sam yendo hacia Leo y Kai.

(murmurando) estúpido Tucker...me las va a pagar muuuy caro...

Danny, ella ya sabe?-preguntó Kaila.

Nop...mi NOVIA no sabe.-contestó, haciendo énfasis en NOVIA, Danny.

Qué yo qué no se Danny?-preguntó Sam.

Que tu no sabes que tu eres mi madre-contestó Leo.

OoO... Que yo que??????????-preguntó Sam desconcertada.

Jeje, tuviste la misma reacción que yo Sam-dijo Danny.

Ok…Danny….estas loco!!!??? Esta es una broma cierto. Eres cruel, sabes?-preguntó Sam.- entonces si te estabas abrazando con ella, lo sabía…eres un mujeriego!!!

Mira…es que no me estaba abrazando con ella!!!

Ah no?-preguntó Sam.

No!!! Bueno si…pero no!!! Pero….es que…

Como odio a la gente que es indecisa-Sam estaba a punto de irse pero Leo se puso frente a ella y le dijo..

X q crees que Kaila se parece?

X que es tu hija Sam….-dijo Danny-y también Leo..

No!! No es posible…-dijo ella asombradísima- pero…y si solo es coincidencia?

Estamos en Amity Park Sam...¿Recuerdas? Aquí nada es coincidencia….

Y si son mis hijos...de quién mas son???-preguntó ella mas convencida-Realmente me imaginaba que nunca tendría hijos….y si los tuviera serían de alguien muy especial para mi..ñ.ñ….

De alguien especial, X supuesto.-contestó Kaila.

Y quién es? Alguien que conoceré en el futuro?

Eh…nop…

MMM…de alguien que conozco?

Ehm…Sep

Mmmm…es…

Danny!!!-dijo Kaila- mamá…tu no eres despistada!!! X que crees que Leo se parece a papá?

Da...da...Danny??-preguntó Sam con cara de "Oh my god!!!.

Ah caray...qué acaso no te da gusto?-preguntó Leo, a lo que Sam no respondió.

Mmm, creo que no.-dijo Kaila, un poco triste.

No...jeje..no es eso.-contestó Sam-es solo que uno no se espera que de pronto sus hijos lleguen del futuro…

Jeje, ella tiene razón Kaila.-dijo Danny dirigiéndose a Kaila-pues yo tampoco me lo esperaba...pero X qué demonios te puse Kaila?????

¬.¬U ((chingate)) Bueno...creo que...está bien...tienen razón. y como ya te dije...no se X qué lo hiciste -dijo Kaila.

Kaila...X que demonios estamos en un parque si van a matar a papá en 1 día?-preguntó Leo.

Qué me van a matar en 1 día? Osea...**MAÑANA????**.-preguntó Danny.

Sí-contestó Kaila-así que creo que tendremos que salir a buscar a ClockWork. Es tarde..mejor lo buscamos en la mañana…

De acuerdo,...podrá Amity Park sobrevivir mientras estoy fuera?-preguntó Danny.

Yo creo que ssss...-dijo Kaila, pero fue interrumpida X un grito no muy lejos de ahí.

Ok...ok...ya entendí, así o mas directo?-dijo Danny-Sam, ves gente X aquí?

Mmm, creo que no chico sarcástico.-respondió ella.

OK...

(Transformación)

Volveré en seguida –dijo Danny yendo hacia donde se escuchó el grito.

Mmm, como que la hueva me domina...¿como que seguimos a papá caminando, no?-propuso Kaila.

Mmm, X supuesto!-dijeron al unísono Leo y Sam.

Auxilio!!!-gritó una chica asustada X un fantasma.

Descuida...¿Paulina?..-dijo Danny. (KP:rayos!!! Paulina??? Ya se arruino todo…u.u)

(suspiro) hola Inviso-Bill..-dijo Paulina-recordaste mi nombre.(doble suspiro)

(( Como odio ese apodo…necesito un pulicista.)) Y qué es lo que pasa?

Buuuu...soy el hombre de las cajas!!! Témanme!

Fue X esto? Da igual...- Danny sacó un termo, y encerró al hombre de las cajas-and that´s all!

Sam, Leo y Kai llegaron, pero Paulina estaba tan embobada con Danny, que no se percató de su presencia.

Gracias Inviso-Bill!!-dijo abrazándolo, Danny sonrojo.

Sam solo estaba con cara de "arrrghhhhh!!!! Mugre vieja superficial!!! ¬¬U"

Calma mamá!-dijo Kaila-con que a esto te referías a que papá estaba siempre de...qué decías?

Don Juan...o..Cassanova?-preguntó Leo.

Algo así...-dijo Kaila-es más mamá, tengo una muuuy buena idea! Cúbranme!.

Kaila se puso en modo fantasma detrás de Sam y Leo, y fue volando a un nivel bajo hasta donde estaban Danny y Paulina.

Danny...cariño, qué estás haciendo?-preguntó Kaila.

Uh?...ca..cariño?-preguntó Danny sin entender X que dijo eso Kaila.

Y tú quién eres?-preguntó Paulina.

Uhmm...su novia!-contestó Kaila con tono triunfante.

Qué?-preguntó Paulina.

Siii…qué dijiste?-preguntó Danny.

Qué no sabías que el chico fantasma tenía novia? Oye...el salva a tantas chicas en apuros, y eso lo hace tan lindo…sus ojos..y su cabello…es taaan sexy...(pensando) uuuu, trauma ...pero lo haré X mi madre...-contestó Kaila, Danny se quedó con cara de " qué demonios estás diciendo?????".

Ti..tie..tienes novia????-preguntó Paulina.

Este…

Si!!,-interrumpió Kaila- tal vez el no te lo quería decir X que quería coquetear contigo, pero nada serio de seguro..-dijo Kai, pero Danny no se defendía, pues seguía atónito X lo que había dicho Kaila.( oye...su hija le dijo sexy..que miedo...

Kaila: (posición fetal un aura negra alrededor) trauma...trauma...trauma...cállate! no chingues con eso!!! Trauma trauma….TRAUMA!!!)

No es justo! Los buenos se los llevan las tontas!!-dijo Paulina corriendo de ahí hacia su casa.

Leo y Sam fueron a donde estaban Danny y Kaila.

Jajajajaajajajajaja!!! Eso si que fue gracioso!! Vieron el rostro de Paulina cuando Kaila le dijo a Paulina que era su novia??? Fue genial Kaila!!! jajajaja-dijo Leo muriéndose de la risa.

(Posición fetal aura negra en un rincón) trauma, trauma, trauma...

Pobre Kaila...le afectó lo que dijo...-dijo Leo

¬¬...no vuelvas a hacer eso...-dijo Danny.

Vamos Danny, tienes que admitir que fue divertido.-dijo Sam.

No, no lo fue...-dijo Danny.

O…osea que te gusta Paulina???-preguntó Sam.

No Sam...es solo que...

Sabes que Danny? Guárdate tus palabras, mejor me voy-dijo Sam yéndose de aquel lugar. .( X qué Paulina tuvo que arruinarlo??)

En ese momento, Leo empezó a transparentarse...

O..ups...Leo, dime que eso es un truco que aprendiste?-preguntó Kaila.

Creo…creo que no.-respondió el pequeño.

Genial! ahora vamos a desaparecer, X que no vamos a nacer...un problema más a la cuenta!-refunfuño Kaila.- papá...eres un idiota!! Un despistado idiota!!! ( a mi me voltearían una bofetada si dijera eso, para eso sirve la venganza pacífica!! XD)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KP: (cantando) Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you

Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do..

You're the kind a guy, a girl finds in a blue moon….

Danny: (saliendo del rincón)ya… ya me siento mejor…

Kaila: (parándose enfrente de Danny) en serio?

Danny: noo!! (Volviendo al rincón) trauma…hija..beso…aborazado!!

KP: -.-U….no hagas eso Kaila….

Kaila: si…jeje

Danny: a los reviews ok chicas?

KP: q bno q estas major Danny….pero Kaila…no te le pongas enfrente ok?

Kaila: ok…ahora…sin contar el tuyo son 4 reviews…

KP: yei!!! Ejem…a los reviews!!

Danny: y el primero dice..

Ghost Steve

Hola, de verdad lamento la tardanza, se que no te he dejado reviews ultimamente, pero es que no he tenido tiempo por eso de la escuela. Tu historia está genial, ten por seguro de que aunque no he podido escribirte he leído los capítulos que subes, sigue así, lo haces muy bien, te cuidas. Por cierto, me sumo al desagrado que tienen Kozumy y tu por los del 5, a mi ya no me da tiempo de ver a DP, que mala onda, bueno, nos leemos.

KP: yei!!! Ghost Steve..no moriste!!! Vives!! Yeeei!!!

Danny: uh?

KP: ejem..no nada…estúpida escuela…quería destruirlas…pero el primer plan no funciono…((estúpido Osama Bin Laden ¬.¬U)) hubo una traición de X medio…

Danny: tu eres la única que se deja engañar X ese wey…

KP: ¬.¬…ahora que…vdd? Estúpido canal 5….debería hacer una huelga y convencer a la gente que deje de ver ese canal…

Kaila: pero primero dejas de ver ese canal tu, no?

KP: seee…XD…next review….

Danny: alguien tuvo un trauma nueeeevooo….

KP: (tono apenado) yo? No…jejeje….se me salió…no fue a propósito….

Danny: X supuesto….

Kozumy Disgrace

vaya, conque ya sabe que tiene 2 hijos pero Sam malentendió todo, te gusta hacernos sufrir ¿eh?... prefiero no pensar en Dan, porque pienso en él y babeo y lo último que necesito es fregar el teclado ¿right?... así que sigue con tu historia, necesito saber como van a ayudar el futuro, xq a este paso van a fregar el pasado...

Kaila, (lindo nombre, tengo una amiga de EUA que se llama así) no desesperes, con el tiempo Danny admitirá lo MUCHO que le gusta Sam, y lo de la 'señorita' Paulina quedara en el olvido...

Danny, sos lindo cuando eres despistado, los niños despistados son adorables... me pregunto, Leo será tan despistado como Danny?

Katara, lo que estaba cantando era "Funeral Song" de The Rasmus, es muy buena...

bueno me voy  
saionara

ah espera, que a que hora salgo de la escuela... ¿cuántos años crees que tengo?... besides, yo voy a la escuela en la tarde, bueh no importa, tengo 17 y estudio en la prepa, y en la prepa las clases acabaron el 27 de abril así que mayo esta dedicado a los exámenes finales, pero afortunadamente yo sólo tengo que presentar una materia, así que puedo darme el lujo de ver DP a la hora que sea  
es la única ventaja de esta edad...

KP: vives en México..no? según yo si….entonces….tu crees que puede estar mas fregado este pasado?? Yo ya creo que esto es lo mas bajo….

Kaila: neh! Contigo de presidente se puede mas…

KP: ¬.¬U…"Srita". Paulina?

Kaila: me conformo con que no sea srita. Paulina Fenton….X que si no…desapareceré!!!

KP: calmaaa…(review) Funeral Song? Lo sabía!! Es que me sonaba pero..no recordaba cual era….XD…ah!...ahora que tu edad…seee..y no…y..

Danny: ¿?

KP: lo siento….es que no se vale!! Yo no veo DP….u.u…y eso es deprimente

Kaila: ja! Y Kozumy si..(sacando la lengua)

KP: ¬.¬U (murmurando) hay que soportar a los protagonistas? No los puede uno matar?

Kaila: next review!!!

maka-DP

secuestrados a punto de morir!! q importa? es lo mismo no? XD... bueno... Danny... acabas de lograr algo q no se habia podido lograr en años... hablandaste mi corazon... T-T... nehh no te entusiasmes solo un poco ¬¬... no te golpeare ... me diste lastima JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA (6)... sorry O.OU ... te dije q solo habias logrado hablandarme un poco ok? ¬¬... aunq es vdd... porq todos torturan a Danny? q no pueden torturar a alguien menos veneficioso para la humanidad como Paulina?? o Dash... o al fruit loop de Vlad (jaja creo q KP y Jess saben de q hablo XD)...u otro idiota? ... creo q te comprendo... -.-'... pero oye!! yo nunca te e torturado... je je je (pensamientos de maka: aun no... pero ... sucedera (6) ) ... ignora mi lado malvado... a veces sale a relucir... vdd KP? XD... a y por sierto... me quede dormida... PERO SI TUBE Q IR A LA ESCUELA Y SALIR CORRIENDO!! ¬¬ ... ademas... quien te dijo q la fuga era gratuita? (6) ... un anuncio para la humanidad: SI EN PERU LOGRAN VER A SIERTO DINOSAURIO ESTUPIDO CON UNA NARIZOTA ENORME AVISENME!! AA Y NO LE PRESTEN DINERO!! ... esto va para Kaila... no te pares cerca de Danny hasta q se le pase el trauma... amenos q quieras tener a un padre con secuelas de daños psicologicos -.-' ... bueno me tome la libertad de sacarle un pequeño diagnostico psicologico a Danny : bla bla bla bla bla (despues de 5 horas ) ... y en resumen tiene un trauma q podria estar comprometido con todas las palizas q le han dado a lo largo de su media vida... preguntas? ... (cri cri cri cri)... lo sospeche grillos sus afirmaciones concuerdan con el analizis... -.-'' ... notese el sarcasmo XD... bueno ps Bye! ... hasta el proximo cap ... XD... (tengo un problema con los XD OK??)...

KP: FROOIT LOOP!!! XD

Danny: 2 traumadas con los XD´s

KP: seee…per ella mas…XD (review) además, es mas divertido torturar a Danny que a los demas…y sabes X que lo digo…(memoria de KP:

KP, Jess y Maka: vivan las fiestas de agitar termos!!!

Dan: basta!!!

Kaila: esto marea!!

Danny:; X que todo me pasa a mi??? Fin de la memoria)

KP: jeje..eso fue divertido

Kaila y Danny: no lo fue!!

KP: padre e hija hablan al mismo tiempo…

Todos: awww!!!

Kaila: callense!!

KP: se ven taaan lindos!!!

Danny: iusg-dkuafaos-hfoais!!!

KP: ahora Danny habla en otro idioma!! Yeeeii!! Traducción: ca-lla-te!

Kaila: ejem!! (review) mi padre…

KP: AUUUUUUUUUUU!!!...

Kaila: de dónde salió eso?

KP: (apenada) que? Yo no fui!! Yo no le aullé a la luna!!! X que habría de hacerlo?

Kaila: a superado el trauma del beso…

Danny: eso espero…y espero que tampoco regrese…y lo del diagnostico…como ninguno de los tres entendimos… no lo contestaremos..XD

KP: sere asesinada X esto…pero tengo que decirlo…Maka… la ventana se cerro X que abrió Word y X alguna extraña razón se cerró…y tendremos que inspirarnos de nuevo…ou!!

Kaila: seeee…claro… bno next review!!

KP: ahora todos nos traumaremos con next!! XD

JessPhantomYlonen

jaja oks...antes d q me regañes...toy pensando n q poner d review...xD (laguna mental)...pobre Danny! ya tiene demasiados traumas, para empezar tiene una version malvada de el...q es (mucho) mas sexy q el...luego lo del fancervice, las fangirls persiguiendolo, el q sea torturado por varias autoras locas a la vez, q se acabe d enterar d q tiene hijos y q si no hace algo se muere en un dia...ah y ahora d q acaba d besas (aborazado) a su hija... pobre niño u.u...pero se lo merece! jaja es divertido verlo sufrir (no m odies mas d lo q ya lo haces ok Danny?) pero bueno...todo sea por los fans; y en cuanto a kaila...solo le puedo decir q tiene un papa aborazado! (enserio...lo digo x experiencia...mas vale q Sam no me escuche decir eso o.o) y q comprendo su trauma u.u...y q q bueno q ya le dijo!! (suena la musik d Star Wars d la nada) maldita sea!! nunca debi d bajarme ese pinche tono ¬.¬... roar porque me lo tuve q bajar?? (ok...eso q??)bueno, como siempre digo...gran capi!! ahora solo falta ver a Sam en shock cuando se entere...si es q ella no es tan despistada como Danny...ahora, en cuanto quien esta mas mota, si Tuck o Danny...chale esta si m la dejaste dificil...diria q los 2 estan iguales jaja bue...y kaila...sigo diciendo q vas a pagar caro ¬.¬...muy caro!! (le llega a kaila una cuenta de $10) jaja vez? t dije q ibas a pagar caro xD ahora...Danny ya dile a Sam, bueno, d por si terminan juntos, sino preguntale a kaila...o a leo...o a clockwork...o a kien sea!! pero bueno...ya m tengo q ir asi q chau!! solo sigue...oks?  
Moikka!!

Danny: que te odie? (cerrando el puño) nooo….es peor!!

Kaila: calmate…. Y creeeme que no fue gracioso para nosotros lo del beso…

Danny: ni lo de la tortura

Kaila: ni hacernos sufrir

Danny: ni saber que me moriré en un día!!!

Kaila: eso no lo escribí en tus diálogos…….

Danny: bno, luego te pagamos con monedas del futuro….

Kaila: pero son iguales a las de..(Danny le tapa la boca)

Danny: y las monedas del futuro son capis!! 1 capi equivale a 5 pesos!!!

KP: -.-U que original...

Danny: déjame ser..ok?

KP: y…si!!! Danny y Sam terminaran juntos.!!!

Kaila: entonces X que Leo se esta trasparentando?

KP: e ps…yo que se!!!...(KP se marea)rayos chicos…no me estoy sintiendo muy bn…

Kaila: (ignorando a KP) siguiente review!!

sin comentarios

la verdad ha sido descubirta y todo a causa del pequeño hermano de kaila (chamaco chismoso). espero que mi maquina no se vuelva a amolar, mis cosa estan mas locas que yo. me gusto mucho este capitulo.

CARY

Danny: aki esta de nuevo!!

Kaila: mi hermano no es chismoso!!...bno…tal vez un poco…

KP: realmente no me siento bn

Danny: (ignorando a KP) mi hijo es un chismoso…u.u

Kaila: que no!!!

Danny;: como sea!!

KP se vuelve en modo licántropo y se va de ahí.

Kaila: genial! Ahora KP se va!! Y nos deja aki discutiendo

Danny: si! Un licántropo suelto y nosotros discutiendo…(segundos después)

Kai y Danny: oh no!!! KP va a hacer massacre!!! (salen X la ventana a buscar a KP)

Dan: ya que los idiotas se fueron…

KP regresa

KP: sayonara!!-se vuelve a ir

Dan: rayos!! Yo quería decirlo..u.uU


	11. Haciendo larga la historia ¬¬

KP: Hi world!! Hogar!! Dulce hogar… después de una semana en casa de tu padre… extraña uno mucho su casa saben…

Danny y Kaila: (todos agotados)

KP: ok.. eso se ve feo

Kaila: ¬.¬

KP: jeje…y bno, y a uds q les paso?

Danny: (tono exhausto) creeme, perseguir a una Chica-lobo X toda la ciudad… es muy exhausto…

Kaila: además de que casi nos muerdes… y casi muerdes a media población…

KP: a si?

Kaila y Danny: SI!

KP: jeje… Mientras yo me dedico a darles unas largas disculpas… al fic…

Kaila: estamos esperando las disculpas…

Danny y Kaila: ¬.¬U

KP: ya voy… ya voy…juju.. ah! Una cosa mas… imaginemos que este fic esta hecho antes de que pase Phantom Planet…ok?

Kaila y Danny: las disculpas!!!

KP: ya voy.. ya voy!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 11 Haciendo larga la historia ¬.¬

Ok, mañana iré a decirle algo-dijo Danny.

Excelente...solo que hay un pequeñísimo problema, tienes idea de qué es papá?-preguntó Leonardo.

No...ni idea.-respondió Danny.

Mmm, ok, el problema es que no se si voy a SEGUIR EXISTIENDO PARA MAÑANA!!!-dijo Leonardo haciendo énfasis..en ya saben donde.

Mmm, el tiene razón papá-dijo Kaila poniéndose a un lado de el-quién sabe si vamos a seguir existiendo para mañana, además mañana te van a matar en el futuro, recuerdas que tenemos que ir a salvarte?

Ok..ok...ya entendí, al rato voy a su casa a pedirle una disculpa, ya que ella va a ser la madre de mis futuros hijos...-dijo Danny.

Eso si seguimos existiendo...-dijo Leo aclarándose un poco más-mejor apúrate!!!

De acuerdo, vamos a la casa.-dijo Danny-al rato se me ocurre que decirle-Leo y Kai asintieron, y emprendieron vuelo a casa de su padre.

En un callejón cerca de la casa de danny...

(destransformación )

Ok papá, ahora si ya es tarde, no crees que mi tía te va decir algo?-preguntó Kaila.

Mmm, no creo.-respondió Danny, abriendo la casa.

Ok, si tu lo dices-dijo Kaila entrando.

2 segundos después..

Daniel Fenton ...Cómo te atreves a llegar tan tarde???, y se supone que yo era la que estaba a cargo!!!-decía Jazz, además de otras 1,000 cosas, pero serían un gastadero de párrafos. No creen?.

Después de que Jazz se calmó (y un montón de párrafos).

Ahora si Jazz, para que veas, ya es tarde.-dijo Danny.

Tienes razón, un momento, X que ese niño...

Leo, me llamo Leo-dijo el niño a Jazz.

Eso. X qué Leo se está trasparentando?-preguntó Jazz.

X que si mi estúpido padre no arregla algo con mi mamá, vamos a desaparecer...DESAPARECER!!!-dijo Kaila haciendo énfasis-puedes creerlo tía?

Tía? Oh! Cierto! Danny, ve en este momento con Samantha..

Sam!-dijeron al unísono Kaila, Leo y Danny.

Como sea, ve con ella en este momento, o no tendré sobrinos en el futuro.-dijo Jazz.

Ya entendí, ya entendí, vuelvo en unos minutos.-dijo Danny-y niños...

Si papá?

A dormir!-dijo Danny.

Pero...

No olviden...que en donde quiera que estemos...sigo siendo su padre, así que... a dormir les digo!-excusó Danny transformándose en modo fantasma.

De acuerdo.-contestaron los hermanos.

Bn-dijo saliendo X La ventana.

Bueno niños, su padre (pensando) ¿padre? Todavía no puedo creerlo! (hablando) es decir, Danny dijo que se fueran a dormir...o no?-preguntó Jazz.

KP: Pues créelo Jazz.

Jazz: estaba pensando..puedes leer mis pensamientos?

KP: De hecho… yo escribo tus pensamientos… Sigamos!!

Cierto..-respondió Kai a la pregunta da Jazz.

Mmm, pero yo soy su tía, no? entonces yo les doy permiso de que se queden despiertos hasta que Danny regrese.-dijo Jazz-hasta entonces!

Gracias! aún así no me hubiera podido dormir, sabiendo que yo iba a desaparecer.-dijo Leonardo.

Jeje, X supuesto...ñ.ñ-dijo Jazz.

Kaila se asomó X la ventana.

Qué pasa?-preguntó Jazz notando que estaba un poco...

Voz: un poco???

KP: bno… muy preocupada…

Solo espero que mi padre no la riegue y haga algo peor que lo que ya hizo.-respondió ella.

Osea... que no lo pueda solucionar?-preguntó Jazz.

Exacto.-dijo sin dejar de ver X la ventana.

Tranquila cariño, se que lo va a solucionar-dijo Jazz.

Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó la niña volteando a ver a Jazz.

X que le tengo fe, además de que a solucionado miles de problemas para salvar al mundo, eso debe ser suficiente prueba.-contestó Jazz.

Pero esto es amor.-dijo Kai.

Y?-preguntó Jazz.

Que papá es un despistado para el amor.-contestó Leo.

Estamos perdidos!!!-dijeron Kaila y Leo.

(pensando) solo espero que no-pensó Kaila.

Danny llegó a casa de Sam, atravesó la pared, y entró al cuarto de Sam.

Aaaa! Danny? Danny...qué "#!!/& haces aquí?-preguntó Sam.

Solo quería que supieras que te amo.-dijo Danny.

Mira Danny, creo que ya no te creo(eso me recuerda a una canción… XD), pues siempre estás rodeado de chicas, y con eso me refiero a Valerie y Paulina, sabes? Es muy difícil creerte.-dijo Sam.

Entonces tú no me amas?-preguntó Danny.

Creo que no.-respondió Sam.

En casa de Danny...

Leonardo desapareció en ese momento.

Aaaaa!!!! Leo! No! no! ...no!! sabía que mi padre era demasiado idiota como para poder resolverlo!! LEO! No es justo!...-decía Kai.

Calma! Yo se que Danny..podrá hacer algo.-calmaba Jazz a Kai.

Si...eso espero-dijo Kaila tambn empezándose a transparentarse-genial...ahora voy yo, y si yo desaparezco...van a pasar cosas...

Con Danny...

Pero tu vas a ser madre de mis...

No!, ni siquiera lo menciones Danny-dijo Sam gritando-no lo digas, si siempre estás de "Don Juan", y así siempre serás! Creo yo que a lo único que vamos a llegar va a ser solo amigos. O, hay algo que me demuestre lo contrario???.-preguntó Sam- mientras tanto...terminamos-dijo con voz triste y se volteo, para que Danny no viera que ella empezó a derramar lágrimas, mordiéndose el labio para sostener sus sollozos.

Si.

Qué?-preguntó Sam aún volteada.

Que si...si hay una cosa que demuestre lo contrario, es más son 2.-dijo Danny.

A si? Cuáles?-preguntó Sam.

La primera, nuestros hijos-dijo Danny.

Sam volteo y llorando le dijo- Qué parte de no menciones esto no...-pero Danny la calló con un beso...

Cariño, escuché que gritaste estás bien?-preguntó la madre de Sam tratando de entrar a la habitación de Sam, pero Sam le puso seguro a la puerta, para que su madre no entrara.

Espero que reconsideres si me sigues queriendo o no… –dijo Danny- ah! Y Sam, esa fue la segunda prueba, adiós Sam-dijo saliendo X la ventana, Sam le quito el seguro a la puerta.

Qué se supone que estabas haciendo? X q de pronto cierras con seguro?-preguntó la madre de Sam.

Nada, y tu X que no tocas?-preguntó Sam.

Samantha Manson, qué acaso estás loca??? Debería.. debería…debería!!! Ash! -dijo cerrando la puerta de la habitación de Sam,

X supuesto que nada mamá, solo me estaba besando con un fantasma a tus espaldas, me estaba besando con un fantasma...que yo, X cierto, amo.-dijo Sam cuando su madre ya se había ido, Sam echo una mirada X la ventana X donde Danny salió- si Danny, creo que todavía d te amo…

En casa de Danny...

Leo y Kaila volvieron a la normalidad, y Danny llegó unos instantes después.

Papi, lo lograste!-dijo Kaila abrazándolo cuando llegó

Eh? (destransformación )2 cosas, 1ra terminé con ella y qué acaso no los mandé a dormir?-preguntó Danny, a lo que los hermanos señalaron a Jazz.

¬¬

Qué?-preguntó Jazz-X qué terminaron?

Ni idea, lo bueno es que ninguno de los 2 desaparecieron. ñ.ñ

Este...yo si-dijo Leo.

KP: Palabras equivocadas Leo

¬.¬... Pero regresaste. No?-preguntó Danny.

El tiene razón.-contestó Jazz.

De acuerdo...no importa.-dijo Leo.

Bueno, yo les dije que podían estar despiertos hasta que llegara Danny, así que...a dormir!-dijo Jazz.

Pero...

Sin peros! Sigo siendo su tía, y les digo que...a dormir!!-exclamó Jazz.

Ash!-exclamó Kaila dirigiéndose al cuarto de Jazz.

Y yo dónde me voy a quedar a dormir?-preguntó Leo.

Mmm, en unos momentos lo arreglo.-contestó Jazz, dirigiéndose al sótano, regresando con un empaque en las manos.

La cama inflable Fenton?-preguntó Danny- .U

Esa mera! Aquí podrás quedarte esta noche.-dijo Jazz

Mmm, Jazz, no es este en contra de tu plan, pero mejor que él se duerma en mi cama, y yo me quedaré en la cama Fenton.-sugirió Danny.(awww!! A Danny le salió el amor paternal!!

Danny: ca-lla-te…)

Ok, entonces Leo vete al cuarto de Danny.-dijo Jazz, Leo asintió, y se fue al cuarto de Danny.

Si o no qué es genial mandar a niños menores que nosotros?-preguntó Danny.

Jeje, si Danny, bueno...será mejor que te vayas a dormir.-agregó Jazz.

Pero...

Nada de peros! Recuerda que yo estoy a cargo.-dijo Jazz.

¬¬...de acuerdo-dijo Danny de mala gana-hasta mañana.

Buenas noches!.. ñ.ñ

-------------------------------------------------------------

KP: (cantando) Once upon a time we had a lot to fight for  
We had a dream, we had a plan  
Sparks in the air we spread a lot of envy  
Didn't have to care once upon a time…

Kaila: bno… sep, fueron suficientes disculpas…

Danny: ejem!

KP: ah! Claro… y así termina otra gran capítulo by me!!! ..ñ.ñU

Danny: oh! No!!! Lo vanidoso le volvió!! T-T…

Leo: esta chica es vanidosa?

KP: hi Leo!!!

Leo: hi Kata-chan….

Danny: -.-, Leo tambn viene a los reviews!!!

KP: jeje..olvide mencionartelo?

Danny: sep… ¬.¬… a los reviews esta bn?

Kaila: ok, el día de hoy son 5!!!

KP: bn!!! …ñ.ñU

Leo: y el primero dice…

Kozumy Disgrace

divertido, puedo decir algo más? creo que no, no sé como van a arreglar todo este lío si nada más les queda un día, pero seguramente todo saldrá bien, el encuentro familiar fue tan... emotivo, lástima que Paulina (leáse Bitch) tuvo que arruinarlo, y ¿porque carajo le sigue diciendo InvisoBill? si no fuera xq ninguna carrera relacionada con area I me interesa me ofrecería como publicista de Danny...  
bueno saionara,   
p.d.1: preguntale a maka si ya consiguió que Barney le diera su dinero, xq creo que yo he visto a dicho individuo por aquí  
p.d.2: esto de la elección de areas me pone un poquito tensa, podrías ser buena y meter a Danny en el termo por mí?? y sacudelo muy fuerte, necesito desquitar mis tensiones con alguien  
p.d.3: estoy súper contenta con los de Nick, en la semana están dando epis de DP que no había visto bien, veamos, el lunes dieron "Urban Jungle", ayer dieron "Livin' Large" y hoy dieron "Boxed Up Fury", si mis cálculos no fallan mañana darán "Frightmare" y me encanta!!

atte.  
Kozumy (quién sigue obsesionada con TR)  
"Surrender to my love, sacrifice your soul  
Your picture in the frame is fading like a ghost  
Never say goodbye, never be alone  
Never say goodnight, never say... die" (Immortal/HFTS)

KP: (sonrisa maliciosa)

Danny: oh no…

KP: oh si…

Kaila y Leo: ¿?

KP: (mete a Danny en un termo)

Kaila: WTF?

KP: esas palabras frente a tu hermano???

Kaila: como si el no las dijera…

KP ve a Leo y este hace una carita toda dulce.

KP: ay mi vida!!!

Danny: X si se les ha olvidado…sigo aki!!!

KP: ah! Cierto..(KP empieza a agitar el termo muy fuerte)

Kaila: detente!!

KP: vamos Kai!! Tomalo como venganza pacífica…

Kaila: mmm… seeee!!!

Danny: O.OU

KP: (agita el termo mas fuerte)

Kaila: Livin Large? Boxed Up Fury? Urban Jungle??

KP: (divirtiéndose con el termo) (para de agitar el termo de repente y comienza a llorar)

Leo: q? palabras mágicas?

KP: feh! Es que esos son exactamente los capis de DP q no pude ver nunca…

Danny: al menos terminaste de agitarme…

KP: y eso quien lo dice? (vuelve a agitar el termo cantando Sail Away)

Kaila: -.-U

KP: seee… trauma con The Rasmus…

Kaila, Leo y Danny: adivinamos… un trauma mas a la cuenta?

KP: seee… pero la cuenta ya la perdi…XD

Kaila: -.-

KP: feh!! (de dónde salió eso?) ahora que lo de barney… esta en las Vegas… tenemos que ir X la capa de Dan!!! ¬.¬

Kaila: o.ô?

KP: seee… se robo su kpa...¬.¬

Leo: seee… claaaaro….NEXT REVIEW!!!

KP: lo que faltaba… -.- otro traumado con Next…

Ghost Steve

Pues si, sigo vivo les guste o no. Aquí me tienes leyendo tu historia (muy buena por cierto), batallando en la escuela, haciéndo lo que sea por que me dejen ver Danny Phantom y planeando vengarme de ciertas personas y arruinar sus vidas, pero esa es otra historia jeje. No, ya en serio, está genial tu historia, por favor continúala, nos leemos.

KP: pa que soy bna?

Danny: para nda!!!

KP: ¬.¬, no idiota… para ayudar a la gente a arruinar vidas…XD

Kaila: oukaaayyy

Leo: esta chica esta loca?

KP: ¬.¬

Danny: jeje… mejor siguiente review…

maka-DP

jajaja XD... KP... no hay problem! como q a mi ... igual se me cerro la ventana del MSN n.nU... bueno el punto esq... DANNY ELIJIO A SAM! ASIQ!!... CUMPLE EL RETO! CUMPLE EL RETO! CUMPLE EL RETOO! o en la produccion de el nuevo fic q estamos haciendo con KP ... te haremos sufrir... aun MAS de lo planeado ... JAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAAJJAJA (6)... jaja see Leo es chismoso... y mafioso... (KP,Danny y Kaila me entienden XD) ... y KP!! NO al plagio! ¬¬ ... tu captas q fue lo q plagiaste de mi maravillosa creatividad (H)... XD... olvidalo olvidalo XD... lo del diagnostico.. seres idiotas -.-'... y oye KP!! cual es el afan de aguarle la fiesta a Dan? ... osea es malo y todo pero... no te fijas q esta TAN traumado, aburrido y desesperado q se conforma con decir "sayonara"? ... Dan... tu no me odias vdd? n.nUU... recuerda los buenos momentos y ... nuestra relacion personaje-autor ... n.nU... y me imajino la mala cara q pondran los demas al leer esa parte xD (KP sabes quienes demas XD) ... y ... Danny tiene dos hermosos bebes! Todos: aw!! instinto paternal!... XD XD XD ... y ... ESE IDIOTA DE BARNEY VIAJO A BRAZIL!! AUN NO PUEDO ATRAPARLO QUIEN QUIERA Q LO VEA... LLAME A ESTE NUMERO : "5- vi - al - ladron - barney - el - dinosaurio - y - llamo - a esta - linea- para - avisarle- a Maka- y q lo - golpee - y - le rompa - la - narizota " ... Dan... si quisieras ayudarme a torturarlo... no tengo ningun problema!! ((6)) ...bueno pues... BYE!! ...

PD: KP Y Kai ... confio en q ustedes lograran q Danny cumpla el reto antes mensionado... y si se reusa... siempre pueden llamarme a mi cel y obligarlo yo misma!! (H)...

PD2: DANNY IDIOTA! POR CULPA DE ESA ESTUPIDA DE PAULINA ES PROBABLE DE Q TUS HIJOS NO NAZCAN! DANIEL CUMPLE EL RETO O TU CASTIGO SERA PEOR DE LO Q TE PUEDAS IMAGINAR!! Y SI ESTAS PENSANDO "ES SEGUNDA VEZ EN TODA MI VIDA Q MAKA ME LLAMA DANIEL" Y TE SIENTES MAL... PUES lo lamento.. jaja en realiad NOO! (6)...

KP: review largo!!! Cerebro atrofiado XD…

Danny: etooo… no cumpliré el reto…

KP: feh! Ni te preocupes… que yo misma me encargo de que lo cumplas…

Danny: oh si no q?

KP: (susurro al oído)

Danny: O.OU noooo!!!

KP: seee…muajajajaja (y ya no necesito practicar.. ok!!! ¬.¬) ah! Y Maka… ahorita me acorde q eres algo adicta al MSN… X Q (6) SIGIFICA DIABLITO EN MSN!!! XD XD XD

Kaila: lo que diga vos…

Leo: exacto (marcando teléfono)

KP: q haces?

Leo: llamando a Maka a su cel… papá no quiere hacer reto…

Danny: ok! Ya lo hago… pero podemos esperar al final de reviews?

KP: ok… pero NADA te salvará entendido?

Danny: ok…

KP: ah! Y Maka-chan… creo que Dan no te podrá a ir a ayudar a torturar a Barney, nos vemos al rato en Brasil… tal vez yo vaya… XD…

Kaila: X q no podrá ir a ayudar a Maka?

KP: ps… (( X q Jess esta muuuuy ocupado torturando a Dan en estos momentos… y tal vez haciendo otra cosa… (y no lo q uds creen eh malpensados!!))) dejémoslo así..ok?

Kaila: ouuukaaay!!!

KP: AVIV LE OIGALP!!! XD XD XD ejem !!

Danny : ouuukaaayyy…. Mejor siguiente review !!!

sin comentarios

bueno. bueno, leo no es chismoso, talvez un poquito... imprudente, si llega un tipo del futuro y me dice "hey soy tu hijo" yo creo que mi reaccion seria parecida a la de danny o sam, diria algo asi como "a la m... wow". pero en fin el fic es bastante bueno y cada vez se pone mas interesante, ya le te estoy promocionando eh?. ademas kai y leo se desvanecen, y todo por culta de danny que le gusta jugar al casanova, quien le manda a ser tan sexy (yo no soy tu hija danny, asi que yo te puedo decir asi).  
katara: eres grande, jajajaja y muy divertida ademas. exelente capitulo, hasta luego

CARY  
P.D saludos para dan tambien.

Leo: me desvanezco… -.-

KP: seee

Danny: de hecho ya no…

KP: seee…

Kaila: ¬.¬

Danny: ps es vdd..

Leo: y no soy metiche!!!

Danny: solo un poquito…

Kaila: ¬.¬

KP: ps tu eres un aborazado…

Leo: X q dices eso?

KP: ps tu padre hizo (le susurra algo al oido)

Kaila: oh no!!! Leo no digas q este sería…

Leo: entonces este sería tu primer beso, no hermana?

**KP y Danny: ¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿que?????????!!!!**

Kaila: mi primer beso…-.- 

KP: Danny estas …

Danny: (en un rincón posición fetal y aura negra) trauma, beso, hija aborazado..primer beso!!!

KP: no esta bn…

Kaila: no se tenia que enterar…¬.¬

Leo: jeje

KP: ((creo que esto responde a la cuestión de si Leo es algo chismoso no?…))

Kaila: ejem!! NEXT REVIEW!!!

KP y Kaila se fijan si hay respuesta de Danny pa decirles algo….

Danny: (P.F. A.N. (pocision fetal Aura negra..ok?) ) trauma, hija, beso.. aborazado… primer beso!!! T-T

KP: solo el siguiente review..ok?

JessPhantomYlonen

waa!! ok, empecemos con esta mania de los reviews...Danny te dije que no me odiaras mas!! tarado! ¬.¬...sufriras mi ira jeje...y Sam...jaja el shock que tuvo no tiene precio (hay ciertas cosas que el dinero no puede comprar...para todo lo demas existe Phantom Card...aceptado en todas las tiendas de la Zona Fantasmal XD)... Paulina tenia que meterse a arruinarlo todo, verdad?? grr...me uno a la alianza en contra de la vieja superficial...debe morir!!  
jaja buena idea lo de Kaila...eso d fingir ser la novia d Danny xD (pobre...tiene un papa despistado...y aborazado) pero aun asi...Paulina must die!! (nota mental...matar a Paulina en algun fic)  
momento...KP no puedes huir asi!! y menos dejar a Dan a cargo de todo...creeme yo ya lo intente o.oU...aun asi...ahora que lo pienso no es tan mala idea eso de Dan a cargo... see...creo q m puedo acostumbrar a eso n.n...pero no!! aun falta que sigas Kata!! no vivo sin tu fic!! (ok...creo q exagere un poco con eso n.nU)...aun asi sigue!!

KP: ok..ok… esta vez dejaré que Dan diga sayonara.. ok?

Dan: (aparece de no se donde) gracias KP!!! ..ñ.ñU

Kaila: tu fantasma ifernal…

KP. Hey Kai… aunque quiera destruir a la humanidad, conquistar la zonafantasma / mundo / lo que sea… y sea psicópata, malvado (y sexy)… no tienes derecho a odiarlo….

Kai: ah no?

Leo: ah no?

Danny: (AN PF) trauma beso hija, aborasado… primer beso!!

KP: es q el no es de tu época… osea que el no te ha hecho nda…

Dan: aún…

KP: callate si no quieres morir… ok?

Dan: …

Kaila: (se queda pensando)

Dan: -.-

KP: (susurra a Dan) además de que de alguna manera ella tambn es tu hi-ja…

Dan: o.OU

KP: seee

Kaila: q le dijiste?

KP: feh! Nda importante vdd Dan?

Dan: O.O…

KP: asi terminaron los reviews?

Leo: padece q si…

Kaila: Leo, te voy a prohibir que vuelvas a ayudar con os reviews…

KP: -.-U, aun asi Danny tiene que cumplir el reto!!!

Danny: (AN PF) trauma, hija, beso… aborasado!!! Primer beso!!!

Kaila: hey KP… no es que tenga nda en contra de tu plan pero creo que…

Dan: mi minime no podra hacer nada en estas condiciones…

KP: mmm… se salvo!!! Pero no volvera a pasar… ¬.¬ ps a la proxima…

Dan: puedo?

KP: ps… creo que si… si no Maka me matará… -.- no tengo muchas opciones…

Kaila: eso fue todo… nos vemos en el proximo capi… ok?

Dan: sayonara!!! ..ñ.ñ

KP:: bae bae!!!

Danny: (AN PF) trauma beso, hija, aborazado!!! Primer beso!!! (se desmaya)


	12. Y llegó el día… X fin!

KP: Hi..snif… World.. T-T

Danny: eh?

Kaila: estas mejor papá!!! ..ñ.ñ.. se va de campamento, recuerdas?

Danny: y X q esta triste?

Kaila: X q no va a platicar con ndie de aquí dentro de una semana…

KP: T-T

Danny: ahmm… al fic?

Kaila: yo creo…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 12 Y llegó el día…

Danny empezó a inflar la cama Fenton...y cuando terminó, lo acomodó en la sala y se fue a dormir.

Después de una tranquila noche, llegó la mañana…. ¿¿¿Y ellos sigue dormidotes???

Kaila se levanto...tan madrugadora como siempre...(creo que ya se de donde le salió lo madrugador, de la familia de Danny!! Al menos Jazz es así!) se levantó, y se fue a desayunar.

Buenos días!-dijo Jazz-X qué tan temprano?

Buenos días! X que hoy papá nos va a ayudar a derrotar a Dan en el futuro...-contestó Kaila-y papá? Dónde está Leonardo?

Siguen durmiendo, creo que ya se a quien se parece Leo.-respondió Jazz.

Si..jeje, Leonardo es una copia de Danny, y yo...una copia de Sam.-agregó ella.

Bno… será mejor que los vayas a despertar… para que bajen a desayunar y se vayan a alistar… (Y lo dicen con toda la calma del mundo…-.-U)

Sep-Kaila subió las escaleras y se escuchó un grito desde la habitación de Danny.

Jajajjajajajaja..

No fue gracioso Kaila…¬.¬U- exclamó Leonardo molesto bajando las escaleras con Kaila.

Buenos días-dijo Jazz.

Y papá?-preguntó Leo.

Mmm, creo que sigue dormido-respondió Kaila-es que creo que se drogó toooooda la noche.

Leo: o.OU

Es broma! Es broma! Pero si, si sigue dormido.-dijo Kaila riéndose.

KP: no le metas eso a la cabeza a tu hermanito Kaila…

Kaila: si, lo se…

¬¬ U ok. Puedo desayunar?-preguntó Leo.

Claro!-contestó Jazz.

Gracias...

Buenos días...-dijo Danny entrando X la puerta de la cocina….(hay puerta en la cocina?)

X FIN!-dijo Kaila.

X fin qué?-preguntó Danny.

X fin despiertas! Tienes que prepararte para tu ida al futuro!!!-dijo Kaila ilusionada-, o...lo olvidaste? Sabías que ya podrías estar muerto en el futuro?

Yo? Olvidarlo? Ja! Están tonto que ni siquiera me río...omitiendo el primer ja.-contestó Danny.

Lo olvidó-dijo Jazz.

Shhhh!! –exclamó Danny.

Papá...lo olvidaste?-preguntó Leonardo.

NO!...No...no… n….SI…lo siento niños…u.u- se disculpo Danny muy apenado.

Lo sientes? Cómo que lo sientes? Estás muriendo en el futuro, si no ...ya moriste...y lo olvidaste? No puede ser!!!-dijo Kai un poco enojada, bno MUY enojada.

Cálmate hermana, aún así tienes que prepararte! Desayuna para que empecemos a ver que nos tenemos que llevar al futuro.-añadió Leo.

Después de que desayunaran...(Con toda la calma del mundo -.-U)

Un momento Danny, aquí hay un problema.-dijo Jazz.

Qué pasa?-preguntó Danny.

Que no vas a ir a la escuela probablemente en una semana, como le voy a hacer para cubrirte?-preguntó Jazz.

Fácil!-dijo Leo-puedes decirle a la escuela que está enfermo!

Buena idea Leo!!-dijo Kaila.

Es lo que hacemos nosotros cuando no queremos ir a la escuela…

Danny: o.o

Kaila: ¬.¬U

Leo: jeje… se me salió

Ok, ya resolvimos eso, ahora...a qué se referían con "tienes que prepararte"?-preguntó Jazz.

Simple,-contestó Kaila-es que tenemos que repasar que fantasmas están del lado de papá, y de los que están del lado de Dan.

(ignorando a Jazz) Qué???? Fantasmas se fueron del lado de Dan????? Qué están locos???-preguntó Danny exaltado.

Mmm, algo así..-respondió Kaila.

Ok...

Bueno papá, así se dividieron los grupos en el futuro...-dijo Kaila.

Mira papá-dijo Leo-los que están del lado de Dan son:

Walker

Caballero del Terror

Tooooooooodos los policías de Walker.

Y toooooooodo el ejército de el Caballero del Terror.

Esos son muchos!-dijo Danny pensando en el ejército que se haría entre los policías y el otro ejército del caballero.

Si, jeje, y estos son los que están de tu parte:

Skulker

Mi buena amiga Ember.

Tu amiga es Ember???-preguntó Danny.

Una de mis mejores, una vez iba a entrar a su banda, pero mamá no me dejo...jeje continuemos..

Technus

Kitty

Jhonny 13, aunque te sigue odiando X lo de "ser el novio de Kitty".

Desiré

La tipa de la cocina

El hombre de las cajas

El nos va a ayudar?

No lo subestimes! Aunque tal vez no...sigamos!!-dijo Kaila-continuemos...

Clock Work, que X cierto a él se le escapó Dan...o alguien lo liberó.

Daniela, tu clon, el clon que hizo Vlad de ti.

Como olvidarla...-dijo Danny-idéntica a mí!

X algo dije "clon" además...ella crece poco a poco, en el futuro, tiene apenas 15 años!!! Nadie sabe que fue lo que paso para que ella creciera muchísimo más lento!!!

((habra causado un efecto secundario la inyección q le puse???)) no, ps ni idea jeje…

Sigamos,

Frostbite

Y tal vez uno que otro que aparezca durante la batalla, todos serán de gran ayuda…

Aún así, el ejército de policías y del caballero del terror no son muchos?-preguntó Danny.

Si! X eso pedimos tu ayuda...-contestó Kaila-((X eso pedimos tu ayuda))

Muy bien...ahora..qué tendremos que llevarnos al futuro?-preguntó Danny

Yo creo que nda papá- dijo Leo- en el futuro tenemos muchas cosas q se pueden usar ñ.ñ

Y para el camino?

Feh! Nada- contesto Kaila.

Q no deben ser precavidos?- preguntó Jazz.

(Ignorando a Jazz) Bueno, la búsqueda de Clock Worck va a ser larga, así que, me iré a despedir de..-dijo Danny, pero al instante sonó la puerta tocar.

Yo abro-dijo Jazz.

Jazz subió, abrió y vio a Sam a la puerta

Hola Jazz, se encuentra Danny?-preguntó Sam

Este, si...está abajo, ven, entra...-dijo Jazz.

Si, gracias.

Sam y Jazz bajaron.

Papá, estamos listos, vámonos!!-dijo Kaila.- O.O… hola ma… Sam.

Danny ya había abierto el portal, (transformación) y estaba a punto de irse volando, pero un mano lo detuvo...

Danny, te voy a extrañar.-dijo Sam con un poco de tristeza, y dirigió su mirada al piso.

Pero pensé que ya no querías verme nunca más-dijo Danny.

Yo...no...si, si quería verte una vez más, créeme Danny, no podría soportar jamás volverte a ver, así que, cuídate mucho.-dijo Sam casi llorando.

Sam-dijo Danny, el levantó su mirada para que se quedaran viendo a los ojos- lo haré...-dijo Danny, ella lo abrazó y solo empezó a llorar.

Cuídate!-exclamaba Sam, todavía abrazándolo, Danny solo asintió con la cabeza.

Kaila y Leo ya habían entrado a la zona fantasma, solo faltaba Danny.

Me voy Sam, nos vemos, cuídate tu también-Sam asintió con la cabeza; Danny estaba a punto de partir, pero luego se volteo a ver a Sam una vez más antes de su partida, y el le preguntó a ella-Sam... aún crees que no me amas? X yo creo que yo a ti si te amo.-después de decir esto, Danny entró a la zona fantasma, dejando a Sam con su hermana.

Sam seguía llorando, su llanto no cesaba, pero luego, Jazz puso su mano en el hombro de Sam y le dijo-no te preocupes, va a regresar...solo es una despedida momentánea...

((eso espero, pués... creo que yo también te amo Danny))

En la zona fantasma...

Que cursi sonó eso papá!-dijo Leonardo- demasiado cursi!

Oh vamos! No estuvo tan mal, o si?-preguntó Danny.

KP: a mi me hubiera encantado que me hubieras dicho eso Danny...

Danny: entonces X que me hiciste decirle eso a Sam?

KP: X que me cae bien...Y X QUE ME VENGARÉ!!! Muajajaja..cof..cof...

Danny: sigue practicando tu risa malvada de niña…

KP: ¬.¬ continuemos...

Bueno, a mi parecer...no estuvo tan mal-dijo Kaila.

Ya entiendo X que vas a ser mi favorita...-dijo Danny.

De hecho...

Bueno, no importa...mmm...dónde podrá estar Clock Work?-preguntó Danny.

Para eso traje...(busca en su bolsillo) esto!...-dijo Kaila mostrándoles una maquinita con el mapa de la zona fantasma.

Kaila, eso es solo un mapa-dijo Leo a Kaila-y lo que necesitamos ahora es la ubicación de Clock Work.

Bien hecho!-dijo Danny – me lo podrías prestar?

Claro!

Era mas fácil ir con Frostbite y pedirle el infini-mapa no?-preguntó Leo.

KP: tu sh Leo, le quitas diversión a esto…

Miren... esto no solo es un mapa, aquí puedes pedir la ubicación de una cosa o persona, y..tara! sabes donde está lo que buscas -dijo Danny preguntando a la máquina X Clock Work.-miren! Aquí está!

En otras palabras… es un infini-mapa tecnológico no? –preguntó Leo.

Kaila, Danny y KP: q le quitas diversión a esto!!!

Leo: …

Era un lugar no muy lejos de ahí...tenían que entrar como en 3 puertas...

En marcha-dijo Danny volando hacia la primera puerta.

OK, papi, la primera puerta...se supone que es una blanca con puntos verdes.-dijo Kaila.

Ahí está!-dijo Leonardo-es esa puerta no?

Si! Es esa, bien hecho hermano..

Hola chico fantasma!-dijo una voz de una mujer.

Uh? Ember? Hola...-dijo Danny.-sabes, ahora estoy muy ocupado, podríamos dejarlo para luego?

Ember lanzó un ataque ¿acorde? De puño.

Huy papá, creo que eso significa no...-dijo Leo.

Papá?-preguntó Ember- estuviste de pervertido????

Qué??? No!! ellos...

Sabes que...tienes razón, mejor , lo dejamos para luego…-dijo Ember -esto es un poco… incomodo…-y se fue volando

-.-U Genial! ahora los fantasmas creen que soy un pervertido!!-dijo Danny .

KP: Y que no lo eres?

Danny: no!!

KP: en el último fic que leí decía que si...

Danny: si, pero los fics están hechos X fans...

KP: Y???

Kaila: buen punto.

Danny: Kaila, no me ayudes, ok?

Kaila: o..ok, sigamos...

Papá, no digas eso...a cuántos fantasmas le pudo haber dicho Ember eso?-preguntó Kaila.

5 minutos después...

mira...ahí va el chico fantasma pervertido!-decía un fantasma.

Cuidado! Ese es Danny el pervertido! -decían otros

Y así se fueron X las últimas 2 puertas escuchando, Danny el pervertido, Inviso-Bill el coqueto, el Chico Fantasma Sexy...mmm ese apodo me gusto...

Danny: a mí no...

KP: y a ti quién te preguntó? Y qué paso con la amenaza que te hice?

Danny: ni idea... ok, ok ya me callo...

Y otros mil apodos que se me van a ir ocurriendo...xD.

Se supone que si abrimos esta puerta llegamos..-dijo Leo.

X fin!! Ya me cansé de lo que me están gritando todos los fantasmas..-dijo Danny.

Entraron X la puerta y vieron el edificio de Clock Work.

((ya va la ayuda papá))-pensó la joven de ojos verdes entrando X la puerta del edificio.

Papá, crees que Clock Work nos ayude?-preguntó Leonardo.

Claro!! Clock Work es un muy buen amigo mio...

Unos segundos después...

No Danny, no te voy a ayudar...-decía C.W. (abreviatura Clock Work)

X Favor!! Nunca te he pedido nada!!!-dijo Danny.

Quieres que haga un recuento?-preguntó C.W.

Está bn...si te he pedido mucho, pero tienes que ayudarme...-dijo Danny.

Clock Work...tu en el futuro me mandó para acá, el pasado, y me dijo que para volver pidiera tu ayuda, así que...no me puedes fallar, ayúdanos!!!-rogaba la niña.

Lo siento, pero no puede ayudarlos.-dijo uno de los observadores- así que podemos llevarlos a la salida...

No..no!!!-decía Kaila perdiendo la esperanza.

Esperen!-gritó C.W. antes de que salieran del edificio-espero que no me arrepienta de esto...nos vemos luego Danny pervertido...jaja...-dijo moviendo su báculo, llevándolos al futuro.

Genial...hasta Clock Work supo lo de Danny pervertido...-decía Danny furioso.

Calma padre, ahora...a buscar la salida! ((o algo así))-dijo Kaila.

Ok, estamos en el edificio de Clock Work, entonces...dónde demonios está el?-preguntó Leo.

Ni idea, pero mejor vámonos de aquí...-sugirió Danny.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KP: (cantando) Lights go out and I can't be saved  
Tides that I tried to swim against  
You've put me down upon my knees  
Oh I beg, I beg and plead (singing)  
Come out of things unsaid, shoot an apple of my head (and a)… (suspiro)

Danny: ay… ese chico de Nuevo…

KP: sep

Kaila: me perdí de algo?

KP: y voy a estar con el toda una larga semana (suspiro)

Danny y Kaila: -.-

Kaila: si me pongo así X un chico, asesínenme ok?

KP: (ignorando a Kaila) si se dieron cuenta, este capi fue un poquitito mas largo…

Danny: si, y eso X q?

KP: X q omití un capi… XD son 2 en 1 XD XD XD

Danny y Kaila se van de espaldas.

KP: jeje… bno, a los reviews ok?

Kaila: (levantándose) ok… son 4…

Danny: y Jess?

KP: se fue a Miami, no creo que pueda dejar review…

Kaila: y el primero dice…

Kozumy Disgrace

¿qué puedo decir? Danny ama a Sam... bueno eso ya lo sabíamos... Leo no desapareció... pero ya quiero saber que diablos va a pasar en el futuro... estoy ansiosa... bueno mataré mis ansias, a ver si las veo en el msn ha sido tan divertido jajajajaajajajaja y el hdp de Barney necesita más tortura... se y adoro Sail Away, buenísima canción...  
bueno nos vemos  
Danny aborazado simplemente priceless  
- Kozumy - 

and I'm alone now  
me and all I stood for  
we're wondering now  
all in parts and pieces, swim lonely  
find your own way out now Your Star Evanescence

KP: (mordiéndose los labios) Da… ta…A… Sa…

Kaila?

Danny: ok KP, puedes decirlo…-.-

Kaila: ¿?

KP: DANNY TAMBIÉN AMA A SAM!!!

Kaila: ah!

KP: (X toda su casa) el ama a Sam, el ama a Sam, el ama a Sam, el ama a Sam, el ama a Sam…

Danny: gustas un altavoz?

KP: no gracias… yo lo consigo n.nU

Danny: -.-

Kaila: ejem! Seguimos contestando reviews?

KP: ah si!!!... y Kozumy, Dan te reveló una parte de mi fic... maldito Dan… ¬.¬

Kaila: pero tu escribes lo que el dice…

KP: tu sh!! Y culpemos a Dan… ok?

Dan: (aparece de no se donde, como siempre -.-) si no… culpemos a Dan también de la pobreza, que sigue? La desnutrición mundial????

KP: y desde cuando a ti te importa?

Dan: desde q me golpee en la cabeza en la mañana…

Danny: o.o Dan es… bno?

KP: NOOOO!!!!

Kaila: dejara a mi familia en paz!!! Viva!!!

Danny: no causará problemas de nvo… viva!!!

KP: NOOO!!!

Dan: X q no?

KP: X q te queremos X q eres psicópata y sexy… pero mas que nada, eres malvado… MALVADO!!!

Danny: feh!! Next review…

maka-DP

... lo primero q dire es ... q titulo mas original!! -.-'' ...hey chicos!! les dare un aporte para la tortura! a Danny se le quitan los traumas o mas bn ...como llamarlo? ... los estados... m ... auro... (emm?) aurotraumaticos? xD... bueno el punto esq se le pasan con solo 1 cosa... no lo iba a comentar porq asi podria tener pleno control sobre su persona pero... todo sea por el sufrir de la idiot superficial de Paulina!! MUAJAJAJJAJAJAA... bueno el secreto es... ira... see ... provoquenle celos, envidia lo q sea! contalq tenga q ver con su ira... aunq no lo crean... se enoja por todo! ... y si se rehuza... bueno pues ... llamen a mi representante xD... na en serio... llamenme a mi cel xD... y Dan... bueno pues como KP no le dijo ni a Kai ni a Danny ni a Leo lo q le susurro a Dan... es mi deber hacerlo!... KP dijo exactamente esto:

KP: (susurra a Dan) además de que de alguna manera ella tambn es tu hi-ja…...  
bien... ya cumpli con mi deber! de ... causar confuciones, risa y ... estupidez... asiq me voy!! deben de estar felices de q me valla eh? -.-' ...  
PD: para Dan y Danny: INSTINTO PATERNAL! AW... (se q Dan dira q el no tubo instinto paternal alguno pero como Danny si... es lo mismo)

Danny y Kaila: eso fue lo que le dijiste!!!????

KP: tenías que decirlo vdd Maka? ¬.¬U

Dan: pero ahora soy alguien bno!!! …ñ.ñ

KP: es cierto… T-T

Kaila: lo prefiero así, así ya nadie destruye mi mundo…

Dan: te quiero hija…

Kaila: yo también te quiero (abraza a Dan)

Dan: ñ.ñU

Danny: ¬.¬

KP: celos paternos? XD

Danny: (saca una pala de no se donde (como todo) y golpea a Dan en la cabeza)

Dan: auch!! (ve q a esta abrazando a Kaila) (la suelta) ah! Mocosa, q te pasa???

KP: eres tu Dan!!! …ñ.ñ (va y lo abraza)

Dan: (también se suelta de KP) si si… lo que digan…

Danny: sip, el mismo wey insensible de antes…

Dan: ¬¬

KP: feh… y este video es oro!!!

Dan: cual?

KP: (pone el video, se ve Dan abrazando a Kaila!!!) sep, vale oro… alguien ofrece algo X este video? Creo que lo llevaré a la subasta… ñ.ñ

Dan: O.OU noooo!!!

KP: si!!! Bwajajajaja… cof.. cof..

Danny: ne…

KP: eso… no dice nda!!!

Kaila: siguiente review esta bn?

Ghost Steve

Hola, genial capítulo, es una historia muy buena y espero que la continúes pronto. Gracias por darme apoyo en eso de mi pequeña venganza, pero descuida, ya no se si de verdad quiera afectar a esas personas que mencioné...claro que todo puede pasar y por algo mis planes maléficos son conocidos por mis compañeros y familiares jeje. Bueno, espero ansioso la continuación, nos leemos, te cuidas.

KP: ok, KP siempre apoya sus lectores, X q los lectores siempre tienen la razón…

Danny, Kaila, Dan: Waaaaa!!! Comercial barato… -.-

KP: ups…

Danny: deberías mejorar ese tipo de comerciales…

KP: si, si, aquí la continuación Ghost Steve, espero ansiosa q la leas… ñ.ñ

Dan: -.-

KP: Dan!!! Eres tu de nuevo!!! Es bno tenerte de vuelta…

Danny: no será q Dan sea bipolar?

Dan: ¬.¬

KP: no creo…

Kaila: siguiente review!!!

sin comentarios

yay! kaila y leo siguen ahi xD genial!!  
que chido por danny, y jazz yo tambien quiero mandar a chamaquitos(y que estos se dejen, por que enstos tiempos hay scuinkles que mandan en casa, que tiempos). bueno hay va el review:  
bueno, muy bueno, esta muy interesante, la verdad.

CARY  
P.D: ya me dijo un amigo, que se llama GIO pero su nick es HaldamirElf, ya me dijo que lo lei, si no lo lee me dices para reclamarle.

KP: a mandar niños!!!

Danny, Dan, y Kaila: tu eres una niña…

KP: y q?

Danny: q no puedes mandar siendo una niña…

KP: a quien dice q no?

Danny: es X logica… -.-

KP: te puedo mandar a ti…

Danny: ah si? Como?

KP: simple… checa esto…_y entonces a Danny le empezó a doler el brazo…_

Danny: (sobándose el brazo) auuuuch!!!

Kaila: eso es como un muñeco vudu!!!

KP: seee

Danny: basta!!!

KP: ok, ok…_y entonces a Danny le dejo de doler el brazo…_

Danny: mucho mejor…

KP: nuevo lector!! Q bn!!!

Dan: no lo va a leer…

KP: Dan eres tu!!!

Danny: ya entendimos!!!

KP: ejem… si bueno, entonces eso fue todo…

Kaila: hasta la proxima semana…

KP: T-T

Danny: ja! No lograron traumarme en este capi X P

Dan: -.-U mejor ni digas nada minime…

KP: sep, estoy de bnas… pero si uds quieren…

Kaila, Danny y Dan: NO!

KP: bn… entonces nos vemos!!

Kaila: y dejen reviews!!!

KP: sayonara, moikka, bye, arrivedercci, ciao, pero mas Sayonara!!!

Danny: estupido anime… -.-


	13. Reencuentros

KP: regresé!!! …ñ.Ñu

Danny: oh no!!!

KP: seee.. bwajajajajaja.. cof cof … eso no dice nda!!

Kaila: y como te fue?

KP: T-T bn, pero algo loco…

Danny: mmm…. Al fic…

Kaila: ps seee….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 13 Reencuentros

El futuro es algo...oscuro-dijo Danny.-y la salida?

Así no era antes papá, la zona fantasma era pesimista, pero comparada con ahora, era lo más alegre del mundo-dijo Kaila- además de que parece que… mi mundo… se ha juntado con la zona fantasma!!!

Lo que faltaba!!!, entonces apurémonos, a ver si todavía no me han matado...

Los tres bajaron poco a poco, hasta ver un campo de fuerza contra fantasmas

Y cómo vamos a pasar?-preguntó Danny.

Ya pensaremos en algo...oye...

Entonces tu padre estaba en lo correcto, su hija fantasmita estaba buscando ayuda, te extrañe Kaila, lo sabes?-preguntó un chico de unos 16 años de ojos verdes oscuro, traía un traje rojo con gris, que también tenía una como careta que dejaba ver solo su cara, el chico iba en una patineta voladora, el llevaba un reloj y unos cuantos cañones en su patineta.

( sonrojo repentino) Hola Erick...- dijo ella .

y él es…?-preguntó Erick mirando a Danny desconfiado.

No adivinas?-preguntó Leo.

Mmm...ni idea..-respondió Erick.

Chicos...a lo que vine!-les recordó Danny.

Es cierto! Erick...no sabes donde está mi padre???-preguntó Kaila.

Yo supongo que en tu casa.-respondió Erick abriendo un pedazo del campo de fuerza -X ?

X que... luego te digo! Nos acompañas?-preguntó Kaila.

No puedo, mi mamá me pidió a vigilar la ciudad, aún hay algunos fantasmas adentro del campo de energía, y, sabes que ella no confía en ellos aunque nos estén ayudando, así que ella quiere que los vigile.-contestó el poniendo en marcha su patineta-nos vemos luego Kaila...adiós Leo. Mejor entren, tengo que cerrar de nuevo.

Entonces nos vamos...-sugirió Kaila...y los otros dos asintieron con la cabeza, entrando, Erick cerró al instante y se fue de ahí.

Mmm… asi que mantienen la ciudad segura mediante un campo de fuerza?Y quién es ese tipo?-preguntó Danny volando hacia la casa de ellos.

Su novio-respondió burlón Leonardo.

¬.¬ no es mi novio!!! –gritó Kaila enojada.

Pero le gusta!-dijo Leo.

Claro que no!!-gritó Kaila.

Que sí!-decía Leo.

No!

Si!

No!

Sí!

No!

KP: Oigan!!! Van a matar a su padre...y ustedes están peleando X una estupidez????

Kaila: todo X tu culpa Leo!

Leo: qué quieres decir con eso????

Kaila: ¬¬U

Leo: ¬¬U

Danny: oye Katara . ...como que ya no les vuelves a decir nada que los haga enojar, no?

KP: apoyo tu idea...ahora...como era???? A si... ¡Improvisa!

Danny: uh?

KP: Resuelvelo!!! Son tus hijos!!!

Danny: si, pero...

KP: pero lo son, no me importa si en el futuro o algo así...son tus hijos!!!...asi que, improvisa!! Invéntate algo pa calmarlos!!!

Danny: ok..ok…

A ver, Leo...de ja de molestar a tu hermana!

Pero...

Sin peros, solo hazlo!-dijo Danny.

Ok, ok..

Jaja te regañaron!!!-dijo Kaila.

Y tu no te burles!!...(pensando) X que demonios estoy haciendo esto???? Me parezco...

Oye papá...si ya dejaste de pensar en voz alta..ya llegamos!-dijo Kaila-uh? Dan? Es Dan!! Bajen con cuidado!!

Danny, Kai y Leo bajaron del cielo sin que Dan los viera...hasta llegar detrás de una "pared" (pongo "pared" X que ya casi ni lo parece...ya + bn parecen...ruinas..) y se pusieron a escuchar lo que Dan estaba diciendo...

Daniel...Daniel...Daniel...qué acaso no sabes que ya no vale la pena luchar X tu vida?- preguntó Dan.

(susurrando) creo que ya nos descubrieron...-dijo Danny.

(susurrando) no tonto...mi papá tambn se llama Daniel...recuerdas?-preguntó Kaila.

(susurrando) cierto! Oigan..y cuando entramos?-preguntó Danny.

KP: (susurrando) cuando a mí se me de la gana...ahora...dejadme seguir!!!

Dan tomó a Daniel del F(FFuturo) del cuello, y Kaila lanzó un rayo de ectoplasma a Dan con toda su energía, soltando a DF (iniciales)(WOW...mi ciudad! xD) y Dan cayó a unos metros de ahí.

Qué...uhmmm, momento...esa chica esta viva? -preguntó Dan.

Nunca confíes en tu enemigo...-respondió el con una sonrisa burlona.

Ja! Ya que no quiero perder mi tiempo peleando con una niñata...mph, entonces aplazaré tu muerte un plazo corto de tiempo, nos vemos Daniel.-dijo Dan, sonrió malévolamente y salió volando del lugar. (uhmm.. Dan es bno?...o.ô?)

Papá!-gritó Kaila llorando- estás bien?- a lo que Daniel se le quedó viendo con cara de " me ves bn?"-lo siento...pregunta estándar...te extrañe tanto!!-dijo Kaila abrazándolo.

Yo también cariño.

Te presento a alguien? Aunque probablemente ya lo conoces..-preguntó Kaila.

Claro Kai!-respondió su padre.

Pero antes...dónde está mamá?-preguntó Kaila.

Le dije que fuera a casa de...auuuu-respondió Daniel F medio cayéndose-..Tuck...

Papá...-dijo ayudándole a sostenerse.-muy bien, Leo, Danny, vengan.

Jeje, ¿Danny?, se llama igual que...O.O- dijo el al ver a Danny...imagínense su sorpresa!!-ok...Kaila, Leo...qué..qué demonios está pasando aquí??????

Ahmmm, bueno...-dijo Leo.

Yo le explico.-dijo Danny- primero que nada, hola yo, Kaila fue al pasado...mi presente, y se quedó en mi casa...Jazz y yo no sabíamos que ella era mitad fantasma, lo descubrimos hasta que ella quedó inconsciente...luego llegó Leonardo muy lastimado X la zona fantasma, ahí me dijeron entre los dos que venían X ayuda...mi ayuda...bueno, y ahora estoy aquí...está fue la versión larga creo...la corta es...vine para ayudarlos.

o.O...hey...sabes lo loco que suena eso?-preguntó Daniel.(ok...para que no se revuelvan...Danny pasado...Daniel futuro )

Mmm, entonces dime otra explicación para que tu yo del pasado este aquí...-agregó Danny.

Cuando tiene razón papá...tiene razón.-dijo Kaila- no te alegra que trajeramos ayuda?

Kaila a...aaaaa!!!-gritó de dolor Daniel.

Papá!! Tenemos que llevarte a un hospital...

No cariño...estoy bien.-dijo su padre adolorido.

Seguro?

Si. Bueno, vamos a un lugar seguro...qué les parece la casa de su padrino Tucker?-preguntó Daniel- podrán ver a su madre X fin, ella también los extraña mucho…

Claro!- contestaron los hermanos.

Y tú Danny, mmmm...me estoy llamando X mi nombre?-preguntó Daniel.

KP: lo sabía! Tengo una idea!! Tu Danny del pasado...vas a ser Danny, y tu Danny del futuro...vas a ser Daniel. Entendido?

D y D: si.

Entonces vamos!-dijo Leo.

Oye! Kaila...al rato tienes que regresar a patrullar, parece que Dan va a regresar con todo el ejército.-dijo Daniel, Kai solo asintió.

Bueno papá, pero X el momento...quiero ir a saludar a mamá-respondió Kaila con una sonrisa.

Los 4 salieron de la casa, las casas estaban en mal estado...pero no parecía obra de Dan.

Cuando X fin llegaron a la casa de Tuck, era como una mansión.

Ahmmm, Kaila...-dijo Danny- esta es la casa de Tuck?

Mj...sip..esta es...-contestó ella.

Pero...como?-preguntó Danny.

Cómo que?-preguntó Kaila bajando al suelo para tocar el timbre.

Cómo consiguió una casa tan grande?-preguntó Danny.

A...

Yo te digo-dijo Daniel- mira...ves que Tuck era un fanático-geniecillo de la tecnología?

Si.

Bueno, saliendo de la universidad fundó una pequeña empresa, ahí empezó a vender computadoras...entre otras cosas, y luego empezó a fundar más sucursales, y si no mal recuerdo, ahora es una empresa mundial.-contestó Daniel.

Ah...entonces X que demonios no está casado?-preguntó Danny.

Quién dijo que no estaba casado?-preguntó Daniel, y Danny señaló a Kaila

Oye! Yo no dije que el no estuviera casado!-exclamó Kaila.

Ah no?... Katara!!!-gritó Danny.

KP: qué onda?

Danny: podrías poner el Flash Back para encontrar la respuesta de nuestra conversación anterior?

KP: te refieres a este?...

_ Flash Back _

_Y soy tu hija...jeje...-dijo Kaila a Danny._

_O.O Pero...pero...pero..no!!!-dijo Danny._

_Ja!, eso explica tu parecido con Sam-dijo Tuck-y..yo estoy casado o tengo de novia una modelo???? O súper modelo????_

_No-contestó ella fríamente._

_Qué triste, Danny..me acabo de deprimir al 100, así que mejor me...snif...voy-dijo Tuck saliendo del sótano._

_ Fin Flash Back _

Aja! Ves? Ahí está la prueba de que le dijiste que no estaba casado!-dijo Danny.

Nop.

Uh? Cómo que no? ahí está la prueba!-dijo Danny señalando a ….la pantalla...xD.

Bueno, yo le dije que no estaba casado con una supermodelo….pero nunca dije que no estuviera casado.-contestó ella.

¬.¬U

KP: (muerta de la risa) te….jajaja…..la….ajajaja….aplicaron…jajajaja

Unos minutos después de morirme de la risa….

KP: jajaja..cof..cof..cof…bueno ya, ta bueno, Danny, es que ella tiene razón.

¬¬ cállate y vete de aquí!

KP: ta bueno….ta bueno!! (desaparece)

Y ella quién demonios es?…-preguntó Daniel.

Nadie importante- Dijo Kaila

Ok, eso fue raro….-dijo Daniel.

Oye papá, como que ya tardaron en abrir la puerta, no?

Cierto Leo….

Abren la puerta, aparece una como que ama de llaves.

Lamento la tardanza…..señor Fenton! Se encuentra bien? Pasen, pasen!-

Gracias, se encuentran…

Danny?-preguntó la voz de una mujer.

Hola madrina!-dijeron los hermanos al mismo tiempo.

Hola niños! No los había visto un buen rato…

Hola Valerie.-dijo Daniel a la mujer.

Ella….ella es Valerie?-preguntó Danny.

Te hablaron de mí….un momento….a ti te conozco….Danny? cómo demonios pueden haber 2 Dannys? Y que uno sea pequeño y el otro grande…..están ocultando algo raro….yo lo sé…-preguntó Val.

Mmm, déjame ver…..que tu hija traiga a alguien del pasado para venir a ayudarnos contra Dan cuenta como algo raro?

KP: yo digo que sí.

Daniel: qué no estabas en Roma?

KP: si (dejenme soñar!! XD), pero me dio ganas de darles lata!!!

Eso es muy raro-dijo Val- pero….eres Daniel de…¿cuántos años tienes?

15

Ok….esto definitivamente es muy raro…- dijo Val con cara de "¡¡WOW!!".

Si…lo sé, oye madrina…..dónde está mamá?-preguntó Kaila.

Arriba, ni idea de que está haciendo…

Kaila subió volando.

Danny...

D y D: si?

KP: qué parte de Danny a pasado, Daniel futuro.

Daniel, recuérdale a tu hija que en esta casa hay...

Kaila: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!.

Defensa contra fantasmas...mejor vuelvan a ser normales...

Danny, Daniel, Leo y… ¿yo?: ¬.¬

Valerie: ok, humanos…

(destransformación de todos menos Kaila)

Arriba...

Cariño...estás bien? -preguntó Sam al ver a Kaila ½ frita.

(destransformación) Auch...cuenta como bien que te frían viva con un rayo de un cañon de ectoplasma que salio repentinamente de la pared?-preguntó sarcásticamente Kaila.

Mmm, creo que sí niña sarcasmo.-contestó Sam.-

¬.¬

Jaja, es broma, te he extrañado hija...tu papá está bien?-preguntó Sam abrazando a su hija.

Cuál de los 2?-preguntó Kaila.

o.O qué?-preguntó soltándola.

Digo...si, si está bien...jeje, perfecto.

¬.¬? mejor bajo a saludarlo...oye...esa ropa que traes se parece a la mía cuando tenía tu edad...un momento, no solo se parece, si no, esa es **MI ROPA!!! **Ok...definitivamente tengo que bajar, aki hay algo raro...

ok, pero no te enojes demasiado...ok?-preguntó Kaila bajando las escaleras.

Qué hiciste Kaila?-dijo llegando al final de las escaleras, ahí vio a Danny, a Danny de 15 años.- OoO.

Ahmmm, Sam?-preguntó Danny.

Sam estaba completamente atónita, no podía hablar, no podía hacer nada...solo estaba ahí...boquiabierta.

Eso fue lo que hice mamá...juju..- respondió Kaila a la pregunta de hace rato.

(casi sin voz) a...a...a...a...cariño...eres tu? Pareces de...15 años...- dijo Sam todavía sin poder creerlo.

Desde la sala...

De hecho mi amor...estoy descansándome acá en la sala.-dijo Daniel acostado en el sillón (seguirán existiendo los sillones??)

Entonces...quién demonios eres???-preguntó Sam a Danny aún atónita.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

KP: (cantando) Dead promises  
Paintings of the world so pure  
Ancient prophecies  
Remains of the world so cruel  
The time has come  
To hide from the sun…. y así sigo haciendo larga la historia by me!!! XD XD XD

Kaila: -.-U capi largo!!!

KP: seeee

Danny: al menos no estoy muerto!!! ..ñ.nu

KP: -.-U

Dan: pero ya estoy planeando lo que haré en su contra…

KP: ah… seee…

Kaila: ¬¬

Danny: mejor a los reviews antes de que aki se maten….

Kaila: y el primero dice…

Kozumy Disgrace

ola... considerando que Kozu sigue ofendida con Dan y esta considerando muy en serio su deseo de dejar de escribir fics... me mando a mi en su lugar... bueno KP que puedo decir? esto se esta poniendo muy bueno y lo de Danny pervertido me suena... ehm... el fic esta en su mejor punto pero quiero saber si pasa lo que Dan nos, bueno lo que dijo que pasaba o.o  
diviertete en el campamento  
saionara (me despido cantando una de Avril)

When you walked away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone the words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it okay... I miss you...

Dan: feh, ya se le pasara…

Danny y Dan: no somos pervertidos!!!

KP: hablaron al mismo tiempo!!!

Todos: AWWW!!!!

Dan: ¬.¬

Danny: ..

Dan: y lo que yo dije, tal vez si suceda…

KP: pero el no esta muy de acuerdo…

Dan: te lo repito, trabajo solo… y con algunos aliados… pero mayormente solo!!!

KP: un poco de ayuda no te hará mal…

Kaila: o.ô?

Dan: pero de… (KP le tapa la boca)

KP: no lo digas!! Aun no lo defino!!!

Danny: ok, no entendí…

Kaila: next review..!!

KP: y dice…

maka-DP

sorry KP! pero es mi deber echar abajo tus sueños y aspiraciones... y ademas de darte dolores de cabeza xD... y ... Dan ... eres tu!! xD xD... KP!! YO SOY UNA POSTORA! QUIERO EL VIDEO! q te daria acambio.. m... tu libertad? xD... otras cosillas mas... DANNY EL PERVERTIDO!!, inviso-bill el coqueto!!, el chico fantasma sexy! xD... jajaj xD... estatus: Reputacion de Danny arruinada en : 1.- el mundo humano ... 2.- zona fantasma... yeii! pasamos al siguiente nivel de mala reputacion!! como te sientes al respecto eh Danny? quisieras dar una entrevista a favor de la tortura? xD... y ... C.W tiene vida social!!? osea! como se entero?! O.o ... y se es cool mandar a los niños!! lo malo esq... te abrazan!! NOO!! (a Maka le da un tick) esa es su arma en mi contra! es un complot!! ... lo siento me altere pero ahora vuelvo a sonreir xD... yaa mucho plagio... y... Q DANNY CUMPLA DE UNA VEZ EL MALDITO RETO! QUIERO VER EL DOLOR EN EL ROSTRO DE PAULINA!! LO DE EL TRUCO DE KAI SIENDO LA NOVIA DEL GHOST BOY NO FUE SUFICIENTE DOLOR!! xD... y ... MUERTE A BARNEY! eso es lo q se les enseña a los niñitos hoy en dia?! un farsante dinosaurio?! ladron y estafador q a estado internado en un hospital psiquiatrico?! osea... a donde va el mundo! xD... ahora q lo pienso... barney enseña la maldad!! see! solo q... no puede usar su maldad en MI contra!! ¬¬ ... ahora me voy... ire a buscar.. VENGANZAA!! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJA JA JA ... JA JAJA!... BYE!! ... n.n ... (la vipolaridad va a full no lo creen? -.-'')

Danny: reputación arruinada… ¬.¬

KP: juju, y ya dejen a Barney en paz!!!

Dan: okay, quien eres y que hiciste con la loka?

KP: feh! Its me, con otra personalidad.. ñ.ñ… CW tiene vida social!!! XD XDXD

Danny: loka!!!

KP: estúpido Dan…

Dan: ja!

Danny: ¿?

KP: quemo el video!!! T.T

Kaila: y..?

KP: ya había postora!!! Plagio!!! XD XD XD ejem…

Danny: enferma…

KP: tu tienes q cumplir el reto!!!

Danny: no puede ser lo último?

KP: ok… -.-U

Dan: no querías decir algo?

KP: ah seee… se ha comprobado q si ha maka la abrazas… se trauma… yo misma lo comprobe!!! XD….

Danny: siguiente review.. ((enferma!!!))

sin comentarios

yay danny esta en el futuro, y es un pervertido. jajaja  
me pregunto que sigue... se que estara muy bueeno.y salio clock work yay! adoro a ese fantasma, y danny se salvara si mismo y todos viviran felices y contentos y creo que me emocione (me sonrojo). bueno... pues... que digo...  
ME ENCANTA, SIGUE PRONTO!

CARY

KP: un pequeño error Cary (t puedo llamar así vdd?)

Kaila y Danny: cual?

KP: q no viviran… felices y contentos… ñ.ñ

Dan: seeee

Danny: siempre tienes q regarla así vdd?

KP: no, hacerles la vida impósible…

Kaila: es lo mismo!!!

KP: entonces si….

Danny y Kaila se van de espaldas.

KP: CW tiene vida social!!! XD XD XD

Dan: next review!!!

JessPhantomYlonen

o0lla! toy de vuelta! muahahahacof ok..demasiada alegria por hoy -.-... excelente capitulo!! ahora... tu solo sigue (si preguntas...me fue bien en miami jejeje...me duelen aun los pies Y.Y...12 horas sin parar...por 4 dias...en un centro comercial...trauma posicion fetal aura negra) pero bueno...Danny es un odioso (no preguntes...todas sabemos porque lo digo xD) feh (pinche feh! ya me tiene harta...y aun sigo diciendoo) toy en la escuela le pague 20 pesos a un wey para q m preste su inche compu (hmm... hay q mandar a matarlo xD) y... muerte a las escuelas...y a Walt Dysney!! feh...uen cap ya sigue

KP: y tambn a Donald Mc Donald o como se llame el wey de Mc donalds… (Macdonalds no me pertence, no me demanden X querer matar a su… ahmm.. wey raro q es.. raro!!!)

Danny: loca enferma!!!

KP: APT por favor!!!

Kaila: -.-

KP: q bn q regresaste maestra!!! …ñ.ñ, y q bn q te fue muy bn!!!

Kaila: aki con otro capi largo…

Danny: como las chicas pueden estar tanto tiempo en un centro comercial???

KP: no lo che!!! XD

Dan: ¿?

KP: q?

Dan: nda!! …ñ.ñU

Kaila: eso fue todo… nos vemos en la proxima!!

KP: eso YO lo digo ¬.¬

Kaila: me deje llevar juju…

KP: como dijo mi amiga, nos vemos en el prox capi ñ.Ñu

Dan: y dejen reviews!!

KP: te volviste a golpear la cabeza?

Dan: si X?

KP: no X nda lalalalalala ((aprovechemos!!! (sonrisa diabolica) ))

Danny, Kaila y Dan: o.ô?

KP: nda!! ..n.n

Dan: nos vemos!!

Danny: sayonara!!!

KP. Dan y Kaila: O.O?

Danny: O.O… ¬.¬ eso no dice nda!!!

KP: see.. claro…. Bye bye… nos vemos luego!!! (luego definición mucho tiempo… empezaré a escribir… antes solo era modificar, ahora a volver a pensar O.O -.- XD bno, pa no hacer esto largo, bye bye!!!)


	14. ¡¡¿¿Poderes nuevos!

KP: hi world!!!

Danny: mmm… si si… hola…

KP: deprimido?

Danny: feh!

Kaila: -.- al capi ok? -.-

----------------------------------

Capítulo 14 ¡¡¿¿Poderes nuevos??!!

Danny: eh bno… pués… ¿cómo decirlo?

Kaila: pues… no se…

Leonardo: -movió su cabeza como diciendo "no es posible" y dijo- es papá del pasado mamá… cómo no lo notaste?

Sam retrocedió a causa del asombro que le causo ver a su "mini-esposo" (mmm… es mi imaginación o ese nombre también me suena? XD)

Sam: q q????

Danny: ehmmm… creo q esa es la forma correcta de decirlo en pocas palabras…

Sam: e…e..e…. Kaila!!???

Kaila: mande mamá….

Sam: alguna explicación?

Daniel: (desde la sala) nosotros tenemos la culpa cariño…

Sam: en parte eso es cierto…

Kaila y Leo: huh?

Sam: si niños… (a Kaila) de hecho, nosotros te pedimos ayuda…

Daniel: y eso fue muy inmaduro de nuestra parte, como adultos debimos decirles que nos encargábamos de todo…

Sam: y que uds se fueran a esconder… no a pedir ayuda…

Danny: osea que no me necesitan aki?

Daniel: de hecho… ya que estas aki nos daras una mano…

Danny: -.-U y qué paso con el Frooit Loop?

Daniel: jeje… en un tiempo, en época hará una gran estupidez… y no se le volverá a ver sabes?

Danny: Xq no me extraña q Vlad haga una estupidez?

Dniel: pero bue…

Valerie: aun no puedo creerlo…. O.o

Sam: será mejor que vayan a comer algo chicos… y tu Kaila…

Kaila: si mamá?

Sam: recuerda que tienes que ir a reemplazar a Erick en su rutina de patrulla de medio dia… q no se te olvide eh cariño…

Kaila: si mamá (sonrisa) no se me olvida…

Sam: pero ahora vayan…

Kaila, Danny y Leo fueron a comer algo…

Daniel: (A Valerie) y dónde está Tuck?

Val: adivina…

Daniel: -.-U

Val: creo que adivinaste…

Sam: si, no ha salido de ahí en TOOODO el dia…

Daniel: iré por el… -dijo bajando bajando las escaleras probablemente al sótano.

En la cocina comiéndose unos hot dogs XD (lo agringado no se les quita vdd? XD feh!)…

Danny: . . .

Leo y Kai: ¿?

Danny: . . .

Kaila: oye papá…

Danny: me hablas a mi?

Kaila: ahmm… sep…

Danny: que sucede Kai?

Kai: estás un poco pensativo el dia de hoy sabes?

Leo: es vdd…

Danny: jeje… estoy pensando en su madre…

Sam: (entrando X la puerta de la cocina) eso no sabes cuanto me alegra…

Danny: O////O?

Sam: vamos! Crees que en esta época te debes preocupar por que YO sepa eso? –Sam rió un poco- X dios!! Tengo 2 bellos hijos… que son mis mas grandes bendiciones-dijo abrazando a Kaila y a la vez a Leonardo- y me alegra que estes pensando en mi… mi yo del pasado pues…

Danny: ehmmm… Sam, X si no lo recuerdas… peleamos… y ellos estaban presentes…

Sam: de hecho no recuerdo haber visto ni a Kaila ni a Leo antes de que nacieran… bno, solo en sueños, pero esos no eran seguros…

Danny: en serio no recuerdas nda????-Sam asintió con la cabeza- wow…

Sam: bno… los dejo… -Sam salió de la cocina.

Danny: Katara!!!!

KP: qué rayos quieres pervertido… digo… Danny?

Danny: Xq rayos Sam no recuerda nda?

KP: tal vez se golpeo la cabeza no crees?

Danny: di la vdd…

KP: ssssiii… claaarooo …

Danny: no lo harás vdd?

KP: lees mentes vdd? Y deja de molestar X cosas inútiles quieres? –desaparece.

Danny: ¬¬U ((rayos!))

Kaila: oye papá!!!

Danny: m?

Leo y Kaila: terminamos de comer y tu?

Danny: eh? Ah!! Si… ya… y ahora qué?

Kaila: ahor…

¿?: -abrazando a Kaila- tiempo tiene de que no había visto a mi querida "hermana"… ñ.ñU

Danny: tienes… tienes otra hermana???? O.o??

Kaila: q? ah!!-se empieza a reir.

¿?: y el quién Kai?

Kaila: no se reconocen?

Danny y ¿? Se quedaron viendo fijamente un momento…

Danny y ¿?: ¿Danny / Danni?

Danni: no, YO si puedo ser… tu no…

Danny: pero si solo tienes 15 años…

Danni: ja! Tengo como 29 o algo así… pero parezco de 15… ok?

Danny: (susurrándole) la inyección?

Danni: ah! Veo que lo recuerdas… ñ.ñU pero te lo agradezco, si no hubiera sido por eso… ya no estaría aki…

Kaila: ejem!

Danni: oh! Es vdd… tengo que hablar con tus padres… vienen?

Leo y Danny: seguro!

Kaila: de hecho… -.- me tengo que ir… a suplir a Erick… lo de la patrullada… tu sabes…

Danni: entonces, nos vemos…

Pasaron 2 aros por la cintura de Kaila uno de ahí hacia arriba, y el otro de ahí hacia abajo, dejando ver su forma fantasma y salió volando…

Danny: y…?

Danni: -jalo a Danny y a Leo a la sala donde estaban los adultos- hola damas y caballero… y el otro Danny?

KP: ejem!

Danni: ok, Daniel… dónde está?

Sam: ahí!-señalando el laboratorio donde se escuchaban exclamaciones como "q ya estoy a punto de encontrar la mejora!!" o "no puedes estar encerrado ahí todo el dia… no es bno para tu salud".

Danni: -.-

Daniel: -arrastrando a Tucker fuera del laboratorio- te dije q valia la pena!!!

Tuck: q? ver a Leo!! Hola muchachito!!! Hace un tiempo que no te aparecias…-dirigió su mirada a Danny- hey! A ti te conozco… mmm…

Todos: …?

Tuck: ja!

Todos: …?

Tuck: sabía que se podía viajar en el tiempo!!!

Todos: O.O (se van de espaldas estilo anime)

Danny: como sabes que soy del pasado???

Tuck: X dios! –empezó a examinarlo- vas en tercero de secundaria… o tal vez cuarto de prepa… tienes aproximadamente 15 o 16… y eres Daniel en pekeño… X cierto… sigues siendo mi mejor amigo… y… -toma un pelo color negro de su ropa- aja!...

Danny: q?

Tuck: veo que Sam también está muy cerca de ti eh…

Danny: O///O no es vdd!!! ¬///¬

Daniel: quietos!!

Dani: cuando me dejaran entregar el informe?

Sam: chicos!! Pongan atención a Daniela!!!

Danni: (a Sam) gracias… ahora (a todos) la ciudad va muy bien aunque estemos aislados…

Danny: la ciudad?

Sam: si Danny, Dan prefirió tomárselo con calma, primero tomará nuestra ciudad, el sabe muy bien que somos los únicos posibles que podamos detenerlo…

Daniel: tal vez después quiera conquistar al mundo…

KP: -aparece de la nda- o esclavizar a la humanidad y fantasmas en un mundo donde solo gobiernen el y… ash!! No es Ember pero no lo puedo decir todavía… rayos!-desaparece.

Danny: cuando algo lo dice la autora… no es una buena señal vdd? –todos asienten- lo sabia O.OUu…

Danni: bno…y el campo de fuerza esta muy bien cerrado… los únicos que tienen la CL (Clave Llave) para salir y entrar… son Kaila y Erick vdd?

Daniel: si… entonces las cosas van bien cierto…

_Ding Dong_

Ama de llaves: yo voy señora…

Erick: pensé nunca llegar- se quito el traje entrando a la casa- hola gente!!! (A Danny) tu de nuevo?

Sam: en pocas palabras el Daniel ok? Ya no quiero mas controversias…

Ercik: O.OUu

KP: (fotografía la cara) adora esas expresiones!!! En el pasado de saber quien eran Kai y Leo, y aki de saber quien es Danny…-desaparece.

Erick: feh! (a Sam) ah! Y Kaila ya está fuera del campo… está vigilando las cosas, pero no se detecta movimiento… se le dio indicaciones de que si viera a Dan, que no intentara hacerse de la heroína… que nos servía mas viva…y que viniera a avisarnos inmediatamente…

Val: se nota que la quieres hijo…

Erick: si bno… n////nU

Danny: mmm…

Danni: era algo mas… no recuerdo q… era algo q ver con…

Daniel y Danny: Dan? (muchas Ds(léase Des) XD!!!)

Danni: ah si!! … O.O

Sam y Valerie: esa expresión no indica nda bueno…

Danni: Dan… Dan tiene nuevos poderes!!! Controlar la mente… aún no se bien como funcionan!!!

Daniel: que? Pero lo vi hace un rato!!! Y… no lo uso conmigo…

Leo: tal vez no eras tu quien le interesaba papi…

Danny: mmm… O.O

Tuck: q? descubriste algo?

Danny: denme una razón por la cual Dan no haya sido despiadado con Kaila y no la haya matado…

Todos: uhmmm… O.OUUUUuuuu

Danny: X q… su interés esta…

Daniel y Sam: en nuestra hija…

Valerie: pero que se planea ese tipo?

Al mismo tiempo que pasa esto, cuando Erick llega a su casa… Con Kaila…

Kaila: no te hagas la valiente… blabla… no desobedezcas… blabla… me cae TAN mal q Erick me agobie con esas cosas…

¿?: hola Kai… iba pasando X aki… y te oí sabes?

Kaila: Da... Dan?-retrocedió un poco volando, para alejarse de el…

Dan: vamos! No te asustes… no pienso dañarte…

Kai: tu solo piensas en muerte y destrucción…

Dan: vengo solo a hablar…

Kai: q te hace pensar que hablaría con el enemigo?

Dan: que eres muy parecida a mi… tienes planes de poder… conquista… solo que aún no los muestras al mundo, eres algo tímida… y X eso no te respetan, pero a mi lado…… rayos!! No puedo decir esto KP!!!

KP: -aparece de la nda- Xq no?

Dan: además de que suena muy estúpido y a un sermón barato…sabes q esto no lo diría yo… Xque a mi me vale madres todo esto de la alianza… y que solo lo hago por que tu me lo ordenas… U

Kaila: ¿eh?

KP: (ignorando a Kaila) tendrás q hacerlo para convencerla que es tu amiga…ñ.ñU

Dan: y si nos saltamos al plan B?

Kai: huh? ¿De qué rayos hablan?

KP: (ignorando a Kaila) mmm… no lo se… escribí esas lineas con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación… pero como se que Kaila iba a terminar diciendo un _"Kaila: Jamás! Nunca me uniría a ti ni en un millón de años!! Crees que traicionaría a mi padre???" _y terminaría usándose el plan B… U … así que si!! Apoyo tu idea… ñ.ñU tienes mi autorización de usar el plan B… el punto es hacer sufrir a los Dannys o no? …-desaparece.

Kaila: O.O?

Dan: así me gusta niña!!! … n.nU

KP: -vuelve a aparecer- además el punto es que estas trabajando con Kaila y que torturarás a sus padres…

Kaila: O.OUUU???

Dan: siento lástima X Sam…

KP: en serio?

Dan: claro q no!!!

KP: así se habla amigo!!! –desaparece.

Kai: q… q tienes en mente?

Dan: solo esto… -Dan lanzó un ataque con su mano de ondas hacia Kaila y esta quedó aturdida y en un estado "inconciente" pero a la vez despierta… algo como zombie…- Kaila, querida… me servirás como aliada para atacar y conquistar e mundo de los humanos quedó claro?

Kaila: si señor… -Kaila comenzó a desbalancearse y cuando regresó a la normalidad y se desaturdió preguntó- qué… que sucedió padre?

Dan: nada hija… ahora vayámonos… ñ.ñU…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KP: (cantando) Malo malo malo eres.

No se daña a quien se quiere.

Tonto tonto tonto eres.

No te pienses mejor que las mujeres O.O trauma… pero bue… XD y así termina el capi 14 XD q les pareció eh???

Danny y Kaila: O.O

Danny: no me hables… ¬¬ y quieres q no este depre KP? ¬¬

Kaila: Xq?

Danny: eres aliada de Dan!!!

Kai: lo se… u.uU

KP: feh! (a Kaila) No es tu culpa…

Danny: es la tuya!!!

KP: si, lo se… ñ.ñU gracias…

Danny: ¬.¬

KP: instinto paternal!!!

Todos: awwww!!!

Kaila: podemos ir a los reviews antes de que me vuelva malvada de nvo?

KP: empezemos con Kozumy!!!

Kozumy Disgrace

oh es tan divertido, Danny y Daniel... bueno al menos sabemos que por el momento todo esta bien, Tucker y Valerie, siempre supe que esos dos tenían algo (mentira no lo sabía) lo raro es tener el msn y dejar review

bueno me voy y sigue obsesionandote con Dead Promises

- Kozu –

KP: bno bno… como ya te dije a ti hace un tiempo… y X in se cumplio!!

Kaila y Danny: ella sabia??

KP: lalalala

Kaila: si, si… Val y Tuck,…ñ.ñU

KP: feh! Review corto asi q contestación corta no? XD

Kaila: siguiente!!

ale!! buenisimo!!en todo caso...creo ke ya he leido otros ff tuyos!! sorry nnUU soy pesima en eso de recordar los nombres de fics ke leo X.x pero igual ta genial XDD ojala la sigas pronto y...y te escribiria + si no fuera xq son la 2:30 am y me mataran si me pillan OxO pero sigue!! ke impactante debe ser para danny ver como ta el futuro XDD y pobre de sam..las 2 XD una depresiva y otraen shock XDD y cuida q bno q tas xke no te vuelvan a meter en el hospital spiquiatrico!! ABAJO LA ESCUELA!!suerte!!  
XAAU

pd:wuau!! 12 años?!? sigue asi!! io tengo 14 y nunca he logrado escribir + de 2 lineas T.T XDD

KP: yo estaba conectada con unas amigas a esas hras!! XDQ bn q taz X aki

Danny: si… HRPAPT… trauma-…

KP: mas bn… YO los traume a ellos…

Kaila: mi madre en shock.. de nuevo

KP: feh! As leido otrpo? Ps no lo recuerdo eh… pero bue

Kaila: next review!!! (llevo prisa me mandan a dormir ok?)

JessPhantomYlonen

moi moi joven padawan!! creo q ya todos sabemos q Danny es un pervertido n.n' (no lo niegues...tenemos testigos) y bueno...bueno...ya olvide lo q iba ascribir (maldita sea mi mala memoria .

KP: -.-UUU bno maestra…

Kaila: … y q rayos vamos a contstars si no hay review?

KP: q Danny es un pervertido!!! XD

Danny: ¬¬

KP: y Dan es un hada durmiente!!!

Danny: huh?

KP: nda!! ..ñ.Ñu

Kaila: next review!!!

maka-DP

Hola gente!! vuelvo a causarles un momento de miseria! ... por primera...

Kaila... COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIRLE A TU MADRE "cual de los dos?" CASI LA MATAS

DE UN INFARTO!!... oigan... ahora q lo pienso... talvez oculta algo.. pero esa

investigacion sera para despues... y... Danny instinto paternal otra vez! Todos:

aww... se volvio comun eh? xD... y lo de si Tuck es o no soltero...

jajajjajjajajajajaajajaj ... xD... bueno ya estubo... KP te molesto bastante ya

xD... aunq un poco mas de risa no hara daÃ±o... jajajjajajajjaja.. ahora si ...

n.nU... y lo de si los sillones existen o no... buena pregunta... aunq creo q

si existiran porq... los hombres son perezosos... y lo primero q hacen al llegar

a casa es 1.- lanzarse al sillon... o 2.- comer algo... a q es vdd?... xD...

por sierto Dan y Danny... SI son pervertidos... y hablan al mismo tiempo...

(otro AWW) ... y KP... JAMAS dejare en paz a Barney... no hasta q 1.- muera o

2.- encuentre a alguien mas a quen molestar... bueno... a

ustedes los molesto pero... no los puedo matar ni torturar gravemente porq si no

me aburro... bueno el punto esq... NO dejare de molestar a Barney... hasta nuevo

aviso... esperen sentados... porq... ALGUN DIA MORIRA!!

MUAAJAJAJAJAJJAJAAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ -reitero... esperen sentados q

me queda mucha risa diabolica... pero lo resumire ...despues de 4 horas de la

risa "MUAJAJA" ok ok ... paro... por sierto... Dan... PORQ QUEMASTE EL VIDEO?!!

... neh... da igual... conseguire algo mas q grabar... y ... DANNY DIJO

SAYONARA?!!... o.O... ahora si q lo e visto y leido todo... neh en realidad

no... aun me queda por ver... EL DOLOR EN LA CARA DE PAULINA!

MUAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJ -esta risa es mas larga q la

anterior... MUCHO mas larga... ok habra q resumirla... otra vez -.-'' - bueno...

creo q aqui termino este largo review q tube q escribir dos veces porq el otro

se borro!! Â¬Â¬ ... Bye! ... (han notado q se me ha quitado el vicio de los xD?

o.oU)

KP: review… MUY largo!!!

Kaila: nos vamos X puntos?

KP: no hay tiempo!!!

Danny: hey!!!m los hombres no somos perezosos ok? (en el sillon comiendo frituras)

KP y Kaila: -.-UUuu

Dan y Danny: no somos pervertidos!!

Danny: asi te quería encontrar!! Me quitaste a MI hija!!

Dan: feh! Crees q me importa???

Danny: gran demonio (empieza a ahorcar a Dan estilo Homero)

KP: (los separa) ya ya… ya habrá tiempo para la ultima batalla

Kaila: eso fue todo

Danny: ah!! Nos corren!!

KP: dejen reviews y … sayonara

Danny: estupid…

KP: no hay tiempo y dejen reviews ok?


	15. ¿Kaila?

KP: muajajaajajajajajajaja!!!! Mmm… no salieron rayos y relámpagos de fondo pero voy mejorando!!! …ñ.ñU Hi world!!!

Danny: dónde… donde está Kai?

KP: con Dan supongo…

Danny: esto es TU culpa…

KP: si, si… lo se…

Danny: la extraño T-T

KP: -grabando cada gesto de Danny- esto será un buen regalo para Anna… y de título se le pondrá… _"Danny, el sentimental"._

Danny: Y-Y

KP: mmm… no le importa el video…está mas grabe de lo q pense!!! O.OUUuu

Danny: -sonándose la nariz- al fic ok? Y-Y

KP: O…OK…

Danny: Kailaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Y-Y

KP: oh oh O.O

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KP: estoy enojada!! ¬-¬

CW: X?

KP: Xq es vdd!! Me dijeron - q no debia ser amo?- X lo de Kaila y Dan y yo quede como q .. ah es vdd!!! Y entonces ya no me parecio como quedo!! ¬¬

CW: sabes que no puedo regresar el tiem…-KP hace ojos de muerte a Clock Worck- po, pero tu eres una excepción n.nU

Kp: genial!! …

CW: -agita su báculo-

Dan: solo esto… -Dan lanzó un ataque con su mano de ondas hacia Kaila y esta quedó aturdida y en un estado "inconciente" pero a la vez despierta… algo como zombie…- Kaila, querida… me servirás como aliada para atacar y conquistar e mundo de los humanos quedó claro?

Kaila: si señor… -Kaila comenzó a desbalancearse y cuando regresó a la normalidad y se desaturdió preguntó-q … q sucedió? (ya veré si amo o padre o aliado o lo que sea XD)

Dan: nada, podemos irnos pekeña…

Kaila: si, lo que vos diga… -se van.

KP: asi esta mejor!!

CW: es la ultima vez eh!!!

KP: si, bno… talvez no…

CW: ¬.¬U

KP: feh! Sigamos con esto…

Capitulo 15 ¿Kaila?

En ese momento Danny, Daniel y Erick iban en camino al lugar donde Erick vio X última vez a Kaila, Sam iba siguiéndoles X un reloj holográfico q llevaba Daniel.

Fuera del campo de fuerza…

Erick: -deteniéndose- aki es…

Daniel: Kailaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!

Danny: no responde…

Daniel: claro q no responde!!! Apoco escuchas su voz eh???

Danny: tran… tranquilo, ya la encontraremos…

Daniel: mi niña…

Sam (X el reloj-holografico): no aparece vdd?

Daniel: no cariño…

Erick: pero la vamos a encontrar…-sonrió el- yo se que lo haremos…

Sam: estoy preocupada… algo me dice q ella hará algo nda bn…

Erick: fuck!!

Daniel, Danny: q pasa?

Erick: yo soy uno de las dos personas q portan una de las 2 llaves del C de F…(campo de fuerza)

Danny: y…?

Erick: q Kaila…

Daniel: q Kaila es la 2da persona q lleva la otra llave…

Danny: oh oh O.O

Daniel: y eso es…

Erick: algo MUY malo

Mientras, en la guarida de Dan…

Dan: el plan va bien…

Walker y CT(Caballero del Terror): -.-U

Dan: algo malo caballeros?

Walker: no… solamente que la hija de Daniel Phantom está presente y no nos has dicho X q no nos ataca o…

Kaila: -jugando con una bola de ectoplasma- y tiene algún problema señor Walker?

Dan: ah… sabía que la curiosidad siempre mata al gato…

Walker: mmm… podría decirse…

Kaila: yo solo sigo las órdenes de Dan…

CT: y cómo sabemos que no nos traicionara?- a esta pregunta Kaila río un poco- de q te ríes niña?

Dan: ya, ya… Kaila, calmate…((¬¬ hay q soportarla!!)) nos traicionará… acabo de descubrir un nuevo poder, poder controlar mentes, y bueno, escogí a esta niña para probar mi poder… solo que todavía tiene mente propia…

CT: o sea q…

Walker: podría rebelarse???

Kaila: feh! Si me rebelara me asesinarían saben? Y no soy estúpida… tal vez ustedes si pero yo…

Dan: Kaila!

Kaila: si, si, ya se, ser mas gentil con mis aliados y contestar bien, lo se

CT: eso suena a q tu eres el padre regañando a su hija…

Dan: ¬.¬ esta junta es para planear el atake a Amity Park, no para deducir que ella es mi hija!!

Walker: como sea! Caballeros, no podemos atakar X el ma-censurado-to CF (campo de fuerza) q rodea la ciudad, no podemos atravesarlo…

CT: la chica si puede…

Dan: mejor aún, querida… ven –Kaila se acerco a el y Dan tomo su muñeca y se la enzeño, era como un estilo de reloj.

Walker y CT: Y eso sirve para…/ Y eso es…?

Kaila: como ya dijo Dan antes, la curiosidad mato al gato verdad?

Walker y CT: ¬.¬ ((como una niña de su edad puede hablarnos asi?? ))

Dan: Kaila!!!

Kai: si, lo siento n.n

Dan: este reloj es la llave para abrir el portal…

CT: y Xq rayos le encargaron a una niña una cosa asi de importante eh?

KP: -aparece con ojos rojos- Xq yo quise!!! Alguna otra pregunta estupida???- CT y Walker niegan con la cabeza- y ya dejen de estar chingando ok!?-asienten con la cabeza- bien-desaparece.

Dan: veamos… el plan es este…

Mientras tanto, con el equipo de rescate de Daniel…

Daniel: Kailaaa!!!

Danny: no aparece… qué haremos?

Daniel: ¬.¬

Danny: ok, pregunta estupida…

Daniel: Kaila…

Danny: será mejor que regresemos y se nos ocurra hacer algo…

Daniel: no lo haré…

Danny: pero…

Daniel: ya te dije que no!!! Kaila es una de las 3 luces de mi vida, si la pierdo… no lo entiendes… no puedes entender como me sentiría…

Danny: es mi próxima hija, crees que no lo entiendo? Pero en este momento tenemos que ser fuertes… y aceptar que no podemos hacer nada…

Daniel: espero que no hagas alguna estupidez Kaila…

Danny: vamos…

Erick: de acuerdo… pero, la seguiremos buscando más tarde…

Danny: pero X aho…

Sam: será mejor que vengan pronto…

Danny: eso no sonó bien…

Sam: y no lo es…

D, D y Erick se fueron a casa de Tuck.

Walker: así que tu idea es…

CT: que Kaila regrese y sea una espía nuestra…

Walker; y nos dirá todo lo que hacen sus padres…

Dan: plan sencillo, pero será eficaz…

Kaila: y así el mundo será nuestro…

CT: nuestro? Qué te hace pensar que lo compartiremos contigo?

Kaila: 2 cosas… 1.- Podría decirle a mi "padre" sus planes… y 2.- Dan me lo prometió ñ.ñU

Dan: si querida… ((vivan las traiciones!!)) claro que si…

Kaila: creo que yo iré pensando que parte del mundo quiero gobernar…

KP: México es mío!!! ¬.¬ ah! Y Finlandia de Jess…

Dan: y eso desde cuándo?

KP: bueno… si quieres pelear con ella X Finlandia ahí tu…

Dan: O.O pensándolo bien, es solo un estúpido país jeje ñ.ñU

KP: lo sabía –desaparece-

Kaila: feh! Y a quien diablos le importa Finlandia eh?

Dan: como sea… ¡Kaila!…

Kaila: ¡señor! (eso se ollo MUY militar - . -)

Dan: ve a tu casa, nos informarás de cualquier descubrimiento, avance, plan, lo que sea de tus padres o padrinos…

Kaila: téngalo por seguro…-dos aros luminosos se asomaron de la cintura de Kaila, uno fue hacia arriba y el otro del lado contrario dejando ver su traje fantasma, levito un poco y salió volando hacia el campo de fuerza.

CT: y si la chica nos traiciona?

Dan: no puede, no tiene la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para contrarrestar el efecto de mi poder…

Walker: y si lo consigue…

Dan: no lo creo, y, para eso caballeros, ya tendremos nuestro éxito…

CT: mas te vale que no falle Dan…

Mientras los fantasmas estaban hablando sobre el plan para su conquista, en casa de Tuck.

Danny: q q???

Daniel: como que no saben!!??

Val: calmense chicos ñ.ñU y yo se los dije desde un principio!!! No confiaba en esos fantasmas ¬.¬U

Erick: mamá, esto puede ser peor de lo que imaginamos… ninguno de nuestros aliados esta… y Kaila esta perdida también…

Tuck: aún no se que rayos pudo suceder…

Danni: has tomado en cuenta el nuevo poder de Dan?

Tuck: no, pero si eso fue lo que ocurrio… O.O… no es nada bueno…

Danny: en ese caso será mejor…-suena el timbre-

Ama de LL: yo vo…

Daniel: -abre la puerta con posición de ataque-

Kaila: calma viejo!! No te voy a hacer daño…

Daniel: hija!! –dijo abrazándola con fuerzas y besándola- pensamos lo peor…

Kaila: bueno… soy dura de matar saben?

Danny: -desde el otro lado de la sala- o.ô?

Sam: cariño!!!-dijo corriendo hacia su esposo y a su hija, a la cual tambn abrazo como su marido- pensabamos que estarías con Dan…

Kaila: SAM! Es decir… mamá jeje… yo también los extrañe…

Erick: Kaila… apareciste… nos preocupamos X ti sabes?

Kaila: neh, no lo creo…

Danny: ¿o.ò?

Erick: claro que si!!!

Val: Kaila!! Estas bn…

Kaila: duh! Dame otra razón por la cual estoy aki…

Daniel: KAILA!

Kaila: si, perdon ñ.ñU

Val: no importa… que bueno que estas bien querida ñ.ñ

Leo: -observando a su hermana- Xq rayos no tienes ni un solo rasguño?

Kaila: que? Querías que estuviera herida?

Leo: no, no… n.n… es bno verte hermana…

Kaila: y tu Danny, que no me vas a decir nada?

Danny: q bno que estes bn –dijo casi sin ponerle atención.

Kaila: ja! Me estás ignorando?

Danny: no…

Kaila: pues me da igual…

Danny: mmm

Sam: que piensas pekeño?

Danny: X ahora nada…

Kaila: -bostezo- estoy algo adolorida y cansada, me ire a la cama X un rato…

Sam y Daniel: si querida…

Val: no te preocupes… no podemos enviar a patrullar a nadie… descubrimos q…

Kaila: Q DESCUBRIERON?!

Danny: pareces muy interesada…-mirada de desconfianza-

Kaila: si bno… asi soy yo…

Val: bueno, te lo…

Danny: diremos mas tarde… n.n ahora debes descansar

Kaila: -tono de mala gana- de acuerdo… ¬.¬- al decir esto la niña de ojos violetas subió a las habitaciones del 2do piso.

Sam: q bno que esta bn…-dijo yendo a la cocina.

Daniel: es bno tenerla con nosotros otra vez…-dijo bajando al lab.

Leo: ya estoy menos preocupado…- dijo yendo a la sala para jugar videojuegos.

Val: estaré en el lab X si me buscan ok? Vienes Danni?

Danni: n.n será mejor que vaya a ayudar a Val… nos vemos!!-dijo bajando las escaleras con Valerie al lado que daban al laboratorio.

Danny: -suspiro- ((realmente esa era Kaila? Su comportamiento era muy…))

Tucker: se que al igual que yo Danny, te diste cuenta de que esa chica NO era Kaila Fenton…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KP: (cantando) Stupid cupid, you're a real mean guy  
I'd like to clip your wings so you can't fly  
I'm in love and it's a crying shame  
And I know that you're the one to blame  
Hey, hey -- set me free  
Stupid cupid, stop pickin' on me! Y así termina otro capi By Me!!! n.nU

Danny: como odio cuando estás feliz!!!

KP: y eso porqué?

Danny: simple! Solo porque te hace feliz que Kaila se haya vuelto mala ¬¬

Kaila: gomene otochan u.u

Danny: pero si tu no tienes la culpa…

Kaila: me disculpo por lo que voy a hacer…

Danny: O.o?

KP: tu sh!!! Es sorpresa recuerdas?

Kaila: u.u

Danny: se hace bna cuando contesta reviews????

KP: mj…

Danny: -tic- este… jeje… podemos comenzar de una bna vez???

KP: seguro…

Kaila: y empezamos con Kozu-chan, y dice…

Kozumy Disgrace

vaya, me imaginaba todo menos esto luego de nuestra charla en msn, bueh ¿qué mas da? con tal de que siga el fic por mí todo perfecto, y tienes mi total consentimiento para hacer sufrir a Danny, y a Daniel claro, no se porque pero torturalos,

ah ya recordé, con alguien tengo que desquitar el trauma de saber que Lauri (mi Lauri) se va a vivir con ese bruja pesada de su novia, prometida, esposa, o whatever... -

- Kozumy –

KP: -saca una sierra eléctrica de su bolsillo y hace ojos de muerte a Danny-

Danny: O.O

KP: esto es X ser tan idiotaaa!!! –se le acerca con la sierra en las manos-

Kaila: hey KP!!! CALMA!!!! –se pone frente a Danny.

KP: es que… eres idiota!!!

Danny: y eso es Xq…?

Kaila: mas bn deberías matar a Ryan - . –

KP: si, el va después de Danny n.n

Danny: hey! Yo no tengo la culpa entonces de nada!! Es ese estupido q se caso con Sam…

Kaila: y es X eso q yo no nací T-T

KP: lo bno es q ese es otro fic XD… (revew) Si, si… excusas para torturarlos hay muchas vdd? XD

Kaila y Danny: -.-U

KP: y de Lauri… ps sin noticias (ouch!) asi que espero q me avises cuando se case para darles su regalo de bodas en luna llena n.n

Danny: o.o aun sigues asustándome…

KP: pero bue… siguiente review!!!

maka-DP

ejem... creo q fue mi culpa q empezaran a correr a KP ... je jejeje -risa nerviosa- ... bueno... se q fue un review MUY largo pero ... estaba inspirada ok? ... y ... Kozu sabia y yo no?... esta vez si me heriste... T-T ... y... Danny tenia un cabello de Sam en su ropa? ... ejem... mi dolor por TRAICIONES... no me deja pensar un comentario sarcastico... neh... no me dolio xD... solo fue melodrama... xD... bueno Danny pervertido! xD... y ... Dan... eso eso! me caes bn ... tan malvado... y Danny... los hombres SI son perezosos... oigan ... ya me corren... creo q el karma ataca! ... xD... neh falsa alarma n.n.. en realidad me corrieron hace casi 1 hora... no le digan a mi madre... y ... Danny instinto paternal... Todos: aw... yujjuu!! esto se volvio diario! es decir... m... sale en todos los caps ok? ... y COMO ES ESO DE Q SAM NO RECUERDA NADA?!! O.o ... m... lo habra reprimido por trauma? ... eso es comun en estos dias... y otra cosa q me llamo la atencion... DANNY PIENSA?!! O.o... hay algo q aun no me deja tranquila... DESDE CUANDO CLOCKWORK TIENE VIDA SOCIAL?!! q alguien me responda!! -desesperada- m mucho drama? ... y ... hare una confesion... yo ... yo... hay q demonios... lo gritare ... TENGO 12 AÑOS Y ESTOY ORGULLOSA DE ELLO OK?! ¬¬ ... ok... ahora si debo escapar... A SUIZA!! -desaparece-

KP: XD XD XD

Kaila: o.O?

KP: es que siento q estos reviews de Maka los escribe con mucha prisa XD

Kaila: - . -

KP: bueno… X puntos!

Kaila: ay no… ok, ok…

KP: primer… -cae inconsiente X un golpe en la nuca que le da Danny-

Kaila: O.o

Danny: si, si, si, ya se q me va a torturar mas de lo normal X lo que hice pero bue… se tarda mucho cuando va por puntos…

Kaila: esta bn… mi padre SI es un pervertido

Danny: que ayuda hija…

Kaila: hey! Yo solo digo verdades…

Danny: y no soy perezoso!!!

Kaila: entonces explica Xq sigues en la cama…

Danny: -en la cama con un refresco- ¬.¬… eso… eso no dice nada!! Me pasas el control remoto? Esta al lado tuyo…

Kaila: si, por supuesto, los hombre no son perezosos - . -U

Danny: y SI pienso…

Kaila: en mamá…

Danny: ¬//¬

Kaila: feh! Algo q nosotros no entendimos… a Suiza??? Ehmm… si tu lo dices n.n

Danny: siguiente review!!

KP: …

Kaila: te va a ir mal Danny…

Danny: O.O ya lo se u.u

ale!!

buenisimo!! ARRIBA KP!!XDD no, kaila se nos fue!! T.T malo dan, malo!..pero xq le dijo papa?? no era amo?? bah, toy puro dando lata XD gracias x responderme el review!! ke estabas despierta a esa hora?? O.OUU a mi me castigan!! XDD suerte!!  
XAAU

Kaila: amo… papá… aliado… significan lo mismo cuando estas hipnotizada y tu mente propia funciona a medias - . - U

Danny: ¬.¬ sigo enojada contigo KP!!!

KP: …

Kaila: y ella sigue "noqueada" literalmente…

Danny: me va a ir MUY mal X eso T-T

Kaila: (review) nah! Dan no es malo… de hecho es genial!! … n.nU

Danny: te perdemos de nuevo!!! –remeciendo a Kaila- nooo!! Despierta!! despierta!! Despiertaaaaaaaaa!!

Kaila: Waaaaaaaa...

Danny: jeje n.n siguiente review…

sin comentarios

hola. pues esta bien genial, kaila es aliada de dan contra su voluntad, aunque no tenga voluntad por ahora y tenga que obedecer a dan, pero, bueno, esta muy bien y bien interesante tambien.

CARY (si pueden llamarme asi)  
p.d:p

Kaila: detesto NO tener voluntad… Y.Y

Danny: feh! Es solo X ahora… ¿verdad?

KP: me enoje X ese golpe sabes Daniel… -dando la espalda a los lectores y mirando fijamente a Danny.

Danny: O.O no hagas esa caraaa!!!

Kaila: O.O

KP: -favor de imaginar su expresión- después de los reviews, Daniel, vas a morir… te lo garantizo…

Danny: O.OU

Kaila: -ignorandolos- jeje, bueno, siguiente review de acuerdo…

KP: mj, y en 2 reviews… -hace cara de muerte estilo anime- sabes lo que pasará…

Danny: …

Kaila: este… y dice…

JessPhamtomYlonen

Ola!   
bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo...toy en la escuela xD pero bueno... para empezar...  
VIVA DAN! ese poder...kawaii!! (ejem...y sexy ;D) y... pobre Kaila, no se lo merecia Y.Y...bueno la verdad si se lo merece xD (xq? no lo se... solo se q se lo merece xD) yo yo aki en lugar d estar trabajando toy dejando review... y buscando pics yaoi!! (cofDanDannycof) y ps... mejor ya le dejo xq uh... mejor le dejo xq no kiero q estos 2 se traumen... mas xD  
chau!!

Danny: -suspiro y un tic seguido- DxD?

Kaila: enfermizo…

KP: concuerdo… pero bue, todos tenemos gustos diferentes…

Kaila: ah… y Dan es…-KP le tapa la boca-

KP: ni lo digas u.uU Es… traumante q Dan sea parte de Vlad…. O.O

Kaila: conste q yo no lo dije…

KP: x.xU

Danny: pero se parece mas a mi… q a Vlad (h)

Kaila: en eso estoy de acuerdo en que por apariencia se parece a mi padre, a parte de q Dan es psicopata, malvado y sexy n.n

Danny: q acabas de decir!!??? O.o

Kaila: si, aceptémoslo, Vlad es sexy y no tiene mal cuerpo n.ñU …

Danny: ¿¿¡¡¡¡¿¿¡¡¿¡WTF?!!!???!!??!!??

KP: -grabando- ESTO VA PARA INTERNET!!! La hija de Danny Phantom cree que el enemigo de su padre es sexy!!!

Danny: x.X

Kaila: O.OU lo mate?

KP: no creo y… Ja! La venganza es dulce n.n

Kaila: ehmmm next review!!

Fanficciera

en todas las noches que despues de comer pizza me pongo a leer fics nunca habia leido algo que me dejara tan pegada! - 12 años... loca.. y malpensada... creo que nos llevaremos bien xD  
admito: me siento un poco estupida dejando review a alguien que no conozco pero no pude evitar decir lo mucho que me encanto!  
me encanta la personalidad de kaila!! me gustaria algun dia verla dibujada, si esque dibujas claro  
si sigues la historia asi como vas seguro tendrás mas reviews mios por aqui

danny es un perv ;D pero un perv lindo, hay que decirlo…

Danny: ay!! X fin alguien q dice q soy lindo n.n extrañaba eso… ahora solo lo dicen de mi contraparte ¬¬

KP: Hi!! Q bn q te gusto… y ps… si, le seguire… -viendo a Danny- aunque haya gente q no quiera ¬¬

Kaila: verme dibujada?

KP: lamentablemente yo no dibujo u.u… o mas bn, apenas estoy aprendiendo…

Kaila: podrías intentarlo…

KP: ehmm… daré aviso si la dibujo ok?

Kaila: te agrado mi personalidad!!?? Q bn!! -

KP: pero por ahora… no tiene personalidad XD

Kaila: ni mente propia… u.u

KP: seee

Danny: y cree q Dan y Vlad son sexys!!!

Kaila: - . -

KP: eso fue todo…

Danny: -en un rincón con aura negra y posición fetal- Dan, Vlad no sexys…

Kaila: y nos vemos en el proximo capi…

KP: capi 15… esto ya parece serie O.o

Kaila: nah! Ya no falta mucho para el final…

KP: sepa…

Danny: -desde el rincón- y te llamas autora?

KP: -golpea a Danny- nos vemos n.n

Kaila: y dejen reviews….

KP: sayonara matta ne!!

Danny: Daniel no poder hablar… trauma…


	16. Esto podría ser peor de lo que pensamos

KP: O.O

Danny: -todo arañado y mordido- esto es lo q les pasa a los q pelean con chicas lobo… -ve a KP- y q onda con tu vida? Y creo que debo decir en nombre de Katara, Hi World…

KP: me... gradué hace un dia!!!

Danny: y eso es…

KP: extrañaré a la morrita!! T-T

Danny: lo has dicho todo el dia!!!

KP: lo se… y ia soi nina gande!!! (h)

Danny: esos tambn lo has dicho TODO el dia!!!

KP: lo se!!! (h)

Danny: al fic?

KP: (h)

Danny: lo tomare como un si -.-U

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 16 Esto podría ser peor de lo que pensamos

En la habitación de Kaila…

Kai: he llegado a mi destino, amo…-hablando a través de un comunicador-

Dan: empezaremos con la fase 1 de nuestro plan.-dijo tambn X un comunicador.

Kaila: entonces cuando atacarán?

Dan: en cualquier momento sonará la alarma de tu padre de atake, de ahí… sabes q hacer…

Kaila: si asi lo dice usted… cambio y fuera…

Mientras tanto, abajo…

Danny: cómo pudiste descubrirlo?

Tuck: hasta un idiota lo descubriría!!

Danny: bueno… un momento ¿¡me llamaste idiota!? ¬.¬U

Tuck: No idiota…

Danny: a bueno… un momento, si me llamaste idiota vdd… ¬.¬

Tuck: en este momento es lo menos importante Danny!!!

Danny: ok, tengo una duda dudosa… Xq demonios los demás no descubrieron q Kaila… es diferente? O sea… q no era ella misma…

Tuck: X q estaban preocupados X ella, eso quiere decir que sus mentes les hacen creer q ella si es ella pero realmente es solo medio ella, su imagen si es la de ella, pero su personalidad no es la de Kaila…

Danny: extraño…

Tuck: lo se…

Danny: y la verdadera Kaila??

Tuck: también es ella…

Danny: uh?

Tuck: si, ella es Kaila… es mitad Kaila…

Danny: ¿¿¿¿¿¿??????(en pocas palabras, describamos la imagen de Danny como… ¡¡¡completamente confundido!!!)

Tuck: ¡¡¡le lavaron el cerebro en pocas palabras!!!

Danny: ah!

Tuck: ((realmente eras un idiota Daniel))

En otro lugar y momento del tiempo…

Cosmo: ja! Y decían q yo era el idiota…

Wanda: Cosmo, eso no te quita lo idiota

Cosmo: lo se… u.u

Ehmm… regresando con Danny…

Tucker: q rayos fue eso?

Danny: lo que pasaba en Dimsdale… sabías q ahí hay un chico con padrinos mágicos?

Tucker: ah si? Y ellos que hacen?

Danny: a pues mira… su ahijado les pide un deseo y ellos se lo conceden, pero normalmente…

KP: -solo la voz, interrumpe- aki a todos les vale madres lo q pase en Dimsdale!!! Podrían continuar con esto de una bna vez!!?

Danny: no puedo creer q sigas fregando… ¿y si nos negamos?

KP: en mi otro fic escribiré algo así como…-_Y entonces Sam fue atraída por esos radiantes ojos cafés, esos ojos cafés tan hermosos, que eran tan brillantes que parecían el sol. Esto que hizo Sam hizo que al ojiazul se le quebrara el corazón y este se suici…-_

Leo: -interrumpe lo que dice KP- nooo!!! Si mamá hace eso… entonces yo no nazco!!! Y si no nazco pasarán cosas… y habrá un desequilibrio!!!-a KP- tu ya deja de decir esas estupideces!!! Y tu- a Danny- hazle caso a KP y sigan diciendo sus malditas líneas…

KP y Danny: pero…

Leo: SIN PEROS!!!!

KP y Danny: de acuerdo u.uU – Leo se va-

KP: me senti… pekeña u.u

Danny: yo igual… u.u

KP y Danny: un niño mas pekeño q nosotros nos regaño u.uU

Tucker: - . -U… ehmmm… como decía, entonces si Kaila tiene lavado el cerebro…

Danny: a una persona no se le lava asi como si el cerebro… alguien se lo lavo!!

Tucker: asi es, y Danni dijo que Dan tenía un nuevo poder…

Danny: entonces podría ser q…

Tucker: si, tal vez es q…

Danny y Tuck: Dan es el culpable!!!

Danny: entonces si Dan probó su nuevo poder con Kaila…

Tuck: Kai esta de su lado…

Danny; eso quiere decir que esta del bando de Dan… lo bueno es q no es por voluntad propia. -U

Tuck: de hecho, ni siquiera tiene voluntad, hace lo que le ordena Dan…

Danny: y que le ordeno Dan?

Tuck: aún no lo se bien… deberíamos investigar mas…

Danny: y com…

Erick: -llega e interrumpe- papá, has encontrado algo sobre la desaparición de todos nuestros aliados?

Tuck: no, nada…

Danny: ¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡NADA AÚN!!!!????

Erick: esto podría ser peor de lo q pensamos…

Tuck: ((Dan definitivamente debe estar tras esto))

Danny: tendrá q ver con lo de… -Tuck le hizo una señal a Danny de q cerrara el pico-

Erick: con lo de…?

Danny: no, nada… nda importante

Erick: no creo que sea nada importante… ¬.¬

Tuck: acaso no me crees hijo?

Erick: ¬¬ esta bien, pero no se metan en problemas…-se va-

Danny: esto tendrá q ver con lo de Kaila?

Tuck: no lo se… pero si Dan esta involucrado, no es nada bueno.

Kaila: -detrás de la puerta y sin q ni Tuck ni Danny la vieran- ((así q me han descubierto huh? Será mejor q Dan se de prisa, o pasarán cosas y el plan se arruinara…))

Danny: entonces yo… -empieza a sonar una sirena y salen foquitos de color rojo del techo q prenden y apagan- y eso?

Kaila: n.n ((genial!! Ahora solo será cuestión de q me den la orden de revisar el lugar y convencer a mi padre de q venga, y ver q esos dos no le digan nada a nadie mas… pan comido!!))n.ñU

Tuck: diablos!- jala a Danny al sótano, era un laboratorio como la casa de Danny, solo que con mas artefactos de tecnología; Tuck toma asiento en una silla tipo sillón, de la nada salen unos como lentes oscuros conectados a la silla, q esta estaba conectada a la computadora central.

Valerie: -bajando X las escaleras: q sucede cariño????

Tuck: -mirando X los "lentes"- ataque de fantasmas!!!

Erick: genial!!! –se pone su traje de combate- a trabajar…

Tuck: hijo, hay un problema…

Erick: si, el problema es q estan atacando la ciudad mientras nosotros estamos aki… entonces déjenme ir o sino…

Tucker: q quienes estan atacando la ciudad deberían ser nuestras aliadas!!! Desiré, Ember y Spectra!!!

Danny: cambiaron de bando????

Val: jamás confié en ellos –se pone su traje- se los dije!!!

Tuck: -se quita los "lentes"- calma!! No nos precipitemos a tomar malas decisiones, será mejor q pensemos antes de actuar para q esto salga bien…

Kaila: -bajando X las escaleras-a patear traseros!!! –se transforma en mitad fantasma, pero su traje era algo diferente… era una mini-falda y blusa con mangas cortas y guantes largos, pero el color había cambiado!!! La blusa era completamente negra, los guantes rojos y la minifalda de los colores ya mencionados combinados… ya no traía botas… ahora traía unos mallones rojos y unos zapatos (estilo vans) negros con una cadenita. Y sin contar q sus ojos ahora eran de color rojo en su forma fantasma.

Todos: cambio de look?

Kaila: ah!!! Si, adoro esta imagen...

Tuck: 2 cosas… 1 no escuchaste lo q dije vdd??? 2 cuando te hiciste el cambio?!!

Kaila: q importa!!! –sale volando.

Erick: me gusta su manera de pensar!!!- dijo oprimiendo un boton y apareciendo una patineta voladora, este salió detrás de la chica.

Tuck: - . -

Danny: -susurro- esto me da muy mala espina Tuck… seguro de q no le diremos nda a Sam ni a mi otro yo?

Tuck: tal vez ya se dieron cuenta…

Sam: detesto q Kaila use pupilentes…

Danny: -susurro-yo creo que no…

Tuck: -susurro- no les diremos nada hasta q sea el momento adecuado…

Daniel: esperen chicos!! – se vuelve fantasma y sale detrás de ellos-

Val: yo no me quedaré atrás…-saca tambn la patineta y se va.

Sam: -toma asiento en otra de las sillas y se pone un casco con adherentes a los nervios (o los no recuerdo como se llaman XD)- Tuck, el plan es…?

Tuck: estoy en eso Sam!!!-empieza a picar unos botoncitos de los lentes.

Danny: y yo q hago? (( Tuck: ve a investigar a Kaila!!! Síguela!!!)) O.o ((puedes leer mis pensamientos?)) ((Tuck: telepatía, es una de las habilidades de estos lentes al adherirse a tu mente X así decirlo, pero solo funciona a corta distancia, será mejor q te lleves el reloj holográfico q deje en la mesa de aki a mi lado, X ahí podremos comunicarnos; suerte!!)) ((de acuerdo, nos veremos al rato))-después de pensar esto, Danny tomo el reloj de la mesa de al lado y 2 aros cruzaron X su cintura de un lado a otro y mostraron su imagen fantasma. Danny salió volando.

En la parte de la ciudad q estaban atacando…

Desiré: cual es tu deseo??? Jajajaja- dijo lanzando un ataque.

Ember: tal vez una tocada q se titula "El mundo será muy pronto todo nuestro"?? –dijo lanzando un ataque acorde.

Spectra: seee… adoro esa canción…

Daniel: chicas, ustedes estaban con nosotros…-evade un atake de Spectra- q sucedió? Xq cambiaron de bando???

Ember: cambio de planes cariño…

Erick: donde está Kaila?

Kaila: aquí…-del lado donde estaban Ember, Spectra y Desiré, pero… ellas no la atacaban.

Daniel: WTF???

Sam: -desde el reloj holográfico- q… q paso!!????

Kaila: nada, mami… -dijo disparándole con unaa bola ectoplasma q salió de su dedo al reloj, pero Daniel quito su brazo.

Tuck: -desde el reloj holográfico de Valerie- estábamos en lo correcto Danny!!!

Kaila: creo que si, ahora solamente sirvo para otra persona y… mi amo dijo q quería q tu, padre, vieras esto, X eso no ha invadido todavía… pero ya q has venido, ya podrá… -Kaila subió volando hasta donde estaba el campo de Fuerza y bajó su guante, mostrando su reloj…- y como escuche q me descubrieron… para evitar perder su confianza solo pedí q se dieran prisa en el atake…

Danny: maldita sea!!! Cómo te diste cuenta??? Mas bien…no le quitaron la llave!!???

Daniel: tu… tu lo sabías!!???

Danny: no estábamos seguros…

Daniel: eres un idiota, pudimos hacer algo pero no nos dijiste!!!!

Kaila: jajajaja… esto va a ser muy divertido no creen?

Erick: Kai… q rayos dices?

Kaila: solo q es muy divertido, y tambn lo que voy a hacer va a ser divertido…

Erick: de q hablas? Q vas a hacer???

Kaila: solo lo que me ordenaron q hiciera… -dijo poniendo su brazo al lado del CdeF y abriéndolo, entrando parte del ejército de calacas de CT y policías de Walker, pero Erick subió de volada y cerró el portal, cuando unas cuantas calacas y policías ya habían entrado…

Erick: ¡¡¿estas loca?!!

Kaila: feh! Todavía tengo el reloj, puedo volver a abrir el…-explota su reloj- WTF!!???

Erick: -todavía apuntando con un cañón a su muñeca- tienes q detenerte Kai!!!

Kaila: dejame pensarlo… No…

Erick: hazlo X tus padres!!! Los quieres…

Kaila: mph! Eso es lo q tu crees…

Erick: ((debo pensar algo rápido!!))… entonces hazlo X ti!!!

Kaila: uh?

Erick: si no lo haces X nosotros, hazlo X ti…

Kaila: X… X mi? Cómo q por mi?

Erick: ((bingo!)) si! Piensa en el daño q te harás a ti misma, dañarías tus sentimientos al dañar a la gente q tu quieres…

Kaila: no los quiero!!!

Erick: de verdad? De verdad no nos quieres??

Kaila: no!!!

Erick: veme a los ojos y dime q no me tienes afecto

Kaila: -viéndolo a los ojos- yo no… -cambiando sus ojos rojos a verde- tal vez… tal vez tengas razón…

¿?: no querida… no la tiene…-dijo una voz de entre la multitud de fantasmas policías y calacas q todavía estaban formadas, una figura sale de entre todos ellos poco a poco.

Kaila: -de nuevo a rojos- hola Dan…

Ember: señor-dijo haciendo una reverencia ante el- no me imaginaba q se infiltraría con todos esos fantasmas…

Dan: tienes razón… Kaila, hazme el favor… no los necesitamos o si?

Kaila: será un placer… -hizo una bola de energía en su mano de un tamaño grande (léase MUY, MUY GRANDE!!!) y la lanzo al ejército, creando una gran bola de humo q no dejo ver nada a todos, y cuando la bola de humo desapareció X completo… ya no había fantasma alguno de aquél ejército- listo amo.

Desiré: será mejor q nos retiremos… los dejaremos divertirse a gusto.

Ember: bna idea…

Spectra: algo mas señor?

Dan: no, pueden retirarse si asi lo desean, seguras q no quieren ver esta masacre?

Ember: ya regresaremos a conquistar el mundo…

Kaila: seeee… eso será muy divertido n.n

Ember, Spectra y Desiré salen del CdeF.

Daniel: u.uU Kaila…

Sam: -soltando unas lágrimas-

Dan: -se acerca a Kaila y le sonríe- bien hecho, esa explosión estuvo muy bien hecha…

Kaila: solo mejoré mi técnica…

Daniel: q le hiciste a mi hija !!!???

Dan: q te hace pensar q YO le hice algo y q ella no se paso de mi lado solo Xq quiso? O q te hace pensar q yo use mi nuevo poder con ella y los fantasmas para q se pasaran de mi bando??? Y no creas q esta es la venganza de q me hayas metido en ese termo una eternidad…

Daniel: -A Kaila- vamos Kaila!!! Tu puedes contrarrestar el efecto del ataque de Dan!!! A ti nunca te gustaría hacer cosas como esta…

Kaila: q te hace pensar eso, padre? Esto tal vez me gusta…

Daniel: no, no cariño… no digas eso… q te hicieron!!??

Danny: le lavaron el cerebro…

Kaila: eso suena muy feo, digamos tan solo q cambié de líder…

Dan: oh, ese debo ser yo…

Daniel: hija…

Valerie: esto no puede estar pasando…

Erick: Kaila, esto no esta bien!!!

Kaila: mmm… nah!! Esto si es genial!!!

Daniel: tu nunca dirías esto u.uU

Dan: bienvenidos a su peor pesadilla, pero en la realidad…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KP: (cantando) Vendo el inventario de recuerdos de la historia mas bonita que en la vida escuche…

Vendo el guión de la película más triste y la más bella q en la vida pude ver.

Vendo los acordes, la brillante melodía y la letra que en la vida compondré.

Vendo hasta el cartel donde se anuncia el estreno del momento en q la vida viviré.

Entiendo que te fueras, y ahora pago mi condena, pero, no me pidas q quiera vivir…y así termina otro capi ya cerca del final by me!!! XD sigo pensando q las últimas palabras de Dan sonaron MUY trilladas…Y este capi salió un pokito melodramático XD XD

Kaila: u.u no puedo creer lo q estoy haciendo…

Danny: yo tampoco u.u

KP: yo si, y es muy divertido…

Kai: claro q no!!! Es terrible q yo quisiera matar a mi padre!!!

Danny: si!!!

KP: a mi no me importa demasiado…

Danny: eres despreciable…

KP: lo se pero… podemos ir a los reviews de una vez?

Kaila: -suspiro- será lo mejor…

KP: y Kozu-chan dice!!

Kozumy Disgrace

no sé, no creo que matar a Ryan sea buena idea aunque sea otro fic... jajaja tengo ganas de hacer sufrir a alguien bueno a tu cap... es un poco obvio que Kaila esta algo cambiada y me sorprende que con su modo de ser despistado de Danny lo haya intuido ya quiero ver como vas a arreglar las cosas y por cierto ¿cómo que México es tuyo? temo que discordamos terriblementemente...  
bueno  
saionara  
- Kozumy  
pd. Vlad bueh, bien mirado igual y es un poquito sexy pero sigue siendo un fruitloop, duh, y tiene un gato... pero se ve sexy en Eye for an Eye (el helicóptero le vuela la toalla), maldita censura...  
pd.1 deberías leer mi fic llamado "La llegada del Adiós" para que veas que realmente quería hacer sufrir a alguien  
pd.2 Dan es demasiado sexy y como es un malvado mejor aún!  
pd.3 ¡me aburro en vacaciones! tienes que actualizar pronto  
me voy, tengo ganas de oír una de Evanescence Prende la bocina

All that I'm living for, all that I'm dying for  
All that I can't ignore alone at night  
All that I'm wanted for, althought I wanted more  
Lock the last open door my ghosts are gaining on me...

Danny y Kaila: no/si!!! Bendita/Maldita censura!!! –se quean viendo mutuamente.

KP: si Danny fue el que dijo maldita censura…

Danny: yo no fui!!! –KP y Danny ven a Kaila.

Kaila: jeje n.nU

KP: Danny… estas bien?

Danny: X.xUU

KP: lo tomaremos como un no u.u

Kaila: puedo matar a Ryan?

KP: X mi no hay problema… n.n

Kaila: pero Kozumy no me dejará vdd?

KP: es lo que te iba a decir…

Kaila: y México?

KP: Jess me regaló México!!! XP ahora solo me falta dar un golpe de estado para apoderarme del gobierno, y para eso convocaré a todos los niños y jóvenes de México!!! Nos levantaremos en armas!!! Muajajajajaja

Kaila y Danny: O.o?

KP: ejem!! No debi revelar mi plan ¬-¬ diablos!!!

Kaila: seguuuuroooo…

KP: ah! y tu idea de reunirnos las escritoras de FanFiction en Cancún o el D.F. no es mala idea!!!

Danny: o no!! Reunión de locas!! O.o

KP: feh! Siguiente review!!

Kaila: dice…

sin comentarios

kaila es mala, mala como la sopa de lentejes que prepara la vecina, no es que la haya provado, me contaron que no sabia muy bien. pero lo que importa esque kaila es mala muajajajajajajjajaajajajajjaja, pero, danny y tuck sospechan algo, me pregunto que es lo que pasara.

CARY

Kaila: soy mala . U

KP: como la sopa de lentejas de la vecina de Cary XD

Kaila: - . -U

Danny: tramabamos algo? De hecho ella tramaba algo ¬.¬

Kaila: ya dije q lo siento!!! Y-Y

Danny: siguiente review!!!

maka-DP

Danny! te echan abajo el autoestima!! no te preocupes... Dan y Vlad NO son sexys… son horribles ok? n.nU... tu eres el mas lindo el mejor y el mas sexy del mundo ok? ... porfavor para lo q dire a continuacion tapenle los ojos y oidos a Danny...

-Kaila le tapa los oidos a Danny

Danny: O.o?-

ahora si... q conste q lo digo para q no se traume tanto y pueda seguir con el fic... porq por lo general no soy tan amable con el... ahora si quieren liberenlo... solo si quieren- Kaila le quita las manos-... bueno... Danny no es tan idiota como pensamos! penso y ... Tuck tambien?!! q pasa aqui?!! O.o... por sierto... creo q me ire a miami... habra q emigrar al norte por el invierno (tiritando)... y ... como rayos CW tiene vida social?!! O.o... y KP... q te hace pensar q escribi ese review apresurdamente? (notese el sarcasmo) ... bueno... el frio congelo mis otras ideas sarcasticas y bobas... aprobechen q cuando pase el invierno o me de hiperactividad... habra aburrimiento acumulado... (6)... ah hace frio! (lanzando esferas de energia oscura de las manos) por sierto... si le llega una esfera a alguien... "la empresa no se hace responsable por daños fisicos y/o psicologicos"... y...han notado q la mayoria de daños fisicos y psicologicos son gracias a mis reviews? n.nU... no me maten... tengo esposo y 3 hijos n.nU... porq como saben... LOS HOMBRES SON TAN PEREZOSOS Q LAS MUJERES DEBEMOS MANTENER A LA FAMILIA EN ESTOS DIAS!! (hablando exageradamente fuerte) y hablando de pereza.. jajajajaajja "Danny: -en la cama con un refresco- ¬.¬… eso… eso no dice nada!! Me pasas el control remoto? Esta al lado tuyo…" jajajajjaja... xD... xD... la prueba numero A (estoy conciente de q escribi NUMERO A... esq asi dice mi profesora de religion y no se da ni cuenta xD) ... y no sigo con demas pruebas porq me demoraria años... otra cosa " KP: -grabando- ESTO VA PARA INTERNET! La hija de Danny Phantom cree que el enemigo de su padre es sexy!" te falto decir el "extra extra" xD... y algo mas! xD... CW sucumbe bajo las amenazas de una chica de 12 años!! xD... bueno... se q yo tambien tengo 12 años pero soy mas maligna y se mas artes marciales q la loka de KP... porq creen q me admira? (H) (la vanidad eh? xD) ... bueno... creo q con mi largo review les dejo agarrotado el cerebro n.nU... o mas bien el mini-cerebro de Danny, el loko cerebro de KP y el NO cerebro de Kaila la chica q queria ser de verdad! ... es decir la chica q no tiene voluntad... en estos dias todos quieren ser reales ¬¬U...

Danny: Maka si me quiere (h)

Kaila: - . -U

KP: Maka, he descubierto algo… estas loca XD

Kaila: como sea… todavía tengo voluntad n.nU

KP: pero en un ratito se te terminará n.n

Kaila: u.u

KP: lease MUY VANIDOSA lo que escribió mi querida/loca amiga… ¿cómo puedo admirar a alguien vanidoso? NUNCA he admirado a alguien vanidoso!!!

Danny: entonces Santiago no cuenta eh?

KP: Santiago no cuenta!!! ¬.¬

Danny: a-h-a… lo que tu digas eh…

KP: ¬.¬ como me gustaría lanzar rayos de energía oscura en momentos así…

Kaila: papá, callate…

Danny: Xq? De que debo preocupar… -algo lo golpea y se cae inconciente-x.xU

Kaila: O.o???

KP: demonios!! Debo aprender a diferenciar una bola de nieve a una bola de hielo…

Danny: x.xU

Kaila: eso debió doler…

KP: y los hombres SI son perezosos!! Mi abuelito es la prueba viviente de ello!!!

Kaila: o.ô?

KP: quería que le pasaran el refresco que el tenía frente a el!!!! y todos - . -U

Danny: -se levanta de golpe- no somos perezosos!!

Kaila: no, pero entonces si huevones!!!

KP: ups XD

Danny: no me ayudes hija ¬.¬

Kaila: mejor siguiente review quieren?

KP: Clo… Clocks… T-T

Danny: aja! Ahí esta la prueba de que si admiro antes a alguien vanidoso…

Kaila: jeje… y de que luego le cortaron las alas n.nU

Danny: eso sono cruel…

Kaila: vuelvo a la "normalidad" u.uU

Fanficciera

Ya le bajaron el poco autoestima que le subí a danny XD bueno ahora a lo otro...  
a mi me encantaría dibujar a Kaila! (es más .. lo intenté pero por falta de características no lo terminé D:) tengo mi super pagina de dibujo (h) ;D una de con el mismo usuario que tengo ahora .. uh danny sentimental...miedo..tic  
parece que Kaila es tu mano derecha porque sabe absolutamente todo lo que va a pasar o.o (excepto cuando volverá su personalidad) me sorprende que Tucker y Danny se hayan dado cuenta y no Daniel... ¬¬ Danny conoce a su hija desde hace poco y ya la reconoce mas que su padre-presente...(huhu aunque Danny sabe como besa Kailla :3... ya mi idea no es regresar el trauuma asi quee) cotinua en cuanto puedas ;D porque el capi te quedo medio cortito (eso o de verdad estaba emocionada de que hayas actualizado o.o)

saludos a Kaila porque la intentaré dibujar :3

KP: como te verías Kai con tu nuevo traje?

Kaila: hermosa (h)

Danny: - . -U

Kaila: vuelvo a ser la zombie de Dan vdd?

KP: sep…

Kaila: ouch

Danny: q se como besa Kaila??? O///o ya lo había olvidado…

Kaila: trauma… uuuu

Danny: X/////xU

KP: y eso q yo no los traume XD

Danny: ca… llate!!!

Kaila: seee u///u ya fue malo que mi padre se aboraso y…

Danny: -en una eskina con aura negra y en posición fetal- aborazado u///uU

Kaila: - . -

KP: XD ya extrañaba esa posición!!!

Kaila: será mejor que nos vayamos despidiendo… u.u

KP: XD seeee

Danny: adios gente u///u –en su eskinita-

KP: ya estaba traumado y se traumo mas!! Gracias Fanficciera… o como te puedo llmar?

Kaila: sea como sea… nos vemos!!

KP: si… ya se acerca el final muajajajaja

Danny: u///u

Kaila: y Dan ganará n.nU

KP: no adelantes nada X ahora Kaila!!

Kaila: . . .

Danny: trauma aborazado padre beso

KP: XD sayo world!!!


	17. Esto no puede estar pasando

KP: Hi world!!! Aquí me tienen de nuevo!!! Muajajaja!!!

Danny: estrenando fic u.ú

KP: wiiiiiiiiii!!!

Danny: genial!! -Nótese el sarcasmo-

KP: bien ahora… -Aparece una ala detrás de ella-

Danny: WTF????

KP: ammm… q? –voltea- ah!! Esoooo… jeje…

Danny: o.O???

KP: bueno yo… -desaparece el ala- taran!! n.n

Danny: será mejor q vayamos al fic… -viendo raro a KP-

KP: buena ideaaa!!! n.nU

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recapitulando!!!

Daniel: no, no cariño… no digas eso… q te hicieron!!??

Danny: le lavaron el cerebro…

Kaila: eso suena muy feo, digamos tan solo q cambié de líder…

Dan: oh, ese debo ser yo…

Daniel: hija…

Valerie: esto no puede estar pasando…

Erick: Kaila, esto no esta bien!!!

Kaila: mmm… nah!! Esto si es genial!!!

Daniel: tu nunca dirías esto u.uU

Dan: bienvenidos a su peor pesadilla, pero en la realidad…

Capítulo 17 Esto no puede estar pasando

Daniel: q es lo q quieres Dan?

Kaila: yo lo contesto… venganza y conquistar al mundo…

Dan: y la única manera de tener venganza es eliminándote, Daniel…

Daniel: bien, sabes q no lo lograras tan fácilmente… verdad?

Dan: perfectamente…

En ese momento Dan lanzo un ataque de ectoplasma q salio de su mano, pero Daniel subió un poco mas hasta donde estaba el otro y logro esquivarlo.

Danny: tenemos q ayu…

Pero Danny fue interrumpido Xq el campo de fuerza fue destruido y el ejercito de calacas y policías entro en formación con Walker y el Caballero del terror al frente.

Kaila: -a Walker y a CT- Dan ha dicho q no quiere q nadie intervenga en su pelea contra Daniel…

Valerie: Erick, encargate de Kaila… Danny del Caballero… Danni de Walker… Leo… -ve a los lados- donde diablos esta Leonardo?

Danny: se quedo en la casa posiblemente…

Tuck: si, está ayudándonos por aki… pero se los mandamos en un segundo…

Danni: bien… -esquivando un ataque de Walker y ella mandando un puñetazo- q se de prisa…

CT: -a Danny con una patada- no puedo creer q el pasado de Daniel este aki…

Danny: bien, pues vete haciendo a la ide…

Pero Danny perdio un poco vuelo X un ataque q le mando CT.

Val: -luchando contra unas calacas- estas bien Danny?

Danny: he estado mejor pero si…

Kaila: ja! Crees q me ganarás Erick? Sabes q siempre fui mejor q tu…

Erick: -evadiendo los golpes de Kaila- no voy a pelear contigo…

Kaila: deberías!!!

En ese momento llegó Leo y observó la situación.

Val: Leo, llama a Danny y dile q congele al ejército y así nos será mas fácil derrotarlos

Leo: mjj…

Leo voló hasta donde estaba Danny y le dijo lo q su madrina le había pedido…

Danny: bien… -este se volteó al instante y con un rayo de hielo congeló a todos los fantasmas calaveras y policías de un tiro- ahora si me disculpas… - evadió un golpe de CT y este le lanzo un rayo.

Danni: no se Xq ayudan a Dan… si el los va a terminar traicionando…

Walker: X la simple razón d q nosotros lo traicionaremos primero…

Danni: no creo q el se deje tan fácilmente...

Walker: silencio!!! –dijo lanzandole un manotazo q la dejo inconciente y la tiro al suelo.

Val: Danni!!!

Walker: eso es lo q pasa a los entrometidos… -a Dan- una menos jefe!!!

Val: te arrepentirás, lo harás… - de la patineta de ella salió un cañón, y empezó a dispararle, pero este logro esquivar todos los disparos.

Walker: con esto piensas detenerme?

Y mientras Val peleaba con el, Danny había logrado meter a CT en un termo…

Danny: y de donde diablos saque un termo?

KP: -solo la voz- deberías dar gracias X haber tenido un termo a la mano… pero si quieres saco a CT de ahí y sigues peleando con el y desaparezco el termo n.n

Danny: NO!!! Asi está bien…

Con Erick y Kaila…

Erick esquivo un puñetazo de Kaila, seguido x varias patadas y varias bolas de ectoplasma, pero este las esquivaba todas.

Kaila: me estoy aburriendo!!! – le lanza unos rayos ectoplasmicos con un dedo- pelea!!! O sigues con la estupidez de q crees q no me atrevo a matarte si te quedas quieto????

Erick: si! –dijo esquivando una patada ectoplasmica q Kaila mando- y para demostrarte que me quieres me quedaré quieto y tu NO me mataras?

Kaila: q q?

En ese momento, el chico se quito la armadura q cubría su cuerpo y quedó volando sobre su patineta al descubierto.

Kaila: estás conciente de q podría ser completamente despiadada y podría, bno creo q es obvio, matarte?

Erick: si!! Has lo q quieras, incluso puedes hacer eso si asi lo deseas realmente…

Kaila: bien… - Kaila empezó a preparar una bola de energía de gran tamaño en sus manos- prepárate…

Erick: se q reaccionarás a tiempo Kai, creo en ti…

Kaila: mpf! 5… 4… 3… 2… -En este momento Erick cerro los ojos, tenía miedo aun creyendo en ella- 1…

Erick: . . . – el ojiverde fue abriendo poco a poco los hasta ver la bola de ectoplasma pasar a un lado suyo… estaba un poco atónito así q no sabía q sucedió, hasta q miró al otro lado y vio q Danny lo había salvado de su muerte.

Danny: aunque Kaila te guste no debes olvidar q esta idiotizada X Dan…

Erick: Xq no me dejate frente a ella??? En ese caso morire en manos de una gran chica… y no me gusta ella!!! ¬/¬U

KP: -la voz- oh idiota, eso nadie te lo cree!!!

Danny: y otra cosa… ya q esta idiotizada X Dan… es iwal de malvada q Dan…

Erick: y lo psicopata y sexy también no??? Solo mira su traje… no crees q ella se ve muy…

Danny: –lo interrumpe-oye amigo!!! Recuerda q estas hablando de MI hija… MI HIJA!!! ¬¬

Erick: emmm… entonces hagamos como q no escucho nada jeje… n.nU

Danny: pues si no… como siempre yo termino… waaaa… -esquiva una bola de ectoplasma.

Kaila: más pelea, menos palabras!!!

Danny: -a Erick- bien… -esquiva una bola de ectoplasma- como se des-idiotiza a alguien??

Erick: por q me preguntas a mi? ¬¬

Danny: ps…

Erick : deja veeeeeeeeeee… -en ese momento un rayo le alcanzo y ya q se había quitado su armadura q le protegía, hizo q Erick perdiera vuelo y q fuera dar al piso.

Danny: eso debió doler…

Kaila: no mas de lo q te dolera a ti…

Danny: jovencita!!!

Kaila: o.ô?

Danny: te estoy hablando!! Hazme caso cuando te estoy llamando la atención, q te he dicho de no tirar a las personas de sus patinetas voladoraaaaaas-en ese momento Kaila le lanzo un ecto-puñetazo, pero Danny lo logro esquivar- bien…

Danny: Plan A) Papel de padre regaña a la hija… Fracasado

Erick: .-en su patineta a la altura de Kai y Danny y con su armadura- ese fue tu mejor intento Daniel?

Daniel: q? quien me ha…

Pero en el momento q Daniel se distrajo, Dan lanzo un Lamento Fantasmagórico q lo debilitó.

Danny: oh vaya ayuda q das Erick!!! ¬¬UU

Erick: pero yo te hablaba a t…

Valerie: -desde otro lado peleando con Walker- si hijo… -esquiva un látigo de ectoplasma- mejor callate quieres?

Erick: si mami (cara de niño regañado)

Cerca de ahí, Dan y Daniel peleaban con todas sus fuerzas q tenían…

Dan: sabes q no ganarás esta vez, Daniel… -dijo lanzando un golpe ectoplásmico a Daniel, pero este lo esquivo- y lo sabes muy bien…

Daniel: tengo fe en que ganaremos esta batalla…

Dan: te he debilitado…debes ser tonto si crees q ganarás…

Daniel se cruzo de brazos e hizo una sonrisa burlona.

Daniel: entonces lo soy…

Dan lanzo una bola de energia (n/a: Jess… TU eres la culpable de la bola de "energia" ¬¬) a Daniel, solo q era una bola pekeña…

Daniel: q rayos pensabas cuando lanzast…

Dan: eso…

Daniel quedó inconciente al momento q otra bola de energia de tamaño mas grande le había dado… y fue cayendo hasta llegar al frío suelo.

Leo: papá!!!

Kaila: bien… -ve a los demás- faltan menos X derrotar… y si se rinden, tal vez tengamos piedad de ustedes…

Erick: tú NO eres Kaila…

Kaila: si lo soy querido… solo cambie de bando como ya he dicho…

KP: -solo la voz- y esta idiotizada X un fantasma psicopata…

Kaila: y sexy…

KP: este es un momento critico… en el q su hija le llama sexy… (tic) Dan, eres un pervertido… no cabe duda (tic)

Danny: podemos ganar!! Solo son Dan, Kaila y Walker

Val: -con un termo en la mano y una mano en la cintura- ((q me decias idiota??? Tomate esa!!! XP)) descarta Walker… -comienza a agitar el termo-

Walker: no hagas eso…

Val: deja adivino, eres claustrofobico…

Walker: SI!!! T.T

Val: cn mas razón!!! –sigue agitando-

KP: -solo la voz- Valerie me cae bn… Xq será??? XD

Leo: -al lado de Daniel- KAILA! Dan, me las pagaras… ¬¬

Dan: oh, miren!! Un niño de 10 años me está amenazando… XD

Leo: solo te advierto ¬¬

Erick: Kaila, rindete… solo están tu y Dan… no van a ganar esta batalla.

Kaila miró con un poco de preocupación a Dan, pero este sonrió malicioso, subió una mano y chasqueo los dedos en el aire.

Danny: q demo-?

En ese momento de la nada apareció un grupo de fantasmas idiotizados, digo, hipnotizados X Dan.

Ember: llamó usted, amo?

Dan: si…

Spectra: q sucedió cn Walker y CT?

Dan: no fueron lo suficientemente fuertes y desertaron…

Kitty: ya vemos…

Skulker: algo q podamos hacer X usted…

J. 13: amo?

Dan: si, algo…

Todos: a sus órdenes!!

Dan: acaben cn ellos…

Kaila: y si se rinden… pues q mas da!!! No tengan piedad!!!

Danny: oh q dulce…

Erick: vamos a morir!!!! T.T

Danny: oh q apoyo!!!

Tucker: -X el reloj- Danny… q sucede??? Sam dice q ya no puede ver atraves del reloj holografico del padre de Kai… q rayos sucedió???

Danny: bueno… -esquiva una ataque moviéndose a la derecha- Daniel está… -esquiva un ataque movéndose hacia la izq. Y ve a Daniel- indispuesto a pelear X asi decirlo…

Tuck: q demonios le paso????

Danny: bueno… -esquiva un puñetazo de Skulker y este se lo regresa- lo dejaron inconciente… y-esquiva un rayo de la guitarra de Ember- ahora hay un problema más grave… -esquiva un ataque de garras fantasmales de la sombra de J. 13.

Tuck: mas grave q tener a alguien inconciente???

Val: -esquivando golpes de Dan, al reloj de Danny- de hecho Danni tabn esta inconciente n.n…

Tuck: y no han hecho nada?

Danny: como ya dije… -esquiva un golpe del fantasma de las cajas- oh q diablos??? Y tu q rayos haces aki??

F d C: soy el fantasma de las cajas… tenganme miedo… muuuucho mieeedoooo!!!

Danny: no tengo tiempo para esto… -.-'' –saca el termo donde esta CT y mete al fantasma de las c.- ahoa si, como decia… surgió un inconveniente…- esquiva un golpe de Kaila, pero ella le da una patada en... dejémoslo en q le debió doler mucho- pu-censurado- ma-censurado- hija de la chin-censurado-

Val: lindo vocabulario Danny… -peleando cn Dan- ahora, alguien mepodría dar una manita????

Erick: -le lanza un rayo de su patineta a Dan-

Dan: -se hace intangible y el rayo lo atraviesa- ja!!

Val: -saca el termo, pero Dan le da una bofetada a ella q la tira de su patineta, ella da al suelo y queda inconciente-

Dan: - a Valerie-en serio sigues creyendo q me darás lástima solo X lo q fuimos?

Tuck: -a punto de paro cardiaco- cariñooooo!!!

Erick: mamá!!!

KP: -solo la voz- wuju!! Dan va ganando… aunque sea un pervertido… es un fantasma psicopata, sexy, malvado y pervertido!! Pero va ganando!!!

Dan: ya no estas traumada X lo de la otra vez???

KP: me estoy rehabilitando… gracias X preocuparte ¬¬

Dan: quien dijo q me estoy preocupando… ah! como sea, puedo seguir masacrando gente?

KP: X supuesto, quien te lo impide?

Dan: gracias…

Como iba diciendo, Val quedó inconciente y tirada en el piso.

Kaila: sigues tu-señala a Erick- querido n.n

Danny: TUCKER!! Lo mas grave es q un grupo de fantasmas Hipnotizados llego y nos están dando una GRAN paliza!! –esquiva la red de Skulker- entiendes???

Tuck: bien, alguna idea para des-idiotizarlos???

Danny: si tuviéramos una… -esquiva un rayo de Spectra- crees q nos estarían dando una paliza???? ¬¬

Tuck: buen punto…

Danny: oh idiota!!! –ve a Erick rodeado de fantasmas- mal dia!! Mal dia!! Mal dia!! Mal dia!!!

Erick: éntrenle!! Tengo suficiente para todos!! –retrocediendo, los fantasmas lo estaban acorralando contra una pared- vengan!!

Danny: No me sirves muerto, imbecil!!! –se hace intangible y entra en la bola de fantasmas q lo estaban acorralando y saca a Erick de ahí- bien, podrías intentar q NO te maten???

Erick: daría iwal… acabamos de perder… Kaila no nos ayudara… mi madre está inconsciente, Danni tabn… y Daniel era nuestra última esperanza… Leo es muy pekeño para ayudarnos… estamos perdidos!! u.úU

Danny: tal vez Leo sea pekeño, pero no lo subestimes…

Erick: he perdido la esperanza u.ú

Danny: te hemos perdido -.-'' bien, creo q solo estamos yo y Leonardo… oh diblos!!!

Kaila: ríndete, querido padre… será lo mejor si quieres conservar tu corta vida

Dan: ((amm… Kaila sigue teniendo un poco de compasión… yo quiero matarlo ¬¬… eso no me conviene… como sea, las traiciones van después))Si, niño… se inteligente, únete e mi… y bueno, podrás volver a tu época en una sola pieza n.nU

Danny: O.O… este… yo…

Tuck: no lo escuches!!! En serio crees q te dejaran ir?? En serio crees q NO te matara?

Danny: pues creo q yo…

Kailas: recuerda quienes están ganando la pelea n.n

Danny: eso si…

Tuck: pero no olvides q…

Danny: esperen!!! Déjenme pensar!!!

Kaila: ten una buena decisión Danny… o si no… -saca una bola de ectoplasma de su mano- sabes lo q te pasara n.n

Tuck: no Danny!!! No nos abandones, maldita sea!! No lo hagas!!

Danny: (a Dan) yo… bien… acepto su oferta… al diablo cn todo lo demas!!!

Kaila: -apaga la bola de ectoplasma- bien dicho, Danny n.nU

Dan: genial… -a los fantasmas- el dia de hoy… me recordaran como el q casi termina de conquistar el mundo!!!!

Todos: a weboooo!!!

Danny: creo… q me puedo acostumbrar a esto!!!

Danni se estaba despertando y observo a Danny junto cn ellos.

Danni: no… esto NO esta pasando…

Leo: genial!!! lo q nos faltaba, q nuestra ultima esperanza se uniera a los malos … esto no esta bien…

Daniel: -con voz muy clara y debil- no lo dejes hijo… no sabe lo q hace…

Danni: veamos… en pocas palabras… estamos perdidos…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KP: (cantando) It's just too little too late  
A little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
Boy you know all the right things to say… _You know it's just too little too late_  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real, it doesn't matter anyway… _You know it's just too little too late_

Y asi termina el penúltimo capi!!! Muajajajaajaja!!!

Danny: ahora yo soy el malo de esta pelicula???? -.-''

Kaila: me decepcionas padre u.ú

Danny: tu ni digas!! Q estas peor!!

Kaila: es verdad!!! ..U

KP: de hecho ella esta idiotizada n.ñ

Kaila: y TU decidiste ser el malo X cuenta propia!! ¬¬

Danny: ay! Lo se –se va a un rincón cn aura negra y en posición fetal-

KP: ya se extrañaba esa pose…

Kaila: a los reviews!!!

KP: empecemos cn mi hermanita bipolar XD y dice:

Kozumy Disgrace

aw mi hermanita hizo otro cap  
me gusta que Dan le haya lavado el cerebro a Kaila, me gusta que ella este actuando mal, eso es genial...  
lo de la reunión estaría chido, lo de que KP conquista México no es tan bueno, me opongo rotundamente  
bueno nos vemos, ando de paso que bueno que actualizaste!  
Saionara  
Kozumy   
pd. Cosmo es el idiota más adorable que existe

btw encontré una buena canción que se queda un poco con la actitud de Kaila

I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
Cause inside I realize  
I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
Or say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit... tonight

[Breaking The Habit ¬ Linkin Park

KP: yo quiero conquistar México cn un carajo!!!! ¬¬UU

Kaila: oh q dulce vocabulario!!!!

KP: si este es el dulce… deberías escuchar el empalagoso XD

Danny y Kaila: -.-'' chiste MUY idiota…

KP: sorry… al review, quieren?

Kaila: tengo lavado el cerebro… q genial!!! -.-

Danny: soy malvado!! Q genial -.-

KP: no me dejan conquistar México!!! Q genial -.-

D, K, y KP: -.-''

KP: como sea!!! Reunion de lokas muajajajaj XD

Danny: cosmo es adorable?

Kaila: según yo no…

KP: según yo tampoco…

Danny: Kozumy está loca?

Kaila: indefinido n.nU

KP: según yo no n.nU

Danny: bueno… apoyo lo de indefinido n.n

KP: siguiente review!!!

Ghost Steve

Lo siento, de verdad lo siento, por mas esfuerzos que hago para darme tiempo se me pasan detalles como dejar reviews, creeme que no eres la única, ya van varios a quienes no les he podido dejar reviews. Tu historia está genial, ten por seguor que aunque no te he dejado comentarios la he leído y es que cuando dejo reviews me gusta tomarme mi tiempo para hacerlo y por eso luego se me dificulta. De verdad que tu historia es fascinante, me encanta, trataré de dejarte mas reviews, te cuidas.

KP: oka!!!

Danny: nah!! Hasta crees q pierde su tiempo leyendote

KP: callate Daniel!!!!

Kaila: vamos chicos, dejen el teclado y reconcilience…

KP: callate Kaila!!!

Kaila: …

KP: bien, gracias Steve, te deseo buena suerte y ya no hubo Broadway T.T

Danny: -se aleja un paso de KP discretamente-

KP: yo queria ir T.T

Kaila: siguiente review!!!

fallen-angel-dani

hi! kata-shan is my daniela quiero decir q VIVA LA LOCURA mua jaj ja ja bueno ya regresando al fic estubo bien pobre kaila deserebrada y danny m ojala q dan gane (cuantos animos jaja) y otra cosita . quiero conquistar japon si JAPON dominio mundial de lokas mua ja ja ja ja ja cof cof bueno ya adios tengo q ... no tengo nada q aser pero igual adios gente !!

atte: dani

KP: amen!!! XD

Danny: son raras!! Q le hicieron a esa pobre niña??? Era tan inocente T.T ahora ya ni me apoya T.T

Kaila: pero eres por parte de el amo ahora, asi q no te quejes… nos desea lo mejor n.ñ

KP: vuelves a la normalidad???

Kai: si u.ú

KP: (a dani) pero ya tienes a Grecia!! Sigues queriendo Japon???

Danny: la ambición gente…

Kai: siguiente review!!!

sin comentarios

veamos:  
1. kaila ha sido descubierta  
2. ember, dessire y spectra tambien estan idiotisadas(por dan)  
3.la masacre comienza...  
4. que todos se preparen para lo que venga.

5. esta bien genia  
6. quiera saber que sigue, porque la verdad cada ves se pone mejor  
tampronto como puedas

CARY

P.D  
8. cosmo sera idiota pero me facina, entre otras cosas, por idiota.

KP: todos estan idiotizados X Dan!! Sino preguntenle a Jess (tic)

Danny: XD

Kaila: la masacre comienza!! Debo matar a Danni muajajaja

Danny: regresas a la normalidad

Kai: mejor apurémonos jeje

KP: cosmo es adorable??? Cosmo NO es adorable!!! U y no puede facinar!!! x.XU

Danny: la perdimos n.n

Kai: siguiente review!!!

ale!!

hola!!sorry x no haber escrito antes,es q pasaba a ver y afuera aun decia "cap 12" XDD entonces seguia de largo...oye,este cap esta genial..la verdad,todos estan buenisimos!no puedo creer q Kaila haga esto!! ¬ ¬ maldito(pero sexy XDD)Dan!!pero no te preocupes Danny,sigues siendo mi favorito XD ok,para la prox estare atenta para tu actualizacion¡¡cuidate!!y q te vaya bn nn  
XAAU

pd:q onda con Spectra,Desiré y Ember??esta manipuladas o se cambiaron de Bando...  
pd2:Q ESTAMOS CERCA DEL FINAL?!?! ÑO ;.; TT

KP: todos estan idiotizados X Dan!!!!

Kaila: X el sexy Dan!!

Danny: callate!! ¬¬U

KP: amm.. si es traumante u.ú

Danny: sigo siendo el favorito (h)

KP: OMG!! Ya no le den alas!! Cuando se las cortan cae muy gacho… XD

Danny: callate!! ¬¬

Kai: pelea!! Sangre, sangre!! Sangre!!

KP: -ve raro a Kai- emmm… eres rara juju

Kai: lo se u.ú

KP: q bien q te gute!! Siguiente review!!!

Danny: lo q hacen las prisas… u.ú

KP: antes quisiera decir… XQ DIBLOS DEJASTE 3 REVIEWS??? XD

Danny: dice:

Fanficciera

OMG mi review murió o.o...  
aquí vamos.. denuevo

VAMOS KAILA RECUPERTAEE!! TU PUEDES D:

Cosmo: ja! Y decían q yo era el idiota…  
Wanda: Cosmo, eso no te quita lo idiota  
Cosmo: lo se… u.u

XDD eso me mató!! porque rayos no salió timmy ¬¬... (timmy fangirl here 8D)

Y entonces Sam fue atraída por esos radiantes ojos cafés, esos ojos cafés tan hermosos, que eran tan brillantes que parecían el sol. Esto que hizo Sam hizo que al ojiazul se le quebrara el corazón y este se suici…-  
Leo: -interrumpe lo que dice KP- no! Si mamá hace eso… entonces yo no nazco! Y si no nazco pasarán cosas… y habrá un desequilibrio!-a KP- tu ya deja de decir esas estupideces! Y tu- a Danny- hazle caso a KP y sigan diciendo sus malditas líneas…

NO ODIO A ESOS PSEUDOGOTICOS D: siempre se meten en mi preciado DxS... esas cosas le quitan el valor a mis videos de camareas indiscretas DxS... ehh danny.. tu no escuchaste eso! mira feo y sobre Leo... VIVA EL PODER DE LOS NIÑOS PEQUEÑOS 8D!!

te gusta la oreja de van gogh? mira sus dos CDS :3 yay ya lo traume ;D.. puedo volver a hacerlo 24 horas 7 dias a la semana a exscepción del jueve ese horario es reducido... me entro una duda dudosa... (si como dice danny) si Kaila tiene 13/14 años... y Daniel no es muy viejo... CUANDO RAYOS "CREARON" A KAILA?! o.O... pensamientos pervs huhu F3 responde eso danny eh!

KP: mentes pervertidas!!! ¬¬U

Danny: soy un pervertido q tuvo una hija a los… (comienza a hacer cuentas) 20??? O menos??? (tic)

KP: ermmm… yo este… si a los 20!!! Jejejejeje (risita nerviosa)

Kaila: mi padre es un pervertido T.T

KP: tu eres una pervertida Kaila ¬¬

Kaila: pruebalo ¬¬

KP: (saca un video y lo pone… se ve a KP y a Kaila intangibles viendo a Harry Potter en los vestidores) taran!!

Danny: ya viste ese video???

KP: si!! Es Kaila viendo a Jhonny Depp en…

Danny le voltea la cara a KP y esta ve la imagen…

KP: O.OU –lanza un rayo a la pantalla- no vieron nada juju, al menos demuestra q Kaila tabn es una pervertida!! ¬¬

Kaila: y tu iwal!!!

KP: pero tu mas!! n.n

Kaila: Xq yo mas???

KP: Xq si!!! Ah!! Y gracias X estar disponible… ksi todos los dias pa traumarlo…

Danny: si, que linda -.-

Kai: siguiente review!!!

Dragongirl1824

Hola! KP!! no se me habia ocurrido leer bn bn tu fic pero hoy entre y me encanto!! super conti! ojala le sigas!! y tortura a danny quiero que sufra bwjajajajaja! el capi estuvo re padre! Ember idotizada por Dan? quien no lo estaria? yo lo estoy n.n y no lo digo por lo del otro dia eso si me dio miedo o.oU y luego pense cosas peores ñakañaka jajaa ojala Danny se traumatize! y DEJE DE SER ABORAZADO! Kaila estoy de acuerdo! MALDITA CENSURA! Vlad es sexy! SI, VLAD ES SEXY! Una reunion de locas? m me gusta la idea pero no invites a la loca traumada del otro dia o.o que no pude dormir! mwajajaja ! Ember porque!? PORQUE!? Dan te ama! no! perdon me traumo mucho creo que es facil notarlo n.nU  
Ember: loca...  
Dg1824: tu sh  
Ember: traumada  
Dg1824: Dan si es sexy! Danny no lo odies por ser bello!  
Ember: ni psicopata...  
Dg1824: ni malvado...  
Ember: ni por tener mejor fisico que tu...  
Dg1824: ni por terner colmillos...  
Ember:ni su pechote...  
Dg1824: ni por ser azul...  
Ember: ni por sus brazos..  
Dg1824: mucha baba! plop jajaja XD ya me voy te deseo suerte bye cuidate y SIGUELE! O JURO QUE MATARE A ALGUIEN!  
Ember: HAZLE CASO! O.OU  
pd1: hazme caso  
pd2: de seguro e preguntas porque mi review es tan largo  
pd3: es porque tengo mucho tiempo libre xD  
pd4:veo mucha tele...  
pd5: y computadora x.xU  
pd6: nada mas queria poner posdata 6 xD bye!  
pd7: ULTIMO Y MAS IMPORTANTE!! DAN SI ES SEXY!

Danny: bien, este ha sido el review mas largo de todos???

Kaila: hubo uno mas largo de Maka, creo… Maka es la lok q nos termina siempre traumando?

Danny: sep…

KP: al review!!! calla y no recuerdes a la loca del otro dia, ok?? Miedo (tic)

Kaila: Maldita censura!!

Danny: hey!! Mas bien, bendita censura!!!

Kaila: esq de hecho yo queria ver lo g…

KP: -le tapa la boka-mejor ni digas nada jeje…

Kaila: ¬¬

KP: como sea –relee- bien… vean esto XD

Dg1824: Dan si es sexy! Danny no lo odies por ser bello!  
Ember: ni psicopata...  
Dg1824: ni malvado...  
Ember: ni por tener mejor fisico que tu...  
Dg1824: ni por terner colmillos...  
Ember:ni su pechote...  
Dg1824: ni por ser azul...  
Ember: ni por sus brazos..

Danny: eso q???

KP: esas se llaman "Las 8 razones X las cuales Dan es sexy" XD

Kaila: oh q idiota!!

KP: emm…

Danny: -relee- aborazado…(tic)

Kaila: si!! Estupido padre ¬¬

KP: como sea!! Next review!!!

Danny: otra vez cn lo de Next no!! O sea, ya paso de moda…

KP: perdon majestad…

JessPhantomYlonen

ok...una pregunta...no habia dejado review antes? hmm...m parece q see...pero si tu dces q no ps...q diablos, tu eres la autora u.u estupida mala memoria TT.TT.. ok, etoo... Kaila es mala bwahahaha! y...le gustara serlo? feh...creo q see, a kien no? y mas si estas d lado de Dan...hemorragia nasal...ignoren eso xD, weno, ahoroa q haras Danny? irte a llorar a una eskina...o ir a pelear? q c me hace q sera la primera? ok, no tngo muxa imaginacion orita para reviews... ni eso, ni memoria.. asi q x ahora m ire a tratar d actualizar los mios jajajaja...esa ni yo m la creo...  
weno... x ahora, eso sera todo... espero vrt n kncun pronto padawan xD ten miedo...ten mucho miedo  
Moikka!!

KP: maestra!!! Hi!!!

Kaila: de hecho no se fue a una eskina… Danny es malo… seee.. como lo escuchan malo como la sopa de quien sabe q de la vecina de Cary

Danny: q no esa eras tu???

Kaila: tabn tu XD

KP: callense!!! XD par de bobos !!

Kaila : y Dan si es sexy!!!

Danny: eso sigue siendo traumante!!!

KP: si Kai.. shut up!!!

Danny: soy malo u.ú

Kaila: feh! Te iras acostumbrando n.ñ

KP: oh q apoyo XD (a Jess) yo tabn espero verte pronto!!! Wiii XD

Danny: siguiente review!!!

KP: y no dije next, te das cuenta? XD

Danny: -.-

maka-DP

Hi pueblo de fanfiction! (estilo concierto de rock) IM FROM CHILE! (H)... ... -habre los ojos- ejem... -carraspea y se alisa las arrugas inexistentes de la ropa- hola... jaja jaja -risa nerviosa- ... ... -silencio- cri cri cri cri ... -maka carraspea denuevo- bueno ... ejem... buen cap! -sonrisa nerviosa- hey!! recorde algo MUY importante! -saltando por doquier- Danny debe cumplir el reto!! talvez sera al final del fic pero aun asi NO lo olvidare jajajajjajajajajajajajaja MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJJAJAJAJAJAA -risa malefica- ok whatever... hay algo q aun no olvidare.. CW TIENE VIDA SOCIAL?! ... q alguien me responda! ... acaso Danny es su amigo?! Danny se considera un ente social?!! alguien me respondera algun dia? algun dia lo olvidare? quen diablos es Ryan??... nadie lo sabe... como sea... el cap estubo cool... y el look de Kaila too!! ... bueno Kaila la chica q quiere ser de vdd ... o era q queria voluntad? m... creo q a estas alturas da igual... whatever... acaso TU mi amiga KP! no diras nada ni me molestaras por mi esposo y 3 hijos no existentes?!! ... me decepcionaste u.uU... neh... y yo NO soy vanidosa!! -lease el comienzo del review- ... ok ok el comienzo del review no me hace muy buen juicio ok?? Maka 2: como q no! si estubo ultra mega cool!! porq yo soy famosa Im a Star!! (H) Maka 1: no me des mala reputacion!! -empuja a la maka 2 y se escucha esos tipicos sonidos de gato maullando y de cajas callendo y bla bla bla... como explicarlo?- ... m... creo q el invierno aun no termina porq mis ideas bobas y sarcasticas siguen en proceso de deshielo... pero la maldad NO se ha esfumado porq.. SOLO YO PUEDO TRAUMARLOS A TODOS DE UNA VEZ CON MI REVIEW! MUAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! no podran negarlo!! JAMAS!! ... yo no robe nada... no pueden llevarme a pricion ni tampoco negar q los traumo siempre! jajajaj ahora... debo partir -tono dramatico- la venganza me espera ...

"Leo... me caes bn... chico maligno... te gustaria meterte a mi organizacion maligna??? no hay cupos para ellos -maka señala una fila de tipos y tipas q querian entrar- pero tu ... tienes potencial... aqui esta la tarjeta de mi representante -maka le pasa una tarjeta- "

PD: si Danny.. corrompo la mente de tus hijos

PD2: (a Danny)si Leo rechaza mi oferta

buscare a alguien mas q destruya tu almacen de golosinas

PD3: reunion de lokas!! good idea!

pero estoy algo lejos u.uU ... me las arreglare! -maka saca una libreta llena de pasajes robados-

larga historia -maka desaparece-

KP: estas loca mirada sesina XD

Danny: -se aleja otro paso de KP y la ve raro-

Kaila: ah contestar review?

KP: aps claro!!!

Kaila: q Maka NO es vanidosa??? –se muere de la risa psicopatamente-

KP: se parece mas a Dan de lo q se imaginan!! o.oU

Kaila: ejem… pero bueno…

KP: comentarios idiotas… no los habia notado XD

Kaila: invierno… cerebro frio??? Te comprendo n.n

KP: aja, si, claro

Kaila: bueno no y ya

KP: ahora… -aparece Leo de la nada- respondele!!!

Leo: q?

Salen unas luces color neon q dicen "Leo... me caes bn... chico maligno... te gustaria meterte a mi organizacion maligna??? no hay cupos para ellos -maka señala una fila de tipos y tipas q querian entrar- pero tu ... tienes potencial... aqui esta la tarjeta de mi representante -maka le pasa una tarjeta- "

Leo: pues ahora no puedo… pero tal vez después…

Danny: no quieres reconsiderar tu respuesta hijo????

Leo: mmm deja pienso… no –desaparece-

Danny: q dulce -.-U

KP: Maka dice q hagas el estupido reto!!!

Danny: bien, q mas da? No saldre ni me casare cn ella…

KP: bien… -aparece Paulina frente a Danny, y una cubeta cn hielos y pintura color azul rey-

Paulina: -mirada estupida y enamorada a Danny- chico fantasma!!! Hace mucho q no te veo!!! No sabes como he estado pensando en ti… -saca un llavero cn el peluche de Danny- ves? No te he olvidado!! –ojos de corazones-

KP: ja!! –saca su peluche- el mio es de medio metro!!! XP

Paulina: y a ti quien te pregunto???? M???

KP: da iwal… anda Daniel!! Hazlo…

Paulina: hacer q?? –le cae una cubeta de hielo y pintura azul en la cabeza- O.O frioooooo!!!!

Kaila: oye querida!! Ese color te queda!!! Convina cn tus ojos!!! XD

KP: oh!!! –saca su camara y comienza a sacar fotos- esto se vendera como pan caliente!! XD

Danny: jeje… lo siento…

Paulina: eres un –censurado y cara MUY furiosa XD-

KP: como sea!! –Paulina desaparece- eso fue genial!! XD

Kaila: RYAN??? Y ese es…?

Danny: y Ryan es el idiota q sale cn MI novia y aki esposa n.n

KP: pero es un fic aparte y no podemos hacer nada n.ñ

Danny: ahora… esposo y 3 hijos… creí ser el único hombre en tu vida…

KP: chico…

Danny: lo q sea…

KP: además ya sabias…

Danny: y q?

Kaila: momento!! Tienes novia y eras el unico hombre de ella??? –ojos mas aterradores q los de cualquier loca q se aparece X aki XD-

Danny: este yo…

Kaila: corre–saca miles de bolas de ectoplasma y se las comienza alanzar a Danny-

Danny: -corriendo X su vida literalmente-

KP: bueno… eso ha sido todo

Kaila: -persiguiendo a Danny- dejen sus reviews… y digan si quieren q este pervertido sigue cn vida???

Danny: ten piedad hijaaaa –sigue corriendo-

Kaila: MUERE!!! –lo sigue persiguiendo-

KP: ya lo dijo ella!! XD nos vemos en el proximo capi…

Sayonara matta ne!!!

PD: este ha sido el capi mas largo q he hecho X los reviews… y en general, se dieron cuenta??? XD


	18. El fin del mundo y nu aparece Jack S

KP: Hi world!!! … SOY FELIZ!!!!! –KP se pone a dar vueltas-

Danny: akí fregando de nuevo… -.o y actualizando desde la escuela?

KP: -A Danny- TE EXTRAÑE TANTO DANIEL!!!! Ah! Y seee… no se me ocurrio otro lugar xD ademàs… deberia estar haciendo la portada del cuaderno, pero bue, Jess fue la primera q hizo esto 

Danny: -.OU OK, eso es MUY raro…

KP: - Kp se detiene- esq… mi computadora funciona!!! Bueno, larga y estupida e indeseable storia pero toy feliz!! Y… q te paso n el ojo? O.ó

Danny: … preguntale a Kaila –tic- y tu eres feliz

KP: cuando mi comp. Vive YO soy feliz!!! (o.O ok, eso suena raro, pero es vdd!!)

Danny: eso quiere decir q… me pondras un plan para salir de este problema… dejar de ser un idiotizado X Dan, vdd?

KP: Hey!!! Tu NO estas idiotizado x dan… solo eres un seguidor suyo xD

Danny: lo se T.T pero… me vas a liberar de el… vdd?

KP: OYE! Tampoco t aproveches d mi ¬¬… pero bueno, se supone… pero hay 2 posibilidades… juju

Danny: y esas son…?

KP: salir apenas vivo… o quedar cn el trasero achicharrado… n.nU

Danny: eso es…?

KP: falto el " ah! Y no salir vivo" n.n

Danny: esto va a doler o.oU

KP: sep… asi q… al fic!!!

Danny: -toma una cruz de su cuello y empieza a rezar-

KP: eso, creeme, no te ayudara n.nu

Danny: entonces… -empieza a sacar un monton de amuletos- q me dices d esto? O.O

KP: no creo… y ya he dicho…Al fic!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recapitulando…

Dan: genial… -a los fantasmas- el dia de hoy… me recordaran como el q casi termina de conquistar el mundo!!!!

Todos: a weboooo!!!

Danny: creo… q me puedo acostumbrar a esto!!! –cara malvada… o¬o-

Danni se estaba despertando y observo a Danny junto cn ellos.

Danni: no… esto NO esta pasando…

Leo: genial!!! lo q nos faltaba, q nuestra ultima esperanza se uniera a los malos … esto no esta bien…

Daniel: -con voz muy clara y debil- no lo dejes hijo… no sabe lo q hace…

Danni: veamos, en pocas palabras …estamos perdidos u.ú

Capítulo 18 El fin del mundo (y no, no sale Jack Sparrow TT)

Leo: estar perdidos quiere decir q… estamos muertos, Danni?

Danni: sep…

Leo: eso no es bueno… verdad?

Danni: nop…

Erick: algún plan???

Val: se aceptanm ideas…

Todos miran a Danni

Danni: hey!! Xq me preguntan solo a mi???

Erick: tu fuiste la q nos dijiste acerca de los poderes nuevos de Dan

Danni: el… el poder nuevo…

Erick: lo q sea… tu deberías saber como contrarestarlo…

Danni: Xq debería de saberlo yo??????? ¬¬U

Erick: porque… porque si!!!

Val: callate, hijo n.n

Erick: vale, vale…

Daniel: bien… hagamos recuento…

Kaila está idiotizada…

Danny es un cobarde…

Danny q contesta reviews aparece de la nada: hey!!!! Yo NO soy un cobarde!!!!

Daniel: entonces porque nos abandonaste??? ¬¬?

Danny q. c. r.: aps… me dieron una mejor oferta?

KP: -aparece al lado de Danny- no te ayudas mucho, amigo… -lo toma y desaparecen-

Mientras tanto arriba…

Kaila: cual es el plan para deshacernos de –señala al Daniel team- ellos?

Dan: aún no se me ocurre nada…

Danny: yo tengo una idea… muy sencilla pero es una idea…

Spectra: (a Dan) podemos cnfiar en el? –mirando feo a Danny-

Dan: Xq no? Se ha pasado de nuestro lado… -le sale una lágrimita- estoy orgulloso…

Todos los del Dan team: O.o?????

KP: -solo la voz- errrmmm… Dan… eso sonó muy gay n.nU

Dan: eso es lo q decía el estúpido guión q me diste en la mañana… ¬¬U

KP: -aparece de un portal de la nada- insinúas q YO intente hacer q sonarás gay? Lalalalala

Dan: ahora solo por eso… -saca un termo y la mete-

KP**: ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿WTF???????????????????????????????????**

Dan: -comienza a agitarlo- dulce venganza…

KP: diablos… esto… no bueno… x.XU… esto no estaba en el guión T despedire X esto, DAN PHANTOM!!! X.xU .

Danny: -aguantandose la risa-

KP: Danny… sácame de aki… en este momento!!! X.xU

Danny. Xq debería hacer eso?

KP: Xq eres bueno y no malo n.n

Todos: -ven feo a Danny esperando la contestación-

Danny: -nervioso… y cn un tono indiferente e intento de ser malo- crees q me importas? Tu vida me vale madres…

KP: tu voz suena más sexy cuando hablas indiferente… o¬o

Dan: -deja de agitar, a Danny- me quitas MIS fans… solo YO puedo hacer voz indiferente y malvada ¬¬U

Danny: X supuesto…n.nU

KP: -desde el termo- alguien podría sacarme de aki? -?

Todos: no…

KP: diablos…

Dan: ahora YO estoy a cargo del fic…

Daniel: -escucha lo anterior- eso no es NADA bueno…

Danni: alguien tiene un maldito plan????

Leo: patearle el trasero a Dan…

Daniel: y desde cuando te permito utilizar ese vocabulario, eh jovencito? ¬¬

Val: estamos n crisis Daniel… q importa el vcabulario d tu hijo en estos momentos?!?!?!

Daniel: lo q piense la sociedad o.oU … diran "oye, ya oiste q el hijo del héroe nacional es un mal hablado?"

Val: y q importa lo q diga la suciedad, digo, sociedad n estos momentos?!?!? (agradecimientos a Maria x la frase xD)

Desde arriba…

Tuck: no Danny!! No nos abandones!!!

Dan: -destruye el reloj- y bien? Cual es el plan?

Danny: dejen lo ideo mejor…

Kaila: de acuerdo ¬¬

Danny: ((esto esta mal… debe de haber una forma para hacer q ellos se enteren de lo último…))

KP: ((wuju!!! No eres malo!!! Lo sabías…))

Danny: ((eres la autora… debes de saberlo ¬¬))

KP: ((pero… pudiste haber tenido voluntad propia… y decidir ser como tu maxi-tu))

Danny: ((obvio no ¬¬… y desde cuando soy telepático???OMG!!! estoy pensando y me responderas!!! Me vuelvo loco!!!)) –empieza a volar en circulos rapidamente-

Kitty: este ya valió u.ú

Kaila: creo q no se le ocurre nada ¬¬

Skulker: y si lo metemos en un termo?

Dan: no he dado permiso d q lo metan, o si? ¬¬?

Skulker: bien… ¬o¬

KP: calmate!!!

Kaila: -al termo- con quien hablas, Katara?? O.ô?

KP: cn nadie n.nU (( como te respondía idiota… desde q la autora está en un termo nada agradable… desde ese momento te hice telepatico… autora toda poderosa bwajajaja))

Danny: ((2 cosas: a) ex autora toda poderosa, Dan acaba de tomar el poder… y b) te merecías lo del termo! ¬¬U))

KP: (( claro q no!!! Tal vez un poco… NO! Q digo? Bueno… ahora… si me sacas te ayudaré un poco en la batalla…))

Danny: ((así de fácil? ))

KP: ((emmm… sep n.n))

Danny: ((no confio en ti ¬¬U))

KP: ((entonces cierta personita dirá a Kaila q eres bueno aunque lo disimules medio bien n.nU )) oye, Kailaaa…

Kaila: q quieres? o.ó

KP: tengo q decirte algo n.n

Kaila: ah si, KP? Q es?

Danny: ((-A KP- ok!! Ok, ok, si te saco ¬¬))

Kaila: te estoy hablando KP…

KP: erh… ya c me olvido n.nU ((-a Danny- perfecto))

Danny: ((siempre tienes q tener todo a tu favor???))

Kaila: entonces cierra el pico!! –agita el termo-

KP: no bueno!! x.xU

Danny: ((siempre tienes q tener todo a tu favor??? ¬¬U))

KP: ((bien, veo q no lo he repetido las veces necesarias…))

Aparece un letrero de la nada cn luces de colores q dicen "Autora toda poderosa" apuntando al termo donde ta KP

Todos: o.O? –se tallan los ojos y vuelven a ver el letrerito raro-

Danny: -le sale una gotita en la nuca- ((tenías q hacer eso??? ))

KP: ((es divertido n.n)) -desaparece el letrero-

Dan: nos decías tu plan, Daniel…

Danny: ah si!! Mi idea es… -saca un plano cn todos los monitos-

H de las cajas: -señala a un tipo todo sexy del plano- ese soy yo!!! nOnU

Skulker: NO!! Ese soy YO…

Frostbite: claro q no… ese soy YO (h)

Ellos 3 comienzan a pelear.

Kaila: -se tapa los oidos-

Danny: o.ô?

Dan les lanza un lamento fantasmal a ellos 3.

Kaila: -se destapa los oidos- n.n

Todos excepto Kaila: X.XU

Dan: no toleraré estupideces como esa -ojos aterradores y sexys, digo, psicopatas n.n. A Danny- xq bien saben q soy yo (h)…

Todos: -se ponen una mano n la cara- si, unico señor de la zona fantasma y mundo normal majestad Dan Phantom

Dan: (h)

Danny: -viendo como caen los 3 fantasmas al piso- emm… ah si!! –señala al grupo de fantasmas q acababa de llegar en el mapa- ellos no te conviene q los acaben de una vez si quieres conquistar al mundo…

Dan: la verdad me da iwal… puedo conquistar al mundo solo n.n

Danny: pero no te convendría… Xq ellos son tus esclavos personales n.n

Dan: buen punto…

Danny: y te alabaran en cualquier momento y estaran dispuestos a morir…

Dan: ya estan muertos…

Danny: entonces, son tus esclavos personales n.n

Dan: buen punto n.n

Desiré: si, amo, nosotros siempre estaremos para servirle n.

Ember: por supuesto

Kaila: si, usted es el único –las 3 chicas se acercan a Dan coquetamente-

Danny: ((Kaila es MUY idiota u.ú)) si!!

Dan: esta idea me agrada-a las chicas- Dan Phantom para todas…

KP: ((XQ cuando a Dan se le suben los aires de "soy sexy, lo demostrare con TODAS" no estoy ahí? T.T))

Danny: ((no ayudas -.-))

Kaila: -junto a Dan- supongo q apoyo la idea d Daniel…

Dan: si… en ese caso ya q no quiero perder a ese grupo de fantasmas… (a Danny) q me recomiendas?

Danny: a pues… dejarlos aki… y tan solo llevar a luchar contra ellos a… unos cuantos…

Dan: solo a la mitad?? ¬¬?

Danny: tu eres muy poderoso… podrías vencerlos solo…

Ember: si, poderoso y sexy… -abraza a Dan a punto de darle un beso (n/KP: se a quien le encantara esta imagen y quien me asesinara x lo de Dan mujeriego xD)

Dan: -detiene a Ember (n/KP: demasiado bno pa ser vdd u.ú)- calma preciosa… y lo se (h) en ese caso ni siquiera la mitad… menos de la mitad (h)

Danny: y pues… -señala a unos 10 fantasmas- ellos van contigo…

Dan: bien…

Kaila: yo también quiero ir!!

Danny: pues ve!! Yo me quedaré aki arriba n.n

Dan: ah no!! Tu vienes cnmigo… crees q soy idiota? ¬¬

Danny: ((seee…)) O.O pero q tal si alguno de ellos te quiere traicionar??? Te tendría q avisar… mejor me quedo aki arribita…

Kaila: -a Dan- es verdad… tal vez alguno de ellos solo espera el momento para traicionarte –mirando feo a Danny-

Dan: bien, cualquier cosa q veas extraña y me dices, eh Daniel! ¬¬

Danny: seguro!!! n.n U

Mientras tanto, abajo…

Valerie: bien, si Dan ataka… usará todo para acabar con nosotros…

Danni: de eso no cabe duda n.n ((Danny: no creo n.n)) q diablos???

Val: q sucede, Danni???

Danni: escuche la voz de Daniel…

Daniel: aki estoy, X eso será? -.-''

Danni: no! Del otro Danny…

Danny: ((sep, no estas loca… nuevo poder… me lo acaban de dar Xq la autora termino en un termo y quiere q la saquemos de ahí… ))

Danni: aaa… detesto cuando la gente es interesada -.- ah y…((eres bueno Danny!! No nos abandonaste!!! Wuju!!... y como termino la autora n un termo!?!? O.o))

Danny: ((larga historia, digamos q Dan un tiene paciencia xD… ah! Y Dan esta a cargo del fic -.-))

Daniel: q dice?

Danni: nada importante, solo q metieron a KP n un termo y Dan esta a cargo de nuestras vidas, de ahí en fuera nada importante…

Todos: Y ESO DE Q DAN ESTA A CARGO DEL FIC NO ES IMPORTANTE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Danni: ah, bueno… eso

((KP desde el termo: hey!!! Y no les importa q estoy atrapada en un termo!!?!!?!? Moriran x eso ¬¬U))

Danny: ((callate KP!!! Y… -a Dani- q Dan es MUY vanidoso y soberbio… y quiere atacar cn solo 10 fantasmas… los demás estan aki arriba…))

Danni: ((weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee)) Dan solo atacará cn 10 fantasmas!!! Danny logro convencerlo de eso…

Daniel: dile q baje después de q se le ocurra algo para inmovilizar a los fantasmas…

Danni: ((baja después de haber inmovilizado a los fantasmas… e intenta q no te tosten…))

Danny: ((sep… ustedes intenten sobrevivir… parece q le di aliento a Dan juju…))

Danni: ((o.oU OUCH!!)) bien… preparémonos para el ataque…

Dan: pero si saben q no van a ganar…

Leo: tu!!-a Dan- Hace rato querías matar a mi papa… pagarás por eso…

Val: ((callate, Leo!! 0U))

Dan: un niño me asusta tanto q no sabes…

Leo: ya veras… ¬¬

Dan empieza a formular un ataque hacia a Leo, cuando de repente…

Danny desde arriba lanzo un rayo de hielo inmenzo q congelo a todos los fantasmas de arriba, estos caen y queda x.xU bwajajajaja

Danny: funciono!!! Jajajaja…

Dan: -deshace el atake q iba hacia Leo- WTF?

Val: -le da un puñetazo a Dan mientras se distrajo-

Dan: x.¬U eso te va a doler, mas de lo q me dolió a mi… -le lanza un lamento fantasmal q la lanza lejos-

Erick: mama!! –lanza varios cañonazos a Dan, pero este lanza un latigo ectoplasmico y lo tira-

Danny: ((esto no es bueno!!)) o.oU

Dan: Kaila!! Encárgate d nuestro traidor, yo termino cn la familia –sonrisa malvada-

Kaila: sera un placer… -sube hasta a donde esta Danny-

Daniel: -a Dan- tu y yo, de nuevo, X lo q veo…

Dan: veo q si…-esquiva un rayo- y perderás de nuevo…

Daniel: ya lo veremos…

Erick: -a Dani- cuantas probabilidades dq Kaila recupere la conciencia?

Dani: -esquiva un ataque de un fantasma- … no se, pero he –esquiva una bola de ectoplasma y lanza un latigo a un fantasma- oido q cuando un fantasma bueno se vuelve malo… -se agacha, gira y un fantasma pasa x arriba, esta vltea hacia arriba y mientras este pasa le da un puñetazo ectoplasmico al torax, Erick se qued cn cara d "q habil o.oU"- como decia, cuando se vuelve malo… toma el doble de fuerza q tenia cuando era bueno… así que no se si Danny sobrevivira n.nU

Erick: pero si Danny muere, Daniel, Leo y Kaula mueren, no? ..u

Danni: sep, pero Kaila no tiene cerebro, y su vida no le esta importando mucho, y podria llamarsele…

Erick: adolescente suicida?

Danni: -se gira hacia Erick y como si lo fuese a atacar, pero ataca a un fantasma detrás de el q lo iba a golpear- iba a decir "adolescente descerebrada" pero… lo q dijiste es un sinónimo… -golpea a otro fantasma que estaba detrás de el-

Erick: … q habil o-oUU

Mientras tanto arriba…

Danny: -poniendose en modo de defensa (yu gi oh!!! xD)ante Kaila- ¬¬

Kaila: tu…. Idiota!!! – le lanza un puñetazo a la cara d Danny-

Danny: auch… ¬¬

Kaila: -lo toma del cuello- nos traicionaste, pagarás por eso…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KP (desde el termo): -cantando- Anoche saliste con el…

Kaila: .-cantando tabn xD- es verdad, no te voy a mentir

KP: seguro q de mi se acordo…

Kaila: no creas, yo lo hice feliz.

KP: no te amara como a mi

Kai: te confieso q ya te olvido…

KP: es una mentira infantil

Kai: ahora en tu lugar estoy yo, este amor es todo mio…

KP: X un rato, x un rato

Kaila: no lo esperes q no vuelve

KP: x un rato x un rato

Kaila: el de mi se ha enamorado

KP: x un rato x un rato

Danny: estupida canción traumante

KP: hey, en ese vid se pelean por ti, así que no te quejes xD

Danny: # -.O.. Kaila jeje… -se aleja de ella-

Kaila: ola, padre, veo q tu ojo no ha sanado… y me pregunto si tus…

Danny: -.x…

Kai: supongo q no n.n

Dan: (cn el termo en la mano, a KP) podrias responder reviews rapido? No tengo todo el dia ¬¬U

KP (desdeel termo): si, si, majestad ¬¬U

Dan: me gusta como suena eso, repitelo n0n

KP: nu x.xU

Danny: q mala suerte, haber quedado atrapada en el termo… y a Dan d custodia…

Kai: callate, q la tuya no sera mejor ¬¬

Danny: o.o

Dan: a ti t ira peor n el prox capi ¬¬U

Danny: O.O

KP: erh… no reveles nada Dan y mejor vamonos al 1er review x fin!!! n.nU

Danny: dice… o.o

dragongirl1824

holaz! KP adivina quien soy! muffina regreso! muajaja ahora no dejare pistas para que adivines quien soy! muajajajaajjajajajajajajja cof cof x.xU

ho dios mio! Erick que optimista eres!! danny, dejaras que te gane tu yo sexy del futuro?! Danny porque te unistea los malos!!?? Dan tenia que ganar sin ti! Kaila!! no! snif...

creo que me entro la locura...fuera de eso...COSMO SI ES LINDO! Y SEXY! Y IDIOTA! PERO ESO LO HACE LINDO!

Danny algun dia te matare lo juro xD ñakaña... me despido!

atte... la mufina! bu!

KP: hola niña de Pan… hija perdida de Peter Pan xD

Danny: yo sabia q Pan era precoz y q Wendy no era una dulce niña!!! Se los dije, pero me hicieron caso!?!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dan: y yo doy miedo tratando d conquistar al mundo??? O.o

Danny: y no dejare q me gane ¬¬

Dan: neh, si lo hare n.n

KP: bueno, regresando al review… COSMO NO ES LINDO!!! En q cabeza cabe q Cosmo es lindo… solo en la mia no cabe, vdd? –todos asienten- aun asi, Cosmo NO es lindo ¬¬U

Dan: erh, si tu lo dices n.nU siguiente review para seguir torturando a la autora q ahora habitara un año un termo para q vea lo q se siente bwajajajajaj

KP: nu T-T

maka-DP

Hola! si... se q es extraño... pero no estoy tan furiosa por lo de las graves difamaciones del cap pasado... mas especificamente esto:

"Danny: ahora… esposo y 3 hijos… creí ser el único hombre en tu vida…"

pero bueno... ya no estoy TAN furiosa... n.n ... por sierto... como esta Danny despues de sus heridas letales? ... de las q por sierto yo NO soy la responzable y Kai tampoco?

-silvando "inocentemente"- a por sierto Danny... creo q deberias ponerte un collarin... solo lo digo como sugerencia completamente agena a tus heridas... bueno cambiando ligeramente de tema a otro ambito de tortura pacifica... al fin mundo al fin! Paulina fue torturada!... no es suficiente por todas las idioteces por las q deberia pagar ¬¬... pero algo es algo mundo!! T.T -maka saca un pañuelo- perdon...me emocione... -arroja lejos el pañuelo- LIE!! MUAJAJAJAJJAJJAJAJAJAJA!! (6) ... por sierto lo de Danny maligno... si esq TU Daniel proximamente muerto Fenton or Phantom! si no era un plan contra al enemigo y de vdd te pasaste al lado oscuro... ten por seguro q nisiquiera un collarin podra ayudarte! -mirada MUY maligna...menos q la de Kai por lo de la grave difamacion pero aun asi BASTANTE asustante- si te vas a unir a una organizacion maligna... sera a la MIA! y de nadie mas!! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA (6)... creo q tambn soy algo bipolar n.nU ... a una cosa mas... ya q quedaste inconciente despues de emm... "lastimarte por accidente" creo q deberias saber q tu almacen de golosinas fue localizado y recientemente destruido... bueno otra cosa... KP!! te atrape! xD bueno para tu informacion Daniel... nuestra querida autora ni idea tiene de lo de "la creacion de Kaila" asiq se podria decir q pudo haber nacido desde tus 15 años de vida en adelante... sip... traumate... y revele tu secreto KP!! no debiste habermelo dicho!! (6) ... ahora... NO ya se acabara el fic!! T-T ... bueno... debo irme... ya deje un review MUY largo... y ya cause suficientes problemas hoy n.n... asiq bueno... BYE! n.nU

KP: estoy a punto de decir "Te odio Maka, y no recibiras regalo de cumpleaños"… oh, espera. Ya lo dije n.nU

Dan: ja! Le terminaras dando su regalo de cumple!!

KP: xq lo dices? ¬¬

Dan: xq lo acabas de hacer xD

KP: seee… increíblemente aunque falte… 1 mes pa tu cumple, ya tengo tu regalo y me falta hacer el d la niña de pan cuyo nick acabo de olvidar xD (n/KP: estos reviews fueron copiados hace mil años, y Dragon Grl cambio su nick y un se cual es, estoy desconectada de Internet x ahora u.ú) ah! Los que cumplan n octubre, noviembre o diciembre, favor de avisar CUANDO… bueno, ya q hice el aviso… Maka, ya tengo tu regalo y Dani, tengo q mandarte el tuyo ¬¬U… -viendo q todos la ven con cara d "un poco fuera de tema"- erh… volviendo a los reviews xD

Danny: … no sabes cuando hice a Kaila?

KP: esto podría ser traumante para ti, quieres oirlo? n.n

Kaila: y Danny: no!!/si!!!

KP: mejor no, podrían traumarse d por vida u.ú

Danny: tienes razon, Maka, un collarin no estaria mal, digo, en el fic en estos momentos Kaila me anda agarrando del cuello, seguro q me lo destroza n.n

KP: almacen de glosinas destruido? o.ó

Danny: n.n…..o.o….O.O….x.x…XOX

KP: eso quiere decir no bueno…

Kaila: y un será nada comprado con loq YO Le haga por ser un pervertido con mamá y haberme hecho a los muy joven ¬¬U

KP: …tal vez Sam tampoco fue una dulce cerecita…

Kaila: callate!!! O terminara convirtiendose esto en trauma –tic-

KP: bna idea. siguiente review n.n

Fanficciera

((SORRY POR LO DE LOS 3 REVIEWS! n.nU esque me puse a ver si habias actualizado y como vi que no.. me puse a leer reviews y no estaba el mioo O.o... entonces escribi again y cuando envio el tercero aparecieron los otros -- damn fanfiction))

Mente pervertida, YO? jaja si claro (esta bien... dime: QUIEN TE MOSTRÓ MIS DIBUJOS DXS?! mataré al culpable ¬¬)

ok 20 ya es poco... y esa risita nerviosa no me la creo o.o -saca cuentas- 34? jaja! si claro... daniel no tiene 34...enserio, kiero saber AHORA a que edad fue!

tal palo tal astilla, son igual de pervertidos

(aunque si te das cuenta Sam también tendría que haberse dejado.. o quizás no? AHH! YO NO DIJE ESO! -tic-trauma-)

Kai!! eso no se hace! no se le patea en las.. "partes" a los hombres! para hacer eso tienes que llevar botas de hierro !

y danny... sobre las groserias.. cuando dijiste "hija de chin-" te das cuenta que estás insultando a Sam?! SAM PEGALE A DANNY!!

ahh y sobre lo de la vida del pervertido... -lo piensa un largo rato-

pues... tenemos pro y contra

pro: merece morir y me gusta verlo sufrir

contra: no habra mas DxS pervertido para mi si muere ¬¬

-piensa una ultima vez- que viva... pero.. kiero reto F3

sep, kero que danny le cante "I'd do anything" (de simple plan) a sam! o si no... que muera 8D (porque si no está con sam no me sirve )

ok, ese fue mi gran aporte 8D, penultimo cap?! no kero que acabe!

(ahora fueron 2 reviews XD)

KP: … pense q solo a Maka le gustaba meterme n problemas…

Danny: oye chica loca cuyo nick un recuerdo ¬¬ estas insinuando q abuse de Sam!?1?!?!?

KP: ella no dijo nada… tu eres el q piensa eso…

Danny: esto comienza a ser traumante… -eskinita y posición fetal-

Dan: erh… ese normalmente es mi trabajo?

KP: sep, te lo andan quitando n.nU

Dan: hey! Ese MI trabajo E

KP: hey, niña, si, Danny si cantara eso… en el próximo capítulo con una condición…

Danny: cuanto a q será q digan algo malo d mi ¬¬

KP: neh, eso cualiera lo dice gratis u.ú

Danny: oye! ¬¬

KP: no, lo q quiero sq me agregues al msn n.nU (y mi msn es abierto pa cualquier otro q ande leyendo esto y quiera agregarme n.nU… Excepción: BROKEN 1993 O 1992 ¬¬UUUUU) mi mail x si un lo has visto n… n… mi profile el cual esta siendo actualizado y un esvisible xD… mi mail s… saramatamx hotmail. Com

Danny: mata?

KP: si, incluso mi mail dice q soy una asesina psicopata (6)…

Dany: …

Danny: lo asustaste?

KP: parece q si n.nU , además d q ya destruieron su almacen de golosinas bwajajajaja

Danny: y tu estas en un termo ¬¬-gota-

KP: s vdd TT, next review… y tu niña, me agregas, eh! No se acepta NINGUNA excusa… NINGUNA! ¬¬U

JessPhantomYlonen

heme aki padawan!!...dejando review...sin q m tengas q recordar ... pero bue...

Oh x Lauri!! Danny se hizo malvado!! eso see Danny...x mas malo q seas...nunk seras tan sxy cmo Dan :D pero aun asi... esto se pndra interesante...bno, mas d lo q ya sta xD.

ah x cierto...no t preocupes x Kaila... ya le enseñe todo lo q se... nomas q no se entere Danny de lo q paso xq sino...bno, no m kiero imaginas lo q le haria al pobre d Lucius. quien x cierto ya no anda en la fuga...lo logre convencer, d alguna forma o.oU

pero bue... djemoslo asi q c m esta secando el cerebro xD...

hasta el prox capi KP!!

Moikka!!

KP: … -a Kaila- ya se enteró?

Danny: o.ó?

Kaila: … nu….

KP:… me va a asesinar…

Kaila: n.nU

Danny: de q hablan? –regresa de la esKinita-

Dan: esto SI va a ser divertido…

KP: erh, de nada!!

Dan: Si! Nada q tenga q ver q Kaila es un fantasma por culpa de Lucius n.nU

Danny: q!?1?!?!?!?!?!?

KP: NADA! n.nU

Kaila: rayos n.n

Danny: … I will kill Lucius –mirada maligna-

KP: erh… next review ..

sin comentarios

ahora resulta que danny se unira a los malos, mejor dicho al malo, por que los demas no tienen conciencia para decidir, solo son unas pobres mentes manipuladas, pero danny, ahi danielito ahora si que te volviste loco, amenos que todo sea parte de un plan macabro, el cual(si existe) corre el riesgo de fracasar, tambien danny pudo contestar asi a la oferta de dan:

-jamas adanbonaria a la familia que tendre en un futuro-

y entonces se lo suenan.

pero al parecer lo que paso por su mente fue:

familia futura mangos! primero me salvo yo solo y luego vemos que hago.

espero actualisacion para el sig cap.

CARY

KP: umm… apoyo tu teoría Cary… y a la sopa de lentejas d tu vecina xD

Dan: y eso q tiene q ver?

KP: sq ahora se volvió frase clásica xD

Danny: mi plan no fracasara!

Kaila: erh… en estos momentos, en e fic te estoy agarrando del cuello -.-''

Danny: eso, eso no dice nada ¬¬-gota-

Kaila: bueno, siguiente review antes d q siga exponiendo a mi padre…

KP:q eso es el canal de al lado q además tiene mas ranking –mirada furiosa-

Todos: o.O

KP: erh, nada, me deje llevar x fantasmas en Jaque –tic-

Kai: siguiente review ..

Kozumy Disgrace

vaya Danny se volvió malo (que sexy es eso) y me gusto el cap... necesitaba leer algo divertido

muy bien KP te dejo conquistar México si me dejas Inglaterra (el bomboncito llamado Daniel Radcliffe vive allá y yo lo quiero) jajajajajaja

bueno debo irme

los leo

ah y aclaro si, si estoy loca... supongo que me caí de cabeza de la cuna cuando era bebé y eso a la larga me afectó

KP: ja! Vez Daniel, si esta loca…

Danny: yo dije q no estaba loca?

KP: ni me acuerdo, ni me acuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez q actualice n.nU

Dan: t dejo México?

KP: WUJU!!! México es mio jojojo xD

Danny: Inglaterra?

KP: lo acaba de pedir Kozumy, pero Jess es la encargada de repartir el mundo… ah! Y si tienen futuros planes d ir a Hawai… vayanse encariñando conmigo, xq Hawai es mio bwaajajajajajajaja y q el vecino d Jess se aguante ¬¬

Danny: soy sexy malo?

KP: nop xD ADEMAS ya no eres malo, nunca lo juites… y yo estoy n un termo T.T

Danny: seee es vdd…

Danny: next review?

fallenangeldani

dani: ok empezemos ...yo no soy UNA INOCENTE NINA !!

danni: ehh si lo eras (saca fotos de dani antes de leer los fic y otra con despues)

dani: Q NO de paso como consequiste las fotos 

danni: tengo mis contactos n.n

dani: bueno el capi estubo genial !! pobres idiotisados pero mejor asi ...OMG !! O.O q me pasa apollo a los malos pero si yo soy nina buena n.n

danni: aja y por eso amenazabas a jess con una sierra electrica el otro dia 

dani: callate!! bueno danny eres la persona mas IDIOTA Q CONZCO SI NO TIENES UN PLAN Y TE UNISTE POR GUSTO YO TE MATO IMBECIL ( creo q soy bipolar O.o no se a q bando ir .)

danni: trankila dani todo va a salir bien n.n(gota)

dani: si como sea ... bye!!

PD1: creo q dejare a jpon ( lagrima ) nunca fue mio bua da igual grecia esta bonito

PD2: me aburri ...again XD

PD3: muchas dannis XD

PD4: adios querida mala influencia XD

KP: wuju!! Soy una mala influencia bwajajajajaa!!

Dan: contactos? Mi clon tiene contactos!? Mi clon buena e imposiblemente mala tiene contactos?

KP: ps no imposiblemente, se robo una manzana nwn

-cri cri cri-

KP: ok, mal ejemplo -.-

Danny: bueno, Danni puede llegar a ser malvada…

-cri cri cri-

Danny: ok, no… pero le estaba partiendo la ma-ensurado- a esos fantasmas n.nU

Kaila: … el caso sq Danny es un imbecil u.ú

Todos: no cabe duda u.ú

Danny: hey!! ¬¬U

KP: y yo soy una mala influencia para Dani jojojojo

Kaila: creí q todo haá empezado de Maka o.Ou

KP: sep, asi comenzó todo –saca unas fotos de antes de conocer a Maka (se ve a una niña abrazando a su Dany Phantom awww) saca otras fotos después de onocer a Maka (se ve a KP abrzando a su Danny… sin cabeza ..)- u.ú

Dan: …okeeey…

KP: next review antes d q comiencen a decir cosas como "y decias q eres un pan de dios?" xq lo soy!! Lo soy!!

Fayry Queen 12

Que bn te esta quedando, siguela pronto

KP: gracias!!! A tu jamás la había visto x aki… bue, bienvenida al fic n.n

Dan: es a la única q le has dado la bienvenida? -.-¿

KP: tu sh!!

Kaila: erh… bueno, esperamos q te este gustando esto y siguiente review n.n

Ghost Steve

bien, bien ,bien, aclarémos algo, SI ME TOMO UN TIEMPO PARA LEER EL FIC, si no como sabría que Danny se volvió malo?. Y hablando de eso...GENIAL, me encanta eso de que un bueno se pase al lado oscuro, que buena historia, por favor continúala pronto. Bueno, te cuidas, y pues si, no hubo broadway, ya ni modo jeje

KP: no hubo broadway!!! TT … y muchas cosas!!! A) te estado llamando y un contestas ¬¬ b) diles senpai!! Diles q soy una buena niña!! Q soy tan dulce como la mermelada!!!

Todos: ahja!!

KP: bueno, y prende tu celular ¬¬U bueno, x fin la GRAN esperada actualizacion xD cuidense mucho. Aki KP reportandose desde un termo, cambio y fuera…

Dan: seeee… MI termo… venganza –ojos psicopatas… y no tan sexys cuando estas en un termo q esta siendo controlado x esos ojos ..-

Kaila: sobrevivira? No dejen de ver el prox capi n.n

KP: sayonara matta ne... o eso espero ..


	19. Así lo deseaste y así será

Capitulo 19

KP: naaaaass!!

Danny: se puede saber que es nas?

KP: buenas, algo que enseño mi herido no-padre el unico dia q hable cn el ¬¬

Danny: ah, x cierto, QUE MILAGRO VERTE POR AKI!!

KP: si, ya lo se… wow, hace meses que no actualizo o.O

Danny: a este paso, superarás la marca de Jess…

KP: sheeee 8D

Danny: deja esa estupida carita de pez!!

KP: xq de pez?! La Pez es Dani ¬¬ y… tengo un trauma cn la carita!! además, culpa a Fanfi ¬¬

Danny: algo más que kieras decir?

KP: sep, Hi World!! –Danny se golpea la cara- aki KP desde lo más profundo de su habitación

Dan: mentira!! Desde lo más profundo del termo ¬w¬

KP: bueno, si, Dan tiene razón -.-U sigo en el estupido termo en el que me metio en el capitulo pasado… ¬¬

Dan: sep w

KP: y sin más por el momento, solo me keda decir… AL FIC!!

REEEEEEEEEEEECAPITULANDOOOOO JUAS JUAS

Erick: pero si Danny muere, Daniel, Leo y KaIla mueren, no? O.OU

Danni: sep, pero Kaila no tiene cerebro, y su vida no le esta importando mucho, y podria llamarsele…

Erick: adolescente estúpida suicida?

Danni: -se gira hacia Erick- iba a decir "chica descerebrada" pero… lo q dijiste es un sinónimo…

Mientras tanto arriba…

Danny: -poniéndose en modo de defensa ante Kaila- ¬¬

Kaila: tu…. Idiota!! – le lanza un puñetazo a la cara d Danny-

Danny: auch… x.¬

Kaila: -lo toma del cuello- nos traicionaste, pagarás por eso…

Capitulo 19 Así lo deseaste y así será!

Kaila: -tomándolo del cuello-Danny, no debiste traicionarnos…

Danny: KAILA!! REACCIONA!! TU NO quieres hacer esto…

Kai: kien dice q no quiero? –sonrisa malvada y psicópata-

Danny: Kai, te conozco! Se q tu NO quieres hacerlo!!

Kai: jajaja… bueno, de hecho si quiero hacer esto –lo toma MAS fuertemente casi dejándolo sin aire, y lo huele- mm… no creí q la sangre d mi padre oliera tan deliciosa…

Danny: x.xU (( genial, mi hija es un vampiro-sádica-maniaca-fantasma, o.O deja vù!! Es idéntica a la cosa esa Rasmusnatica!!))

Desde su computadora

Jess: esa **cosa**?... PAGARAS X ESO DANIEL!! PAGARAS CARO!!¬¬

De regreso con nuestro héroe a punto de ser mordido o.o

KP: -desde el termo- ((a ver, idiota, te di poderes telepáticos -.-''))

Danny: x.x ((ah, mira tu q ayuda! Y a qn le pediría ayuda telepáticamente, eh? De todos modos Kai es… es demasiado fuerte y podría matar a cualquiera…))

KP: ((vamos chico idiota!! Usa un poco de tu poco cerebro!!))

Danny: ((oye!! X.x))

KP: ((arrg, bueno, te ayudo ¬¬U, dime, q harías si…))

Danny: CUCHARA!

Kaila: o.O?

KP: ((deja de ver Drake y Josh u.ú, cómo decía… Kaila es mala… entonces tu… q quieres?))

Danny: -medio sin aire- ((q Kaila sea buena? X.x))

KP: ((EXAAACTO!!))

Danny: -logra liberarse de Kai, tomándose el cuello- hija, ya no te daré mesada x esto ¬¬

Kai: erh… tengo mesada? o.ó?

Danny: seguramente no, y no has pensado q fue por intentar:

ahogar a tu padre hasta dejarlo sin aire

chuparle sangre

sencillamente, matarlo? ¬¬

Kai: ah, shut up ¬¬ -comienza a pelear con el-

KP: ((DANIEL IDIOTA! No necesitas pelear… solo usar tu POCO cerebro q te queda… y pensar… deseas q Kaila sea buena?))

Danny: ((VAMOS! Eso es MUY estupido, claro q lo deseo.)) –un golpe de la antes mencionada lo hace perder vuelo, pero regresa a su lugar- x.x ((xq no mejor m dices q hacer y yo lo hago?? Nos ahorraríamos las molestias a ambos))

KP: ((hey! Aún estando n un termo… soy la autora torturante, así q callate ¬¬U))

Danny: ((y yo podría NO sacarte d ese termo ¬¬U))

KP: ((aps no me saques y ya D8)) KAILAAA!!

Kai: eup?

KP: ………………………………. acaba con ese idiota ………………………. Y NO TENGAS PIEDAD!! ò.ó

Danny: O.O

Kai: no problem n.ñ

Mientras tanto, en la parte de abajo. La joven ojiverde, Daniela, acababa con todo aquél fantasma que se le acercaba, ya fuera con un puñetazo ectoplasmico, con su sable ectoplasmico, pistola de ecto rayos u otros objetos extraños q llevaba consigo. Erick no era mal peleador (o deberia decir, TAN MAL peleador? O.ó), estaba cuidándole la espalda a Danni, aunque realmente ella no lo necesitaba, digamos q Erick sobraba n.n

Erick: hey!! Si sirvo para algo ¬¬

Danni: si, claro, sirves d mucho, eh –bloquea un atake q le iba a llegar a Erick, da una marometa y lanza un rayo ectoplásmico a la dirección de donde vino el atake, desintegrando al fantasma atakante molécula x molécula-

Erick: m están llamando inútil? ¬¬

Val: ya ya hijo, que esto no ha acabado…

Erick: si, ya oiste KP, si se peleaaaaa –un puñetazo lo manda a volar- el equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra veeeeeeeeeez!

Val: bueno, algun dia aprenderá u.ú

Danni: yo digo q no, pero bue, así es lindo, y así le gusta más a Kai jaja

Kai: … Q A MI NOOOO ME GUSTA ERICK! ò.ó –baja volando hacia ellas, dejando a Danny arriba-

Danni: o.oU

Val: hola querida, como estas? n.n

Kai: ola, bien aki planeando como serán sus muertes… q tal uds?

Val: disfrutando de la vida n.n

Danni: de nuestras lindas vidas n.n

Kai: sus cortas vidas n.n

Danni y Val: O.OU

Danny: KAILA!! Vamos, déjalas!!

Erick: -regresa con un moreton en el brazo- o.o? Hola Kai?

Kai: Ahh!! Hola Erick!! w y -tono cortante- adios –le lanza un ecto rayo, q Erick logra esquivar.

Erick: vamos, Kaila!! Regresa a la normalidad…

Kai: -tono MUY cortante- no…-lanza otro ataque q logra esquivar este-

Mientras tanto, una batalla decisiva se libraba del otro lado… La batalla Daniel VS Dan…

Dan: entiende… vas a perder…

Daniel: no, tú vas a perder…

Dan sacó un sable de ecto-plasma al iwal q Daniel.

Dan: ahora, pelea por tu honor…

KP: HEY!! Esa frase NADIE se la copia al sexy señor Ozai, ok? ¬¬

Dan: entonces yo debo ser nadie (h)

KP: NO, nadie dice eso mas q Zuko´s dad to Zuko… etendiste? ¬¬

Dan: q miedo me das estando dentro de un termo -.-

KP: me estas retando? ¬¬

Dan: uy, q miedo le tengo a una chica q esta encerrada n un termo…

Danny: -pelando con Kaila y estando de metiche en la ota conversación- uuhhhhh!! Yo q tú KP, ya le hubiera clavado las garras donde no le da el sol nwn

KP: …nomás me libre de aki… nomás salga d aki… y ustedes Danieles mueren ¬¬

Daniel: me too? Y-Y

KP:… ps… seee!! Ò.ó

Kai: interrumpiendo las venganzas. KP, puedo seguir descuartizándolo?

KP: sep ¬¬

Danny: -peleando cn Kaila-…((veamos… deseo q Kaila sea buena? Obviamente que si!! No le veo lógica a eso -.-… a menos q… NO ME-!! aaaaaggghh!! Ò-ó ))

KP:…((XD))

Danny: …((te voy a matar ¬¬)) DESEO QUE KAILA SEA BUENA DE NUEVO!!

Desiré: -estándar- así lo deseaste, ¡¡y así será!! - los ojos se vuelven en blanco y se va hacia donde esta Danny y lanza un hechizo sobre Kaila-

Kaila: waaaaaa x-x

Danny: -toma a Kai para q no caiga-

Kaila tira el termo y se abre.

KP: -con las garras afuera, a Danny- q dices? Juraría q oí un "t voy a matar"¬¬

Danny: … nada ¬¬ -Kai recobra conciencia-

Kai: wow, siento como si de repente hubiese querido asesinarte a ti y a toda la humanidad…

Danny: -arquea una ceja- ¿sientes? ¡Paso!

Kai: ¿en serio? Wow…

Danny: ¡¡y te salve de la manera más idiota posible!! –Aún mirando feo a KP-

KP: no tengo la culpa de que no tuvieses lógica…

Kai: y… ¿qué ha pasado con Dan?

Danny: aaaghh!! Es verdad!! Aún no hemos acabado con él…

Kai: Mejor… ¿alguna idea de primero como volver a los fantasmas a la normalidad?

Danny: emm ¿Deseo que todos los fantasmas vuelvan a la normalidad?

Desiré: -vuelve a poner los ojos en blanco (literalmente ¬¬)- Así lo deseaste, y ¡así será!

Desiré hace un hechizo y un humo verde comienza a salir de sus manos comienza a envolver a todos los fantasmas que estaban del lado de Dan.

Dan: -Se gira y ve lo que sucede- ¿¡QUÉ!? ¡¡No!!

Kai: instinto de Desiré… wow, ¡excelente truco papá!

Danny: -mirando con odio a KP- gracias Kai…

Daniel: -Sonríe; se cruza de brazos y arquea una ceja. A Dan- Dime. ¿Aún sigues teniendo confianza en que ganarás?

Dan: ¡¡No los necesito para ganar!!

FB: Dan nos ha estado utilizando

Ember: ¡A él!

Todos los fantasmas comienzan a rodearlo, incluyendo a Dani, Erick y Valerie.

Dan: estúpidos!! ¿En serio creen que ya me vencieron?

Daniel: ya rindete, te tenemos rodeado.

La voz sexy del fantasma sonaba cada vez mas oprimida. Pero aún sonaba egolatra.

Dan: HEY!! Yo no soy egolatra!!

Corito: si lo eres -.-

Dan: aaggghhh. Ya verán como si puedo destruirlos a todos yo solo –al decir esto, lanza un lamento fantasmal que derrumba a todos los que le rodeaban- ¡chuza!

Kai: -se levanta- kuzoo no baka ò.ó

Daniel: -medio aturdido-¿Kai?

Kai: hola pa U

Daniel: ¿¡ya eres tú!?

Kai: parece que si w

Daniel: -la abraza- ooh, Kai!!

Dan: hermoso… hermoso… pero se han olvidado de algo… un ligero detalle -lanza un ecto rayo color rojo a Daniel- ¡esto no se ha acabado!

Kai: arrg!! –Sus ojos se ponen de color rojo y sube hasta donde esta el- ¡¡Pagarás, Dan Phantom!!

Dan: seguro niña. Ummm… debería tener un poco de piedad por ti por que hubieses una hija perfecta… Pero, ¿sabes algo? ¡Yo no soy así! –le da un puñetazo en la cara y un rodillazo en el estomago que la hace vomitar un poco de sangre. La chica retrocede y oprime los ojos, lame la sangre que le quedó en el labio inferior y después de unos segundos sonríe.

Kai: quiza si soy un vampiro… (n/a: culpemos a Lucius por eso ¬¬) y creo que me daré un buen banquete al terminar esta pelea.

Dan: creéme, no sobrevivirás para eso…

Leo: claro que sobrevivirá para eso…-aseguró el niño saliendo de la nada y colocándose detrás de Dan. Este no tuvo tiempo de voltear antes de ser atraído por un termo rojo que sostenía el niño con una mueca malvada.-Te lo dije, quizá hace 3 capítulos, que me las ibas a pagar. ¿Y que puedo decir? Mejor tarde que nunca.

Dan: -desde el termo- ¡¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!! Fui… fui… ¡FUI VENCIDO POR UN NIÑITO!

Kai: -con sus pocas fuerzas que le quedan por la golpiza que le dio Dan, va con su hermanito y pone el termo en su cinturón- ¿Qué puedo decir? Es un Fenton

Dan: -golpeteando el termo- aaaghh!! Algún día, algún dia me vengaré!! Y Verán!! ¡¡Verán lo que es mi verdadera furia!!

Kai: -bajando hasta los demás de un saltito- lo que tu digas…

Danny: siento… como si… ahhh…

Kai: -se sienta a su lado- eso fue todo…

Danny: ¿todo? –adolorido y sin poder abrir bien los ojos-

Kai: si, ya todo terminó…

--

Danny: cada vez, que me encuentre triste, cada vez que me sienta solo, voy a gritar lo más fuerte que pueda: responde, responde!

Esperaré a que se vaya la lluvia y te amaré sin decirte nada. Tal vez un día te lo diga fuerte: responde, Responde!(8)

KP: Daniel!? ¿¡Qué Rayos haces cantando eso!? Y Aagggghh!! Condenada canción del demonio que me persigue!! Ò.ó

Danny: es pegajosa nwn

KP: no! ES ESTUPIDA! En fin, así termina este… magnífico fic.

Kai: espera, este ya es el mero final??

Danny: O.O

KP: ¡¡Claro que no!! Aún falta el epilogo y agradecimientos, claro.

Danny: oooh…

KP: y ese si será el mero final…

Kai: entonces…?

KP: aja, mi querida ayudante, Would you help me with the reviews?

Kai: sure!! Deja veo………… O.O waw

KP: ¿qué? –Sentada felizmente en su escritorio imaginario tomando su boing de mango-

Kai: tenemos 10 reviews y 2 muy largos o.oU

Danny: dejame ver… -se asoma al monitor- uy, muy largos se queda corto…

KP: jajaja, no pueden ser más largos que los míos…

Danny: …apostamos? ¬w¬

KP: ¡Claro! ¬w¬

Kai: u.u ok, comencemos con los reviews…

Danny: y el primero es… de tu querido dolor de cabeza, KP…

KP: adivino: Maka…

Danny: sep

KP: lo sabia -.-

**Artifex-Maka**

Hi FANFICTION! especificamente KP y sus idiotas... digo "actores" ... JÁ!! meterte en problemas para mi es un deporte Sariss cute! y ... YO soy la mala influencia detras de la maldad injustificada de KP... aunq... la mente pervertida... no se la inculque yo... ahi habria q buscar al responzable... y eso de la sopa de lentejas de la vecina de Cary, me robaste KP! yo dije q era un clásico ¬¬U y tu creias q era de hongos!...esq me admiras TANTO... creo q te entiendo (H)... y JÁ! como si no fueses a darle un regalo de cumpleaños a tu mala influencia favorita y adulto responzable (jajajaja YO responzable?!... digamos q si por si esq tu madre lee esto... HOLA MADRE DE KP!! un GUSTO cuidar a su hija y mandarla a dormir a la hora que usted ordeno (A))ustedes pensaran... "pobre de KP... su vida se arruino al conocer al demonio de Maka" y yo digo... TIENEN RAZON!! y hey Sariss cute! como es posible q terminaras en un termo eh niña?! ve y sal de ahí! hazme orgullosa y liberate y tortura a la gente niña! cuidado con Inglaterra! ya le puse el ojo! sabes que tengo q ir a hacer una investigacion, no querras hacer enojar a tu mala influencia y adulto responzable favorito vdd? (A) ... pues entonces obedece niña y sal del termo!

Bye!  
PD: hey Daniel! sabia q no eras malo... solo un soberano idiota con mente pervertida que se quedo sin almacen de golosinas por bocón n.n

PD2: gracias por el regalo niña cute!

PD3: me alegra ver q empleaste la tecnica adecuada de decapitacion de peluches!

PD4: Sariss cute es tu nombre!! wi! xD

PD5: lavate los dientes y haz tu tarea! (notas q lo digo para avergonzarte vdd? n.nU)

PD6: compren mi invento de sintetizacion de voces maleficas para cuando estes difonico y con gripe!! -Maka saca un casco con unos cablecitos conectado a una grabadora- me gustaria q lo probaras en uno de los idiotas... (no me hago responzable por achicharramiento cerebral o distorcion de las cuerdas vocales generando una voz patetica por el resto de tus dias... o tal vez 2 semanas...)

KP: …

Danny y Kai: hablando de Sin comentarios… -ponen en blanco los ojos-

KP: dos cosas, la primera, Maka, estas loca XD y la segunda, algun dia me vengaré, lo juro, pero por el momento… Lo que mi mala influencia favorita diga u.ú… -se va a lavar los dientes-

Kai: eso es… patético

Danny: mi almacen personal de golosinas TwT

Kai: oh, vamos!!

Danny: -en medio de una fuerte depresión-

KP: Já! No hay tarea!! Estoy en vacaciones bwajajajaja!!

Danny: o lo que quedan de ellas… o sea, lo que queda de hoy, viernes sabado y domingo no cuentan y lunes… lo que significa...

Kai: halo tareitas!

KP: …hay que ver el lado amable, ya no estoy dentro de un maldito termo, ¿vdd?… ¿verdad? –A punto de un tic nervioso.

Danny: emm… si, seguro…

KP: x cierto… por enésima vez (o quizá más) ¡¡NO ME DIGAS SARISS CUTE!! Ò.ó

Danny: mejor pasemos al siguiente review antes de que KP pierda el juicio u.uU

Kai: apoyo esa magnífica idea… veamos, el siguiente review es de… mmm

**Fallen angel Dani**

...QUERO MI REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS O.Ó no la cancion no cuenta ¬¬U  
y ... POR FIN! (se escucha la cancion de aleluya en el fondo) actualizaste!!  
ASI!! encontre otra mala influencia!! te cambie por Anna jojo!! XDXDXD  
P.D: viva mi tocallita!! XDXD  
P.D2: continualo pronto ¬¬  
P.D3: jajajaja Bombon jajajaja XDXD pobre perro XDXD

AdIoS...

atte: daniela

KP: ¿Cuándo fue tu cumpleaños, por cierto?

Danny: no tengo idea…

Kai: yo menos o.oU

KP: ¿Tanto tiempo tiene de que no actualicé?

-Cri cri cri-

Danny: ¿5 meses te dice algo?

KP: eso es bastante…

Danny: se nota que querias robarle el titulo de "La que tarda más en actualizar" a Jess…

KP: bueno, siguiendo respondiendo el review… ¡¡me cambiaron!! Buaaaa voy a llorar TOT

Danny: pero eso fue hace como medio año, ¿Cómo rayos te va a seguir doliendo?

KP: …heridas, Daniel, heridas que nunca cicatrizan u.ú

Kai: aja -.-

KP: x cierto, ¿Q tienes en contra del nombre de Bombón? Hasta eso me gusta XD

Danny: nos vamos al sig review?

Kai: Lo que usted diga mi capitán…

Danny: uy, capitán, me siento importante…

Kai: aja… ¡¡Y el siguiente es del senpai!!

KP: del cual no he tenido señales de vida…

Kaia: y dice…

**Ghost Steve**

uy, ahora si se enojó Kaila, ¿le hará algo horrible a Danny?, no lo se, y quiero saberlo, por favor continúalo pronto, me gusta mucho tu historia. En cuanto a lo de que me llamas y no contesto ya te expliqué por que fue, ya mejor pedí que me cambiaran el celular, el otro no salió muy bueno que digamos.  
Tu niña buena? JAJAJAJAJA, ah que caray...no, la verdad si eres niña buena, tan dulce como la mermelada sin azucar, solo algo extraña. Digo, te quejas por que me paso al lado oscuro con la calabaza y haces que Danny se vuelva malo, quien te entiende?, bueno, creo que ya te cansé con tantas habladuriás, y mira que no suelo hacer reviews muy largo, nos vemos luego. El Senpai ha hablado.

KP: wee, soy como la mermelada sin… ¡¡HEY!! ¬¬

Danny: ya demás de nada dulce, muy resbaladiza XD

KP: -le da un puñetazo en la nariz a Danny-

Danny: kuzoo!! oxo

KP: si Kai no le hizo nada (n/a: demasiado) malo, ahí tienes Fenton

Danny: mi hermosa nariz!! TxT

KP: por cierto, sigues teniendo prohibido irte con la calabza, senpai ¬¬

Kai: ¿huh?

KP: larga historia… osea, no preguntes ¬¬

Kai: ok o.oU siguiente review de… la loca Narutista

KP: Kozu, esa es Kozu -.-

**Hatake-Haruno Kozumy**

tuve que elegir, review o regalo de cumpleaños (adivina que ya no te voy a dar muajajajaja) alguien no ha dejado reviews y es justo que yo me cobré

en fin, Cosmo es una ternura, Danny esta siendo idiota y Dan es muy sexy ¿falto decir algo? creo que no

ahora me voy, estoy decidida a dejar d escribir fics... tal vez pronto lo haga... estoy harta del estúpido bloqueo…

KP: Kozu chan o.oU waw, ya tiene bastante que no actualizo, ya hasta dejaste de decir que dejarías de escribir fics. Y claro, dices que pronto escribirás algo Narutista… y cuando sea SasuSaku lo leeré, yo lo se (N/a: kiza no entienda ni maiz, ¿pero q mas da?)

Danny: Cosmo… bueno, iwal y ternura le keda… pero sigue siendo un idiota.

Kai: aunquw mi herido padre lo es más…

Danny: y esta es la 2da razon por la que posiblemente no tienes mesada ¬¬

KP: calma, calma…

**Jess Phantom Ylonen**

moi moi keridisima padawan!!  
ok...ants q nada...cmo c t ocurre djar a krgo a Dan del fic?? ò.Ó pero bno...considerando mas bn el hecho d q el fue quien tomo el poder -.-...100pre tan civilizado no es asi querido Dan? ¬¬U ah x cierto...SI T VOY A MATAR KP!! pro eso sera dspues d q trmines tu fic n.n...y d q mate personalmente a Ember ¬¬X...y en cuanto a ti, Dan...wah! MALDITO MUJERIEGO!! comprometido y demas...pro bien q andas coketeando cn esas tipas...osea, primero lo d Kozumy...Y AHORA ESTO?? ò.ó agh! t juro x Lauri q estoy empzando a cnsiderar el divorcio ...y eso q aun no ns casamos o.o y si preguntas...see io m kdaria cn la custodia d James ¬¬...y Danny...eres un idiota xD aunq bno, eso ya sobra dcirlo xq es ya nos kedo mas q klaro a to2 no? y...no mates a Lucius ¬¬...hablo en serio, si lo tocas sufriras mi ira... y creeme q despertar mi lado sadico no es nada agradable preguntale a Dani, a Anna, a Kp, a Dan, a Sele...bno a to2 n.nU pero bue...Kai hazme un favor...si Dan sigue d mujeriego pateale el culo d mi parte ¬¬  
ahora...sin mas que decir, aparte de que espero q actualices pronto no importa si Dan sta a cargo o no ¬¬...y q Danny muera jojo q nunk le iegara ni a los talones a Dan n.n...aunq este sea un mujerigo d lo peor y q ste bajo amenaza ...bueno ahora see m despido...

Pd: Hao-baka tiene mas talento q Zuko!!  
Pd2: ...hice historial al ser la primera q actualizara dsd la base enemiga ejem...escuela? o.O  
Pd3: y no...conformate cn Mexico xq Hawaii se lo keda mi vecino!!

Danny: hola Jess, porqué habría yo de matar a Lucius?

KP: …

Kai: ejem!!

Danny: ajá….?

KP: -le abre la boca a Kaila y le muestra un colmillo suyo- ejem? -.-

Danny: …AAAAAAAAAAAAH!! Ò.ó

Kai: gracias por reaccionar, ahora… mensaje para Dan –toma el termo de su cinturón.

KP: ¿Todavía lo traes tú?

Kai: Jess, creéme, ya no tendrá oportunidad de seguir de mujeriego-sonríe maliciosa.

Dan: -desde el termo- pero me vengaré!!

KP: nou, de hecho, vas a morir… x mujeriego ;D

Dan: claro que no, solo…

KP: -suena su celular-

Danny: Wow, esta cosa tiene recepción hasta en el futuro

KP: obvio, es Telcel!! Porque la zona fantasma y el futuro son territorio Telce! ;) –contesta- Aja… aja…. Aja… ya… mmm… si, le digo… ciao sensei w -cuelga.

Danny: bien, ¿¡a quien se le ocurre llamarte cuando estas trabajando!?

KP: ¿trabajo? ni siquiera me pagan por esto u.uU Ahh!! Pero era Jess w dejo un mensaje para ti, Dan…

Dan: aja…

KP: dice que no te apures cuando vuelvas a casa…

Dan: -la interrumpe- se los dije

KP: q solo te encerrará un mes con el Sr. Todd de castigo n.n

Dan: …

Kai: ya no le gusto XD

KP: diria siguiente review, sin embargo, dos puntos más: ZUKO TIENE MÁS TALENTO Q HAO Ò.ó y… ok, me quedaré con todo México incluyendo Cancún –se cruza de brazos.

Kai: siguiente review u.uU es de la srita. Odio a DP

KP: Fanfi? Ok, veamos que nos dice…

**Fanficciera**

GBIJHGJ! había llegado a pensar que no seguirías D: pero me equivoqué 8'D yayzz! con gusto te agrego :)

gran cap, danny no puede ser malo ¦D err... bueno aquí no pero si lo que dije sobre sam es cierto...gira los ojos  
-se fija en otros reviews-... SEH D: DIECOSMODIE

insisto, must-saber cuando fue creada Kaila : pero.. en caso que lo del review d maka fuera vdd... si nació a los 15.. -saca cuentas- ZOMFG LO HICIERON A LOS 14 8D  
así que ahí hay un lindo final alternativo :3

y tanquilas Kaila, el "amiguito" de Danny estará bien :) si no ahora tu ya no existirías ¦D  
pss pss en caso de que te haya agregado mal al mail el mio es cosmoywanda blaa blaa hotmail and stuff :3

KP: Cosmo will die 8D

Kai: -.-U …O.OU

KP: wow, Danny urgido XD

Danny: …interpreten mi silencio –se va a su esquinita Emo y se pone en posición fetal.

KP: quiero ver que te dice la mala influencia sobre eso, Sr. Daniel XD

Danny: -desde su esquina- callate

Kai: me hicieron a los… -tic en el ojo.

Danny: y si eres adoptada? –sonríe nerviosamente.

Kai: ejem –hace su mano transparente pero aún con su tic- mitad fantasma, ¿te dice algo?

Danny: soy un pervertido T.T

Kai: mejor siguiente review…

**JoyPhantom**

Muere Danny!Como pudistes,me haz decepcionado u.u Bueno despues de ese plan ingenioso recupere la confianza en ti n.nU Bueno,(suena la musica de interrucion)DAN PHANTOM DOMINA EL FIC OWOUEste es el fin del mundo xD

Atte.

Joy

KP: no podia destruir al mundo o el DP-team se quedaba sin trabajo o.o

Danny: pero ni siquiera nos pagas ¬¬

KP: tu shh… en fin, no se destruyo el mundo y vivimos felices por siempre XD o no? ¬w¬ eso se verá en el próximo capítulo XD

Kai: yaa para no alargarlo, next review… no se como ponertela difícil, asi que solo lo dire

**Ale!!**

volvi!! como he extrañado este lugar T.T mes encima,noc si escuchaste lo del terremoto al norte de Chile,pues...yo vivo en antof!!una de las zonas terremoteadas XDD bue,aki too bn,pero en tocopilla kedo la ca... - - bue,tu f magnific XDD como siempre y...O.o ay,no..temblor T.T y uno fuerte ;.; si hay tsunami,mi casa keda 3 metros bajo agua XD tengo la piscina ke siempr kise - pero no de la mejor forma XD sigue tu fic!!ke ta buenisimo y menos mal ke Danny no era malo!! ya planeaba una muerte lenta y dolorosa pero ya ke...la dejare para mi hermana XD pues, no la hare mas larga por ke de verdd con el maldito terremoto,suspendieron las clases y justo tenia 3 pruebas . tengo como 8 en 7 dias XD otra cosa,no me respondiste:¿QUE ONDA CON EMBER Y CIA?! T.T kiero saber!! bue..ke te vaya bn!!  
XAAU

KP: solo me queda un capi pa responderte, asi que… ¿Cómo que qué onda cn ember y la CIA? o.o Danny, Kai, se acuerdan?

Danny: nou, ni idea

KP: bueno, creo que me tendrás que dejar otro review para q te responda en el prox capi bwajajajaja XD sufre, sufre!!

-cri cri cri-

KP: ok, no ¬¬

Kai: mmm otra de Antofa owoU

KP: ¿Coincidencias?...O tal vez no –mira a todos como culpables.

Danny: paranoica -.-U siguiente review, no? sino tardaremos años en responder todos…

KP: aja, pero antes, si se oyó del terremoto, salio en los periódicos al dia siguiente u.ú

Kai: ahora si, veamos… aah!! Akí viene la apuesta XD en serio estas dispuesta a hacer ctrl.+copy?

KP: see, ya venga…

Kaila Phantom (Kai: HEY!! ESTA CHICA SE LLAMA COMO YO ¬¬

KP: no interrumpas el review ¬¬)

como...kp le...bueno cuando demonios vas a actualizar el pinchi capi(tomoa un respido)a si dan ahora q vas a conquistar el mundo m vas a dar mexico...xfa-haciendo los ojitos grandes...  
dan:okay de todos modos solo es un estupido pais.  
kai:bueno como te dejaste capturar x dan...bueno eso no le quita lo...sexi,psicopata...pero entiendo q jess ya lo aparto...a si si no actualizas este-pasa un camion-en el proximo mes...vas a despertar muy adolorida conectada a un respidador artificial...entiendes-hago una mirada ultra terrodifica-a si a kaila eres algo pervertida lo sabias igual q tu kp...pero danny es su papa...  
danny:oye que quieres decir ¬¬  
kai:nada...n.n  
danny:okay  
kai:despistado a si esto es fuera de los rewiens lo del chicle bomba(SIMAD)fue genial  
danny:no lo fue...  
kai:que si  
danny:no  
kai:si  
gorge:estos 2 se van a estar peleando x un rato...  
kai:q demoni...no importa sal de aqui-con fuego en los ojos sale super asustador...  
kai:ese idiota ya se fue  
danny:quien yo-kai y kaila muriendose de la risa-q dije  
ka:hahaha nada haha nada...continuando fuera de los rewiens algun pajarito me dijo que te gusta zuko.  
zuko:q...yo...ella...estas loca...no me gusta...o/o  
kai.entoces xq t sonrojas...  
zuko:nada x nada...bueno no vas a seguir con el rewiens.  
kai:okay...a y tu una dulce niña a kien engañas...a cambiando de tema danny sabia q no se voveria malo...pero la q le espera muahahahahahaha(4 horas despues)-a kaila-creo que a danny no le gusto mucho lo de la patada-a dan-te lo alvierto si no actualizas este-pasa un camion-no querara nada de ti dentro de un mes entiendes-haciendo enfasis en no habra nada de ti con los lamas en los ojos y en el cabello.  
dan:bien...entendi entendi.  
kai:q bn...a si me encantas como sipcopata malvado sexy-digo dulcemente.  
danny:una pregunta.  
kai:cual.  
danny:eres bipolar.  
kai:yes...a si a los cuantos...la creacion de kaila-pensandolo-danny y kp son unos pervertidos...a dile a maka q barnie esta en maimi...si creo q es todo...  
danny:x fin.  
kai:callate daniel o si no mato a sam o le hago algo peor.  
danny:okay...  
psd:yo soy kai y kaila es tu personaje x lo de las confunsiones.  
psd2:si tu o dan no publican el siguiente capitulo apartir del proximo mes o menos...en tu kaso moridas o quedadas conectara a un respidador artificial...y el de dan como no te puedo matar lo mejor q t va a pasar es-pasa un camion-entendido.  
dan:claro(esta chica es algo aterradora)...  
pds3:continualo...  
psd4:mi rewiens esta algo largo...  
danny:si algo...y tu estas algo-pasa un camion-yo lo meto a un termo azul y lo enpiesa a agitar...  
kai:esto es muy divertido es desestresante...  
danny:saqueme de aki kai .  
kai:nop...next...o no ya me traumaste...otro trauma genial-sarcasmo sobrecargado.  
psd5:tortura a danny.  
psd6:bn mejor no no sea cruel...a quien engaño no tengas piedad.  
psd7:dan ya q creo q no te cae muy bien kp...xq sera(xq la metiste a un termo)me das mexico.  
psd8:son muchas psd no.  
psd9:...

Danny: tengo la impresión de q las amenazas no funcionaron XD

KP: ps aun no estoy en un respirador… y actualice 5 meses dsps XD y sobre el PD 4, largo? NOOO para naaaada -.-U y sobre el PD 9…. Me das mexico? O.o y por cierto, Dan no puedo contestar a tus amenazas en este momento porque está muy traumado en un termo pensando en como será torturado por el Sr. Todd, para dejarle un mensaje, preciona 1 n.nU

Danny: al menos no lo escribio cn J xD

KP: condenado libro q nos dejo la maestra de español q escribe mejicanos ¬¬U si es maestra de "Lenguaje" como nos va a dar a leer un libro que dice "Mejicanos" me cae que ni lo leyó u.uU

Kai: Barney en Miami? ¡¡YO VOY POR EL!! n0n

KP: aprovechada u.ú y Hey! Zuko!! ¡¿Qué rayos hacías con ella!? Creí haberte dicho que te quedaras en Katlef ¬¬

Zuko: -aparece de la nada- ¿Y quedarme atrapada con un grupo de pulguientos y enfurecidos hombres lobo hambrientos? ¡Estás demente!-desaparece.

KP: ¿Pulguientos? ¬¬ Lo voy a patear Por cierto, NO!! Dan no te dará México porque el no va a conquistar el mundo, lo hará Jess, y ya repartió países, y México es mío bwajajajajaj!! –corriendo en circulos por su cuarto y llevando en las manos un globo terraqueo con una banderita roja en Mexico- BWAJAJAJAJJA!!

Danny: ya se le subieron o.oU

Kai: eso es imposible, no puede comer dulces u.ú

KP: -se detiene y se pone a llorar de rodillas- mis dulces!! TOT

Danny: JÁ! Eso mismo es lo que se siente cuando te destruyen tu almacén de golosinas favorito ¬¬

KP: -sigue llorando ignorando a todos.

Kai: -.-U ¡¡Ve lo que hiciste Daniel!!

Danny: HEY!! Fuiste tu ¬¬

Kai: como sea, siguiente review…

Dark-dani-takari-san

Hola kp tu fic esta increible...  
danny:q se supone q estas haciendo aqui.  
digidestiny 77(o danielle asi me llamo total):pense cambiar un poco mi lectura y no importa kp tienes todo el tiempo para actualizar.  
kai(ella es como se dice mi yo alterno que tengo desde hace un año pero para que se te haga mas facil es la voz q me friega todo el dia):mejor deja de leer esto...a si kp no contamines tanto la mente de danielle solo tiene 11 años.  
danielle: casi 12 y deja de estar interrumpiendo-pasa un camion un avion y una lancha(ni pregunte donde estoy))se ve a kai en un rincon de mi cuarto en posicion fetal diciendo algo como "trauma niña loca deja de envenenar a esta loca"-oye si no hagas caso a kaila phantom o a carolina.  
kaila phantom o mi hermana:olle si dices mi segundo nombre.  
danielle:la ve con ojos llenos de malda-que.  
hermana de danielle:nada-se va del cuarto con la cara blanca.  
danielle: porq pasa eso...bn siguiendo con esto...kp si eres una la autora toda poderosa porq no sales del termo.  
dan: no sera x el invento 73 marca acme q...  
danielle:flasback.  
danielle: y con esto no podra salir son 6021 pesos.  
dan: a si...cuanto si crees que voy a pagar eso tu estas...ademas que me puedes hacer...  
danielle: no digas q no t lo adverti.  
dan ai q miedo-burlandose.  
10 minutos despues se ve toda la calle destrozada dan machacado y fregado y danielle.  
danielle:me pagas- dan le da la targeta de cerdito y la pasa por una teminal si no la tienes consiguela ya(eso solo como un comercial...algo de plagio vdd). fin del flasback.  
danielle: a si sorry kp but tengo que uir de la turba furiosa de dan otra de danny la tercera de zuko la cuarta zaturina y otras 3 tubas mas debo de dejar de hacer estas cosas o moride antes de cumplir doce (en 2 meses)seria bno la obxion en la q danny no sale vivo Muahahaha.okay bye...-se ve a danielle corriendo por toda la ciudad persegida por unas turbas furiosas-y creeras que esto solo fue por los comentarios que hise( no quiero imaginarme cuando publique una historia pero tengo un bloqueo mental por lo menos de danny phantom porq...a quien chingados le interesa esto...) sigue con la historia pornto profa kp.  
nota:es algo largo el rewien.  
nota 2: no te preocupes por el tiempo q vayas a publicar el fic...si mi hermana(kaila phantom) te hace algo dime...  
nota 3: creo que ya estoy traumada de tantos fic que leo ...esto no va aqui pero k da.  
nota 4:puede ser k cambie mi nombre pronto asi que no te solpredas si no dise digidestiny 77...

Kai: se nota q son familia o.o

Danny: si, iwal de largos los reviews…

KP: -se queda toda con cara de ehh??- a ver, Kaila Phanotm es tu hermana, ¿¿y tu voz interna se llama Kai??

Kai: creo q si… ¿Qué la gente ya perdio la originalidad? Ya todas se llaman como yo ¬¬

Danny: ya, no se enoje, tu nombre es muy popular…

KP: ¿Por qué no salía? Emm… porque… porque… porque ese termo estaba reforzado u.ú

Danny y Kai: ¿Reforzado?

KP: ¡Así como lo oyen amigos! –Saca unas gafas de sol de tipos de gente que hace comerciales y se los pone- ¿No están hartos de que los fantasmas siempre se les escapen? –aparece una flecha señalando a Danny.

Danny: hey! Ò.ó

KP: ¡¡Pues eso ya no volverá a suceder!! Con el nuevo termo reforzado marca ACME, usted ya no tendrá que volver a lidiar con eso, porque esa historia se acabo; ya que su nuevo componente, la "Kriptonita-ectoplásmica", hace el doble de duro el termo y no permite que el fantasma atrapado escape. Póngase en contacto con KP y reciba un termo de regalo. ¡No lo piense más! Deje de lado los termos comunes y corrientes y abra paso a "Los termos reforzados" marca ACME

Danny: ¿¿Eso kiere decir que solo no saliste para promocionar tu estúpido termo?? –la mira con más odio.

KP: hey!! No es estúpido… y si funciona, ¡¡mira!! –le apunta con el termo y lo mete en él.

Danny: ¡¿WTF?! ¡Katara Phantom! ¡Sácame de aquí!

KP: nu ¬w¬

Danny: ya vi que si funciona pero déjame salir T.T

KP: No, ahora, siguiendo con el review ¿12?... ¿¿Cuándo cumpliste los 12??

Danny: eso significa una sola cosa o.o

KP: ¡¡Hay alguien más chico que yo en Fan-fiction¡¡ wiii!! n0n ¡¡Esto se merece una celebración!! Yo invito!!

Danny: pero tu no tomas -.-

KP: Con más razón no te voy a sacar del termo ¬¬

Danny: genial, esto va para largo…

KP: sep -sonríe maliciosa pasándose el termo de una mano a la otra.

Danny: ¿Esto me va a doler?…

KP: emm, si, eso también…

Danny: pero no hice nada T.T

KP: pero estoy molesta xq la proxima semana se terminan las vacaciones, asi que tengo que deskitarme con alguien…

Danny: …esto me va a doler T.T

Kai: ¡Por ahora nos despedimos!

KP: Y dejen review si no quieren sufir mi ira ¬¬U

Danny: créanle… ya esta fuera del termo, por lo tanto vuelve a ser la APT que todos conocemos T.T

Kai: exacto…

KP: bueno, cuidense mucho… Sayonara Matta Ne!


	20. Epilogo: Adieu

El Halfa despertó de golpe

(Se oye música de los cielos)

KP: wii!! Por fin pude terminar un fic! XDDD es que como ya ando comenzando otro tenía que terminar uno mínimo, ¿no?... ahora solo falta actualizar los demás u.u

Danny: y terminaste tu fic cuando lo comenzaste hace un año o.o

KP: seee este fic lo comence al inicio de vacaciones del año pasado o.oU

Danny: q rapido se pasa el tiempo T-T

KP: siii Y.Y pero bueno, aki tienen lo ultimaso

Danny: pero antes agradecimientos!

KP: xq?

Danny: xq se me da la gana .

KP:…oki…. bueno, gracias a todos los locos o gente que leyeron este fic, sin ustedes no seria nada TwT

Kozumy

Maka

Jess

Ghost Steve

Dani-chan 3

Kaila Phantom

Princesafantasmal

Dani takari chan

Fanficcieraaaa

Ale!!

Dragon girl cuyo otro nombre olvido siempre XD

Cary chan!!

Y si se me fue algun otro… q creo que no o.o… MUCHAS GRACIAS!!

Danny: ahora si!! al supa final!!

--

El Halfa despertó de golpe. Sin embargo, ya no estaba en la zona de batalla.

Ya no se encontraba entre ruinas, ni violencia, ni gritos. Se sentía todo tan silencioso, que daba la sospecha que era el único ser en todo el mundo. El joven se encontraba en una habitación completamente blanca. Tenía una mesita de noche al lado izquierdo color marrón y a la derecha de él, una ventana con cortinas color amarillo, un poco opácas por el transcurso del tiempo, que ya estaban corridas.

Una sensación de bienestar oinvadió su cuerpo al darse cuenta de que ya se podía ver el sol con su hermosa luz de la mañana…

Danny: ya deja el choro, KP, ¡y al grano!

KP: ok, ok ¬¬… como decía… esa luz que no había visto en un largo periodo de tiempo…

Dany: ¿1 semana?

KP: ¿¡1 SEMANA!? En este fic… ¿SOLO HA PASADO UNA SEMANA? ¿¡LLEVO ESCRIBIENDO COMO 1 AÑO Y SOLO HA PASADO UNA SEMANA!?

Danny: …¿si?

KP:…ya veremos…

Continúo, Danny se preguntaba que había sucedido, sin embargo, su memoria no daba para más… solo recordó un "Calma, padre, todo ha pasado…"

Y al instante, una chica pelinegra de ojos morados entró a la habitación, recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

Danny, al encontrarse semiconsciente, no supo quien era.

Danny: ¿Sam? ¿Eres tu?

Kai: buenos días, padre, ¿cómo te encuentras?

Danny: …

Kai: lo siento, pregunta estándar…

Danny: eres igual a tu madre…

Kai: me lo has dicho –suspiró de alivio, era bueno que su padre del pasado no estuviera muerto.

Danny: y dime –hizo una breve pausa-¿cómo terminaron las cosas ayer?

Kai: los buenos ganaron la batalla, como debe de ser…

Danny: por poco y no…

Kai: si, pero en ese poco cabían muchas posibilidades –sonrió.

Danny:…supongo que, si ya no me necesitan más, es hora de que me vaya…

KP: de hecho casi no te necesitaron…

Danny: ¡¿entonces qué hago aquí?!

KP:…no se, hace casi 1 año que se me dio la gana hacer este fic, ¿crees que lo recuerdo? ¬¬

Kai: deberías u.ú

KP: ¡¡calla!! ¬¬ Y déjenme continuar…

Kai: ¿marcharte?-preguntó con aire triste. Se fue acercando poco a poco hasta la cama donde se encontraba tendido el chico, sentándose de lado sobre las suaves colchas.

Danny: si, ya debo irme…

Danny se puso de pie. Sentía una punzada en el tórax, "Seguramente de la batalla de ayer" se dijo a sí mismo.

Danny: ¿debería… despedirme de todos?

Ella negó con la cabeza y le sonrió.

Kaila: sería algo doloroso para ti separarte de tu familia, ¿no crees?

Danny: será solo por un tiempo-sonrió el.- Pero si tu me dices que no lo haga… de acuerdo, solo mándales mis saludos a todos…

Kai: claro…

Danny: pero por ahora, debemos buscar a Clockwork…

Kai: jeje, seguro que ya esta en su torre…

Danny: pero creí que… esta estaba destruida…

Kai: reconstruyeron la zona fantasma… y el malo ya está en su celda de nuevo…

Danny: bien, entonces… ¡al Bati Reloj!

Shunununununununununununu ¡Clockwork!

Ambos jóvenes salieron salieron de la habitación y sefueron directamente al sótano de aquella vieja casa. Era muy temprano, así que nadie los había visto porque seguramente seguían durmiendo.

El joven Halfa se detuvo frente al nuevo portal. Era mucho más ancho, y ahora en vez de ser gris, era una combinación de negro con blanco, un sello Fenton.

Danny acaricio el portal y cerrólos ojos, visualizando el día que vio a su hija por primera vez.

Kai: ¿qué sucede, papá? ¿porqué te detienes?

Danny: …recordaba la primera vez que te vi… y la vez que tuvimos que atravesar el portal juntos para venir hasta acá…

Kai: -la chica dio un largo suspiro- si, solo que ahora no lo atravesareos juntos…

Danny: lo se, me dejarás en la torre de Clockwork…

Kai: …no, de hecho, hasta aquí he de acompañarte…

Danny: ¿porqué?

Kai: es un portal nuevo… lo cual nos dice que es muy inestable; tu ya te irías a tu época y no te preocuparías de este portal… pero yo… yo seguramente me quedaría atrapada en la zona fantasma…

Danny: …oh…

No dijeron nada. Solo se quedaron ahí mirando aquél agujero negro de fondo verdoso fluorescente.

Kai: entonces… esto es una despedida, ¿verdad?

Danny: vamos, Kaila, ¡no seas cursi! Solo son 10 años…

Kai: ¿solo? ¬¬

Danny: SI, SOLO ¬¬U

Kai: te extrañaré…

Danny: y yo pensaré cada día en ti… mi niña

La abrazó y acarició el pelo. Se dirigió hacia el portal y entró.

Danny: ((nos volveremos a ver, Kaila))

EL joven de ojos verdes anduvo vagueando por la zona fantasma. Estaba completamente perdido.

KP: ¡caray! Si no mal recuerdo hace unos capítulos te di un mapa de la zona fantasma…

Danny: entonces recuerdas mal -.-

KP: ¿ah si?...que weba revisar… mejor esto: entonces a Danny le cayó un mapa de la zona fantasma que indicaba donde estaba la torre de clockwork de la nada.

Danny: -le cae un mapa de la zona fantasma indicando donde esta la torre de Clckwork de la nada- mágico… o webona u.u

KP: cállate y agradece mi amabilidad ¬¬

El joven de cabello blanco miró el mapa y se puso en marcha… y unos minutos después, estaba perdido de nuevo.

Danny: ¡¿Perdido de nuevo?! ¡QUE ASCO DE MAPA! Ò.ó

KP: es porque lo estás siguiendo al revés u.u

Danny: …-gira el mapa-…ah -.-

Entonces nuestro casi valiente protagonista volvió a la búsqueda de la torre Reloj, y 5 minutos después la encontró.

Danny: ((Por fin ¬¬))-entró volando por la puerta principal, y fue subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la cima de aquella torre, donde la habitación estaba llena de pantallas.

CW: Señor Fenton, que gusto verlo tan joven…

Danny: clock! Necesito tu ayuda para volver a mi época…

CW: buena idea, llevas como medio mes fuera y tus familiares comienzan a preocuparse por ti..

Danny: ¿¡COMO MEDIO MES!? ¡CREÍ QUE SOLO LLEVABA UNA SEMANA ¡

CW: si, pro bueno… ya que nos has salvado... podría hacer te un favor y regresarte a un momento antes del que Kaila llegó contigo…

Danny: oh

CW: pero entonces nadie se acordaría de su existencia…excepto tu, claro…

Danny: …de acuerdo

CW: uhmm… y claro, que tienes que pagar un preeeciooo, no es mucho lo que pido… lo que quiero es…

Danny: ¿¡Qué!?

CW: Hey! Era broma, ¿qué acaso un viejo fantasma como yo no tiene derecho a hacer bromas? ¬¬

Danny: …como sea

CW: bien, sin más que decir por el momento… -gira su báculo dos veces sobre él- hasta pronto…

Danny: gracias…

Y una luz cegadora salió de ése báculo, girando alrededor de Danny y haciendo que el momento pasara lento, lento, mucho más lento y después todo se puso en blanco.

Danny cerró los ojos por unos instantes, y cuando los abrió, estaba a media batalla con Skulker.

Skulker: ¿ese es fue tu mejor golpe, chico fantasma?

Danny: no, es este –dijo sacando su termo de la nada y metiéndolo ahí.

Skulker: ¡HEY! Yo quería una buena batalla

Danny: disculpa, HOY no tengo TIEMPO para eso…

El joven se guardó el termo en su cinturó y voló hacia donde seguramente se encontraban sus amigos, a la hamburguesa apestosa.

Se detuvo en la parte trasera de aquél establecimiento, y tomó su forma humana, se acomodó el cabello y entró a aquél lugar.

Sam: ¡hola Danny! Me imaginé que tardarías más…

Danny: ah… hola Sam –dijo muy sonriente y sonrojado.-Gracias por la bienvenida…-

Sam y Tucker quedaron algo perplejos. ¿Bienvenida? ¿Cuál?

Danny: ehh… no me hagan caso…

Sam: como digas… voy a ordenar algo, no tardo chicos…

Danny: si quieres te acompaño!

Sam: no hay problema, yo puedo solita…-contestó alejándose de ahí.

Unos instantes después, pasaron los jugadores de fútbol, y por detrás de ellos venían las chicas con sus uniformes de porristas, seguramente venían a celebrar la victoria de su partido. Y como era de suponerse, la que resaltaba del tumulto de porristas, era la señorita Paulina. Tucker no tardó ni dos segundos para comenzar a babear, sin embargo, Danny siguió sonriendo y mirando a Sam.

Tuck: mira, hermano, quienes pasan por ahí…

Danny: si, si Tuck…

Tucker: ¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡¿Porqué no reaccionas?! Enfermo ¬¬

Danny: ay, Tuck, simplemente porque me dí cuenta de que ninguna de ellas es mi futuro Pero para mi buena suerte, yo ya lo he encontrado…-exclamó sin dejar de ver a la ojivioleta.

Tucker: enfermo… –contestó sorbiendo un poco de su malteada.

_**FIN**__**… **_**(Al fin n.nU **

**Kai: siii T.T**

**Danny: estamos hablando entre paréntesis?**

**Kai: si O.o**

**KP: enfermos!! El fic ya se acabo, vamonos ¬¬…**

**Kai: solo si hay fiesta en tu casa nwn**

**KP: PERO SON LAS…(ve el reloj) 10 pm!!**

**Kai: y eso q??**

**Danny y todo el cast: SII!! IESTA EN CASA DE LA AUTORA SIN LA AUTORA!!(salen de ahí)**

**KP: hijos de su… aaah SAYONARA MATTA NE! . (sale tras de ellos)) **


End file.
